


Burn the Land and Boil the Sea (You Can't Take My Son from Me)

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: You Can't Take My Son From Me [1]
Category: Firefly, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Gay Dads Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, Captain Jiang Cheng, Chapter count subject to change, Except there's no such thing, F/M, Firefly AU, Firefly already uses a lot of Chinese it's perfect, Firefly with actual Chinese people!, I don't know where this idea came from, I'm sure he's here with good intentions, Lan Wangji is too gay for this world, Lan Xichen is too pure for this world, Lán Sīzhuī is a good son, M/M, Mad scientist/engineer Wei Wuxian, Oh hi Nie Huaisang, Oh look, Ship Mom Jiang Yanli, Wen Qing is the best doctor in the universe, but it has consumed my life, for everyone I like, it's Meng Yao, that does not include boobs like JGS :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: It’s 12 years after the end of the Unification War, where the Independent Faction of the outer worlds lost to the Union of Allied Planets at the core of the Tauri star cluster. The Firefly-class ship Lotus, run by former Independent Captain Jiang Cheng and his ragtag family of a crew, just want to stay in the air and avoid the Alliance. But second-in-command slash mechanic Wei Wuxian and siblings Wen Qing and Wen Ning aren’t the only ones the Alliance would be desperate to catch. And in a stroke of luck that can only be fate, former Alliance turned fugitives Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen choose Lotus to board in their flight from the core.The Alliance will stop at nothing to have Lan Sizhui returned to them. But hatred of the Alliance is not all that ties these two families together. Once Wei Wuxian realizes the son he thought dead has been returned to him, neither of Sizhui’s parents will let the Alliance touch a hair on his head. Secrets left uncovered in the Unification War are about to surface, on both sides. And the Alliance’s operative is closing in.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: You Can't Take My Son From Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763038
Comments: 772
Kudos: 476





	1. Take my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2511 A.D. and the Independent Planets have lost. Jiang Cheng fights for himself and then for his brother. The Lotus crew is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Or the Firefly AU of MDZS with mad scientist/engineer Wei Wuxian and Still Too Gay for This World Lan Wangji where the setting of a space western by no means stops Lan Sizhui from being destined to have The Best Gay Dads and one crazy family).

_**Twelve** **years ago...** _

**2511 A.D. Serenity Valley, Hera, Huang Long System**

Gunfire and explosions echoed across Serenity Valley. Jiang Cheng has been yelling for hours, trying desperately to get air support. Half his contingent was dead. Another fourth wounded. Jiang Cheng grabbed the machine gun as the soldier who was firing it lost his head. Jiang Cheng held back the bile burning his throat and tried desperately to ignore the flaps of skin and gore on the gaping neck and began firing. Jiang Cheng was surrounded by the burnt and blood flesh of his friends and comrades, wrecked by those damn purple bellied Alliance. He’d be damned if didn’t do just as much damage to them.

“Sergeant Jiang,” a nervous voice spoke up behind him.

“Fucking, what?”

“Sergeant Jiang, w-we’re losing.”

“With that fucking attitude what do you expect!”

“Is the Yiling Patriarch coming?” Another had the nerve to pipe up.

“It is not the Yiling Patriarch’s fucking job to save us!” Jiang Cheng had to choke back Wei Wuxian’s name. The Alliance didn’t know who the Yiling Patriarch was, that information was restricted to the highest level, and Jiang Chen would shoot himself in the face if he was responsible for that changing.

“But!”

If they weren’t in a battle where they needed every man, Jiang Cheng would break their fucking legs. He had watched this war whittle his brother away to damn near nothing. The damn idiot already took to much on. Jiang Cheng wasn’t about to let these fucking shitheads blame Wei Wuxian for Jiang Cheng’s mistakes.

The sounds of ships descending distracts them all from the argument.

“Command is here!” One of the shitheads said.

Jiang Cheng stared at the silhouettes. “I don’t think that’s –”

An explosion burst next to him and everything went dark.

* * *

**_Six days later_ **

**2511 A.D. Eros City, Aphrodite, Huang Long System**

Jiang Cheng woke slowly, the fuzzy light not enough to distract him fully from the dull pain in his abdomen. He tried to reach for it but couldn’t get his hand to move. _How did I get hurt?_

His memories slammed into him in an instant and he desperately struggled to get up. _My men!_

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. “Stop that!”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes were being _fucking disobedient_ and refusing to focus, but eventually he recognized Wen Qing. The damn turncoat doctor that Wei Wuxian had taken in. Her usually well-groomed hair was in a messy ponytail, but her scrubs were clean. “Wha – Wha happened?” Talking felt like he had swallowed a jar of glass. “V-valley?” God, he sounded like a fucking imbecile.

Wen Qing’s face was cold. He knew the answer before she opened her mouth. He struggled to follow her words as she told him the war was over.

They had lost.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t let himself dwell on that right now. “You?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What am I doing here?” Wen Qing scoffed. “What do you think. One of your subordinates somehow got you out a transport…” Well damn, Jiang Cheng regretted calling them all shitheads now. “As soon as Wei Wuxian heard you had been seriously injured he sent A-Ning and me.” Her gaze moved to his bandaged wrapped belly. “You’re damn lucky he did. No one else could have brought you back from that.” Fuck, this woman didn’t believe in modesty at all. “I kept you knocked out to facilitate the early healing. But I haven’t given you a dose in over 24 hours. The sedative should be all out your system soon.” She pursed her lips. Jiang Cheng drowsily noted they were awfully red. “It’s sooner than I’d like, but…”

Jiang Cheng heard the machine by his head beep along with his suddenly pounding heart. “Y-yanli? Wu-wuxian?” _No, please no._ “A-Ling?” _Please, please. I’ll give anything…_

Wen Qing had always seemed so together whenever Jiang Cheng saw her. So it was with great alarm that he watched her face crumple with tears.

“The news came in yesterday.” His heart was in his throat. “The Alliance caught up with the Burial Mounds.” _No, no, no._ “The ship was blown up.” _No!_ “With everyone on it.” His head swam. Nothing felt real. Her tears made sense now. Jiang Cheng may not have trusted or liked the weird Wens his brother had collected, but he did know they were Wen Qing’s family. But she still had her brother.

She still had her brother.

Jiang Cheng…

Didn’t.

“No!” He felt ugly tears stream down his face. “No! You’re lying!” He could barely breathe. What had she given him? “Wei Wuxian can’t be dead!”

She met his eyes with a determined stare. Despite the messy tears on both their faces, something in her face registered with Jiang Cheng. _Determination._ He felt a spark of hope.

“There’s a chance.” Wen Qing’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“A-A chance?” _Please, please._

“He never told you, did he? How he survived?”

She didn’t need to be more specific for Jiang Cheng to know exactly what she meant. Wei Wuxian had been presumed dead before. Taken by the Alliance Captain Wen Chao near the start of the war. Jiang Cheng had spent months looking for him and had finally tracked him down to the Yiling base on Di Yu where the Wens had made a staging ground. Jiang Cheng had helped Wei Wuxian kill Wen Chao, getting revenge for the bombing of Yunmeng, but the rest of the camp was already dead. Everyone but Wen Qing. The Yiling Patriarch had been born, and neither he nor Wen Qing ever explained exactly what happened on that moon.

Wen Qing dropped her eyes to floor, but continued, “What we created… we vowed never to speak on it, lest anyone try to replicate our methods.” So, she _had_ helped create the Stygian Tiger Seal. Jiang Cheng had wondered. His brother was a genius, sure, but that monstrous creation seemed too big for one person to have made. “But he is not so separate from it as he appears.” _What the fuck did that mean?_ “There’s a chance. A chance he’s alive. That our methods could have protected him.” She raised her eyes and Jiang Cheng felt an electricity spark between their gazes. “But the chance drops the longer we wait. If we want to get him, we have to go now.”

Jiang Cheng struggled to get up once more, this time with Wen Qing helping him to his feet.

“Why didn’t you already leave?” Not that he wouldn’t have broken her legs if she had left him behind.

She scoffed. “Did you forget who you’re talking to? I’m a Wen. No one would let us leave.” He noticed the figure hovering outside the infirmary doors for the first time. Wen Ning. Wen Qing passed Jiang Cheng a robe and helped him slide his arms in the sleeves. “Not to mention a shuttle won’t work for this.” She kneeled to help him sleep his feet into a pair of slippers. “We need a ship.”

It clicked.

“Lotus.” Jiang Cheng’s own ship, a Firefly-class vessel he had only recently bought.

He bought it to help in the war.

That war was over.

But there was only one thing he valued more than winning the war.

Now the ship would help him save his family.

And they would save Wei Wuxian.

There was no alternative.

Footsteps preceeded the figures that turned the corner of the hallway.

“We're coming too” His sister's voice filled Jiang Cheng warmth. Maybe this mission would be dangerous. But he'd break his own legs before letting any of his family out of his sight ever again. Behind Jiang Yanli stood her annoying peacock husband with his perfect nephew A-Ling in the man's arms. Jin Zixuan wouldn't be that helpful on Lotus, but Jiang Cheng could hardly ask his sister to leave him behind.

Jiang Cheng met both Wens’ eyes and then his sister and her husband's. He felt the shared determination between them and grinning a bloodthirsty smile.

“Let’s go. We have a crew member to rescue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information mentioned:  
> -Hera, the first planet of the proto star Murphy, in the Georgia or Huang Long System. The Battle of Serenity Valley, while not the last battle, was when the Independence lost.  
> -Aphrodite, the second planet of the proto star Murphy, in the Georgia or Huang Long System. Known for repair work. Not far from Hera. In this story, the Independence had a base there, where Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing were at the end of this chapter.  
> -Di Yu, the eighth planet of the star Georgia or Huang Long. The Yiling base is of course, made up. But it's relatively near the Murphy planets and seemed a reasonable place the Alliance might have made a base. and Di Yu means "hell" from what I have researched (I don't speak Chinese so if I'm wrong please let me know!). But with that translation it seemed perfect for the Birth of the Yiling Patriarch. In first draft of this chapter the planet was "Meadow" but I changed it.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions! I'd love to hear what you all think <3  
> (And don't worry, Lan Zhan will be here next chapter!)


	2. Take my land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew debate their next step on the way to Persephone. Coming from another direction, certain Lans are also landing on Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written over 10,000 words in the last 24 hours >.< This is definitely a record.
> 
> Today we return to current timeline (12 years after the Prologue). I edited a couple things from the last chapter but the only true change was that I moved the Planet where Yiling was from the planet Meadow to the planet Di Yu because I liked the poetry of the Yiling Patriach being born on a planet named after hell in Chinese. ("We came from hell of course" anyone?).
> 
> I've included some facts about the planets and Firefly terms to the end notes for those unfamiliar with Firefly. If there's anything you want me to include there that I've overlooked, please let me know!

**_Current time_ **

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 0557 Universal Standard Time (UST).**

**3,014,020 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

_Screams, no, how’dtheyfollowus, please, blood, Granny, please no, light, no no no, A-Yua –”_

“A-Yuan!!” the scream tears itself from Wei Wuxian’s throat as he sits up suddenly. He feels his body shudder as he processes where he is.

His bunk on Lotus. Jiang Cheng’s ship.

It was just a dream.

He presses his heels to his eyes, desperately trying to stem the tears. But it wasn’t a dream. Wei Wuxian is cursed by memories. The Burial Mounds, _his ship, the Wens’ ship_ , is long gone. _They’re all gone_.

No, no. Wen Qing and Wen Ning are still here. They’re not _all_ dead.

But _A-Yuan…_

He can’t stop the tears this time. It’s been 12 years, but Wei Wuxian doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the loss of his son. How does one get over that?

A-Yuan would be 17 now, if he had lived. How tall would he have been? Would he have kept his hair short like Wen Ning or grown it out like Wei Wuxian? Would he still like to play with electronics? Perhaps Wei Wuxian shouldn’t have let him chew on the Stygian Tiger Seal but A-Yuan seemed to like it…

He gets up. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. His eyes drift over to the corner of his bunk, where a small picture of A-Yuan rests. His only picture of A-Yuan.

He kneels in front of it and presses his hands together in prayer.

“A-Yuan. I miss you still. Everyday. I hope, wherever your soul now resides, that you are safe. That you are at peace.” Tears flow anew down his cheeks. “I love you my son.”

Wei Wuxian lets himself stay there for a few minutes before moving to the hatch.

If he is going to be awake, there are at least a few projects he can check up on.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 0614 UST.**

**2,889,020 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Yanli looks up from the bread she was kneading at the sound down the hall. Wei Wuxian slips quietly into the dining area, likely on his way to the engine room. She is surprised at first that he doesn’t notice her, but seeing the redness around his eyes… perhaps not.

“A-Xian,” she speaks softly, not wanting to alarm her shidi. He jumps anyway.

“Shijie.” Her heart hurts watching him force a smile on his face. Wei Wuxian’s face is made for smiles, but everyone is allowed to be sad.

And her brother has more reasons than most.

She steps around the counter and wraps her arms around her shidi. He trembles in her grip. “Did you have a bad dream?” He nods into her neck. “About A-Yuan?” The tightening of his arms answers her question. Jiang Yanli can’t imagine the suffering her brother must experience. If she had lost A-Ling… She gives her thanks every day that both her brothers and her husband and son made it though those last years of the war. She reaches up to run her hand through his hair. “I wish I could have met him.”

Jiang Yanli holds her brother tight through his cries and wishes there was more she could do. Perhaps…

As her shidi calms, she steps back, placing her hands on his chest. “A-Xian. There’s just a little bit of broth cubes and dried lotus seeds left…”

He looks at her with such a childish look of hope, she can’t help but laugh. “Shijie...Lotus and pork soup?”

She pats his cheek. “Lotus and protein, but yes.” His eyes crinkle at the corners as he grins. There. That is the kind of smile that belonged on Wei Wuxian’s face. “But there’s only enough for one. This is our secret.” She places a finger on his lips. “So run along to the engine room. I’ll bring it when it’s ready, okay?”

“Yes, shijie!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1155 UST.**

**1,500,140 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Cheng grumbles as he steps into the dining area of the Lotus. But he knows better than to be late a meal his sister made. Jiang Yanli may not be a fighter, but her brothers know better than anyone not to upset her. Jin Zixuan and A-Ling are already at the table, while Wen Ning is helping ajie finish up. Wen Qing arrives just before Jiang Yanli and Wen Ning are done placing everything on the table. Jiang Cheng tries not to think about how pretty her hair looks when it’s down. Why does she have to go around looking so nice? (Jiang Cheng avoids thinking about how much he enjoys even the little things Wen Qing does). Of course, Wei Wuxian strolls in 5 minutes late, covered in engine grease, and still only gets a mild scolding from ajie.

For the next 20 minutes, the only words spoken are thank-yous and compliments to Jiang Yanli and Wen Ning. It’s only as the meal winds down that they get to business.

Ajie starts it. “A-Cheng, the pantry is starting to run low. If the next leg of our journey is going to be more than a week, I’ll need to get some more food when we land on Persephone.”

Jiang Cheng nods and turns to their finance person ( _The man isn’t good for that much else_ , Jiang Cheng still likes to grumble in his head _. Except for creating my nephew_ ). As if sensing what he’s thinking, Jin Zixuan narrows his eyes. “We can afford it.” He turns to face his wife. “As long as you’re not planning anything extravagant,” he says with a small smile. _As if,_ Jiang Cheng thinks. Jiang Yanli is the queen of making delicious meals out of cheap materials.

“Ah ah. I need a couple things too,” Wei Wuxian says with that ridiculous smile he always uses to try and get out of trouble.

“No.” Never let it be said that he can’t put his brother in his place. Jiang Cheng is still the captain, dammit. Jin Ling muffles a snort. (Jiang Cheng is definitely going to buy him the part he claims he needs to properly use the Cortex. He has to keep his position as favorite uncle after all).

“Wah! Jiang Cheng!!”

“Stop acting like a child!”

“You’re so mean!” His stupid fucking brother _continues to behave like an idiot_ and rushes around the table to Jiang Yanli’s side. “Shijie! Protect me! Xian-Xian’s still three!”

“Wei Wuxian!” At Wen Qing’s voice, the troublemaker in question immediately straightens from where he was kneeling next to ajie. _How does she do that?_

(Jiang Cheng questions that sometimes. Wei Wuxian has listened to nothing and no one since the day he was born, yet one look or word from Wen Qing… Jiang Cheng knows she saved his brother’s life in the war, his too, but he can’t help but wonder if there was ever something more between them. The two of them spent many months on the Burial Mounds together in the later years of the war, let alone whatever story was truly behind how they met.)

Jin Zixuan thankfully cuts in before Wei Wuxian’s behavior can get any worse. “We have enough for fuel and food, but not unessential parts for your tinkering.” His brother-in-law had gotten a lot better since they first met, but there were still traces of rich princess whenever he was condescending.

“Ah ah!” Wei Wuxian protested. “My projects are complicated and going to be _amazing_ , they’re not tinkering!” He waves his arms to the sides as if that somehow makes him appear more mature. _It doesn’t_. “But that’s not the point! We need a new compression coil for the _engine_. I don’t like the way the catalyzer is looking. We need it! Or somewhere in here poor Lotus is just going to _stop_.” His brother’s impressive pout doesn’t distract from the seriousness of his words.

Jin Zixuan looks uncomfortable. “Look, we really don’t have the credits. When I said we had enough for fuel and food I wasn’t exaggerating. _We have enough for fuel and food_.” His eyes flick over to Jiang Cheng and back. “Our last jobs have been infrequent and haven’t exactly been lucrative. And we don’t even know if Lord Nie will pay for the cargo we have, not with it stamped.”

Jiang Cheng takes back everything charitable he ever thought about him. “You want lucrative, go run back to your fancy fucking murderous core world!”

“A-Cheng!” Shit, Jiang Yanli looks distressed. _Abort._

“W-we know you’ve b-been trying, Captain.” At least _someone_ on this boat respects him, even if it’s only wimpy Wen Ning.

(Jiang Cheng deliberately does not think about the times when the Ghost General was not at all wimpy. It’s been over 12 years. He has practice).

“A-Sang will pay. Or even if he doesn’t he’ll be able to recommend somewhere that will.” Wei Wuxian proves why Jiang Cheng hasn’t broken his legs yet and contributes constructively. “And he won’t mind lending his Wei-xiong and Jiang-xiong some credits if need be.”

“We’re not fucking beggars,” Jiang Cheng grumbles, but stores the suggestion away. Even Wei Wuxian can be reasonable sometimes. And for all his brother is ridiculous, he doesn’t joke when it comes to the integrity of Lotus. _Gear-headed freak._ “Whatever. We’ll meet with Nie Huaisang and go from there. Really, Jin Zixuan, you don’t have to refer to that asshole so formally. Wen Ning, what’s our ETA?”

“Ah, a-about 3 standard hours, Captain.” Sometimes even Jiang Cheng can’t understand how his timid pilot had once been the feared Ghost General. At least it helps him go unrecognized.

“Good. Wei Wuxian, you’ll be coming with me to meet with that head-shaker. Jin Zixuan, Wen Ning, Wen Qing, you know the deal, no getting off Lotus on core planets where you might be recognized. So you’ll hold the fort. Ajie, wait till we get back for shopping. I don’t have the best feeling about today and I don’t want anyone going out alone.” Everyone nods. Sometimes, Jiang Cheng loves his crew. He stand up and begins moving towards the cockpit. “And someone start preparing the passenger dorms! We’ll head to New Melbourne and then onto Freya.” New Melbourne was a central hub for those going between the core and outer worlds. A good place to head to if you wanted passengers. They could clearly use the credits. And Freya… well, if they were going to be stranded anywhere due to lack of funds, Jiang Cheng would rather they be somewhere safe. And for Jiangs, Madame Yu’s home moon was exactly that.

“We’re taking on tourists!?” Despite Jin Ling’s disparaging tone, Jiang Cheng can tell his nephew is excited. “And visiting Great-Grandma?” For all they’ve tried to give him a full life, he has still grown up on a spaceship with only 6 other people for company. And at least at Meishan, A-Ling has some distant cousins, even if they tend to be at least 5 years apart from him in age in either direction.

Wen Qing’s voice is as dry as ever. “I’ll prepare the infirmary.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Jiang Cheng may respect this woman (There’s other words for how Jiang Cheng feels for Wen Qing, but he avoids them at all costs), but damn does she annoy him.

Wen Qing does that irritating eyebrow raise that makes Jiang Cheng want to hit something (Or do... something else). “Do any of our jobs ever go smooth?”

Jiang Cheng tries to refute that and… can’t. The only job that went completely without a hitch was the bobble-headed doll caper and if she’s not bringing it up, he’s certainly not going to.

He throws up his hands and stalks out of the dining area.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1232 UST**

**1,246,140 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jin Zixuan is unsurprised that as soon as Jiang Cheng leaves, Wei Wuxian disappears as if evaporating into thin air. His wife may love her brothers but neither of them ever stick around for chores. Wen Qing may have left this time, but she still participates in the chore rotation most days. A much better example for his son than his crazy uncles.

“A-Ling.” Ah, Jin Zixuan loves the sound of his wife’s voice. “You understand that with passengers, your name is Jiang Ling, right?”

Jin Ling leans back, balancing his chair on it’s hind legs. “I know the drill. I’m Jiang Ling. Father’s Jiang Xuan. Uncle and Auntie Wen are Wei Ning and Wei Qing.”

Sometimes Jin Zixuan wishes he could have given his son a life filled with less subterfuge and crime. But then he thinks back to his life in Lanling… and legality has never meant righteousness. And he’d much rather raise his son to be an ethical man who might happen to do some crime than how he grew up himself. Perfectly behaved, law-wise, but overlooking all the seedy things Jin Guangshan and Wen Ruohan got up to with the blessing of their supposedly great government.

“I’ll get the dishes,” Jin Zixuan offers. His wife cooked, the least he can do is the cleanup.

“I can help.” Wen Ning stands and starts collecting the silverware.

“Then A-Ling and I will go prepare for the passengers.” Jiang Yanli says, rising as well, her hand reaching out for their son.

Jin Zixuan takes a moment to watch his wife and child walk out together. He has a lot of regrets about his early life, but he wouldn’t dare change a thing, not when life had blessed him with this family.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1311 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Wangji grips the hand rests of his seat as the ship enters atmo. Xichen places a hand on his shoulder and Lan Wangji closes his eyes, drawing strength from his brother’s support. They are so close. If all goes well today…

“The time is 1312 Universal Standard Time on Day 134 of the Tauri Universal Calendar. We have arrived in Eavesdown Docks. We are docking in Port 78,” the intercom crackles to life. “Please be by the entrance to the hold in 15 minutes to disembark.”

Lan Wangji takes deep breaths in and out. ( _Rule 722: Have a strong will and anything can be achieved_ ). He straightens his posture ( _Rule 2151: Do not sit improperly_ ).

“We should move swiftly.” Their appointment is at 1400 and neither of them have ever been to Persephone, let alone the slums.

“Of course.” Xichen responds calmly. “It will work out, didi.” Wangji’s brother rarely uses such terms but they are to use fake names from now on. Lan Wangji is worried at the reminder. He has rarely tried to lie and every time he has, Xichen and uncle had known in an instant.

But he will do it. Do anything.

For his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information mentioned:  
> -Persephone, second planet of the protostar Lux in the White Star or Bai Hu System. While still technically a core planet, they are looked down on for being the slums of the system. In the Unification War, they fought on the side of the Independent planets against the core and was in fact the capitol of the Independents. After the war they lost the war, they were assimilated into the Alliance and a governor was appointed to run the planet. The planet has an odd mix of high society and a dark criminal underworld.  
> -Eavesdown Docks, a spaceport on Persephone in the seedy part of the planet.  
> -Protein – The travel nutrition that is commonly used in the Firefly universe. It is never specified exactly what it is but it seems to be more than just a meat substitute as it is also used in a fake cake in one episode… If any firefly fans have any more thoughts on what exactly it is I’d be interested! I’ll probably make up something at some point.  
> -Credits – the currency of the Alliance. Outside of the Alliance, Platinum is another type of currency used, though it’s value is less than an Alliance credit.  
> -New Melbourne – The second planet of the Red Star or Zhu Que System. It is known for being a hub for travelers in and out of the core and border worlds.  
> -Freya – The first moon of the planet Brisingamen in the Red Star or Zhu Que System. Since Freya is a goddess associated with war, death, and love, I thought it would be a fun location for Madame Yu’s home world. The Jiangs still have some relatives there.  
> -Atmo- Short for atmosphere.
> 
> Only a little bit of Lan Zhan this time, but there will be more next chapter! This chapter was originally supposed to get farther in the plot than it did, but the characters just kept demanding scenes... this story is definitely going to be the longest one I've written!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing this! I'd love to know what you think! <3
> 
> Nie Huaisang next time! I'm so excited ;D


	3. Take me where I cannot stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng talk business with Nie Huaisang. Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling meet a pair of brothers who look a bit lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Firefly terms and planets in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1545 UST.**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

“We’re all set, Captain” Wen Ning’s voice is tinny through the ship intercom system. The main door descends with a flick of the switch.

A storm had just finished passing through, and the landing had gotten a bit rough. But the Lotus has a great pilot. “Good work, Wei Ning.” The door may have only just opened, but there was never too careful when it came to protecting the fugitives that Jiang Cheng called family. Jiang Cheng glances to his side, where Wei Wuxian stands with a carefully crafted slouch while his eyes dart across the docks, looking for any possible threats. His second-in-command is well armed with his favorite shiny modified silver pistols, both in that ridiculous hip/thigh holster (that Jiang Cheng had bet his brother wouldn’t buy and then promptly lost 2 platinum to Wen Qing). Jiang Cheng is sure the pockets of his brother’s jacket are filled with weird inventions that looked like junk but could probably take out a small city. He doesn’t want to think about it. His brother is such a trial.

Jiang Cheng is well-armed himself. His one-of-a-kind electric whip Zidian is curled at his back and he has his own pistol in a shoulder holster on his right side.

He bumps his shoulder with his brother.

“Come on. We have 15 minutes before were supposed to meet A-Sang.” Normally, he would never address Nie Huaisang in such a personal-and-cutesy way, but like Jins and Wens aboard, neither can they talk too openly about their work with the head of the Nie family and Nie Industries Unlimited.

Wei Wuxian smiles and signals with a scratch to his cheek with his left pointer finger that he hadn’t seen any threats. “Okay, okay. Let’s go!”

Jiang Yanli gives them both a kiss on the cheek. “Be safe, boys.”

“Yes shijie!” “Yes ajie!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1547 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Yanli watches the boys head off, and walks down to the terminal outside their ship, herself. As she adds in the Lotus’ information to the system, she wonders what kind of passengers they might pick up. She knows having outsiders on the ship make her husband and Wen Qing nervous and A-Cheng angry, but like A-Ling, Jiang Yanli likes meeting new people and learning their stories.

Speak of the devil, A-Ling comes rushing out, holding two folding chairs. “Mother, can I sit with you?”

She smiles at her wonderful boy. “Of course, A-Ling.” As they situate themselves, she pulls the thermos from her sleeve. “Frozen limon juice?”

“Yes!” Jin Ling almost falls out of the chair in his haste to reach the rare treat.

Jiang Yanli runs her fingers through his fringe. A-Xuan had long given up the beautiful long hair he used to have (Short hair was seen as unseemly among the rich of Lanling and could only help hide him now) but Jin Ling had inherited his father’s silky locks and Jiang Yanli sometimes wonders what her boy would look like with long hair and a top knot.

“You’ve been very good this past week. You deserved something nice.” Her son beams at her. Positive reinforcement really is much more effective than negative. Jiang Yanli thinks back to her youth and wishes her mother had learned that lesson with A-Xian. He had always been so eager to please, yet mother had never given him an ounce of praise.

“Do you think…” Jin Ling nibbles at his lower lip. “That we might get a passenger my age this time?”

Oh A-Ling. “It’s possible…” Jiang Yanli reaches for her son’s hand and takes it in hers. “But it’s unlikely. Most families with children don’t travel off world very often.” She runs her thumb across his knuckles. At 14 she’s starting to see the man he will become. “I’m sorry, A-Ling”.

Jin Ling shrugs. “It’s okay. I know this is the safest way for us to live. And it’s not like I’m unhappy.”

 _He’s growing up so fast_ , Jiang Yanli thinks. _My wonderful and kind child_.

She gives him another kiss on his brow and mourns in advance for the day he decides he’s too old for them.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1556 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian keeps his eyes peeled as he moves through the crowded market with Jiang Cheng. Peddler’s yell about their wares in a mix of Chinese and English. The market is a giant whirlwind of colors and noise and Wei Wuxian _loves it_.

_Ooh! Was that a BlueSun45 wiring system?_

A sharp pain in his ear reminds him that now is not the time to be thinking of the parts he needs for his special side project. Jiang Cheng drags him away from the stall, his grip on his poor shixiong’s ear unyielding. “What are you looking at, dumbass! We have places to be!” But the way Jiang Cheng’s eyes flick back to the wiring set belie his anger. As his brother, Jiang Cheng is well aware his beloved shixiong’s birthday was coming up in a few weeks. _Ah, maybe I will be reunited with that beautiful wiring set after all ~_

As the two brothers slip in the back of the run-down building, Wei Wuxian ponders, not for the first time, the beautiful but beguiling contradiction that was Nie Huaisang. They had first met a year or so after the Jiang’s had taken Wei Wuxian in, and the two had quickly bonded over getting into silly shenanigans and irritating their brothers. Wei Wuxian wonders if seeing him and Jiang Cheng together hurts the way seeing Jin Zixuan and Jin Ling together sometimes does for him. The hole in your life is there, and you learn to live with it, but every once and a while something would pull at its jagged edges. Nie Huaisang never seems to be bothered, but he also frequently appears in society bulletins on the cortex as a completely frivolous lush while also meeting with them in the slums to organize anything from smuggling weapons to diamond heists to the one time they helped get a colony started. Wei Wuxian hadn’t been there when Nie Huaisang had gotten the news that his brother would not be returning from Shadow, but he had seen the way Nie Huaisang had fought to go and recover Nie Mingjue’s body. Despite the fact that the planet had been burnt to a husk, Wei Wuxian had seen Nie Huaisang arguing with the Independent command every time he had been at the base. Did he ever make it there?

Some part of him hopes his friend never did. Wei Wuxian knows what it feels like to stare down at a planet that used to hold a loved one and see nothing but charred and blackened rock. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng had insisted on landing at Yunmeng, even after the bombing, hoping beyond all hope that someone had survived. But the only thing left on Jiangyin was ash.

How would the war have gone if Nie Mingjue had survived? The man had been the best commander they had and his loss had hurt the independence fiercely. Would more lives have been saved? Thinking about it again, Wei Wuxian knows that was never that A-Sang cared about. If anything had happened to Jiang Cheng, all he would want is his brother back. He knows Nie Huaisang feels the same.

He shakes himself out of his morbid thoughts as he and his brother push into the back room, where Nie Huaisang sits behind an old oak desk, guarded by multiple Nie men. Wei Wuxian recognizes Nie Zonghui as the one standing directly behind Huaisang. He doubts it’s a coincidence that the only guards he’s ever seen here have been those that share the name “Nie”.

Nie Huaisang looks up and immediately opens his fan in front of his face. “Ah, Wei-xiong, Jiang-xiong! Welcome back!”

The crafty man has been using this building for shady deals for a couple years and Wei Wuxian can tell he has completely settled in. Paper fans decorate the walls and the doorway behind the Nies was cordoned off with some beautiful and no doubt expensive fabric.

His gaze is noticed. “Ah it is a nice pattern, is it not, Wei-xiong? Imported directly from Ariel!”

“Who gives a fuck.” Jiang Cheng grabs one of the chairs in front the desk and practically throws himself into it, glaring at Nie Huaisang as if the small talk offends him. _Aw¸_ Wei Wuxian pouts to himself _, I would have enjoyed talking A-Sang about frivolous things for a little while._

 _Oh well._ He slips into his own seat. “So about the cargo you sent us after…”

The fan snaps shut with an ominous click.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1607 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Xichen stands next to his brother and wonders again, what in the universe they are doing. It needed to be done, there was no denying that, but Lan Xichen can’t help but feel they forgot a step in their planning. He and Wangji had been so focused on recovering that which had been stolen from them, and when they had finally made contact with someone who could do it, they had jumped on it. _But maybe we should have planned what we do from here?_

The large container holding the most precious thing rested next to them. They need to get on a ship, Lan Xichen knows that. _But…_

The docks are crowded and noisy. Lines of ships in multiple rows look down on them. It’s chaos.

_…Which one?_

“Ah Wangji, I don’t suppose you know anything about these kinds of ships?” He doubts it. Wangji had spent the last 12 years on house arrest after all. Lan Xichen had made some trips, but he had done so as the head of the Lan family. The ships he had been on were nothing like what was here in these slum docks.

Wangji just looks at him, but Lan Xichen can read the meaning in his gaze. _I have no idea brother._

“You look lost.” Both brothers turn to where the soft voice came from. A woman around their age sat on a white folding chair at the base of medium sized ship with a young boy lounging on another chair next to her.

 _Ah,_ Lan Xichen thinks _, that style of ship I do recognize_. Firefly-class. No self-respecting Alliance soldier or officer who had fought in the war could miss the Independents’ most-used vessel. Though this one lacks the armaments commonly attached back then.

“Where are you from anyway?” The kid says before Lan Xichen has a chance to reply. “You look weird.” Well, that was rude.

“A-Ling!” the woman scolds. _Likely the child’s mother_ , Lan Xichen decides. _I can see the resemblance in physical appearance though not attitude_. The woman’s features are fair, with her dark hair tied up in two buns. Her light purple robe-like top and brown pants are simple, but functional. Lan Xichen realizes absentmindedly that he is not used to women wearing pants. The boy is wearing similarly made clothes though the pants are a little short for his legs. Lan Xichen thinks of all the clothes they went through when Sizhui was a similar age. “Apologize to the gentlemen.”

The boy pouts but turns back to them. “Sorry.” It doesn’t sound that sincere. The child frowns. “Do you need help? You’re obviously not from around here with those clothes. Is that Ariel Spider Silk?” The mother turns a soft smile at her son and Lan Xichen understands the boy’s offer is genuine. A tad rude, but a good heart. Altogether, their interactions give him a good vibe.

“We are a bit.” Lan Xichen smiles uncertainly. Another thing they never spent much time on was a fake backstory, only going so far as to alter their names slightly. And Wangji was especially bad at lying. Oh dear. “We’re going on a trip but our previous arrangements fell through.” There, that sounds reasonable. _I hope._ “My name is Yan Huan. This is my brother Yan Zhan.” Lan Xichen really hoped his lack of confidence saying their fake names hadn’t come through. Could this ship be the answer to their prayers? They needed to get off planet, and quick.

But a Firefly class… is it safe to travel with those likely to be Browncoats as someone who had fought on the other side? Lan Xichen desperately wants to feel some sense of security again. _I am so out of my depth,_ he despairs.

“My name is Jiang Yanli. My rude son is named Jiang Ling.” “Hey!” “It is good to meet you both.” By the woman’s, Jiang Yanli’s, sweet smile it seems Lan Xichen hasn’t come off as too strange. _Or she’s just too nice to say it_. But that name, Jiang… Lan Xichen hopes it is not what he thinks. They need transport. This family seems friendly. Surely the universe isn’t small enough for this to be _that_ Jiang family.

“Mm” Lan Wangji replies, as recalcitrant as always. Jiang Yanli doesn’t seem bothered, but Jiang Ling makes a face.

“Our ships a good one, family-run and well maintained.” Lan Xichen likes this woman. She has a sparkle in her eye that reminded him of Sizhui. “Best ride from here to New Melbourne for anyone who can pay.” She pauses, before looking at him with concern. “You can pay, can’t you?”

Lan Xichen can tell she isn’t asking for her own sake but for his and Wangji’s. This is true human kindness, the kind Lan Xichen hasn’t seen in quite some time. That makes the decision for him. But… he looks at Wangji. Lan Xichen can’t make this decision without his brother’s input.

“Mm. Have credits.”

_Well, there we have it. Though I still think Wangji takes ‘Rule 456: Speak meagerly, for too many words only bring harm’ too seriously._

Jiang Yanli claps her hands together. “Then welcome to the Lotus!”

_Ah, but that name…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information mentioned:  
> -Persephone, second planet of the protostar Lux in the White Star or Bai Hu System. While still technically a core planet, they are looked down on for being the slums of the system. In the Unification War, they fought on the side of the Independent planets against the core and was in fact the capitol of the Independents. After the war they lost the war, they were assimilated into the Alliance and a governor was appointed to run the planet. The planet has an odd mix of high society and a dark criminal underworld.  
> -Eavesdown Docks, a spaceport on Persephone in the seedy part of the planet.  
> -The cortex – A communication network that spans the universe. Used to send messages, including video calls (known as “waves”), and look up information. Can be access from terminals or personal devices called “pads”. All information across the cortex is at least somewhat monitored but it is difficult to pinpoint exact location based off it.  
> -Shadow – The third planet of protostar Murphy in the Huang Long System. Many the planet had joined the Independents and many soldiers came from this planet. The Alliance bombed to a burnt husk early in the war. The Alliance hoped it might serve as a lesson, but all it did was make the Independents more determined to fight.  
> -Jiangyin – The first planet of the Red Sun or Zhu Que System. In canon Firefly, this was a planet with some kidnapping hill people and had nothing to do with the Unification War. In this AU, Jiangyin was much more developed – as it had been the seat of the Jiang Family, who had helped look after most of the Zhu Que System (The planet name has Jiang in it! I couldn’t resist). The Alliance had been incensed when planets from the Zhu Que system led by the Jiangs of Jiangyin, joined Persephone and many planets of the Huang Long System in declaring for Independence. The Alliance launched a two-pronged attack, destroying Shadow and Jiangyin at the same time. The head of the Jiang Family, Jiang Fengmian was killed, along with his wife, Madame Yu. They were survived by our two favorite Jiangs who were off planet at the time. While both attacks were devastating, Shadow had a population of around 13,000 when it was destroyed. The population of Jiangyin was over 1 billion. More about this will come up later!  
> -Firefly – a class of transport spaceship for which the original show was named after ^_^ They were found to be fairly fast and agile in the Unification War where the Independents made a military version with added weapons. They helped the Independents have a strong advantage in the war until the Alliance created the Alliance Fast Attack Ship. Xichen thinks the Lotus is one of the civilian versions without weapons. That’s… not exactly true ;)  
> -Ariel, eleventh planet of the Bai Hu System. A core world known for medical technology, fine dining, and art. Nie Huaisang is, of course, quite fond of it. I like to image when he was younger he ran away from home trying to get there. NMJ caught up to him down halfway but still let him finish the trip :P (Ah I might have to write that as a one-shot…)  
> -New Melbourne – The second planet of the Red Star or Zhu Que System. It is known for being a hub for travelers in and out of the core and border worlds.
> 
> Nie Huaisang is here! I love him so much. And yes, it is totally because of him that Jin Ling even knows what Ariel Spider Silk is xD This Jin Ling has grown up on what amounts to a pirate spaceship and really hasn’t interacted with wealth much.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying this so far! I am still writing like crazy ^_^ You may have noticed I bumped up the chapter count significantly. This is getting much longer than expected. I expected to have 2-3 chapters for my equivalent of the pilot episode... It is now counting at 6 xD. I also adjusted the chapter titles slightly... 
> 
> Drop a comment and let me know what you think! For people who know Firefly, am I getting the feel right? For those that don’t, is there anything you’re confused about?
> 
> Next chapter: Our favorite WangXian meet ^3^


	4. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew load on three new passengers and make a plan for their cargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some art! As I have said in previous chapters, this fic and ‘verse has consumed my life. If you want an idea of how I imagine JC and WWX’s clothes in this chapter, you can find it on my tumblr at polkadotdragonx.tumblr.com! Feel free to come chat with me there too! I’d love it!
> 
> New Firefly terms explained in the end-notes.

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1618 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Cheng wishes he could break Nie Huaisang’s legs. Sure, it made sense the man couldn’t buy the imprinted cargo and even offered suggestions on where they could fence it, but he could at least be less annoying when asking if they needed money! And sure, letting them know there was a bulletin out with a warning about a firefly carrying stolen goods was good, but saying “Ah, does Wei-gege and Jiang-gege need some financial help from their rich didi” just made Jiang Cheng want to punch him.

Of course, Wei Wuxian just bursts out into obnoxious laughter.

“Fuck off,” Jiang Cheng grumbles and forcibly ignores how the Nie guards tense when he insults their master. “We’re taking on passengers so we should be okay till we can sell those stupid imprinted bars.” He is _not_ thanking the man.

“Thanks though, Nie-xiong!” Wei Wuxian can do it for him.

For all his brother drives him up the wall, it’s not nepotism that gets him the position of second-in-command on the Lotus. Wei Wuxian is charming where Jiang Cheng is abrasive, and as ajie has said before, together they make a devastating team. In negotiations and on the battlefield.

“Sure, sure” Nie Huaisang says in time with the flapping of his fan. “Remember what I said if you want to try and fence it on Greenleaf. It may have more corporate presence, but the smuggling culture is sublime!” Jiang Cheng doesn’t think you’re supposed to call a giant drug smuggling ring ‘sublime’ with such a look of glee on your face. Wei Wuxian’s laughing again though, so what does he know. _Geez, these two make me tired_. “You can probably get a better price than on St. Albans.” The smuggling master gets an evil smirk on his face. “Or you could always try threatening the settlers on Triumph. They’re pacifists so it probably wouldn’t be that hard. Especially with your scary face!”

“Who are you calling scary, motherfucker!” Jiang Cheng smashes his hands down on Nie Huaisang’s desk.

And instantly has three guns pointed at his face. Wei Wuxian already has his pistols pointed back, raised in equal time with the guards drawing theirs. It’s a good showing of his brother’s skill, though he’s smiling like it’s all a big joke.

 _Fuck,_ Jiang Cheng despairs to himself. _What even is my life?_

He backs off and spins away. “Whatever! Let’s fucking go, Wei Wuxian.”

“Yes, yes.” His brother holsters his pistols with a creepy smile to the Nie guards. “Bye A-Sang! See you next time!”

Nie Huaisang just laughs. Jiang Cheng is surrounded by crazy people. “Bye Wei-xiong! Bye Jiang-xiong! I should have a job for you if you return in a couple weeks!”

Jiang Cheng waves his hand in vague agreement and gets _the fuck out of there_ before Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang decide to plot universe domination or something else equally crazy.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1630 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Wangji is carefully directing the container into the Firefly when Jiang Ling spins to greet someone.

“Uncle!”

Xichen is watching the package, so Lan Wangji feels safe turning to see who the boy was addressing. It is not one person, but two, and he wonders which is the child’s uncle. One of the two men notices him looking and smiles.

“Hello!” The brightness of his grin contrasts with his mostly black clothing. The only other color is red and a tiny bit of purple on the bell hanging from his waist. His black shirt is tight around his chest and the numerous belts on his tight pants draw the eyes… lower. Lan Wangji feels the tips of his ears redden. He nods in greeting and turns away before he can notice anything else. ( _Rule 804: Do not be lecherous_ ).

“Ah, hey! Hey!” The man bounds forward and gets entirely too close into Lan Wangji’s personal space. “Don’t ignore me! That’s rude!” The man’s pouting only accentuates his red-tinged lips.

Lan Wangji struggles to find words to say that are not ‘I want.’

“Oi! Wei Wuxian! The fuck are you doing?!” The other man who had entered with the newly dubbed Wei Wuxian, stalks forward and grabs him by the arm, yelling all the while. “Stop bothering the passengers, idiot!”

Lan Wangji had been uncomfortable, but that was largely of his own failing to control himself. The man, Wei Wuxian, had not done anything truly wrong and Lan Wangji thinks it is the new one who is behaving inappropriately. ( _Rule 2490: Causing noise is prohibited. Rule 706: Swearing is prohibited. Rule 1023: Do not insult people_.). Lan Wangji knows the rest of the universe does not follow the Lan Family rules, but he will. ( _Rule 605: Uphold the value of justice_ ).

“Hn. Not a bother.” Both men, who had begun squabbling while Lan Wangji gathered his thoughts, turn to him in surprise.

“Really?” Wei Wuxian’s smile is radiant. “I’m Wei Wuxian! This here is my foolish shidi, don’t mind him!”

“Who the fuck are you calling foolish! I’m your damn Captain!”

“Yan Zhan.” Lan Wangji is glad they had purposefully chosen names only slightly altered. It was hard enough not to say the ‘L’. Lan Wangji choses to not address the Captain’s yelling. The fact that this man is in a position of power over Wei Wuxian, only makes his earlier behavior more unacceptable.

“Nice to meet you! We’ve never had such a pretty passenger before!”

_What._

“You –” The angry man is yelling again, and Lan Wangji wonders why he is still involving himself in this conversation.

“A-Cheng!” Jiang Yanli calls the Captain away to greet another passenger. She is a kind woman.

Wei Wuxian is still standing there, a little too close, smiling at him.

Lan Wangji has been on house arrest for 12 years, only allowed to leave the estates for Gusu Academy. He does not know how to handle this. Thankfully, Wei Wuxian decides to keep talking.

“I like having passengers! Meeting new people is fun! Where is Yan Zhan from? What brings you to Persephone? No offense, but you’re clearly not from around here. Too well dressed and far too pretty!”

Lan Wangji ignores the later and focuses on the other parts. He glances down briefly. Are his clothes unusual? He was careful to bring his simpler robes on this trip, leaving the ceremonial and formal ones behind. But it was true he had not seen many others in robes since they left Sihnon, let alone pure white ones.

“So, so? Where are you going?”

Lan Wangji tries to remember the lies his brother has already told and not focus on how many rules Xichen and he have broken in the past year. Do not tell lies has long been added to the carnage. “We are going on a trip.” Lan Wangji wonders if that is enough words. Wei Wuxian seems to like saying a lot of words. “Away.” None of them are strictly lies. Wei Wuxian is giving him an odd look. “To New Melbourne” he adds. It is the ship’s destination after all.

Wei Wuxian laughs. “I know that!” It sounds musical. Lan Wangji wonders if he can replicate it on the guqin.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1635 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian notices the flush on Yan Zhan’s ears and is instantly enchanted. _How cute!_

Wei Wuxian has long known he was at least a little sly. His friendship with Nie Huaisang introduced many things and Wen Qing was not one to let him live in delusion. Within months of knowing her she had pointed out how frequently he was unconsciously checking out guys. Jiang Cheng would probably burst a blood vessel if he knew how often Wei Wuxian and Wen Qing’s walks through town included comparing the attractiveness of everyone around. Wen Qing was a little sly too, so they had no limits in who they could discuss! It’s extra fun when Wen Ning joins them. He turns so red!

But he’s never been tempted so quickly by someone he just met! This Yan Zhan is a little strange, but he stood up for him with Jiang Cheng! Not that Wei Wuxian needed rescue. (He knows his shidi expresses 90% of his love through insults and violent threats). But it’s the thought that counts, right? _How gallant!_

Wei Wuxian has annihilated battlefields and taken down foes others thought unbeatable. He lacks enough shame to proclaim himself one of the strongest fighters in the universe. But never before has he been so tempted by the role of a fainting maiden.

How can he get Yan Zhan to rescue him again?

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1638 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jin Ling watches his uncle practically throw himself at the younger Yan brother and turns away in disgust. _Gross, it’s like watching mother and father make eyes at each other_. At least when Uncle Jiang and Aunt Wen are flirting, he can pretend they’re just arguing.

“Ah, A-Ling. Come greet our last guest.” Jiang Cheng scowls next to her. Jin Ling knows Uncle Jiang hates seeing Uncle Wei flirt as much as he does. Sometimes Jin Ling is grateful he is not blood related to Wei Wuxian.

(Other times, when Uncle Wei is talking a kilometer a minute about his inventions or cuddling him to his side after a bad night, Jin Ling knows blood really doesn’t matter at all).

He turns to the man standing in front of mother. “Hello.” He bows, just enough for a young person greeting an elder. “I am Jiang Ling. Welcome to Lotus.” Maybe this one would be more interesting to talk to than the stiff Yan brothers.

“It’s nice to meet you kid.” Jin Ling _doesn’t like him_. _I just told you my name, why can’t you use it?_ “My name is Su She.”

Jin Ling is already done talking to this condescending asshole. He turns to his mother. “May I go sit with Wei Ning?” Usually he simply says, ‘Uncle Wen’. He is lucky all his uncles have different family names. But everything is a little more complicated with outsiders on the ship. _One Uncle Wei was enough_.

“Of course.” After receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother and a pat on the shoulder from Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling races off. The last thing he hears from the cargo bay was Uncle Wei saying “Are you really not wearing any make-up? Wow, I thought for sure your face had to be crafted!”

Yeah, he is so out of here.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1650 UST**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

After informing the new passengers that dinner would be at 1800 and settling them in the passenger dorms, the Lotus crew has a chance to talk openly. They all gather in the cockpit, eager to discuss the next steps. Wei Wuxian leans against the doorway, keeping an eye down the hall, just in case.

“Wen Ning, get us off this damn rock.” Jiang Cheng commands angrily. Wen Ning does not take offense. Captain Jiang may seem scary but Wen Ning has also seen him desperate and scared when they had tracked down Master Wei all those years ago. For all Jiang Cheng yells and threatens Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning can see the love between them clear as day. From there it was easy to extrapolate his behavior to other interactions. The first time Jiang Cheng threatened to break Wen Ning’s legs, he had felt his heart warm.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian explain what Nie Huaisang had said as Wen Ning brings them into the air.

“So now we have passengers right on top of our imprinted and illegal cargo,” Wen Qing says dryly. “Wonderful.” Wen Ning feels bad for jiejie. He knows having outsiders on board makes her tetchy.

“It’s not like they’re going to find it!” Ah, are his sister and the captain going to flirt again? Wen Ning thought they needed to talk business.

“Why not?”

“You –”

“We don’t have to let them into the cargo bay,” Jiang Yanli interjects softly. “It’s not unreasonable to say that for safety reasons the cargo bay is off limits while we’re in the air.” Wen Ning really does like Wei Wuxian’s shijie. Wen Qing and he had heard so much about her during the war they thought it couldn’t possibly all be true. But no, Jiang Yanli really is that great. “I need to get started on supper. A-Cheng, have you decided what we’re going to do? I admit, I’m not sure I like the sound of Greenleaf.”

The Lotus breaks atmo and Wen Ning shifts the controls, inputting a course towards the Zhe Que System. The manual part of take off is complete.

“It’d be more dangerous, but Lord Nie is right,” Jin Zixuan interjects. “We might not even make half that if we settle for St. Albans.”

“Dangerous can be fun!” Wei Wuxian says cheerfully. Wen Ning is glad to see him looking more upbeat. Wen Ning had been making small course corrections early this morning and accidentally overheard part of Master Wei’s conversation with his shijie. He’s glad that Wei Wuxian is getting better at accepting comfort. In the end of the war when Master Wei’s mental health constantly hovered on a knife’s edge, it had taken an entire ship of Wens to get him to eat.

(It turns out the secret is pork and lotus soup.)

The majority of the crew ignores Wei Wuxian unconstructive comment as usual, but Wen Ning makes sure to shoot him a small smile.

Master Wei winks back.

“The cargo is protein and immunization bars, right?” Jin Ling says carefully. It’s only in recent years that he’s been allowed to sit in on crew discussions and he still doesn’t say much. “Don’t the people on St. Albans need it more?”

Wen Ning can see Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan practically melt at their son’s words. Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing are suppressing smiles while Wei Wuxian is faking tears. “What a good boy!” he wails, exaggerated.

“Shut up!” Jin Ling’s face goes bright red.

Everyone looks reluctant to refute their golden son, but…

“B-but we need the money, don’t we?” Wen Ning feels horrible. “Master Wei said the catalyzer is going and I know enough of mechanics to know that’s n-not a good thing.”

“Ah,” Wei Wuxian grimaces. “We really do need that part. And it’s not the only thing in the engine I’m concerned about.” Jin Zixuan brings out his pad and the two of them get into a rapid-fire discussion on parts, finances, and what price them might expect to get for them.

Jiang Yanli sees the clock and sighs. “I need to start the meal if we’re to have it ready by 1800 for the guests. A-Ling, would you mind helping? I could use a second pair of hands.”

Wen Ning speaks up. “I-I’ll come and join you as soon as I can input the destination.” They were heading in the right general direction, but a solar system is a large place and the sooner they put in an exact target the shorter the trip would be.

“Eh?” Master Wei looks confused. “Aren’t we stopping at New Melbourne first? We don’t want passenger there when we’re making shady deals.”

Jiang Cheng grips the bridge between his eyes in frustration. “Do you listen to anything I tell you? We had wave from the Holden brothers. The Alliance has been around more and more on New Melbourne due to all the traffic they get. And with a bulletin out on a Firefly class, we’d get stopped for sure. We need to lose the cargo before making port.”

“I think I have it,” Jin Zixuan interrupts, staring at his pad. “The bars we got were meant for a whole settlement. There’s a lot. If we sell half to St. Albans they’ll still have months’ worth of food, and with selling the other half at Greenleaf should net us upwards of 17 hundred platinum.” He hands the pad to Captain Jiang, who reviews the calculations. “That should keep us fueled and fed for the next little while with enough left over for Wei Wuxian’s part.”

“It’s Lotus’ part!” Wei Wuxian objects. “Not mine.”

“Lotus isn’t sentient!” Jiang Cheng snaps, before nodding at Jin Zixuan. “It’s a good plan. Wen Ning, plot us in for Greenleaf, then St. Albans.”

“We’re going to have to explain the delay to our passengers,” Wen Qing comments.

“They can fucking deal!” Wen Ning wishes sometimes that the Captain and jiejie could talk like normal people. He sets the route and stands, ready to join Jiang Yanli and A-Ling in the kitchen.

“We can explain at dinner,” Wei Wuxian waves away the concern absentmindedly. Wen Ning doesn’t recognize the look on Master Wei’s face, but it’s a hopeful look that makes him seem young again. “I get to see Yan Zhan again soon!”

_Eh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information mentioned:  
> -Bulletin- a notice on the cortex, in this case a notification of theft.  
> -Greenleaf – Third planet of the Zhe Que System. Known for having a large tropical belt and a lot of pharmaceutical companies. Along with a lot of underground smuggling.  
> -St. Albans – Fifth planet of the Zhe Que System. Mostly cold mountains, primarily a mining culture. Not a lot of wealth there. For those who know Firefly, this is where Tracy was from.  
> -Triumph – First planet of the protostar Heinlein, in the Zhe Que System. Settlers go here when they want to escape from modern life. Very old fashioned. The main settlers are pacifists and they have a bandit problem because of it. For those who know Firefly, this is where we met Saffron!  
> -Sly – the Firefly term for gay.
> 
> The chapter titles (and the title of the story for that matter) are from/based on the Firefly opening song! If you don't know it, go listen to it. It's great!
> 
> Writing the first meeting of LWJ and WWX was so much fun! This LWJ is older and more aware of what he wants, but is just as inexperienced with romance as teen LWJ. The poor man has been on house arrest in Gusu. And WWX is not going to be so oblivious in this 'verse. I can’t see WQ putting up with that for long and in this ‘verse they’ve lived together for over 14 years. And I love the idea of bi!WWX and bi!WQ debating the attractiveness of everyone around them. I’m not sure why this idea struck me so hard, but it makes me laugh.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I’d love to hear from you <3
> 
> Next time: The Lotus' journey does not go smooth.


	5. I'm still free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plan decided on, the Lotus crew expect a relatively smooth journey to Greenleaf. The Lans are looking forward to a peaceful journey out of the core. That is not what either of them get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here! Please enjoy! :D

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 1755 UST**

**516,200 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Xichen steps out of his room to grab Wangji and look for the dining area but stops himself before he can walk straight into the woman standing there. Her hand is raised, and Lan Xichen suspects he opened the door just before she could knock.

“Oh! My apologizes.” He bows. “You must be another member of the crew. My name is Yan Huan.” The lie flows off his tongue this time and Lan Xichen wonders what that says about him. “Thank you for having us in your home.” It had been obvious from the way Jiang Yanli had talked that that’s exactly what the Lotus was to her crew.

“I am Wei Qing.” She bows back, but there is none of Jiang Yanli or Wei Wuxian’s warmth in her face. The same last name… a sister or a wife? Lan Xichen had been watching Wei Wuxian with Wangji in the cargo bay and for his brother’s sake (and for this woman’s, as Wei Wuxian’s flirting had been quite blatant) he hopes Wei Qing is only a sister. “I came to escort you to dinner.” Her eyes track across his face with a quiet focus and Lan Xichen wonders what she’s looking for. Whatever it is, she seems to find it, and turns to face the other side of the hall. She knocks briefly on Su She’s door while Lan Xichen walks past her to the door next to it to call for Wangji.

When the other two step into the hall, Wei Qing repeats her greeting and purpose. With the two men returning her bow in unison, Lan Xichen can’t help but notice that Su She’s bow is not nearly as proper as Wangji’s. Wei Qing seems to spend even longer looking at Wangji’s face. As this is Wangji, he seems perfectly comfortable having a silent stare-off. As expected, Wei Qing blinks first.

“Follow me.”

Lan Xichen exchanges a look with his brother as they begin walking down the hall. Wangji looks tense, and not the stiff but pleased look he had been radiating earlier when talking to Wei Wuxian. Lan Xichen is tempted to bring the other man up, it has been so long since he has had anything good to tease his brother about, but he suspects Wangji would not appreciate it right now and his brother has been though enough. _Perhaps later_ , Lan Xichen smiles to himself, looking forward to a time where they are comfortable enough to relax again. _I will have to update Sizhui so he can help_. The thought cheers him considerably.

They take a staircase up past what appears to be an infirmary. On the second floor they have just turned right when a voice calls out from behind.

“Yan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian is leaning out what must be the engine room, a streak of grease across his forehead but happily waving at Wangji. In the past hour he’s changed out of his earlier dark get-up and is wearing a pair of dirty coveralls _. And is that a burn mark on that sleeve?_

“Wei Wuxian!” Wei Qing snaps out. “You better not come to dinner that filthy!” The other Wei’s smile turns to a pout.

“Ah, ah, Wei Qing you’re so mean.” He bounds forward and their escort actually takes a step back.

“Don’t get me dirty too!”

“Oh, you don’t want your thermal scanner back?” Wei Wuxian is grinning again, pulling out a small device from behind his back. “So mean! After your didi worked so hard to repair it!” Ah, Lan Xichen is relieved to have that question answered.

Wei Wuxian’s sister rolls her eyes, but takes the scanner, slipping into a pocket in her simple red dress. “Go get washed up. A-Li will be sad if you’re late to the meal she made.”

“Yes, yes.” He skips past them but turns back to Wangi just before entering the dining area. “See you shortly, Yan Zhan!” Lan Xichen watches, bemused, as the other man bounds across the entire room and out the door on the opposite side. _That must be where the main crew quarters are._ Jiang Yanli had pointed out the wing of rooms to the right of the passenger dorms where she said the doctor could be found in an emergency, but had also said most of the crew slept in a different part of the ship. Lan Xichen had been surprised to hear that a ship with this small of a crew had a doctor. Perhaps it is really just a medic. Lan Xichen had heard all sorts of things about the ‘doctors’ on the rim.

They find most of the crew already assembled and Jiang Yanli and her son are setting out some dishes that smell quite good. Lan Xichen and Wangji hold back while the crew takes what must be there normal seats. There are four empty seats around the end of the table, three once Su She picks the chair next to Jiang Ling. The child does not look pleased about it. Glancing at the placement, Lan Xichen makes his choice.

And ignores Wangji’s look from where his brother takes a seat next the last empty spot which can only be Wei Wuxian’s.

Lan Xichen pats himself on the back. He is a good big brother.

“Wei Ning, why are you sitting in Uncle Wei’s seat?” Jiang Ling asks.

 _Ah,_ Lan Xichen looks over to Wei Ning. _Guess I’m not the only one ‘helping’!_

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 134. 1812 UST**

**639,400 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

“So, what do each of you do here?” Yan Huan asks with a gentle smile on his face halfway into the meal.

Jiang Yanli smiles back at him. He seems like a sweet man. “We all do a little bit of everything. But there are some of us who have roles the others can’t exactly step into.” She looks directly to her left, at the head of the table. “My brother, Jiang Cheng, ah, Jiang Wanyin to you, is our captain.” Did Yan Huan’s face just twitch and get paler? Ah, A-Cheng had gotten relatively famous during the war. Yan Huan’s old enough to have been following the news then. She moves on to A-Ning, sitting in A-Xian’s usual seat to the left of A-Cheng, the smart young man. “Wei Ning is our pilot.” And sniper, she cheerfully doesn’t add. “Wei Qing is our doctor. If you get hurt or sick at any point on this journey, you can be assured of exquisite care!” A-Qing just nods, eating quietly between her blood brother and their shared one. “Wei Wuxian you’ve met, but I doubt he introduced himself properly.” A-Xian looks up suddenly from where he looked quite happy, gazing at the man to his left. _Good going switching seats, A-Ning!_

“Shijie!”

“He’s our second-in-command and mechanic. And as you saw today, stands in as a gun hand when we’re worried about security.” Jiang Yanli has no issue misleading to protect her family. And the less they associate her shidi with violence, the less likely anyone would be to put two and two together. One of their best defenses is that other than A-Cheng, none of their crew look much like fighters. “Next is my son, Jiang Ling” she skips back around past the passengers to her side of the table. “He’s still young but Wei Ning says he is doing very well at learning how to pilot!” Her son blushes and stabs at his meal with his chopsticks. “And this here,” Jiang Yanli places a hand on A-Xuan’s shoulder. “Is my husband Jiang Xuan.” Some part of her enjoys saying her husband’s name with _her_ family name. “He runs the finances of the ship.” She turns back to Yan Huan. “And I do the cooking and help out in other places when needed.” Everyone is still looking a little tense, hm… “Ah, that doesn’t sound very impressive compared to everyone else, does it?”

“Y-you make Lotus a home.” Wei Ning says as A-Cheng snaps out, “Don’t be ridiculous ajie! You’re the best of us!” Her son and husband quickly agreeing. A-Qing just raises her eyebrows with an expression that says, _You know exactly what you just started_. Wei Wuxian follows up with a quick “Yeah, shijie is the greatest!” while sticking his elbow in his soup. “Ah!”

 _Aww_ , “Thank you boys.” She really has the best family. She is so glad they can all be together like this. “Yan Huan, what is it that you do?”

“Ah,” the poor man looks unsure. What is so confusing about saying what you do? “I work in business.” _Business? How vague_ , Jiang Yanli thinks, _I will have to keep an eye on him._ “It’s not very interesting!” _Hmm, sure._

“What about you, Yan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian leans into the man’s personal space. Ah, her brother is so cute when he has a crush! “Are you a priest? A funeral director?”

“Teacher.” She has yet to hear him say more than two words at a time.

“A-Zhan taught ancient literature and ethics classes.” Yan Huan adds in, smiling at his brother and A-Xian. _Ah, more allies than just A-Ning. A-Xian, we’re rooting for you!_ “He was also in charge of discipline. Our academy has over 3000 rules, so it certainly kept him busy!”

Wei Wuxian throws a hand up against his heart in his usual dramatic fashion. “Ah, so many rules! Yan Zhan, have I broken any? Are you going to punish me?” The way her shidi licked his lips while looking at Yan Zhan under his lashes left no doubt as to his insinuation.

Yan Zhan’s entire ears went red and Yan Huan started coughing on his drink.

“Seems to me the rim could use some more rules.” Su she cuts in, totally ruining the light atmosphere. “You hear things, you know? No one in the core would make up that weird shit about cannibal rapists.” He scoffs. “Dumb hicks making up ghost stories.”

The rest of the table goes quiet. Yan Huan looks appalled at Su She’s manners while Yan Zhan manages to radiate disapproval without changing his expression.

Wei Wuxian sets his chopsticks down. In the sudden silence the noise echoes. “Reavers are very very real.” He locks eyes with Su She, before catching the Yan brothers’ gazes as well. “You need to understand this if you are planning on traveling to the border or rim worlds.” His normally irreverent expression is set in cold dark seriousness. This, Jiang Yanli understands, is the once highly respected and feared Lieutenant Wei. “If anyone ever raises an alarm for reavers, you stop whatever you are doing and listen. If you have to choose between a pit of lava and a pack of reavers, pick the lava.”

Su she scoffs again. Jiang Yanli is really starting to dislike the man. “You can’t be serious.”

Yan Huan attempts to mediate. “It does sound a little… fantastical.”

Wen Qing cuts in. “You choose lava, you will burst into flames. The heat will melt through your skin and blacken your bones. Or you could be lucky and the smoke and heat would burn your lungs and suffocate you before you even touch the lava.” Yan Huan and Su She look a little green. Jiang Yanli feels a little sick herself, unable to stop herself from remembering some of the wounded she helped treat during the war. “The reavers are different. They will take their time. They’ll rape you to death, eat your flesh, and sew your skins into their clothing.”* She pauses. “And lucky with reavers, is that they’ll do it in that order.”

The sound of chair scraping across the floor is jarring and Jin Ling races from the room.

Wen Qing looks at Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan with apology. “I’ll go” her husband states, brushing a hand along Jiang Yanli’s back as he sweeps out after their son.

The rest of the table is silent. Yan Zhan stares at his plate, eyes a little wider than normal. A-Xian is hovering like he wants to comfort him. Yan Huan is still looking disturbed, but at least the two brothers seem to be taking it seriously. Su She still looks like he thinks they’re all nuts.

Jiang Yanli is getting a headache.

It’s at that point that A-Cheng decides he’s had enough of this meal.

“Enough! There are a couple things we should discuss before we break for the evening.” He leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “Meals will be at 0800, 1200, and 1800. If you want a snack between then we would prefer it if you ask, ajie may already have a plan for certain foods. You have free access to your wing of the dorms, the dining area, and the living space outside the infirmary. But the crew quarters, the other wing of the dorms, the infirmary, and the cargo bay are off limits without an escort.”

Yan Zhan’s eyes narrow. Yan Huan frowns. “Some of our things are in the cargo bay.”

“A-Ning and I will accompany you down after this to grab what you need.” Jiang Yanli is ready for this day to be over. But after this conversation she really doesn’t want any of the hotter tempers near their guests. Which pretty much rules out everyone but her and A-Ning.

“One other thing.” A-Cheng looked like he was ready to break something. “The Alliance has asked us to deliver some food and immunizations from Greenleaf to St. Albans. The later is suffering a terrible famine.”

“The Alliance?” Yan Huan looks worried. Hm, from his initial reaction to the Lotus and A-Cheng she had pegged him as a unification sympathizer. Why would this bother him?

Yan Zhan frowns slightly.

“How inconvenient,” Su She says. “But we must listen to the government. How long will it delay us?”

It’s Wei Ning that answers. “A-A few days. Three or four. S-sorry.”

“An appropriate amount of your fare will be returned for the delay.” Jiang Yanli adds.

“Whatever.” Su She gets up and wanders off.

It is in that silence that Yan Zhan speaks. “The Alliance does not care about people’s suffering.”

The table blinks in surprise. It is the most they’ve heard him say and a very loaded sentence besides.

“A-Zhan!” Yan Huan looks at his brother with alarm.

“It is the truth.” Jiang Yanli recognizes the mulish expression on Yan Zhan’s face from many conversations she’s had with _her_ stubborn younger brothers. She also feels it’s a pointed comment about how _he_ is speaking the truth.

A-Xian fails to muffle his snickers and is still giggling when he turns to address the dour man. “Yan Zhan, Yan Zhan, the people on St. Albans really do need it. Can you let it be?” He flutters his eyelashes. “For me?”

Yan Zhan looks back at her shidi and Jiang Yanli is not sure how long they stare into each other’s eyes but it is definitely longer than what is usually socially appropriate. “Mm,” he finally agrees.

“Ugh.” A-Cheng throws himself into standing, before saying, as if the words are being dragged out of his throat, “We’re sorry for the inconvenience. Please let us know if there is anything you need.” He spins and all but runs out of the room.

Jiang Yanli sighs. “We can take you to the cargo bay now.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 134. 2340 UST**

**2,065,300 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Cheng slips into the engine room and closes the door quietly behind him. Wei Wuxian’s head pops out from where he had somehow fit it in _inside the engine_ because his genius-yet-stupid brother can’t fucking take care of himself. In the hours since dinner he has acquired a small scorch mark above his right eyebrow and at least seven oil stains across his face and exposed forearms. His hands have long been a lost cause.

“Wear gloves, dumbass,” Jiang Cheng grumbles, shifting on his feet awkwardly just inside the doorway.

His brother just laughs and says “Sure, sure,” while making _absolutely no move to go find gloves_. “What’s up, Jiang Cheng? It’s late.”

Jiang Cheng crosses his arms and looks to the side. He refuses to look at Wei Wuxian’s face when he asks this. “Can I crash in the here tonight? You don’t look like you’re planning on going to bed any time soon.” It wasn’t until they were wrapping up dinner that Jiang Cheng put it together that last night must have been a bad night for his brother. And on the nights after that, the idiot usually decided sleep deprivation was a good idea for some reason and worked on the engine or his weird projects all night.

“Ah ha ha… I was going to try a couple things. And of-course you can sleep here.” Here referring to the hammock swung up in the corner of the engine room where it wasn’t at risk of swinging into the engine. “Any time, Jiang Cheng.” He makes the mistake of thinking it’s safe to look back at his brother, but _ugh._ Jiang Cheng really doesn’t know what to do with that soft expression. “Oh.” He glances back. His brother is looking down at his hands. “It is around that time of year, isn’t it. No wonder…”

Jiang Cheng grimaces. He wishes he hadn’t noticed the date earlier and he was hoping his brother wouldn’t put two and two together. Next month it will be 12 years since Wei Wuxian’s second home exploded around him and Jiang Cheng spent three desperate days searching the wreckage half expecting to find only a corpse or nothing at all.

Jiang Cheng just knows that if he sleeps in his own bunk tonight, he’ll only wake up with the feeling of a healing abdominal wound and the fear of his brother being _gone_. If he wants to get any sleep Jiang Cheng knows he has to crash where Wei Wuxian is. As much as he hates to admit it, this is a familiar ritual. Jiang Cheng would feel a lot more uncomfortable doing this if half the time it wasn’t Wei Wuxian slipping into his rooms with a blanket and a pillow.

But Jiang Cheng can wake from his dreams and reassure himself that his brother is there.

Wei Wuxian wakes to knowing his son is still gone.

_Dammit._

Jiang Cheng darts in to give his brother a quick hug but backs away quickly before his brother can latch on like a leach. “Stop being sad!” Jiang Cheng commands, wishing orders like that would actually work.

But it clearly does something because Wei Wuxian is laughing again and not looking quite so pitiful. “Thanks, shidi~”

Jiang Cheng crawls in the hammock and responds only with a muffled “g’night.”

He pretends to be asleep when Wei Wuxian creeps over and drapes a blanket over him, gently tucking it around his shoulders. Jiang Cheng’s smile is well hidden in the pillow, so he doesn’t bother to restrain it.

He’s drifting off to the click-clack and whirr of his brother’s tools when the intercom crackles to life. _God fucking dammit. Can he not get one hour of fucking peace in this shitty universe?_

“Master Wei!” It’s Wen Ning. Of course. Jiang Cheng pulls the blanket over his head, but quickly yanks it back when it registers how alarmed his pilot had sounded. “I can’t raise the Captain, but I need one of you up here!”

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian trade resigned looks. His brother presses the button to activate the com. “He’s here. We’re on our way.” They pass through the dining area and crew quarters and it’s totally quiet, because _everyone else_ is fucking sleeping. _Jiang Cheng_ wants to be sleeping.

Jiang Cheng pulls himself up the stairs to the cockpit, his brother’s footsteps behind him reassuring. “What the fuck is it?” So he’s cranky. _Sue me_ , Jiang Cheng thinks sourly.

Wen Ning looks up them with wide eyes. “Someone hailed the nearest Alliance cruiser.”

“Damn motherfucking shithead scum!!!” Jiang Cheng is just _done_. With _life._

Wei Wuxian leans on the back of Wen Ning’s chair, bouncing up on his tip toes. “Were you able to scramble it?”

Wen Ning nods furiously. “But I don’t know what made it through.” He looks miserable enough that even Jiang Cheng wants to pat him on the head and tell him it’s not his fault. Not that he will. Or has to.

“It’s okay A-Ning.” Yep, Wei Wuxian is already hugging him.

“I wasn’t able to completely block it though. _Something_ reached them.”

 _Yeah, fuck my life._ Jiang Cheng presses his heels against his eyes. What deity had he offended to be cursed with this day?

Wei Wuxian looked up and Jiang Cheng could barely suppress a shiver at the dark look in his brother’s eyes.

Wen Ning said what they were all thinking. “We have a spy on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!
> 
> *I marked this sentence because it is only a little changed from the original Firefly episode "Serenity". It is just such a perfectly disturbing way to describe the reavers that I had didn't want to alter it too much!
> 
> Xichen continues to try and be the best brother-wingman he can lol.
> 
> Also, I totally head-cannon that Jiang Yanli and Wen Qing have bonded both over being the only women on board but also having to look after their silly younger brothers. I might write a one-shot about it in the future, but I like to imagine in the beginning there was some friction when they were both trying to look after WWX but eventually decided A-Xian was enough trouble to need two sisters xD Though using Wei as a disguise aside, I see WWX and WQ’s relationship being much more like best friends :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left such wonderful comments! They bring me such joy and inspiration!! <333 I love hearing from you!


	6. You can’t take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji picks a bad time to sneak in and check on his cargo. The ensuring confrontation plays out in a way no one expects or wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful kudos and comments!! They keep me going <333

**2523 A.D. Day 250. 2345 UST**

**Somewhere Between Persephone, Bai Hu System and New Melbourne, Zhu Que System**

Wei Wuxian rushes down the steps to the cargo bay, Jiang Cheng just behind him. Wei Wuxian doesn’t know what to think. Who sent off the signal? For what? The smuggling? Su She seemed to be an asshole but he also bought the Alliance story. It was Yan Zhan that didn’t believe that. But Wei Wuxian didn’t think, didn’t want to think, that Yan Zhan could be threatening his family.

Not to mention there are much worse things someone could be turning them in over. Has someone recognized Wen Qing or Wen Ning? Wei Wuxian hasn’t even touched his Yiling Patriarch tech so at least they can’t have discovered that. But it is a good backup. He may not have the Stygian Tiger Seal anymore, but he is far from powerless. And if the Alliance come for his family…

Wei Wuxian feels his heart lurch when he sees Yan Zhan leaning over that giant cold storage box the Yans had brought on board.

“You!” Jiang Cheng vaults over the stair railing and across half the cargo bay, landing by Yan Zhan, Zidian already snapping out and wrapping around the white-robed maybe-spy.

Yan Zhan struggles in Zidian’s grasp. Wei Wuxian is glad that Jiang Cheng must have it on a lower power level. (After all, Yan Zhan is neither burned nor bisected… Maybe Wei Wuxian shouldn’t have added that last setting when it’s wielder had a temper like Jiang Cheng’s…).

“What are you doing.” Yan Zhan scowls at their captain. “Let go.”

“What did you tell them, you little fucking asshole?!”

Wei Wuxian jumps in. “Ah Jiang Cheng, it might not be him!”

Jiang Cheng pulls his pistol with his non-dominant hand, flicking the safety off as he levels it at Yan Zhan’s head. “I don’t have time for games. What do they know?!”

“You are mentally deficient.” Yan Zhan says calmly.

“And you’re a fucking fed!”

“You have the wrong person!” Yan Huan exclaims from the doorway. We Wuxian spins and pulls a gun from his pockets, aiming it at the new interloper. He may not be certain who is responsible, but he won’t leave his shidi’s back undefended.

Wei Wuxian notices him first. “Jiang Cheng!” His brother follows his gaze.

And sees Su She with a pistol pointed in their direction and swears. “Fuck!”

“Drop the weapons. Both of you. Now.”

“Fuck this fucking piece of shit goddamned day!” Jiang Cheng yells as he deactivates Zidian and flicks the safety back on his pistol before setting both on the ground.

Wei Wuxian hesitates for a second. He hadn’t been paying attention when he pulled the tiny pistol, but this wasn’t the one he had modified to also be a grenade, is it? He peaks at the side of the gun. _Nope!_ He sets in down at his feet. _Whew! Jiang Cheng hates accidental explosions on his ship!_

Su She, the ugly asshole, keeps talking. “Lan Wangji you are under arrest. You are bound by law to stand down.” _What!?_

“You’re here for him!?” Jiang Cheng jolts in surprise.

Su She sneers and starts walking down the stairs. Lan Wangji stares back, looking distinctly unimpressed. “Get on the ground!”

Lan Wangji makes no move to follow his commands.

“You’re making a mistake!” Yan Huan says, stepping closer. Wei Wuxian wonders what his real name is. “There’s more to this than you think!”

Su She glares at him too. “Lan Xichen. I suggest you step back. My superiors would rather you make it back in one piece.” _Just who are these guys?_ “But I’ll fire if I have to.” _Lan Xichen… that name sounds familiar_.

Jiang Cheng snarls. “Lan Xichen as in Alliance fucking Commander Lan Xichen?” Ah, that was where Wei Wuxian had heard the name. In the Unification War, the Alliance forces had been under three main families. Wen. Jin. _Lan._ No wonder the brass wanted to take him back unhurt.

Lan Xichen closes his eyes with a sigh.

Jiang Cheng scoffs, and reaches down for his weapons. “We can modify the a passenger dorm to lock from the outsi-“

“Back away from your weapons!” Su She yells, aiming his weapon at Jiang Cheng. “You think I’m one of you dumb rim hicks? As if you’re actually delivering foodstuffs to help in a famine!” _Rude._ “As if a famous Independent rebel like you would be helping the Alliance.” _Ah, that one’s fair_. “And either way you’re transporting a fugitive across interplanetary borders! You’re all culpable!” He’s _still_ pointing his gun at _Wei Wuxian’s shidi_. Wei Wuxian wets his lips and positions his tongue, readying that spot in his mind and preparing to whistle.

Jiang Cheng grinds his teeth. “Well, that’s a different picture.”

“Please!” Lan Xichen says. “There’s no need for violence! Can’t we talk about this?”

Su She lets out a short ugly laugh. “I have a cruiser in route to intercept.” He sneers again. “So talk all you want. Makes no difference to me.”

Jiang Cheng grabs at Lan Wangji who steps back just out of reach. “Just take the damn idiots and leave!”

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian scrambles towards his shidi. “Back off!” Su She is snarling. “Please stop!” Lan Xichen yells.

All their yells are overlapping when sound from the doorway startles them.

“What is going – ” _BANG!_ Jin Ling wobbles on his feet, looking down at the rapidly expanding redness in his shirt. “Wha?” He looks back up to the surprised looking fed whose smoking gun is pointed right at him.

Jin Ling falls to the floor.

Wei Wuxian is the first to move, sprinting across the room while calling “Wen Qing!!”, Lan Xichen right behind him. Lan Xichen strips his outer robe to press the wound, backing off when Wei Wuxian moves to take over. Simultaneously, Lan Wangji _moves_ , hitting the fed on the arm and making him drop the gun, while Jiang Cheng _leaps_ for Su She, smacking the him to the ground and wrapping his hands around his meaty throat.

Wen Qing is there in an instant, Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli right behind. “A-Ling!!”.

Wen Qing opens her mouth but is interrupted by Wen Ning’s voice over the com. “Captain! An Alliance cruiser is hailing us. We’ve been ordered to continue on course and wait to be boarded.”

Wei Wuxian feels his world shift, the Lotus’ hold overlapping with the Burial Mounds of the past. _Master Wei! The Alliance is here!_ He shivers. _Master Wei, what do we do?_ His heart races in his chest. _Master Wei, we won’t let them take you!_

Wen Qing’s voice cuts through the noise and he snaps back to the current. “Jiang Cheng! Stop strangling him! We need to know how much he talked!” Jiang Cheng sits back with a growl. Su She gasps for a second before Jiang Cheng grabs his pistol and hits the fed across the head with the butt.

Wen Qing focuses back on her patient. “A-Li, get ready to carry him. I’ll take over applying pressure until he’s on the table.” Jiang Yanli does as she asks, lifting Jin Ling and as a group they move out of the cargo bay. Lan Xichen moves to follow but is stopped by a pistol pointing right at his face.

At the other end of the gun, Jin Zixuan glares. “Stay away from my son.” Sometimes, Wei Wuxian actually respects him.

Wen Ning’s voice comes through the intercom again. “Captain? What do you want me to do? They keep hailing!”

Lan Wangji steps back from Jiang Cheng but keeps eye contact. “Run.”

Jiang Cheng snarls. “To hell with you!”

Lan Xichen lurches in his direction in alarm. “Please!”

“It’s your fault this happened! That my nephew was shot!”

Lan Xichen begs again, “Please! You can’t let them take him!”

Wei Wuxian’s world blurs once more. _Master Wei! We won’t let them take you!_

“Run.”

It takes a second for Wei Wuxian to recognize the speaker as himself. _You saved us, it’s our turn to save you._ Jin Zixuan and Jiang Cheng stare at him in surprise. Lan Wangji frowns slightly as Wei Wuxian wobbles, bracing a hand on the bulkhead, his breaths coming too fast. _Master Wei, the Alliance is here!_ “We have to run.” He looks at Jiang Cheng. “We’re not surrounded, are we?!” _Master Wei!_ Is the room spinning? _Where is A-Yuan?_

Jiang Cheng looks pained. “Shit.” He closes his eyes for a second then stalks to the com box, snarling into it, “Change course! Hard burn. Get us the fuck out of here!”

Wei Wuxian drops, falling back on his ass and buries his face in his hands. _Master Wei, thank you._

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 0112 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Wen Qing steps out of the infirmary and finds six worried (and one blank but probably worried) faces looking back at her. It’s Jin Zixuan she addresses, “He’ll be fine. A-Li is sitting with him now. You can join her, but no other visitors right now. He’ll be out for the next few hours anyway.” The whole room lets out sighs of relief, interlopers included. Jin Zixuan bows before joining his wife and son.

Wen Qing catches Wei Wuxian’s eye, conveying that if he wants to check on Jin Ling later, he doesn’t count as a visitor. He nods. Good. Wen Qing is sure of her work, she’s a damn good surgeon, but it never hurts to have someone verify.

“The fed?” She won’t be surprised if someone already took care of him, even if it would be better to figure out how much he passed along.

Jiang Cheng grunts. “Locked up in an empty passenger dorm.” He rubs his hands over his face. “Interrogating him can wait till morning. I need some fucking sleep.” He looks back at her. “Can you give him something to knock him out till then?”

Wen Qing wants to make a comment about him having hit Su She hard enough, but as she too would like the chemical reassurance, she refrains. And as much as she usually enjoys riling their captain up, even she knows when to give him a break. Wen Qing glances at her brother. “0.07 mL lorazepam. IM.”

“Yes, jiejie.” Both Wen Ning and Jiang Yanli have acted as her surgical assists before. Wen Qing is always impressed with how professional A-Li is in the role, even with loved ones under the knife. When Wei Wuxian assists… well, thankfully Jin Ling’s injury was not so bad as to need that.

Wen Qing catches Yan Zhan staring at Wei Wuxian again and narrows her eyes. Earlier she was pleased her pseudo-brother had found someone he liked. Wei Wuxian had stopped by the infirmary after dinner and treated her to a 30-minute discussion on all the ways Yan Zhan was great. She doesn’t get it, but Wei Wuxian deserves to be happy. But if this man hurts him… well, she has options. All medicines are poisons, after all.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 0129 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

After confirming that his nephew will live, his enemy is going to stay knocked out, and his brother is no longer actively having flashbacks, Jiang Cheng moves on to the next most important topic: The fucking Lans. He stands and pivots, facing the brothers where they sit together on one of _his_ goddamn couches. _Lans_. And while he doesn’t recognize Lan Wangji’s name, there isn’t a damn Browncoat that doesn’t know Lan Xichen’s. The Unification War had been giant, spanning across parts of the universe, but some of the most memorable commanders on the Alliance side had been those from families of extreme prominence. Wen Xu. Wen Chao. Jin Xixun. _Lan Xichen._

Staring at him now, Jiang Cheng tries to connect the man who spent the entire conflict in the cargo bay begging people not to fight with the military leader that helped bring his people down. “I want to know what the fuck is going on.”

Wei Wuxian drops his legs from where he had them curled against his body and stands with a fluid motion. “I’m curious too.” He glances towards Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng recognizes that look. It’s the same look his brother gives him when he takes an insult too far. AKA ‘You hurt my feelings but I want to believe you didn’t mean it’. _Dammit._ Isn’t them being liars and Alliance scum enough to turn him off? Apparently not. _Ugh._ “What made such a fuddy-duddy break the rules we set, let alone the law?”

Lan Wangji just presses lips together, looking like he has no plan to open them and _start fucking talking_ like a good little _Alliance scum_ on a _Browncoat ship_. Jiang Cheng is about to him exactly what will happen if he doesn’t explain, when his brother has a much better suggestion.

“Let’s find out~” Wei Wuxian chirps and practically skips up the stairs leading to the cargo bay. Jiang Cheng makes note of his overly cheerful behavior. Yeah tonight, when they _actually fucking get to bed_ , is definitely going to be night to be crashing with each other.

Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen jump up with alarm. “No!” Lan Wangji moves to grab Wei Wuxian and _no_. Jiang Cheng has Zidian wrapped around his throat in a second.

“Don’t even try it.”

Lan Xichen looks like he wants to get involved when Wen Qing slips behind him and positions a needle at his throat. “Behave.” She makes eye contact with Jiang Cheng and he feels a thrill go though his body at the feelings reflected in her eyes. _No one touches our family_. Wen Qing continues drily, “Now let’s see what exactly you two care about so much that you got on a ship manned by former Independents.”

They follow after Wei Wuxian like that, Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing holding the Lans from getting too close to their mechanic.

His brother has reached the suspicious white case when Lan Wangji speaks up again. “Don’t.”

Wei Wuxian glances at him but flips the locks and slams down the opening lever, releasing the lid. “Sorry Lan Wangji,” and lifts a leg, kicking the lid straight off despite both Lans yelling for him to stop.

Jiang Cheng is close enough to see that it’s a body in there. A young teenage boy. A _naked_ young boy curled up in fetal position. _What. The. Fuck_. He accidentally releases Zidian in the shock.

And then the boy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Wei Wuxian messes up and calls for Wen Qing, not Wei Qing when Jin Ling is shot. I couldn’t see him remembering to use the right name when panicking, especially so near the anniversary of the Burial Mounds exploding and a minute or two from having a flashback. However, despite that he was right there Lan Xichen didn’t notice, Wei and Wen sound fairly similar and everyone was freaking out at the time.
> 
> Ok so I'm going to be going back and editing all the distances listed. I thought I had the right speed for a Firefly-class but the Firefly star system and speeds make no sense, so I'm re-working it. For now you get "Somewhere" identifiers xD The distances and speeds probably don't matter to anyone but me, but since there is a map document that identifies all the orbital distances, I'm trying to make it work!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! :D


	7. The sky from Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy in the case wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our baby boy is here! :D ;D
> 
> Enjoy!

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 0134 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian is staring down at the boy with wide eyes when the child wakes. He sees the terrified face and hears the gut-wrenching scream.

(Wei Wuxian knows screams like that, has felt them rip free of his throat, scratching the flesh inside his body in time with the terror and pain inside his mind.)

Wei Wuxian has not been a parent in 12 years but the instinct must remain because the instant he sees the boy in fear he’s moving forward. The child throws himself into his arms and Wei Wuxian nearly starts crying himself at the trembling figure sobbing silent tears into his chest.

Jiang Cheng is the first to say something. “What the fuck is this! If you’re fucking flesh traders, you’re dead!”

“Sizhui!” Lan Wangji stumbles forward, his eyes wide and for the first time since Wei Wuxian has known him, showing naked emotion on his face. Love, fear, and protectiveness are all blatantly apparent on his handsome face. Lan Xichen bats away Wen Qing’s arm and she lets him, the man rushing forward to his brother’s side.

Wei Wuxian feels the boy take in a shuddering breath in his arms before stepping back and turning around. He feels strangely bereft without the boy tucked against his chest. The child looks at Lan Wangji and bursts into a fresh wave of tears even as he runs forward, slamming himself into Lan Wangi’s chest. Lan Xichen is there too, pulling both the boy and his brother into a tight hug. “Sizhui!”

Wei Wuxian is very confused. “What is even happening?”

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes at the scene. “So you’re _not_ sex traffickers?”

Wen Qing sighs, “Who is this?” as if asking the very question makes her weary. _It has been a very long day_ , Wei Wuxian reflects, _and doesn’t look to be ending anytime soon_. Oh well _, I wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight anyway_.

As Lan Wangji strips his outer robes and wraps it around the boy, he looks up, tears drying on his face, and says, “He is my son.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 0145 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Lan Xichen has his arms around his nephew and he has never felt such relief in his life. Sizhui is here. Safe and returned to his father after over a year of failing over and over again. All the laws broken, Lan rules ignores, all the fear and confusion Lan Xichen has been living in are nothing compared to the sight of Wangji reunited with his son.

Jiang Wanyin, and wasn’t _that_ an unpleasant realization, is tapping his foot angrily and demanding an explanation. Thankfully, Wei Qing convinces him that the cargo bay is hardly the place for the conversation.

They’re all in the dining area now. Wangji is sitting in one of the plush chairs in the corner, Sizhui curled up in the chair with him, fast asleep thank goodness. Lan Xichen is standing at their side, looking at the assorted members of the Lotus crew sitting or standing around the table. Jiang Xuan elected to join them when they passed the infirmary and Wei Ning has returned from doping Su She. Only Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling are missing, and Lan Xichen still feels some measure of panic from seeing that child go down.

But Jiang Wanyin is demanding an explanation, so here Lan Xichen is.

He starts by talking about Sizhui, what a good child and strong child he has been. How he graduated from Gusu Academy at 15 instead of 18. His voice starts to waver as he describes hearing about the Academy. “His qualifications were good enough that he could have gotten in anywhere on his own merits, not even needing the Lan name or money. But when he heard about the Academy on Osiris’ Capitol City… He was so excited. Uncle reached out to some academic colleagues and they had nothing but good things to say.” He pauses. “I wonder now…” He glances at his brother and meets his eyes. _How far did the corruption spread? How many people have been bribed or scared into just… looking the other way? How many people told uncle that Sizhui would be okay and knew he would not?_

“At first nothing seemed wrong. Sizhui wrote every couple weeks and his letters were full of the rigor of his classes, asking after everyone’s health. The first thing that was strange was when he didn’t return for the mid-year break. Maybe the Academy thought it wouldn’t look suspicious, but above all else Sizhui has always been a very filial child. For him to not come and see his father? When Wangji was incapable of visiting him? Sizhui would never have made us worry like that.” Lan Xichen had to pause to center himself. “Then the letters got strange. Sizhui stopped asking about his friends. Stopped talking about his classes.” Lan Xichen felt his voice starting to break. “Wangji noticed at once, of course. I – I blew it off for the first couple letters.” He feels a tear slide free. “I thought he was just changing. Being away from home could do that, I had reasoned. But I was a fool.” _I will regret that delay forever_. “That was when Wangji realized the code in the letters. Sizhui kept mentioning musical scores.” Here he paused to back-track, explaining how Wangji had taught Sizhui to play guqin from a young age. That it is was something they had shared as father and son and both knew intimately. “Buried in there was a code. It said ‘Father, they’re hurting us. Please get me out.” Here Lan Xichen had to stop. Pressing his hand to face to help stem the tears. The past years had been the hardest of his life, worse than his parents’ deaths, worse than the war, even with all the devastation that carried. Knowing Sizhui needed them and being unable to reach him? It had been pure torture.

“How did you do it?” Jiang Xuan asks, leaning forward over his crossed hands. “A government backed project like that? Even a family such as yours would be nothing.”

Jiang Wanyin and Wei Qing remain blank faced, while Wei Wuxian and Wei Ning’s faces are creased in concern.

“Luck,” Lan Xichen admits “Along with persistence and a lot of money.” He glanced back over at Wangji. “We tried for a year and a half and were getting nowhere.” The only way he had stopped Wangji from obviously breaking his parole was to remind him that he couldn’t help Sizhui from prison. Even then, his brother snuck out multiple times. “Finally, Wangji was contacted by someone. He refused to say who he worked for or how he got the information, but he said Sizhui was in danger. That the Academy was all a front for government experiments. But he could get Sizhui out. For the right price.” Lan Xichen looks at his nephew’s sleeping face. “We paid it of course. We we’re instructed to head to Persephone and it was there we got the cryo chest. We were told not to open until we were on the Rim.” He closes his eyes. “I have never been so relieved as when you opened it and he was actually there. I was so worried…” Wangji was looking at him in shock. Lan Xichen had tried to be strong for his didi. To have enough faith enough for the both of them. But he had been _so afraid_.

“Will he be alright?” Jiang Wanyin is gruff, but Lan Xicheng sees genuine concern underneath.

Lan Xichen sighs. “I don’t know. I have no idea what happened to him. Or how I can help him after all he’s been through.”

“You’ve already done a lot.” Wei Wuxian looks at him and Wangji with glassy eyes and there’s something dark and knowing in his gaze. “Family and love are powerful healing forces.” Wei Ning reaches out to grab Wei Wuxian’s shoulder while Jiang Wanyin kicks his brother’s ankle. _Somehow_ , Lan Xichen gets the sense that Wei Wuxian gets equal support from both gestures. The mechanic turns to smile at Wangji. “You really are a knight in shining armor!” Jiang Wanyin slaps him on the shoulder as Wangji’s ears go pink.

Wei Qing rolls her eyes before addressing Wangji. “He should get checked out tomorrow. We’re no hospital, but I can give him as thorough testing as possible without imaging.”

Wangji frowns. “Qualifications?”

Wei Qing smirks. “I have my medical doctorates in neurology and neurosurgery along with training in trauma surgery and infectious diseases.” _What on earth,_ Lan Xichen wonders _, is someone so qualified doing out here? On a ship like this?_ He glances at her two brothers and then at his own brother. _Though I guess family can take you some strange places._

Wangji nods in assent. “I will be present.”

“Of course.”

“Look, I’m glad the kids not with those fucking scum anymore,” Jiang Wanyin says, and that it not a good pretext, “But I’d like to address the issue of a former Alliance Commander on my fucking ship.

“Ah, Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian turns to his brother in surprise.

“You can’t tell me you’re comfortable with _that_!” he nearly yells while pointing at Lan Xichen. _He could at least call me ‘him’. I’m not an ‘it’._

“Quiet.” Wangji commands.

Jiang Wanyin is clearly about to explode when Wei Wuxian grabs his shoulders. “You’ll wake the baby!”

The comment is so ridiculous it stops everyone in their tracks.

“Wei Wuxian.” Wei Qing gives him a sharp look before turning to their captain. “And Jiang Cheng, if we’re to be hosting an Alliance brass, there’s not a better one than Lan Xichen.”

Lan Xichen blinks at the unexpected support. And the way the comment implies knowledge about Alliance brass. Who is this woman?

Jiang Xuan chuckles wryly. “There _are_ a lot worse options.” He turns serious. “When I worked with A-Li in the later years of the war we saw a lot of wounded from all the fronts. We saw the most from the one Lan Xichen commanded.” Lan Xichen froze. _What?_

“You say that like it’s a good thing you peacock!” Jiang Wanyin snarls. _What’s with that insult?_

The other man just raised an eyebrow. “Think it through.” Jiang Wanyin looked one second from murdering his brother-in-law when the man continued, explaining slowly as if he was talking to a child. “We saw wounded from the Lan forces because they were _alive_ and _free_. The Independents that lost to the Wen and Jin rarely had that luxury.” Lan Xichen is relieved that he was not somehow responsible for more damage than he thought yet disturbed that such a thing was occurring on the other fronts. He had always been taught to be honorable and had tried to bring that to the battlefields as best he could _. But was is not a place for honor_ , he thinks sadly.

“Y-Your name is known, but what about Lan Wangji?” Wei Ning looks nervous asking the question. “Did he serve?”

Lan Xichen glances at his brother “Only very briefly.” He is careful with what he says. “He was dishonorably discharged for refusing to execute a civilian.” He would normally never be so frank about what happened to Wangji, but out here he is sure being dishonorably discharged from the Alliance could only be seen positively. And he deliberately does not mention the civilian in question was Sizhui or the connection to the Yiling Patriarch and his turncoat Wens. It is said even the Independents feared the Yiling Patriarch and disliked the Wens that followed the man. _If he was a man, I suppose that never was confirmed_. Lan Xichen does not want them to look down upon Sizhui before he even has a chance to meet them properly.

“Ah ah! Lan Wangji is so gallant!” Wei Wuxian fakes a swoon. _Ah, should I still be encouraging this?_ He sneaks a glance at Wangji who looks slightly uncomfortable but pleased. _Oh_ , Lan Xichen suddenly realizes with a pain in his heart, _this might be the first time Wangji’s ever been praised for what he did_. Their uncle had been so angry at first and Lan Xichen had been distracted with the sudden nosedive his own career had taken. Not to mention the punishment the Alliance tribunal had issued. The others who had known had always sneered at Wangji for ‘throwing away’ a promising military career. _Have I never told him I’m proud?_ Lan Xichen vows to do so.

Jiang Wanyin crosses his arms with a huff. “I guess I won’t space either of you…” _That had been on the table?!_ “The kid’s probably been through enough.” He gets up. “Whatever. I’m going to fucking bed. If there’s not a literal galactic emergency, don’t you dare wake me!” The captain storms out and Lan Xichen is a little confused that he seems to be going in the wrong direction from where he thought the crew quarters were.

Wei Ning and Wei Qing disappear with quiet goodnights while Jiang Xuan just nods before following them out.

Wei Wuxian smiles tenderly at Wangji and Sizhui. Lan Xichen can’t help but think there’s longing and something terribly sad in his gaze.

“Let’s put the little one to bed, hmm?”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 0215 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian stands in the hall outside Lan Wangji’s rooms where they just laid the sleeping Sizhui down and sneaks a glance at Lan Wangji out of the corner of his eye. “So… Yan Zhan was a fake name.” He pouts and is rewarded with a slight widening of Lan Wangji’s eyes. _Ah! Teasing this man is too much fun_. He had been hurt at the lies, as hypocritical as that was, but knowing that Lan Wangji had been lying to protect his son?

(If he could have his son alive and beside him, Wei Wuxian would do things so much worse than lying. _If someone had taken my A-Yuan?_ _That Academy would no longer exist. The streets would run red and the perpetrators would only be able to watch with horror – )_

Ah, too dark thoughts! _Too late, as well,_ Wei Wuxian thinks sadly, before getting back on topic. “Too bad, I really enjoyed saying it~”

Lan Wangji looks at the floor, but the tips of his ears have gone pink. “Birth name.”

“What?”

“Zhan.”

Wei Wuxian stares at the other man in shock. “Eh, wait, so your fake name was only one sound off from your birth name?” He laughs. “Ah, I’ve been calling you so improperly!”

“Mm.” Lan Wangji agrees before stating in a voice so quiet it’s nearly a whisper. “Liked it.”

“Ah!!” Wei Wuxian wants to grab this man and never let go. “I can’t stop then! Lan Zhan, take care of me~” He leans into the other man’s personal space and enjoys the spread of red down his ears. “But we should make it fair.” He whispers directly into his ear, “Call me Wei Ying~”

“Mm.” Lan Zhan smiles. “Wei Ying.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1107 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Lan Sizhui wakes slowly at first, comfortable and warm, but jolts awake suddenly at that realization? When was the last time he woke in such a way?

Everything has been – _Pain, darkness, do better, blood, again!_ – hard. The memories of yesterday rush in and he sits up, desperate to know – _was it real?_ A warmth buzzes in his head as if to say ‘yes’.

“Sizhui.” And he breaks down into tears because _that’s his father’s voice_. He turns and it’s _his father’s face_ that looks down at him and Lan Sizhui’s suddenly paralyzed with fear. If he reaches for his father, will he disappear? He can’t take it if this is only a mirage. _He can’t_.

His father is pulling him into his arms and he’s warm and alive and strong and _here_. “Adie!” He is able to choke out and he is _so glad_ that word makes it out okay. It he couldn’t call out to his father… “Adie!”

“I am here, Sizhui.” His father’s face is pressed to his hair and part of Lan Sizhui thought he would never have this again. He is so happy to be wrong.

“Wangji?” And that’s uncle’s voice beyond the door and that’s right, he had been there in that room too. A cargo bay maybe? Lan Sizhui had been so confused and scared, he hadn’t taken notice of the surroundings at all. There had been another pair of arms though. That had held him and it felt so familiar and warm…

(For a second Lan Sizhui had thought ‘aniang’, but his ‘mother’ was long gone.)

“Mm. Come in. Sizhui is awake.”

The door is almost slammed open, his uncle catching it just before it can make a noise. “Sizhui!”

And now it’s one giant hug and Sizhui has never been so glad that his father and uncle indulge him so in such un-Lan-like physical contact. He thinks of un-Lan-like behavior and suddenly is desperately missing Cousin Jingyi and from there, Ouyang Zizhen. Still, he has his father and uncle here. That is more than he thought he would ever have again, and he must not be selfish ( _Rule 133: Do not be greedy_ ).

“Sizhui,” Lan Sizhui has never heard his uncle sound uncollected. “I’m so sorry.”

“Mm.” His father agrees and what are they apologizing for? He’s here with them again and that ‘s everything he has been dreaming of. “Too long.” _Oh_ , Lan Sizhui thinks about and realizes he has no idea how long he actually was _there._ There had been the first three months when everything had seemed ok but then – darkness comes through in flashes, bloody corpses and battlefields he’s never seen _– it hurt’s why does it always hurt_ – but he’s home now. It doesn’t matter what planet or moon or ship he’s on. Lan Sizhui is in his father’s arms and that is _home._

He opens his mouth to assure them he’s ok, that he’s just happy to be with them again, but all that comes out is “Adie, uncle, happy.”

Uncle doesn’t seem to notice, just sniffling and pulling Lan Sizhui and father closer, but father’s twitch in a slight frown and – and – _What if father is disappointed in me?_ How can Lan Sizhui explain that he can’t explain?

He clings tighter to his father and wonders how long he can put off finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended to cover more ground, but when it hit over 3000 words I knew I had to stop there. 
> 
> For those waiting for Su She's fate - Next time ;)
> 
> Also in the next chapter, more of our favorite cinnamon roll! :D
> 
> And, yes, JC was heading back to the engine room to sleep. WWX did eventually join him there after talking with LWJ.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! :D <3 Thank you all for all your support so far! It means the world!


	8. Take me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sizhui gets a check-up and shit goes down.

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1029 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Lan Wangji first suspects something when Sizhui tries to say more than ‘adie’.

(And to have his son in his arms again – to be called ‘adie’ again – he is full of joy).

The suspicion solidifies as Sizhui seems to be avoiding talking. It is so different from the Sizhui he has known – from the child who babbled about anything and everything – to the teen who was much more respectful and collected, but just as likely to go on. And Lan Wangji is prepared for his son to suffer from trauma that he will never fully know or understand, but this does not appear to be a mental affliction. It could be, and Lan Wangji is ready to support his son no matter the cause, but he thinks it is time to see Wei Qing. If Sizhui is willing. Lan Wangji will not push his son for this. Not now.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji presses his nose into his son’s hair. “If you are willing. There is a doctor on board.” Sizhui jolts slightly in his arms.

Xichen takes up the conversation for him. “Sizhui, only if you are willing. But Dr. Wei seems very capable and the crew of the ship is very kind.”

“Ship?” his son questions and there is a slight detour while Xichen explains briefly. How Xichen and Lan Wangji ended up on the Lotus, the different crew members, leaving out details such as Jiang Wanyin’s distain, mentioning only that the man seems a bit ‘crabby’. “Dr. Wei is the older sister of the other two Weis. She says she is well qualified for a basic check-up. She treated the young boy, Jiang Ling, last night when he was shot.” And at Sizhui’s alarmed face, Lan Xichen explains what he can of the events last night.

Lan Wangji asks again. He does not want his son afraid, but he also does not want Sizhui to be concealing hurts. “Will you see Dr. Wei?” Still, he will leave the decision in his son’s hands.

Sizhui just nods, and Wangji’s concerns return anew.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1043 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Wen Qing starts with the basics. Vital signs, height, weight, before moving onto a more in-depth exam. She is careful to ask about everything she does, waiting to get a nod from Lan Sizhui before she touches him. Wen Qing also makes sure Lan Wangi is in the room once Sizhui expressed his preference to have his father there. Lan Wangji might have demanded to be present the day before and she would prefer he is, but if Lan Sizhui had asked for him not to be, she would have thrown him out, no problem. Patient preferences come first, especially with this kind of trauma.

She is Wei Wuxian’s doctor, and his friend. Wen Qing is well aware of how skittish a torture victim can be, especially one who has suffered at the hands of so-called-doctors. Even when there have been other options, Wei Wuxian has always refused to be treated by anyone but her.

She asks for a blood sample, and on his nod, collects them and sets the machines to start running while she continues the exam.

Lan Wangji explained his concerns briefly in the hall, and so Wen Qing saves the neurological exam for last. Eyes, nose, ears, throat, heart, lungs, gastrointestinal system… She moves through each system slowly and carefully, noting the condition of Lan Sizhui’s skin as she goes. There are fading bruises, but their placement leads her to believe they were having him train or he was getting in fights himself. Wen Qing is grateful to note that bruises of a more concerning nature are not present. But she is also aware of the damage that can be done without leaving a mark.

There’s scar tissue buried in his hair. She might have missed if she was not all too familiar with what cranial surgical scars looked like.

She does not ask in-depth questions, not yet. She sticks to physical exam and simple yes or no questions.

Lan Wangji stands quietly in the corner, making no noise or moves except to nod to Sizhui whenever his son glances at him. If Wen Qing didn’t practice being aware of her surroundings at all times she might forget he was there.

(Jin Ling sleeps on the bed pushed to the corner. Wen Qing keeps an eye on him too. She will not let anyone under her care come to harm, not if she can help it.)

Wen Qing pays special attention as she starts the neurological exam. Lan Sizhui’s cranial nerves are intact, deep tendon reflexes respond as normal. Muscle strength and sensation are intact in all extremities. He walks back and forth across the room easily, even on his heels and up on his toes. His balance is intact, with eyes open and shut.

By the time she has finished that, they boy is smiling. He hasn’t said much and she wishes her next exam wasn’t likely to wipe the cute little smile from his face. There was something in his face that she couldn’t help but be drawn to. A little dimple that reminded her of some of her cousins.

(It has been nearly 12 years, yet Wen Qing’s mind still tricks her sometimes. A person in a crowd with Granny’s cheerful grin or a vendor with Uncle Four’s wide chin. Wen Qing hates it. They’re gone, she’s mourned them, she’s still mourning them. She doesn’t need the reminders.)

Lan Sizhui draws a perfect clock.

Wen Qing asks her next question with the same tone and affect of all the others before it. But she makes sure to be facing him. “Now, repeat after me; ‘The monsters climb jungles during breakfast.’”

Lan Sizhui looks down, the pleased expression from before replaced with shame.

Wen Qing allows her expression to soften but makes sure there is nothing that could be mistaken for pity. It has no use to anyone. “Please try.”

Lan Sizhui glances at his father and then quickly turns away. He closes his eyes and draws in a big breath. She recognizes it as a meditation and calming technique and approves. The boy opens his eyes and looks back. He opens his mouth, pauses, and finally let’s sound escape. “Monsters, um.” He is clearly struggling “Um, breakfast.” He grips the borrowed robe so tight his knuckles turn white. He has not looked back at his father.

Wen Qing nods to herself. “I have some thoughts on what you’re dealing with. You don’t have to talk right now if you don’t want to. But can you nod yes or shake your head no to my questions?”

The boy nods.

“They operated on your skull and head.”

Lan Sizhui nods again.

“This part I can only guess on based off the scar tissue and your hair length. Was the surgery around 1 and a half years ago?”

A shake.

“Less?”

A nod.

“A year ago?”

Another nod. Good, a rough date is added to her mental notes.

“Do you know what it is they did?”

Lan Sizhui opens his mouth before shutting it again, looking distressed.

Wen Qing clarifies, “I’m not asking you to tell me, only that you know what it was.”

At that the boy nods, looking a little relieved.

“As far as you know, does the surgery present any current danger to your life?”

By the door, Lan Wangji’s eyes widen slightly.

Thankfully, the boy stutters out, “N-No.”

Wen Qing let’s herself smile. “I’m glad.” Neurosurgery can be complicated. “You’ve had trouble with your speech since?”

A nod.

“Do you find it difficult to form full sentences? Whether spoken or in writing?”

Lan Sizhui looks up in surprise. He nods.

“Do you have more difficulty with verbs over nouns?”

Another nod.

“But no difficulty comprehending speech or reading?”

He nods quickly. The child is starting to look a little awed. Wen Qing feels murderous. If those quacks were going to do experimental neurosurgery, the least they could do was tell the child what he was going through. That he knows what the experiment was, but not about his well-researched and easily explained condition... Wen Qing wants to pull her poisoned needles out and stab some eyes. But Wen Qing is a good doctor, the best doctor if you listen to Wei Wuxian (Which in this case, Wen Qing does), and none of this shows on her face.

“It’s called Broca’s aphasia or expressive aphasia,” Wen Qing explains. Knowing the boy was said to be extremely intelligent, she does not bother to dumb down her speech. It’s especially important to patients with condition’s like Sizhui, who idiots often misinterpret as being dumb. “It’s a neurological condition, usually caused by injury or trauma to Broca’s area, an area in the brain responsible for working memory during communication, whether by speech or writing.” Lan Sizhui’s eyes are wide and she can tell he’s drinking the information in. “I’m guessing that area was damaged in the surgery they performed. People typically have difficulty with sentences over 4 or 5 words and will verbs more than nouns.”

Normally here she would say her part about it being a non-reversible condition, but that there may be some improvement with learning how to communicate with speech therapy. But they are not in the Core, and Wen Qing is not a speech therapist. She also has some _ideas_. Depending on the damage… Well, she doesn’t know enough yet to say anything. She would not want to give false hope. But Wen Qing is definitely going to steal Wei Wuxian later to brainstorm. Her best friend is no doctor, but he’s learned a fair amount about brain function in the last 15 years and his inventions are top notch. His mind works in strange ways and it continuously baffles Wen Qing that many of Wei Wuxian’s most ridiculous-sounding theories somehow work.

“Thank you!” Sizhui blurts out before looking surprised at himself.

Wen Qing quirks her lips. “Because Broca’s area is involved in processing, it’s not uncommon that automatic speech, something you say without thinking about it, can produce short phrases without issue. For example,” she smiles conspiratorially, “If the captain ever let’s Wei Wuxian pilot again, you may be able to join us all in yelling ‘Don’t do that’ as the fool tries to barrel roll a cargo transport.” Her best friend and pseudo-brother may be a great fighter pilot, but there is a reason Jiang Cheng has made a standing order that Wei Wuxian flying the Lotus will end in his broken legs.

She rolls her eyes as Lan Sizhui giggles. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1227 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

As their meal comes to a close, Jiang Cheng watches his brother interact with Lan Sizhui and feels that old ache in his heart. Which is better than the ache in his neck that he has since _Wei fucking Wuxian_ crawled into the hammock at some point during the night and left them both in weird sleeping positions.

(Jiang Cheng is not glad his brother actually got some sleep. Of course not. He definitely didn’t feel safe and secure when he woke in Wei Wuxian’s leech-like grip.)

Wen Qing had explained Lan Sizhui’s aphasia to the crew, and both the elder Lans hovered over the boy as he greeted everyone with a quiet “H-Hello”. Jiang Cheng kind of feels like killing something after meeting the child knowing what his uncle had explained last night. He keeps an eye on Lan Xichen out of the corner of his eye. Jiang Cheng knows the war is over. It’s been over for 12 years. But sometimes the loss still burns. Seeing Alliance ships and banners on more and more Rim worlds… He can hardly fly through the Zhu Que System without vividly remembering the cracked and burnt landscape where lotus ponds used to be. Jiang Cheng still wonders sometimes how he can live in a system under the rule of the same people who saw his planet bombed and so many of his friends and comrades killed.

But Jiang Cheng only has to look around the table to know why he’s still here in this ‘verse.

Wei Wuxian and ajie clearly like the Lans. The others also seem fine with them, but considering Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and Jin Zixuan are all Core-bred in the first place, maybe that’s not as surprising. Jiang Cheng tries to ignore thoughts and focuses back in on the discussion.

Wen Ning is sharing news he saw on the cortex. “The society bulletin said Nie Huaisang is building 100 more cortex relays on the Border and Rim worlds! I saw a bit of his speech. Lord Nie said he had heard many of the outer worlds had never heard of Shakespeare or Tang Xianzu. He was waving his fan frantically and saying what a tragedy that was.” Wen Ning’s eyes are wide as he shares the story. “He said clearly it was the Core’s job to spread civilization to them!”

“Lord Nie Huaisang?” Lan Xichen questions. “Isn’t that the younger brother of Independence General Nie Mingjue? Who folded to the Alliance so quickly upon his brother’s death?”

Jiang Cheng snorts. Trust Nie-xiong to make a spectacle of himself on the cortex.

Jin Zixuan pinches the bridge of his nose. “Owning cortex relays has the potential to be extremely profitable, mainly through add revenue and message costs. Trust Lord Nie to end up there for a completely ridiculous reason. That man has the strangest business luck.”

Jiang Cheng catches his meaning, and by Wei Wuxian’s grin, he does too. Knowing what they do of Nie Huaisang? This had nothing to do with ‘spreading civilization’ to the outer worlds. Not the way the Alliance means it. Nie Huaisang may have made a big show of backing away from the Independence after the bombing of Shadow and his brother’s death, but Nie-xiong had passed along a lot of valuable information in the later years of the war. And he was nothing if not a cunning businessman and petty besides. Using the Alliance’s justifications for their expansion to actually better the lives of his old people? That sounded exactly like the Nie-xiong he knows.

The Nies used to practically rule the Huang Long System from Boros. Nie-xiong may have agreed to never return to the system as one of his many concessions for safety, but he still retained his hereditary title of Lord Nie and Jiang Cheng was sure he was still looking after things there. Jiang Cheng thinks to when the Jiangs did the same for the Zhu Que System and has to fight back the anger and even deeper sadness. Nie Huaisang had wrangled his way into retaining his family’s earnings and role, was still allowed to move about in politics and business.

The surrender agreement of the Independent Planets had stripped the Jiang Family of their lordship (‘How can you be a lord of a dead world?’ they had sneered) and made it clear Jiang Cheng nor Jiang Yanli could never own any land ever again.

(But Jiang Cheng lives in the sky and the black – There he is free).

Wei Wuxian snickers, still joking about Nie-xiong. “Think he’ll make a channel for programs like his old ‘quality literature?’"

Lan Wangji replies, “I would enjoy a literature cortex channel.”

Wei Wuxian blushes even as he grins at Lan Wangji in delight. “Lan Zhan! What hidden depths! But what a thing to say in front of your kid!”

Wen Qing cuts in, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. “He was referring to porn, Lan Wangji.”

Lan Xichen spits out his water. “What?” Lan Sizhui goes pink. Lan Wangji looks at Wei Wuxian with red ears and spits out, “Shameless!”

Jiang Yanli and Wei Ning giggle while Jin Zixuan just shakes his head.

Wei Wuxian cackles. “Regardless of where he’s gone since, Nie Huaisang always did have the best texts and vids!”

It’s then they hear the scream.

Jiang Cheng is not the only one to jump from his seat.

“A-Ling!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1038 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Jin Ling wakes suddenly and knows something is wrong. The last thing he remembers is a sleepy conversation with his parents and Wen Qing. He got pain medication and recalls assuring his parents he was okay. Uncle Wei had stopped by to assure him scars only made him more attractive to pretty young girls and boys. Father had thrown him out. Wen Qing had asked a couple questions before setting up IV fluids and gave him another dose of pain medication.

But now… none of them would wake him so roughly.

Jin Ling opens his eyes, sees Su She, and screams.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 251. 1039 UST**

**Somewhere in the Bai Hu System.**

Lan Wangji runs with the crew of the Lotus. The young Jiang Ling has already been hurt enough. It would not be righteous to stand by. His brother is staying with Sizhui. Lan Wangji can back up Wei Ying.

They arrive to the medical bay to find Su She standing behind a wobbly Jiang Ling, who based of Wei Qing’s face is not supposed to up yet, with a scalpel to the boy’s neck.

“You’re dead asshole!” Jiang Wanyin yells, hand flexing over his electric whip. “I’m going to fucking gut you!”

“Come now, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Ying smiles. It is not the smile Lan Wangji has grown used to. This one is full of dark promise. “That would much too quick.”

“Shut up!” Su She spits. “Unless you want this brat’s blood painting your stupid ship, you’ll do as I say.”

Jiang Yanli steps forward. “Please. He’s our only child.” Her husband hovers behind her.

“I didn’t say you could talk!”

Lan Wangji carefully evaluates the distance to Su She and how quickly the man could slice the blade across Jiang Ling’s neck. Too much space and not enough time, Lan Wangji determines, frustrated.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Wei Ying making hand signals behind his back. Up the stairs, outside of Su She’s field of vision, Wei Ning nods and disappears back down the corridor.

“You’re going to prepare one of the shuttles. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen will be tied up and brought with. The cryo box too.”

No one mentions that Lan Sizhui is awake. Lan Wangji is grateful.

Jiang Yanli takes another step closer. “Please, show mercy.”

Su She sneers, transforming the already unattractive face into an ugly mask. He was not a good person, Lan Wangji no longer had to try and be charitable. “What do savages like you know about mercy?”

Jiang Yanli gets on her knees, only half a meter from her son and his captor. “Maybe on the Rim mercy is often sacrificed. But you are from the Core, surely you are better than that?” She looks like the model of motherly virtue with her clean and feminine clothes and long hair held up by delicate looking hair sticks painted in lotus flowers.

Lan Wangji is very impressed by Jiang Yanli.

Su She ignores her with a dismissive, “Savages will get savage treatment.”

“How did you get out?” Wei Ying questions.

“How did you wake up?” Wen Qing follows up, both of them clearly trying to stall for time. Lan Wangji wonders what the timid pilot can do to help in this situation. “That dose should have been more than enough.”

“Ha!” Su She snorts. “Maybe on someone else! But I have a tolerance to benzodiazepines!”

“Eh?” Wei Ying laughs, looking up and down Su She. “So you’re a drug addict?”

“You—” Su She snarls angrily, and the blade drops a couple centimeters from Jiang Ling’s throat.

Before Lan Wangji even has a chance to think, Jiang Yanli _moves._

Pulling a sharp hair needle from her bun and she shooting up from her kneeling position, Jiang Yanli stabs Su She right through the throat.

He gurgles up red as blood drips down from where he is impaled, coating the painted lotuses and onto Jiang Yanli’s hand.

Jiang Xuan rushes forward, pulling his son into his arms as Jiang Wanyin and Wei Ying grab their sister and the captor respectively.

Jiang Ling shakes as he clings to his father.

Lan Wangji helps Wei Ying lower the dying Su She to the floor. Jiang Yanli stares down at him with a determined look in her eye, even as her hands begin to shake. “No one hurts my son.”

The man coughs up more blood.

Wei Ying slips the pistol out of his pocket, presses it to Su She’s forehead, and shoots.

As Wei Ning rushes into the room from the direction of the cargo bay with a sniper rifle on his shoulder, Lan Wangji cannot help but feel it is a mercy Su She did not deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BAM- Su She is finally dead ;) I know you all were waiting for it as much as I was!
> 
> -When I wrote WQ thinking that pity has no uses I couldn't help but think... Meng Yao would disagree xD
> 
> -In regards to Sizhui’s condition – Broca’s aphasia is a real thing, most often seen after strokes but can also be caused by trauma or lesions to the area. I have not personally met or worked with anyone with Broca’s aphasia but from researching the condition and watching a couple videos of people speaking with it, I will do my best to represent it fairly accurately. I am taking some liberties though. People with Broca’s aphasia can have some issues with comprehension, but I can only hurt our boy Sizhui so much.
> 
> Sorry if all the medical stuff was too much – I am an RN and soon to be NP and find it very fascinating! I am not, however, a neurologist. So inaccuracies are certainly possible. But as this is a Firefly and Untamed fic, neither of which have that realistic science/medicine, I'm not going to worry too much about it :)
> 
> For those who are interested in my thought processes – I reached Broca’s aphasia as both a reasonable effect of experimental cranial surgery and to have a reason Sizhui doesn’t just say everything he learned about the Academy right away. In Firefly, River Tam (the character who Sizhui’s role in this is based off of) is mentally unstable for most of the series but I didn’t want to go that route for Sizhui. Hence needing another reason for him to keep his silence.
> 
> -Tang Xianzui- a famous Chinese playwright sometimes called the "Shakespeare" of the Orient. He was active in the same period and ironically died the same year.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the thoughts on NHS (I love him way too much, can you tell? xD) and Jiang Yanli’s BAMF mother moment. I knew as soon as I had Jin Ling get hurt that it was going to be her who got Su She and not any of Jin Ling’s alpha male relatives.
> 
> Also – because I don’t think it’ll make it into the story otherwise – WWX shooting SS was not mercy for SS, but for JYL, who WWX knew wouldn’t want to see him slowly die, even though she had no problems killing him. JYL’s just not that kind of person and WWX knows his shijie. JC and WWX on the other hand…
> 
> This was a crazy chapter! Let me know what you all think! And thanks again for all your wonderful support! <3
> 
> Next chapter should wrap up Arc 1 (Finally, I had intended it to be 2, maybe 3 chapters...and then the story got away from me).


	9. To the black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew finally get to finish their job and Wei Wuxian finds a chance to play the damsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what the Lotus crew’s Alliance records look like? I spent too long today making them! You can find them on my tumblr at https://polkadotdragonx.tumblr.com/  
> I chose the pictures very carefully to represent the kind of hair styles I imagine them having at this point in the story. Making those is also why this chapter is a little later than normal… Sorry about that! xoxo  
> Enjoy! <3

**2523 A.D. Day 252. 0712 UST**

**Somewhere around the border between the Bai Hu System and the Zhu Que System.**

Jin Ling is awake but _bored out his mind_. Yesterday’s disaster had ripped one of his stitches and he was ‘absolutely not to get up’ without someone there. And while his mom and dad had been there earlier, Jin Ling had been tired of the hovering and told them both he was going to rest and to go.

But he can’t fall back asleep and there is nothing to do.

Jin Ling notices movement by one of the infirmary windows. A face peers through the window for a second, before disappearing just as quickly when their eyes met. It wasn’t a face Jin Ling recognizes. And unless there is _another_ stowaway on board (and one was enough, thanks) that was Lan Sizhui. The young genius from the core who was experimented on and who can’t say verbs.

(Mother and Wen Qing may have explained more than that and Jin Ling _had_ been paying attention, _he had_! But then his stitches had started hurting and, okay, maybe he drifted a bit.)

Well, whatever, there is only part that Jin Ling cares about. _Young_. As in, Jin Ling’s age. As in, he might make a friend.

“Hey!” Jin Ling yells. “It’s rude to stare, just get in here!”

(His mother on occasion has remarked there may be a bit too much of his father and Uncle Jiang in him.)

The boy quietly steps in the doorway. Lan Sizhui’s only a little taller than Jin Ling and he doesn’t _look_ like a mad scientist’s experiment.

(Jin Ling had maybe been hoping for something cool like horns or wings.)

“Hi.” Jin Ling says when his mind blanks on what to say next. How does one make friends? “I’m Jiang Ling.” He’s not sure lying is a great start but while everyone calls him Jin Ling, the name on his only ID does say Jiang… So he’s not _really_ lying. And considering… Lan Sizhui would probably understand anyway.

(This isn’t important to him. _Not at all_.)

“H-Hello.” Lan Sizhui looks as nervous as Jin Ling is under his bluster. It makes him feel a little better.

“You’re Lan Sizhui, right?”

“Yes.” The older boy smiles slightly. It’s a good look on him.

“It’s nice to have another kid on board.” Jin Ling realizes what he said. “Not that I’m a kid! I’m fourteen!”

Lan Sizhui gets that smile that Jin Ling has long learned from Wen Ning that means _How cute. I’ll indulge you._ Jin Ling bristles.

“You can’t be that much older than me!”

Now Lan Sizhui is laughing. “O-One, seven.”

Jin Ling pouts. “Seventeen is only three years older!”

The other boy’s smile this time seems like a much more natural one. “G-Glad. Um, friend.”

Jin Ling narrows his eyes. “You’d be glad to be my friend?”

“Mm!”

“Well, good. You should be glad to be my friend.” Jin Ling crosses his arms, gingerly, because he really doesn’t want to bump the gunshot wound and make Wen Qing mad. He looks down. “I’m happy too.” Jin Ling dares to look back up. Good, Lan Sizhui doesn’t look like he’s about to make fun of him. “When I’m better there’s so many things we can do! I’ll show you all the fun things to do!”

They grin at each other.

_This is going to be so great!_

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 256. 1412 UST**

**Canyon County Docks, Greenleaf, Zhu Que System.**

The past 5 days have thankfully passed without incident, Wei Wuxian thinks. Jin Ling is up and about, on carefully supervised walks per Wen Qing’s orders while his parents (and uncles and aunt) fuss. The Lans have not caused any trouble and Wei Wuxian finds out Lan Sizhui is, in fact, quite adorable! Upon discovering the boy likes electronics, Wei Wuxian has given him a standing invitation to visit the engine room when he’s there. He has lot’s of projects he can show him! So far, Lan Sizhui especially enjoys the little mechanical bird that hops. (That Jiang Cheng had said was stupid. Ha! Take that, Shidi!).

This morning they touched down on Greenleaf and arranged a wave with Nie-xiong’s contact. The shady man didn’t want the goods himself, but directed them to a small gang called the Sneaky Gliders. It’s them they’re meeting with now, in Lotus’ cargo bay, and Wei Wuxian’s not sure he likes the look of them.

Their leader, a tall gangly man named Lommy, smirks and laughs entirely too much. And bringing four thugs? The numbers a little high. The meaty one with the thick thighs has especially crafty eyes.

After much haggling, Jiang Cheng angrily agrees to 180 platinum per foodstuffs bar. With the way his captain’s scowling, Wei Wuxian is sure Lommy thinks he’s getting a deal.

(Ha! Jokes on him. That’s just his shidi’s face. And 20 more per bar than they had been aiming for. _Score!_ )

The leader and the Jiang Cheng shake on it. From his position leaning against the railing of the cargo stairs, Wei Wuxian carefully watches the other Sneaky Gliders who are walking a little too freely around the room.

It takes a turn for the worse when, just as Wen Ning is pushing the crate with the agreed upon about forward, the meaty one takes things too far by reaching out and opening one of their other boxes - and sees the other half of the stolen cargo.

“Hey boss! They have more here!”

Lommy turns, “Oh? And here we haggled thinking this was a scarce resource... something we can bargain with.” He sneers at Jiang Cheng _as if he has the right to sneer at my shidi_. “But if you’re just gonna sell more to my competitors...”

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes. His shidi is no fool, he can tell when an atmosphere is going south. “We have no intention of selling to anyone else in the business.” Jiang Cheng casually reaches to his back and unsnaps Zidian’s holster.

“Sure, sure,” Lommy says. But him and every one of his men are tensing up. “But how about you sell me all of it? You won’t get a better price.”

Wei Wuxian licks his lips and lets the awareness flow through him. He feels the metal in his pocket and has it slide out and reform beside him, out of sight from the Sneaky Gliders.

Jiang Cheng snorts, and sets his hand around Zidian’s handle. “Not for sale.” Wen Ning backs up to place himself between the rude gang members and the rest of the ship.

“Well, that’s not very smart...” What is with idiots mistaking their own brains (or-lack-thereof) for Jiang Cheng’s? “Then we’ll just have to take it!”

The thug next to Lommy rushes forward first, raising his gun to point it at Jiang Cheng.

(Fool)

He never gets the chance.

(Smart enemies don’t get close up to Jiang Cheng.)

Purple light scatters across the cargo bay as Zidian crackles to life and separates the thug’s hand from his wrist. Jiang Cheng spins forward as Lommy desperately tries to fend him off.

Meanwhile, Wei Wuxian laughs as thick thighs approaches him. He crosses his arms and looks as insolent as possible. He beings begins to hum. The metal arrow wobbles with his excitement.

Meaty growls and his pistol is pointed right at Wei Wuxian’s face.

 _How funny_ , the Yiling Patriarch thinks with a smile _, this worm thinks he has a chance._

“Ah, sorry!” He hears Wen Ning apologize as he cracks the fourth Sneaky Glider’s neck.

He’s about to increase the tempo of his song and kill the cretin when a blur of white obscures his vision – and -- and _Lan Zhan_ _is landing before him_ (He must have jumped off the upper walkways!), a beautiful sword held towards thick thighs. The thug fires, but _Lan Zhan swats the bullet away with his sword_ and the icy blade separates meaty’s head from his body as if it was passing through air.

Wei Wuxian stares. _I thought blocking bullets with swords was a myth?!_ And even more impossible: _How is Lan Zahn getting even more attractive than he was this morning!!!!!_

He lets the metal arrow slip back into his pocket, reforming into a simple ring.

Jiang Cheng stands above Lommy, purple lighting around the gang leader’s neck. “So. We gonna deal or do I have to kill you too?”

The man can’t throw the money pouch at Jiang Cheng fast enough.

Wei Wuxian doesn’t even bother to laugh as the fool takes his half the cargo and runs. He’s too busy staring at Lan Zhan _who has a sword_. Who jumped in front of him with a sword like a knight right out of a fairy tale.

Wei Wuxian sees his opportunity.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian swoons, throwing a hand over his forehead as he makes his kneel buckle.

Lan Zhan catches him.

(Jiang Cheng tucks the money away before he notices. “You – Wei Wuxian! Stop flirting! You’re on corpse duty! Wei Ning, get us in the air! Lan Wangji, with me!”)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 256. 1452 UST**

**Canyon County Docks, Greenleaf, Zhu Que System.**

Wei Wuxian lets the last corpse drop and saunters back into the Lotus, hitting the intercom button as he passes. “We’re all set, A-Ning!” He whistles just for fun as heads up the stairs, feeling Lotus lift off.

As Wei Wuxian turns towards the engine room, he runs right into a white beautiful sexy wall of muscle. “Lan Zhan!!”

“Wei Ying.” _Ahh, even his voice is sexy!_

“Lan Zhan! You were so amazing! So gallant!” He doesn’t step back, instead presses himself even more flush against Lan Zhan. He can feel the flush on his own face and watches with anticipation as pink creeps onto the tips of the other man’s ears.“How can this fair maiden reward you for saving him?”

Lan Zhan’s ears are completely red. _Mission accomplished!_ “Hn. Didn’t.”

“Hm?” _What?_

“Didn’t rescue you. As I landed. Saw the arrow.” Lan Zhan says calmly. _Shit._ “You were controlling it.” _Double shit._

“Ah ah, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian nibbles on his lower lip, wishing he could take this conversation back two minutes and bite Lan Zhan’s lips instead. He doesn’t want to talk about the skills of the Yiling Patriarch right now, even if Lan Zhan wouldn’t make the connection. That way lies memories and pain. “Can I explain another time?”

Lan Zhan stares intently into his eyes, before giving a short nod. “Mm. Will not push. Glad Wei Ying can protect himself.”

“Lan Zhan! My heart!” Wei Wuxian grins. “But I must admit, I’m a little disappointed you figured it out.” He licks his lips. “I had hoped if you thought me weaker, you might keep rescuing me.” He shakes his head. _It was a good fantasy while it lasted_. “Oh well!”

“Mm.” Lan Zhan raises a hand and _strokes the side of Wei Wuxian’s face_. “Still can.”

“Lan Zhan!!” Wei Wuxian’s heart has never raced so fast for such a good reason. “You have to warn me! My heart wasn’t ready!”

Lan Zhan’s lips twitch to the side in what is _definitely_ a smile. “Mm.”

Wei Wuxian throws his arms around the other man and snuggles his face into Lan Zhan’s chest. “My hero.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 256. 1922 UST**

**180,209,345 km from Greenleaf, Zhu Que System.**

Jiang Cheng is angrily staring out into the black in the cockpit when Wei Wuxian approaches him.

“A-Cheng?” Wei Wuxian’s voice is hesitant. Jiang Cheng groans internally and starts preparing himself for a conversation he probably won’t like. Conversations that start with his brother calling him ‘A-Cheng’ are never easy ones. Wei Wuxian steps up to stand next to him but neither of them look at each other. “Lan Sizhui seems like a good child. I think I’ve seen the worst of what the Alliance does yet every time they manage to achieve new lows.”

Jiang Cheng huffs out a short breath of laughter even though the topic is far from humorous. “Fucking scumbags,” he agrees.

“What are you thinking? About the Lans?”

Jiang Cheng scowls. “You know what I think.” As much he likes the idea of getting one over on the Alliance, this ship already has enough fugitives. But since when has reasonable ever mattered to his brother?

For a second the both are quiet, before Wei Wuxian speaks up, his voice a whisper just loud enough to hear.

“His birth name is Yuan.”

Jiang Cheng’s breath freezes in his chest.

“Lan Sizhui’s, I mean.” Wei Wuxian’s voice sounds like he’s been crying, and Jiang Cheng wishes his brother would get upset from things he could whip or shoot. “What are the chances?”

Jiang Cheng thinks about chances way too often. Was there a chance he could have connived his parents go off planet before Jiangyin was bombed? Had there been a chance to save Wen Yuan off that boat all those years ago? Or should he use Wei Yuan? Jiang Cheng’s spent enough time in Wei Wuxian’s pockets. He’s seen the adoption papers, half filled out, never to be filed, in his brother’s rooms. Could he have been able to save Wei Wuxian this terrible grief? If he kicks the Lans off now, what will that to his brother?

Ah dammit, Jiang Cheng pivots and storms out the cockpit, yelling behind him “Do what you want!”

He steadfastly ignores his brother laughing behind him. “Thanks Jiang Cheng!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 256. 2015 UST**

**213,959,206 km from Greenleaf, Zhu Que System**

Lan Wangji stands at the end of the left dorm hallway and that is where Wei Ying joins him. From down the hall they can hear Sizhui and Jiang Ling talking from Sizhui’s room. The younger boy is explaining a game.

“And see this card is a tall card. Most of this game is just saying nouns and adjectives so I think we can play together without you having too much trouble!” Lan Wangji has been concerned about how the frequently rude Jiang Ling would react to Sizhui’s new disability, but it seems as if they were getting along well.

“Plumb. Tall” Lan Wangji’s heart both hurts to hear his son struggle to speak yet fills with joy that he is here speaking at all. It is that second emotion he will hold onto. His sadness over his son’s troubles will not help Sizhui.

“Exactly!” Jiang Ling exclaims. “Awesome! This is going to be so much fun! I’m so tired of playing with my family. Just a warning, Wei Ning, no matter how sweet he seems, is actually a shark and Wei Wuxian always cheats.”

Lan Wangji raises an eyebrow at his companion, who laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

“I presume cheating is against the rules of the Cloud Recesses?” Wei Ying’s voice is filled with humor. Lan Wangji wants to drink the light and happiness straight from his mouth. Wei Ying can keep his secrets for now as long as he allows Lan Wangji his presence.

“Mm,” he settles for.

Wei Ying leans back against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Lan Wangji tries not to watch how the shirt pulls across his arms. His mechanic work must require him to lift a lot.

“So, orbits are in our favor. We’ll reach St. Albans early afternoon tomorrow and if we set off as soon as the deal is done we could make it to New Melbourne two days after that.” Wei Ying’s voice is serious, none of his usual lightheartedness present. Lan Wangji finds himself liking both versions of Wei Ying and does not care for the reminder they will be separating soon. He wants more time. “But there are probably better places to drop you than New Melbourne. All there is there is fish. And fish related activities. And a bit more Alliance than is probably good for you. There are other border planets and moons that see a lot less of those scum.” Wei Wuxian’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. Lan Wangji is _not_ imagining what it would be like to suck on it. He has more control than that (He doesn’t). “But honestly, it’d probably be best if you don’t keep to one place.” He looks into Lan Wangji’s eyes and that’s where the warmth still resides. “And we never stop moving.”

Lan Wangji blinks. “Wei Ying is offering for us to stay,” he clarifies.

“Mm!” Wei Ying is smiling now. “We already have reasons to avoid the Alliance ourselves and your brother seems like the alright sort, for former Alliance. Sizhui seems like a cute little thing! A-Ling certainly enjoys having another child on board. You yourself are just perfect! And you at least know your way around a fight, which is always useful!”

“Xiongzhang too. He just prefers not to.” Lan Wangji clarifies. Xichen hadn’t shown any of his skills in the first cargo bay confrontation (If they stay, will he have to stop counting them like that?), but his brother was as good a fighter as Lan Wangji himself. Though he isn’t sure how often their sword skills will be applicable out here. Based off today’s fight, sometimes at least.

“Ah, even better!” Wei Ying grins.

Lan Wangji does have one question though, “The Captain does not like us.” He does not say the feeling is mutual. Jiang Wanyin is always insulting Wei Ying. Wei Ying is lovely and should be cherished, not belittled.

“Ah ah, don’t take Jiang Cheng’s scowls so seriously! And he wants you to stay too!” Something in the way Wei Ying’s eyes shift makes Lan Wangji think that is not exactly what Captain Jiang said. “I cleared it with him first, anyway.” Wei Ying smiles, waving off his concerns. “He is the captain!” He leans forward into Lan Wangji’s face. “So? So?”

“Mm. Want to. Will talk with brother and Sizhui.” He looks at Wei Ying’s eager face and feels something in him warm. “But I think we will stay.”

Wei Ying beams. Down the hall he hears Sizhui laugh. For the first time in a long time Lan Wangji is more than content.

He is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have you guys seen the Guardians of the Galaxy movies? Think Yondu’s arrow. I love that scene and when the idea perfectly incorporated into this – I couldn’t resist! And WWX got his chance to play damsel! And LWJ is so there with him.
> 
> -The game A-Ling and Sizhui are playing near the end – I based it off a clip of a card game Jayne Cobb and Shepard Book play in Firefly episode “Shindig”. It never made sense to me and while it has apparently been made into a real game (what?! xD) I have not bothered to look up the rules. But it was funny, so I included a reference to it. (I also have no idea how plums are tall… but apparently they are?). Not sure if it’ll make another appearance or not.
> 
> -The line about New Melbourne and fish is pretty close to one from Firefly episode “Objects in Space.” Always made me laugh…
> 
> So this marks the end of the first arc! Or what I’ve been calling “Episode 1” in my notes. I intended for it to be much shorter, but whatever. 
> 
> I have 4 and half page of outline and counting for this story and I have been having some great inspiration for the outline for Episode 2! But none of this story is pre-written so I am writing as I go.
> 
> I am sad to say updates will be slowing a little for the next few weeks. Not too much! But I have my board examination in 2 weeks and I really can’t keep putting off studying to write all day (as much as I want to). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support this far! I will continue to work hard! ~<3


	10. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Core a news broadcast plays and an agent reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is our first interlude chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the peak into non-Lotus crew characters!
> 
> (Guide to OCs created for this chapter in the end notes).

**2523 A.D. Day 257. 1304 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

The radio announcer’s obnoxiously cheerful voice comes through the cortex clearly. The four men in the office say nothing.

_“Today we bring you fresh news from Persephone City where Lord Nie Huaisang has announced that Huaisang Luxuries Inc will be producing several new video series for the expanded cortex network that is being made by Nie Industries Unlimited. This announcer was surprised to hear that one of these series will be written by Lord Nie himself!”_

_“Now for those listeners who are not familiar with Lord Nie Huaisang, let me give you a little background. Nie Huaisang was born the second son of Lord Nie Gang to the then Lord Nie’s exclusive registered companion, Yang Ai. Lord Nie Gang lived on the traditional Nie holdings on Boros in the Huang Long System and met Yang Ai on Sihnon while conducting business. I’m sure some of you have thought what I have, what exactly did Nie Gang offer Lady Yang that she agreed to take an exclusive contract with him? While we all know exclusive contracts exist, it is so rare for a companion actually accept one. Unfortunately, that will have to remain a mystery. In a sad start to Nie Huaisang’s life, his mother passed away in childbirth, a great tragedy that surely could have been prevented had they had they access to the medical technology available in the Core.”_

_“This announcer has often wondered if his mother is what helped lead Nie Huaisang on the right path in the Unification War! Ah, I’m getting ahead of myself. Lord Nie Gang and his wife died in a terrible shuttle accident when Nie Huaisang was only 9 years old and from then on, our favorite society icon was raised by his half-brother, Nie Mingjue. That’s right_ , that _Nie Mingjue! Feared rebel General Nie! Don’t worry, our beloved Nie Huaisang was never one of those terrible Browncoats! Sources from Qinghe have told us that Nie Huaisang ran away to the core countless times as a teenager, surely a sign of the way he would lead the Nie family once he gained charge! Which we all lucky to have happened in 2508 when General Nie Mingjue passed away in the cleansing of the rebellious planet Shadow.”_

Behind the desk, a brush snapped in the youngest man’s hand.

 _“Nie Huaisang, only 19 at the time, proved_ he _knew the right side and immediately surrendered himself to the Alliance. For his great courage, Parliament granted him the right to retain the Nie family holdings, even if a lot of them had been tied up in Independence endeavors! Nie Huaisang became the new Lord Nie and moved his residence from the backwards Huang Long System to join us here, in the enlightened Bai Hu System! We’re so glad to have him. While Lord Nie is on the books as the CEO of Nie Industries Unlimited, it is common knowledge that it is his first cousin once removed and CFO Nie Shi who runs the business.”_

The man by the windows covers his mouth with his hand to muffle the snickers. The one by the door gives him a _look_.

_“Nie Huaisang’s true focus is the company he created in 2510, called Huaisang Luxuries Incorporated. Since then, Huaisang Luxuries has become a favorite in our great system for bringing us all sorts of interesting things! You may not know this, but Huaisang Luxuries is responsible for the import of Salisbury Wine, all the way from the Xuan Wu System! Nie Huaisang also introduced us to the lovely cream colored Ogon koi fish, which is all rage these days! In fact, Huaisang Luxuries owns the largest privately owned fish hatchery in the ‘verse out on border planet Whitter. With so many dreary businessmen out there these days, I’m sure glad someone like Nie Huaisang is out there with the right priorities: Comfort and beauty!”_

The figure by the windows breaks down into giggles.

_The announcer continues, “Now, I don’t know about you, but my favorite thing about Lord Nie Huaisang is his exploits on the cortex! Lord Nie has been in the news at least 4 times in the last 3 months for his various shenanigans at galas and dinners in Persephone City…”_

Nie Huaisang reaches forward to his cortex and closes the broadcast.

He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a single fan, running his fingertips over the gold painted characters. _Dage…_ , Nie Huaisang thinks, _I miss you every day._

Nie Zonghui raises an eyebrow from where he leans against the wall by the door. “It’s insulting, but it’s exactly what you want them to think, isn’t it?”

Nie Lei speaks up from his spot lounging in the sun streaming in the window. “My favorite part is the line about you running away, Lord Nie. If only they knew how many times Mingjue-gege ended up accompanying you to the theatre or museum exhibit or whatever it was that had captured your eye that time. God, for a couple years there I think we all could hear ‘But dage, I absolutely need to see it!’ in our dreams.”

Nie Huaisang can’t help but laugh along with him, his fan snapping open to cover his lower face in habit. “And dage would always answer ‘Have you finished your lessons yet, brat?!’” Gods, but sometimes Nie Huaisang just _hurts._

Nie Lei cackles. “But every time we caught up with whatever shuttle or ship you snuck away on, he’d grumble and bitch but sure enough, two days later there we all were. Watching the opening night of the first time ‘The Peony Pavilion’ was being played in 450 years or other such nonsense.”

Nie Huaisang smiled at the memory. At 13 years old, he had thought that night the best life could ever get. He’d do anything to go back to those days. _Dage_. “Nonsense?!” Nie Huaisang snaps his fan closed and points it at Nie Lei, feigning anger. “The Peony Pavilion is one of the oldest plays still performed! It is full of beautiful metaphors and imagery! It’s a treasure!”

Speaking quietly from the corner, Nie Jiahao drawls, his face buried in a book, “The physical copy Mingjue-xiong found for your 14th birthday was certainly expensive enough to be classified a treasure.”

“It is!” Nie Huaisang argues. “It’s a real copy from Earth-That-Was. It’s worth…” His voice starts to get tinged with real anger. “It’s one of my most important possessions! Don’t you dare insult dage’s gift!”

Nie Jiahao blinks sedately at him, peering over the top of his book. “Maa, sorry, sorry. I just meant Mingjue-xiong didn’t care what he spent on it, but Auntie Shufen nearly has an apoplexy.” He turns back to his pages. “It was funny.”

Nie Huaisang has to swallow back his anger. He knows Cousin Jiahao didn’t mean it that way. Nie Jiahao had been raised to be dage’s bodyguard, he wouldn’t ever insult his memory.

Nie Lei chuckles. “Mingjue-gege’s personal spending did always come down to weapons and gifts for you, Lord Nie.”

Angry boot tromps sound from the hall as Nie Lei’s twin sister, Nie Xiuying storms into the room and flings some papers down on his desk. “Huaisang!” At some point in his childhood, Nie Huaisang had made the mistake of thinking his only female cousin would make a better playmate because she was a girl. But whatever Nie Xiuying’s parents had been intended naming her after an elegant flower, Nie Xiuying had taken it as an insult and proceeded to be tougher than all the boys around her. She truly was a Nie. In the end, Nie Huaisang’s efforts to befriend her only ended up with another person bothering him to train. Of all his cousins, Nie Xiuying is the most likely to drop formalities and call him by name. “Commander Rusen just insulted Mingjue-gege on the front page news!” She glares at the paper and Huaisang is surprised it doesn’t burst into flames from the first. But insulting dage…

Nie Huaisang picks up the paper, quickly scanning and absorbing the contents. “Commander Rusen’s family runs RosoCorps, don’t they?” He looks up at Nie Zonghui and orders, “Use any of the companies not associated with the Nie name and ruin it. I’ll send you some ideas on how best to do it.” He grabs his pad and quickly find the data he wants, sending it off. “Lei, I just sent you a file. Make sure it reaches the media before the 1700 news run, hm?”

Nie Lei pulls up the file on his own pad and chokes. “Holy shit!” He starts laughing madly. “No one will take him seriously after this!” He narrows his eyes at it. “I didn’t actually think the body could bend like that?”

Nie Huaisang sends another file to Nie Jiahao. “Send that on to one of your navy contacts, Jiahao”. His eldest cousin slips his book into his back pocket and nods.

He turns and looks up at Nie Xiuying, who has started to smile. “By the end of the week Commander Rusen will be only Mr. Rusen with no money and no credibility.” Nie Huaisang snaps his fan out once again, looking at the amateur picture on it with so much fondness that it burns. His brother never had been any good at painting.

Nie Huaisang looks back up and meets eyes with each of his cousins. “No one insults dage.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 257. 2107 UST**

**Unregistered location, Londinium, Bai Hu System**

The agent reads the report and sighs. Why does she have to be on duty when this information comes in. Still, he will want to hear this right away.

She gets up from her desk and takes another swig of coffee (Night shift is the _worst_ ) before exiting the room and walking up the corridor. The agent stops in front of a plain white door and hesitates to knock. What if he is doing something important? It is never good for one’s own health to displease an Operative. Yet with this particular Operative he is more likely to be displeased if she delays delivering the information…

She knocks perfunctorily. “Sir? Some information has come in, regarding Agent Su.” The agent is not particularly sad at the news. Su She had only been an adequate agent, yet he always acted like he was an Operative. Ridiculous.

The door opens and the Operative blinks up at her. “Report.” The agent once again curses her tall family genes. As much as she enjoys using her height to make men feel inadequate in her personal life, it has also put her superiors on the defensive before when she hadn’t intended it. Luckily, this Operative doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. But with Operatives… Who really knows what they are thinking? The agent shudders internally. The Operatives creep her out.

“Sir! Report received 1106 UST from the Interplanetary Police Force outpost on Greenleaf.” She lifts her pad, holding it out with the report loaded up in case he wants to read it directly. “Agent Su She’s body was recovered in a back alley of the Canyon County Docks along with three members of a local gang called the Sneaky Gliders. Agent Su suffered a stab wound to the throat with a long thin object and a single shot to the head. Bullet was a 5.5mm with striations on the casing that are not consistent with any known manufacturer. Based off the bleeding, the coroner determined the stab wound was first, with the shot fired not long after.” _A mercy shot_ , the agent thinks, but doesn’t say. She doesn’t think operatives believe in mercy. “Agent Su also had bruising around the wrists as well as healing bruising around the neck and back of the head. This along with the elevated levels of lorazepam in system suggests he had be held in some capacity.”

The agent continues. “As for the other bodies… One of the gang members died from severed spinal cord and cervical vertebrae at c3. The minimal defensive wounds suggest this was carried out quickly and efficiently. The second gang member died of a cardiac arrest with the only detectable damage being a severed hand. The missing limb was cauterized at the same time it was severed according to the coroner. The exact cause of the cardiac arrest is unknown although with the timing it is unlikely to be a coincidence. The final gang member was decapitated. This wound was not cauterized, and the corner states it was done with a bladed weapon, most likely a sword.” Which was _weird_. Who uses a sword anymore? _Border planets are strange_ , the agent thinks. “Powder on his right hand suggested he had recently fired a weapon.”

The Operative stares at her placidly. “Continue.”

The agent gulps. “The local Interpol agents had been blowing it off as the usual gang violence until Su She flagged as a Federal Agent. They are requesting his mission files to assist in their investigation.”

“Denied.” The Operative states crisply. “Agent Su’s mission was classified. Please inform them to drop the investigation into his death. We will handle it from here.”

“Done, sir.”

“And have his body returned to us. His parents are alive. They may wish to give him proper rights. If not, I will handle that as well.” The Operatives may give the agent shivers, but of all of them, she likes this one the best. He at least seems to care about the lives of the agents he works with. Even ones like Su She.

“Yes, sir!” The operative moves to shut the door and she shouldn’t ask. It’s really none of her business, but… “Sir? What mission was Agent Su working on? The area in our files is just blank.”

The Operative smiles. “Classified.” A pause. “You are dismissed.”

“Ah, sorry, sir! Yes, sir!”

The operative’s door shuts with a ‘click’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my guide to Nie OCs. Canon never gives us as any Nies (Excluding the film giving us Zonghui!) so I had to make some up. I didn’t want to keep having NHS scenes with unnamed Nies over and over again.  
> (All my naming choices come from looking up Chinese names on google. If anyone who actually knows Mandarin thinks they don’t sound right or they wouldn’t actually be used as a name, please let me know!)  
> -Nie Gang (Gang 刚 – supposed to mean “hard, rigid, strong” – sounded appropriate for a Nie). Nie Huaisang and Nie Mingjue’s father. Deceased.  
> -Yang Ai (Yang 杨 as a common surname, meaning Willow, Ai 爱 as a common given name, meaning love and affection). Nie Huaisang’s mother. A registered companion from Sihnon who took an exclusive contract with Nie Gang. Deceased.  
> -Nie Shi (Shi 石 meaning “Stone”). NHS and NMJ’s first cousin once removed. Father of Nie Lei and Nie Xiuying. Chief financial officer (CFO) of Nie Industries Unlimited. The general public believes he runs the company for useless dandy NHS.  
> -Nie Lei (Lei 磊, meaning ‘pile of stones’). NMJ and NHS’s second cousin. First cousin to Nie Zonghui and Nie Jiahao. In between NMJ and NHS in age.  
> -Nie Jiahao (Jiahao 家豪 meaning “having a great objective in their life”). NMJ and NHS’s second cousin. First cousin to Nie twin and Nie Zonghui. Around NMJ and NZH’s age.  
> -Nie Shufen (Shu 淑 meaning “good, pure, virtuous” and fen 芬 meaning “fragrance, aroma, perfume). The grandaunt of NHS and all the Nie cousins.  
> -Nie Xiuying (Xiu 秀 meaning Luxuriant, beautiful, elegant, outstanding. Ying 英 meaning flower petal, brave, hero). NMJ and NHS’s second cousin. Nie Lei’s twin sister. First cousin to Nie Zonghui and Nie Jiahao. In between NMJ and NHS in age.
> 
> And ok, I know NHS calls NMJ “dage” as part of NMJ’s sworn brotherhood with LXC and JGY (which doesn’t exist in this verse) but I just cant imagine NHS calling NMJ anything else… I’ll come up with a reason for it somewhere in here!
> 
> And I got to say: Coming up with these characters and how they would have known and interacted with NMJ made me want to cry. NHS is our beloved mastermind and while I wrote this I was playing fan videos on youtube about NHS and NMJ and making myself cry. There are plenty of fanfictions out there for canon-divergences where NMJ lives and somewhere in here I am going to write one myself... I have too many feels about NHS and NMJ.
> 
> And yes, the fan NHS had in this chapter is one he convinced NMJ to try and paint once. It does not look nearly as pretty as his other fans but NHS treasures it :'(
> 
> I had realized writing this chapter that I hadn't really explained how the thug JC cut the hand off of died but this is it - cardiac arrest from the electrical charge of Zidian. That is one terrifying weapon O.o
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the NHS exposition and the sneak peak into the Alliances movements! Next chapter we’ll return to the Lotus ;)
> 
> Thanks again for all your support!! <333 I love hearing back from everyone! :D :D :D


	11. Tell them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew touches down in a small town for a simple job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta now! I'm so grateful for all the feedback and grammar errors they caught! Thank you theleakypen! :D <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 1834 UST.**

**142,201,331 km from Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

As dinner comes to a close and the crew begins to disperse, Jin Zixuan carefully brews a cup of tea for his wonderful wife and places it before her at the table. A-Li has pulled out one of her favorite murder mystery novels and looks to be halfway through again. He could not begin to guess how many times she has read the book. Out in the black, they don’t have the space to carry too many miscellaneous objects. While he knows some of the others trade books with Nie Huaisang, both he and A-Li prefer to hold on to favorites. He wonders if she’s reading for enjoyment this time or if she’s seeking inspiration for her current book.

Wen Ning and A-Ling are doing the dishes tonight, so Jin Zixuan happily takes a seat next to A-Li and pulls his pad from his pocket. The extra they made from the last job was a boon, but he is glad they are getting another job started today. Between the mess on Greenleaf and the low technology level of many of the Border and Rim planets, they have yet to pick up the part Wei Wuxian claims they desperately need. Jin Zixuan gets nervous when his eldest brother-in-law says he needs something for the engine. He would never admit it, but even after twelve years on a ship, he still sometimes wishes for land under his feet. The thought of the ship breaking down out in the black? The chances of never being found are way higher than he is comfortable with.

All three Lans are still sitting at the table, Lan Xichen looking somewhat at loose ends.

Lan Wangji has invited Jin Ling to Lan Sizhui’s lessons, which Jin Zixuan and A-Li were happy to accept. Everyone on board has been doing their best to teach A-Ling, but it has mostly been a smattering of their expertise, Jin Zixuan teaching his son math aside. He is glad to have an actual teacher for his son.

(Wei Wuxian claims he spent most of his childhood on a ship or on the streets and since he turned out fine, surely A-Ling will with all of them. Jin Zixuan would like to dispute whether Wei Wuxian turned out fine.)

Lan Sizhui is a child, one who has been through a terrible ordeal. No one on the ship expects him to do anything but heal.

(And hopefully remain friends with A-Ling. Jin Zixuan remembers years of loneliness and does not want that for his son.)

But Lan Xichen… does not have such an easy role to slip into.

Jin Zixuan can sympathize. When the Lotus had first set off with its current crew, it had been an extremely fragile time and both of his idiot brothers-in-law had spent way too much time complaining that Jin Zixuan had nothing to contribute to the ship. And while he _had_ gone though Alliance officer training, it had been too soon after the war for either of the brothers to feel entirely comfortable with him at their back. Between that and his famous face, it had simply become his habit to stay on the ship during jobs. When it had become clear that Jiang Cheng faced finances the same way he did a fight, Jin Zixuan found a place to step in.

Jin Zixuan finishes running calculations and… he looks up at the Lans. “Granted I can only estimate until Jiang Cheng meets with his contact—” and that was sure to leave A-Li’s didi in a horrible mood, as Sheriff Yao had to be one of the most annoying people in the ‘verse “—but we should have enough to spare to get you three some new clothing.” Lan Wangji gives him a blank stare while Lan Xichen looks surprised. Do neither of them realize how much their pure white robes stand out? Granted they must be dressed down for Gusu Lan (Jin Zixuan _has_ met Lan Qiren before and those official robes were pretty fancy for a family that prized humility), but no one wears anything like that out here.

(That this had been a harsh wake-up call for Jin Zixuan once upon a time… is not relevant to the current discussion.)

“New clothing?” Lan Xichen is very polite. Commander Lan had already been gaining an impressive record when Jin Zixuan had joined the Navy. It had been said he was not only skilled and honorable, but also very kind to his subordinates. The lower ranks had all dreamed of being assigned under him. Though Jin Zixuan’s belief in the Alliance is long lost, his respect for this man remains.

A-Li steps in sweetly. “Many of the planets and moons beyond the Core have much less development. Most living is much more exposed to the elements. It is quite easy to get dirty.” The two men still look confused. Yanli smiles at them. “No one wears white.”

“You look like the weird priests off Delphi,” A-Ling cuts in as he reaches high to put away a stack of plates.

“A-Ling!” Perhaps he should not have been so indulgent of his son’s rudeness in the past. That it is normally directed towards Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian… “Do not be rude.” He glances at the Lans. “The captain, Wei Wuxian, and Wei Ning are going into town today to meet with an old acquaintance. Lan Xichen, Lan Sizhui, I can lend you outfits of mine for the trip, though you are a bit taller than I am.” He glances back towards the engine room. “Lan Wangji, I will grab one of Wei Wuxian’s outfits for you.”

Lan Xichen sputters over his water. “Why does he need one of Wei Wuxian’s?” He pauses and visibly gathers his composure. “Ah, I don’t mean to be rude…”

Jin Zixuan just gives him a deadpan look. “Because I know my brother-in-law. If he sees Lan Wangji in my clothes, he will make a joke about me putting the moves on him and then immediately get even more mad at me for daring to think his shijie isn’t enough.” He rolls his eyes. “I’d rather avoid all that, thank you very much.”

A-Li giggles as Wen Ning sighs, looking at Lan Wangji. “He’s probably right,” Wen Ning says. “Xiongzhang would be drinking _all the vinegar_ if he saw you in someone else’s clothes.”

Jin Zixuan nearly groans at the expression on Lan Wangji’s face. It’s barely there, but that man is definitely smirking. _Great, Lan Wangji is apparently just as weirdly possessive as Wei Wuxian_.

A-Li nudges his tea closer to his hand with a sly smile on her face. He’s sure his wife is loving the hell out of this. _Ah, well. As long as it makes A-Li happy._

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 1920 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Jiang Cheng slips his pistol into its holster as he steps down into the cargo bay. Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning are already there waiting for him. But slightly behind them are all three Lans. Someone has lent them some spare clothes, so they look less like those weird Delphi priests, but the clothes don’t exactly fit. And he distinctly knows the shirt Lan Wangji is wearing and it’s Wei Wuxian’s and you know what? Jiang Cheng _doesn’t want to know_.

Deciding to ignore the outfit change, Jiang Cheng scowls. “What are you doing here?” He is careful to keep his glare to the elder Lans. He may still be a little annoyed that they’re all on his ship, but he’s not going to antagonize a kid. He’s well aware he can be an asshole, but he’s not a complete dick.

“Ah, Jiang Xuan made the point our usual clothing is not suitable for this part of space.” Lan Xichen is very polite. While it probably should make Jiang Cheng less angry, the politeness still kind of makes him want to punch the man in his face.

Wen Ning speaks up timidly. “Ah, Captain, I volunteered to show them to the clothing store.” Sweetwater only has a small place to buy clothes, but it is better than going around in those white eyesores.

 _Ugh_. “Fine.” Jiang Cheng looks to his brother. Who is looking at Lan Wangji with a look in his eyes that _a brother should not have to see_. “Let’s go!” Before Jiang Cheng has an aneurysm, oh my god.

They pull the four-wheeled mule bike and barely all fit on. Their current seating would not match regulations for how many passengers can ride on a mule at a time. Good thing Jiang Cheng does not care for regulations.

On the mule, it’s an easy five minutes to the town.

Sweetwater is cresting the horizon when they first see a sign that something is wrong.

Smoke is rising from some of the buildings and for mid-day on this planet, Jiang Cheng does not see any movement.

One glance at his brother and pilot is enough to see they’ve seen the same. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng have their weapons drawn and Wen Ning is tensed, clearly ready to stop the mule and fight at a second’s notice.

“Jiang Ling.” Jiang Cheng keeps his gun pointed towards the settlement. His brother moves to perch on the side of the mule, glaring out through his goggles. “Get ready to take over driving.”

Jiang Cheng sees the blood streaking down the side of the building before he sees the bodies.

And he knows.

“Reavers!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 1925 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Wen Ning surveys Sweetwater from where they’ve stopped a little way out of town. “I don’t hear anything. And I did a scan when we landed – I didn’t pick up on any other ships.” He watches Jiang Cheng and Master Wei trade glances. He grabs the communicator and signals the Lotus.

After a long couple seconds, Jin Zixuan’s voice comes through clearly. “Yes?” They never leave the Lotus without someone at the helm. Just in case a quick getaway is needed. Jin Zixuan isn’t the best pilot when it comes to movements in space, but for quick atmo movements? He is almost as good as Wen Ning.

Jiang Cheng grabs the communicator out of Wen Ning’s hands. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen look askance at the rude movement, but it doesn’t bother Wen Ning. There was a time Jiang Cheng wouldn’t get within a meter of Wen Ning and acted terribly stiff. Wen Ning is simply glad his captain is comfortable enough with him by now to be himself.

Jiang Cheng barks into the communicator, “Run a full scan for any other ships in the area. Include a scan for energy levels without containment.”

Jin Zixuan’s voice is sharp as it comes back through. “If you have my son anywhere near Reavers…”

Wei Wuxian leans into his brother’s personal space to speak into the communicator. “The corpses look a couple days old.” Wen Ning hadn’t wanted to look too closely, but he does now. Sure enough, they don’t look at all recent. Even at this distance, he wouldn’t expect Master Wei to be wrong about the age of a corpse. “And I don’t hear any screaming.”

“Scan is negative. Nothing to indicate the presence of Reavers.” Jin Zixuan pauses. “The scan of Sweetwater indicates no life signs.”

Wen Ning bows his head and says a quick prayer.

Jiang Cheng just sighs. “A-Ling, take the Lans back to the ship.” Jiang Cheng jumps out of the mule. “Wei Ning, Wei Wuxian, you’re with me.” Jin Ling nods. Lan Sizhui stares toward the town with a faraway look in his eyes.

Lan Wangji follows Wei Wuxian off the mule. Master Wei blinks back at him. “Lan Zhan?”

“Mm. I will come.”

Jiang Cheng scowls. “No.”

Lan Xichen steps off the mule as well. “Please, Captain Jiang. Let us accompany you.” The man is smiling, but Wen Ning is pretty sure that coming along is the last thing Lan Xichen actually wants to do. But by the glance at Lan Wangji… Between Wei Wuxian and ajie, Wen Ning is very familiar with protective older siblings.

Lan Wangji places a hand on Wei Wuxian’s arm. “Mm. I can help protect Wei Ying.”

Wen Ning can almost see the hearts in Master Wei’s eyes. “Lan Zhan!!!”

Jiang Cheng throws a rock at his brother, who catches it while laughing. “The fuck is wrong with you?! Don’t flirt next to a dead town!” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ugh, whatever. Jiang Ling, take Lan Sizhui and get back to the ship!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 1931 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Lan Xichen stares around in shock as they walk down what must have been the main street once. He’s seen his fair share of dead bodies in the war, but nothing like this. The state these corpses are in… Lan Xichen doesn’t even want to think the words.

What was supposed to have been a light shopping excursion has turned into the worst thing Lan Xichen has ever seen.

A radio plays quietly from an outside table of what looks like a cafe. The noise makes the otherwise silent street even more eerie.

“In other news, Armistead, Chapman, and Van Lew has bought the farming moon of Zephyr, continuing their expansion in the agricultural—”

 _BANG!_ Lan Xichen jumps before realizing it was only Jiang Wanyin shooting the radio.

Jiang Wanyin, Wei Wuxian, and Wei Ning walk carefully down the street, side-stepping bodies as they pass. The three of them are clearly disturbed by their surroundings, yet they still appear much more, dare he say it, _comfortable_ than Lan Xichen and Wangji.

“What kind of monsters can do this?” Lan Xichen has always believed that in the end, good can come of anything. But what good can come from this madness?

Wei Wuxian laughs. It’s a brittle, dark thing. “The worst monsters of all, Lan Xichen.” He glances back. “Humans.”

They approach a building that would have once represented safety to the local populace. The ‘Sheriff’s Station’ sign is hanging by only one nail. Lan Xichen tries not to look at the rotting entrails hanging from the fence that show exactly how little protection it offered.

“Reavers first started appearing in the Rim around eleven or so years ago,” Wei Ning takes up explaining, even as he carefully picks up a corpse and shifts it away from the station’s door. “No one knows exactly where they come from, and being what they are and with the resources on the Rim, they’ve never been studied.”

Wei Wuxian is opening his mouth when Jiang Wanyin slaps the back of his head. “Don’t even think it!”

“But Jiang Cheng!”

“You are not fucking bringing one onto the Lotus!” _What?!_

“It would be a dead one!” Again, _what!?_ What is wrong with this man that Wangji is so enamored with? “Wei Qing and I could learn a lot!!” He glances over at Wangji, who is still staring at Wei Wuxian with quiet passion in his eyes. _Why this one, Wangji?_

“No! That’s still disgusting!” Jiang Wanyin grabs his shixiong by the back of his shirt and drags him into the Sheriff’s station. “Enough about this!”

Wei Ning steps out from a back room, his face solemn. “I found Sheriff Yao.”

Lan Xichen and Wangji are silent as the other three men stand over the body of a man they knew. It only underscores the horror of what he has just seen that Lan Xichen is relieved to see the man shot himself in the head.

“Shit,” Jiang Wanyin says. “I thought he was a self-righteous prick but I wouldn’t wish Reavers _on the Alliance_.”

“Mm.” Wei Wuxian’s face is unusually serious.

“Hmph.” Jiang Wanyin crosses his arms. “Well, at least we know where he hid his safe. Searching the other houses will be harder.”

Wei Wuxian makes a face. “Ugh.”

Lan Xichen is appalled. “You want to steal from the dead? I know you all commit crimes but surely this is taking it too far!”

Jiang Wanyin spins to face him with an even angrier expression than normal. Wei Wuxian just scoffs and says, “They’re not using it anymore. Isn’t it better for their things to be used?” Wangji frowns slightly but says nothing.

Jiang Wanyin sneers. “I wouldn’t expect an Alliance toady like you to understand.”

Lan Xichen can’t believe this. “You may not have the same privileges as those in the Core, but that doesn’t excuse literally robbing the dead! You bring the Alliance into this as if it is their conduct that needs correcting! How can you stand straight while choosing to do such a thing?!”

Jiang Wanyin explodes. “You think I want to fucking live like this? The Alliance gave me no goddamn choice! I’m not allowed to own land! I’m not allowed to vote! And you think I can get legal work? It’s hard enough for a regular former Independent to get work, but me? No one legal wants to risk pissing the Alliance off by hiring a famous Browncoat! Even if I didn’t wear my coat, everyone knows who I am! And I refuse to lie about that anyway! I am Jiang Wanyin of the YunmengJiangs of Jiangyin! Maybe my hands are bloodied, but so what!? I fought for freedom! For the right to live our lives the way we want! To believe in the gods we want! To be able to speak up when your government _is experimenting on your child_! I’m not fucking ashamed of any of that! I don’t regret any of it! The only thing I regret is that we lost!”

Lan Xichen stares in shock as Jiang Wanyin snarls and stalks past him and out of the Sheriff’s Station.

Wei Wuxian crosses his arms and leans against the wall, his expression serious. “Lan Xichen, this is not the life any of us expected when we were young. But it is the life fate has given us. Over and over again, the ‘verse has told us to lay down and die. But we refuse. Our lives are not pretty or virtuous, but we do what we can. I would thank you not to insult the place we’ve made for ourselves.” He straightens before following Jiang Wanyin out. Wangji’s eyes follow him.

Wei Ning just gives a nod before following his captain and brother.

Wangji is frowning thoughtfully.

“Wangji… We can’t just…” Lan Xichen still can’t abide stealing from the dead. “It’s disrespectful!”

“The alternative?” Wangji says simply, but Lan Xichen knows his brother. His eyes are asking _, If we don’t take the valuables, what will happen to them?_ “Rust? Rot? Scavengers?”

Lan Xichen looks to the side, conflicted. But in the end, the Lotus has given them shelter and Lan Xichen can’t let anything put his brother and nephew in danger. Even his principles.

“Fine.”

They rejoin the three men outside. Jiang Wanyin is giving orders. “Wei Ning, you and I can start combing for valuables. Wei Wuxian, you’re on corpse duty. Get all the bodies to one building so we can burn it.” Lan Xichen wonders at that: there are far more corpses than valuables. And isn’t it cruel to make one man deal with all the bodies?

Jiang Wanyin glares at them both. “You two can get lost.”

Wei Wuxian adds, “See if shijie needs any help with anything! I know we sent the mule back with the boys, but it’s not a far walk.”

Wangji frowns. “We can help.”

Lan Xichen sighs and presses a hand to his forehead. He doesn’t want to help. Not with _this_.

Wei Wuxian just laughs as if he’s not standing in a town full of bloody and mutilated remains. “No, no. Thanks though, Lan Zhan~ But it’s better if you both head back to the ship.” Lan Xichen agrees. He doesn’t want to be here and Wangji will be much safer back on the Lotus.

Lan Xichen and Wangji are barely fifteen meters out of town when a flute begins to play softly behind them. Lan Xichen feels chills shiver down his spine at the sound, but keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sho Je Downs - The first planet of the Xuan Wu System. And yes, it was already called the Xuan Wu system before I got here! xD  
> -If you want a better understanding of the Firefly map that I am working off of, it is here: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/7/71/Verse.png/revision/latest?cb=20180719152308. This is the official map of the ‘verse in Firefly. I am well aware that having multiple stars orbit one star makes zero scientific sense but I think it’s a cool and fun idea! So I’m running with it :)  
> -For general orbital distances I have been working off of this: https://web.archive.org/web/20160401144532/http://pics.fireflyprops.net/PACE-ARC2.1.pdf. A fan made (and very dedicated!) attempt to add math and numbers to the ‘verse.  
> -Mule - a small four-wheeled vehicle the crew uses to transport themselves or goods for short distances on the ground. The Lotus’ is a little bigger than Serenity’s.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support!! It means the world! <3


	12. I ain't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and Wen Ning finish up in Sweetwater, while the Lans settle back onto the ship. They get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter! Shoutout to my lovely beta, theleakypen <3
> 
> I wanted to clarify one point from the previous chapter – the dead Sheriff Yao was meant to be the obnoxious Sect Leader Yao from MDZS, not Meng Yao. Sorry for the confusion! I should have clarified :)
> 
> Also a couple of my thoughts on Lan Xichen in this verse (Thank you foolhardy for bringing this up!): Unlike in MDZS canon, my Lan Xichen was never on the front lines. He was a commander in the navy. And as this is spacy navy – most of the battles he oversaw were fought between ships in the black and not direct person to person fighting. As such, while he still experienced many horrors of war, there was still a lot he wasn’t exposed to. And yes, he was very Lan and did not let anyone under his command do shit like rob graves. In contrast, Jiang Cheng was Independence *army* – and therefore fought mostly on the ground on planets. And mostly against the Wens. That poor baby has seen a LOT.
> 
> Also a quick reminder - This arc takes place on Day 153. The previous arc (Ch 2-9) ended on Day 140. So there was a small time skip in between :) <3

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2001 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Wei Wuxian lets the flute fall from his lips and severs the connection. He sits on the edge of the roof, staring at the large meeting hall where his brother lights the match and lets it fall. Wen Ning has already spread the gasoline though the building and the flames spread quickly. Wei Wuxian says a quick prayer in his head, that the dead can be cleansed and find peace.

Wei Wuxian stares down at his brother and friend silhouetted in the light of the fire and feels the press of unwanted memories.

Disposing of bodies in fires should not be as familiar as it is.

Jiang Cheng glares up at him. “Get down here! There’s work to be done!”

Wei Wuxian jumps off the roof and lands next to his brother and his friend. Wen Ning smiles softly at him and Wei Wuxian really can thank the heavens for giving him such a friend.

Jiang Cheng scowls as he gives orders, but from the way he hovers just a little too close, Wei Wuxian can tell he’s concerned. Ah, such a gooey shidi. Wei Wuxian makes sure to laugh and joke as they walk back towards the center of Sweetwater. He can’t let his sadness bother his brother too much, after all.

Bothering each other with their feelings is best done at night, with chocolate flavored hot protein or crashing in Jiang Cheng’s rooms. There had been a time when Wei Wuxian wouldn’t have dared show his little brother that he wasn’t feeling his best. But after the Burial Mounds… Wei Wuxian had barely been able to get out of bed in the morning, let alone fake a laugh. That’s not to say he hadn’t tried. But when his shidi broke down in tears at his attempt at a smile, Wei Wuxian had finally realized he was only making things worse. They spent that night sobbing in each other’s arms. The next morning Wei Wuxian had looked at Jiang Cheng sleeping crammed in his cot next to him and had the strength to haul himself out of bed. Sometimes he wonders if all his suffering during the war was to balance out all the good he’s gotten since. Jiang Cheng, shijie, Wen Qing, Wen Ning… and little A-Ling. Wei Wuxian truly is blessed.

(To have Lan Zhan on top of all that? A cherry on the cake. A beautiful cherry Wei Wuxian is _definitely_ going to pop…)

Wei Wuxian whistles to himself as he investigates one of the homes for valuables. And for once he lets the music just be music. And thinks of the good things in life.

(It’s a new tune, one entirely fresh. This one has happiness and hope in every note.)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2006 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Jiang Yanli watches as Lan Xichen sits carefully at the dining table and imagines that in someone a little less stiff and proper, he would be slumping. The poor man had looked so disillusioned when he explained what her crew was up to when he and his brother were sent back. Lan Wangji gathers A-Ling and Lan Sizhui to go over some more lessons in the small living area in the corner of the room. Lan Sizhui looks happy to continue their schoolwork but her poor A-Ling looks disgruntled. Jiang Yanli assumes her son was hoping they’d have more time to play. His lessons had never been so regimented or consistent before Lan Wangji came on board.

Jiang Yanli looks at Lan Xichen and then makes a pot of tea before sitting next to him, pouring cups for them both. She nudges one to him. “Here. A little bit of tea is always good for calming the mind.”

Lan Xichen looks up and smiles, taking the tea gently with one hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay to be having trouble adapting,” Jiang Yanli says. “We’ve all had to make adjustments. It’s just that the rest of us have had many years to get used to this life. To make our peace with it.” Jiang Yanli remembers what it was like, twelve years ago. Fresh out of the war, none of them had been okay. But those twelve years have given them healing. Jiang Yanli can look at her family now and know they’ve found their place.

“And you’ve found peace in this?” Lan Xichen looks troubled. “This kind of life…”

She takes a sip of her tea. “Life takes us places we don’t expect. It is easy to focus on the negative, but I prefer to see the good in this ‘verse.” She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. How can she explain this? _Ah…_ “Jiangyin isn’t patriarchal. Did you know that?”

“I don’t follow,” Lan Xichen admits.

Jiang Yanli smiles, thinking back on those years with sadness and fondness. “A-Cheng wasn’t always the Jiang heir. I am three years his senior. For many years I was raised to inherit the family title and holdings. I saw what leading did to my parents and I didn’t want it. But I knew my duty. However, as A-Cheng got older it became clear he was both well suited to leading and desired it. I gladly stepped down as heir.” Sometimes it still _burns_ , what was taken from them. From A-Cheng. “I’ve had people tell me I never should have let go of such power and prestige. Criticize me for having no ambition. But all I want is to be happy. For my family to be happy.” Sixteen years ago their home had been ripped from them. Not just their home in their hearts—their parents, their friends, even casual acquaintances—but the physical home too. The buildings they grew up in, the towns and cities they visited… all gone. All ash. Jiang Yanli makes eye contact with Lan Xichen. “And in this ‘verse, isn’t that ambitious enough?” 

“Jiang Yanli…” Lan Xichen says softly, admiration shining in his eyes. _Good_ , she thinks. _He understands_.

“So yes, sometimes my family and I must do things that can be considered dishonorable. But it keeps our ship running and puts food on our plates.” She looks over at her son, smiling and nudging Lan Sizhui with affection. Lan Xichen follows her gaze. “If it comes between my family and happiness, I will sacrifice it. Whether that is my honor or my morals.” Jiang Yanli looks back to Lan Xichen, whose eyes have gone wide, and smiles. “Stealing, smuggling… These are jobs we have long come to terms with. And sometimes we have to kill to protect each other or protect the cargo. But honestly, Lan Xichen, we don’t do anything truly despicable. There are lines my brothers won’t cross.”

Lan Xichen nods and Jiang Yanli is glad he is taking her words seriously.

Yet still… “Is there something else bothering you?”

Lan Xichen smiles and this time it is a touch rueful. “I suppose I don’t know what to do with myself on the ship. I understand you are sheltering us. I just don’t know what I can do in return. How I can be of use.” _Oh_ , and Jiang Yanli understands, but it hurts her heart.

“Lan Xichen,” Jiang Yanli addresses him directly and takes his hand in hers, wanting to make her point clearly. “You are crew now. And the Lotus crew is family.” His brother might become family in a more literal way, too, if her brother has his way. “And in family, it is about looking after each other, not having a use.”

She is rewarded with a warm smile from Lan Xichen.

In typical Lotus luck, that is when the intercom crackles to life. A bolt of fear runs through her as her husband says, “An Alliance cruiser is dropping into atmo!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2015 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Wen Ning carries a large chest from one of the buildings and Jiang Cheng is impressed with his strength once again.

“Master Wei! This one has some fancy looking electronic parts. If you don’t need them, I’m sure we can sell them!” Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian beam at each other. _Two cheerful peas in a pod is what they are,_ Jiang Cheng grumbles to himself. _But it’s good to see them happy._ Especially right after Wei Wuxian had to use _that_. “And Captain, here!” Wen Ning holds a small silver box out at Jiang Cheng.

He takes it and opens it. Inside, resting on dark pink silk, is a delicate jade pendant in the shape of a plum blossom. It’s strung on a thin black thread with pink and red beads strung along it. Jiang Cheng looks back up at Wen Ning. “It’s pretty. But why are you giving it to _me_?”

Wen Ning smiles. “I’m sure jiejie will love it!”

Jiang Cheng feels his whole face flush. “You–”

Wei Wuxian practically falls over laughing. “Haha! Yes, Jiang Cheng! Please put us out of our misery and fuck already!”

“I’m going to break your fucking legs!” Jiang Cheng snarls at his _complete asshole_ of a brother.

“Ah,” Wen Ning interjects. “Master Wei, it’s about expressing love and respect, not sex.”

Wei Wuxian snickers. “Believe me, Wen Qing will appreciate the sex too.” Zidian crackles as Jiang Cheng swipes it at his brother. Wei Wuxian nimbly dodges, still laughing.

“You can go fuck yourself!” Jiang Cheng chases his brother down the street, the jewelry box still encased in his other hand.

Wen Ning yells after them. “Captain! Master Wei! The cargo!”

A loud rumbling noise disrupts their antics. Jiang Cheng looks up in horror to see an Alliance cruiser descending _right next to the Lotus_. “Motherfucking, goddamn shit!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2017 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Jin Zixuan races down the hallway of the Lotus, skidding into the kitchen where the crew on-board have gathered. Lan Xichen and Lan Sizhui look visibly alarmed, and Jin Zixuan thinks he can see a bit of tightening around Lan Wangji’s eyes that could reflect the same. Wen Qing arrives right after Jin Zixuan does, a frown on her face.

“They came out of nowhere. One minute, the Lotus was reading nothing; the next, they’re descending right into atmo,” Jin Zixuan informs the rest. “The ship is landing between us and Sweetwater and with the mule back here, there’s no way to raise the others.” They had other communication devices, of course, but for a routine meeting with Sheriff Yao no one had thought to bring any. “They could be here any minute.”

“I’ll greet them,” Jiang Yanli says. “A-Ling, you’ll come with me. It’s best we appear as open as possible.” Jin Zixuan hates for his wife to be the one stepping in front of him, but of all the IDs of those on the Lotus, only hers and A-Ling’s are real.

Wen Qing crosses her arms. “We’ll have to go for the roof and hope they don’t check it or see us from the ground. Jiang Xuan and I might get away with our IDs for a cursory check, but with everyone in that town dead?” She looked grim. “They’ll be doing a more thorough investigation. I doubt our IDs will hold.” It’s not just the question of whether their IDs will pass—and as Nie Huaisang had supplied them, Jin Zixuan would actually bet they would—but he and Wen Qing are potentially _very recognizable_. The passage of time, along with his short hair and lack of vermillion mark, will help, but he still looks much like his twenty-one-year-old self. On the Border and Rim planets it doesn’t matter, but they have no idea how far their pictures could have circulated among Alliance officials.

(There's a reason that, no matter how many times they dock on Persephone, Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and Jin Zixuan rarely leave the ship.)

“Wait,” Lan Xichen says. “The two of you are using fake identification?”

Jin Zixuan stared at him. “Did you think you were the only ones on this ship trying to avoid the Alliance? There’s a reason we took you in.” _Yeah, Wei Wuxian’s infatuation_ , Jin Zixuan thinks uncharitably.

“Why?” Lan Xichen asks, frowning slightly. “What did you do?”

“We don’t have time for this right now,” Wen Qing says sharply. “A-Li, you need to get downstairs.”

His wife nods and she and A-Ling rush downstairs.

“Is there nowhere to hide inside?” Lan Wangji asks, Lan Sizhui curled into his side.

Lan Xichen nods in agreement. “Yes, this is a smuggling ship isn’t it?”

Jin Zixuan quirks an eyebrow. “That’s exactly why we can’t. Fireflies have been used for smuggling so much since the war that most officers are aware of that. And their scanners might miss cargo but not humans.”

“Enough,” Wen Qing cuts in. “Come.” She sweeps from the room and they hasten to follow her.

Soon enough, the five of them are huddled outside the upper hatch, keeping themselves pressed as close to Lotus as possible.

The wait is torturous for Jin Zixuan, and he’s been through similar searches before. He glances over at the Lans with concern.

Lan Wangji is as blank faced as ever, but he still has his son under one arm. The boy is shaking and Jin Zixuan wishes there was something he could say to comfort the child.

If they get caught…

Jin Zixuan doesn’t hide his name because of a crime. He’s well aware his father would welcome him home in heartbeat.

(Not out of love, but prestige. Jin Zixuan learned a long time ago that he could have all the material things in the ‘verse, but love from his father was unobtainable.)

Perhaps, if worst comes to worst, he might be able to shield Lan Sizhui in some way. He knows there’s nothing he could say or do that would save Wen Qing or Wen Ning. Not with the known connection to the Yiling Patriarch’s ‘war crimes’. But considering the Lans had been high ranking men themselves… even with his full background, Jin Zixuan’s not sure he could help the boy.

All the more reason for them to not get caught.

Jin Zixuan waits with bated breath at the noises of the Alliance moving through their home.

Beneath them, he hears his wife’s voice. “Ah, there’s nothing back here, Lieutenant.”

“I’m not a fool, Madam Jiang,” a woman’s voice replies. Jin Zixuan frowns. The voice sounds familiar. “There’s a hatch right there.” _Damn_.

Jin Zixuan’s mind is racing with possibilities of what he can do as the officer climbs the ladder and opens the hatch.

It’s only when the officer’s head appears through the hatch that Jin Zixuan realizes why he knew her voice. It’s only her profile, but...

Jin Zixuan’s speaking before he even realizes. “Mianmian?” Could it really be her?

The Alliance officer turns sharply and Jin Zixuan was right. It _is_ her. “How did you—“ Luo Qingyang says, and it’s been fifteen years but she looks just the same. Jin Zixuan can tell when her eyes realize who she’s seeing as her face goes ashen.

“Zixuan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I’m not sure what part I enjoyed writing more, WN and WWX teasing JC or JYL’s heartfelt convo with LXC… Let me know what you liked best! :D
> 
> And we have Mianmian! ^_^ I’m excited to bring her in! MDZS really does need some more female characters. But at least we have the awesome Luo Qingyang! :3
> 
> Hmmm… This arc has been rather Lan Xichen and Jin Zixuan focused so far… Hopefully I can fit some more Wangxian and cinnamon roll Sizhui in next chapter! :3 If nothing else I have plenty of both of those planned for the next arc!
> 
> Thanks again for all your support! I love you guys so much!! <3333


	13. comin' back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Alliance in their home, the Lotus crew is scared for their fugitive members. And Luo Qingyang must make a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. I think this is longest chapter yet! I’m sure you guys won’t complain ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Continued love to my fantastic beta theleakypen! :D)

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2020 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Luo Qingyang is having an awful week. Usually, unlike many of her fellow officers, Luo Qingyang enjoys her posting on the Rim. Normally she is happy to be where she can make the most difference. Helping these worlds was why she volunteered to join the Unification War after all. And after what the war took from her – _A smile. A laugh. “Mianmian, what are you doing?” A best friend_ – she’ll be damned if she doesn’t do her best to make the war worth it. But this week has been utter shit.

It started on Aberdeen, where an entire family had been killed. The local police had called the Alliance in with the suspicion that the culprit was still-at-large mass murderer Xue Yang. But it had quickly devolved into petty jurisdictional squabbling when the evidence began to point to the local magistrate instead. The damned police had tried to _cover it up_. Needless to say, Luo Qingyang had spent way more time there than she had planned or wanted to in order to detain the murderer and replace the police force.

Then Luo Qingyang had been drawn into a mess between the locals on New Kasmir and the Alliance-appointed governor. After what happened on New Kasmir during the war… Luo Qingyang isn’t surprised the locals are still resisting Alliance rule. Especially with the utter incompetence of the governor. In the end, Luo Qingyang had been forced to threaten to report the governor and his entire staff to her family friend Jin Guangshan. That had shut them up. (Thankfully, as Luo Qingyang was pretty sure her threat was empty. Would Jin Guangshan actually care? She doubted it) But it was a mess. Officials like that make her ashamed to share the same government.

And now, she is here. On Sho Je Downs, after they had picked up a distress call sent out days ago, saying the town of Sweetwater was being attacked. And from the scan as they landed… Luo Qingyang’s heart hurts at the minimal life signs.

Luo Qingyang steps into the Firefly class cargo ship and curses her horrible week.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2024 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Lan Xichen closes his eyes and holds his breath. It can’t end here. It just can’t. Sizhui is doing better. Laughing and playing games with Jiang Ling. He’s even becoming less self-conscious about his speech. Why? Why does the Alliance have to be here now?

Lan Xichen makes sure to keep Wangji and Sizhui behind him. On the other side of the hatch, Jiang Xuan and Wei Qing huddle.

Lan Xichen wonders why the other two must hide. Do they have active warrants out for them as well? If so, Lan Xichen would have appreciated being told.

They can hear the troopers getting closer as they search the ship. From what he can hear, the Lieutenant is leading, and Lan Xichen can respect her for that if nothing else.

The footsteps approach underneath. Lan Xichen can hear Jiang Yanli trying to redirect the Alliance soldiers away, but it’s not working.

The sound of boots on the ladder strikes deep into Lan Xichen’s heart.

The latch opens and Lan Xichen wants to cry. Her head is just coming out, facing between them (A single head turn and she’ll see Wangji, _see Sizhui.)_ when Jiang Xuan tucks Wei Qing’s face into his back and speaks up.

“Mianmian?”

The Alliance officer turns sharply towards the others. “How did you—“ Lan Xichen can only see a sliver of her face but her skin has gone _white_.

“Zixuan?” The Lieutenant gulps. “You’re dead.” Her voice quavers. “Am I seeing things?”

“Mianmian, please. For the friendship we used to have. For the ideals of justice I know you must still uphold. Please. Go.” Jiang Xuan’s voice is pleading but polished. Lan Xichen realizes that the man has always sounded rather posh. It hadn’t occurred to him before, but could Jiang Xuan be from the Core? And upper-class Core at that? And what had the officer called him? If he’s been using a fake name, is Zixuan his real one?

The officer’s voice goes sharp, but she still calls down the hatch for her soldiers to continue their search elsewhere before turning to hiss at Jiang Xuan (Zixuan?). “I’m searching this vessel for contraband. For vultures picking the flesh off the dead. Zixuan, you can’t tell me you would protect that kind of scum!” Lan Xichen is startled to hear a similar argument to what he had just had. And to realize that his views on it have already started to shift.

Jiang Zixuan purses his lips. “And what would you do with it? Mianmian–”

“Don’t call me that! If you’re alive, if you’ve been alive all this time – a best friend wouldn’t have let me think they were dead!” The Lieutenant’s voice is full of hurt and Lan Xichen is starting to feel really uncomfortable watching this. “I went to your funeral! I held your mother as she cried! For hours! We mourned you!”

Lan Xichen can see the sadness in the man’s gaze, but Jiang Zixuan’s voice does not waver. “I am sorry for the pain I caused you, Luo Qingyang. But I cannot regret my actions.”

The officer moves to turn, and Lan Xichen’s heart gives a lurch. But Jiang Zixuan’s hand darts out to grab her shoulder. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what, Zixuan?” Lieutenant Luo’s voice is sharp, but Lan Xichen notes she is still addressing Jiang Zixuan very casually. “What will I see if I turn around?”

“Do you remember the rumors the Independence was spreading during the war? About the Wens conducting human experimentation?” Jiang Zixuan asks. Lan Xichen is surprised at the turn in the conversation. He remembered hearing about that. There were all sorts of crazy rumors going around during the war. “They weren’t lies.” _What?_

“What are you talking about?” the officer says.

Jiang Zixuan always looks serious, but there is a set to his jaw now and a look in his eyes that adds a depth to his voice as he talks. “Some of the Wen _were_ doing human experimentation. And they were using prisoners of war to do it.” Lan Xichen is horrified. Two years ago he wouldn’t have believed it, but now?

“What? Zixuan, you may be living out here now, but you can’t possibly believe that!” Lieutenant Luo asserts.

Jiang Zixuan’s voice is the angriest Lan Xichen has ever heard it. “It is not in doubt! I’ve seen the scars they left on one of their victims! It was despicable! And while Wen Ruohan may be dead and his family deceased or inconsequential, someone in the Alliance is still conducting such depraved research.” Lan Xichen starts to realize where the other man is going with this. “Only now, they’re using _children_.”

Lan Xichen closes his eyes. Discovering what was happening at the Academy had been horrible, but the only thing worse is that it may have been going on for over a decade. They got Sizhui out, but what about all the other ‘students’? And what exactly does Jiang Zixuan know about this? It’s been weeks since Lan Xichen explained what the Lans were running from. If he knows more about it, why hasn’t he said so?

Jiang Zixuan continues, “So please, Luo Qingyang. Do not turn around. Maybe I’ve lost the right to ask you for anything as a friend, but I am not asking this as a friend. I am asking this as one person to another. To a person I know has moral integrity. If any part of you still trusts in my honesty… Let this go.”

Luo Qingyang’s shoulders are stiff, but she has not shaken off Jiang Zixuan’s hand. “If such a thing is happening… why are you here? What good can you do here? What happened to the oaths we swore with each other? To work to better our government and be better than our parents? To be partners in making the universe a better place?”

Jiang Zixuan scoffs. “What good could I do? All my power comes from my father’s name. and you know exactly the kind of man he is! If he doesn’t already know about these experiments, I doubt he’d care!”

“You were a captain! That’s not nothing!” Lieutenant Luo responds.

“It is now! I wouldn’t be coming back as a captain! I’m a deserter! And even if I did, what about my wife? My son? Do I bring the former Yunmeng Jiang heiress to be insulted and ridiculed? Bring my child to a world where he would be insulted for being his mother’s son? In all I’ve done, there is nothing I am prouder of than my son!” Jiang Zixuan’s voice was harsh. “Or would you expect me to leave them behind? The old tales are always full of tales of self-sacrifice, but life has taught me that it does nothing but hurt the ones who love you.” Jiang Zixuan’s voice goes soft. “Luo Qingyang… I’m sorry. But I can’t return to Londinium. I have a family now. One that is more than an uncaring father, an absent mother, and innumerable bastard siblings I can never meet. I have an amazing wife and a wonderful son. I have brothers, who may bitch, but would take my side in an instant against anyone else. Two others who offer peaceful companionship. Any one of them would give their life for mine and I would give my life for any member of the crew.” Jiang Zixuan’s eyes flicker up to meet Lan Xichen and he is shocked. _He can’t possibly be including us in that already?_ Lan Xichen thinks. “But I would much rather live for them instead.”

“How eloquent,” Lieutenant Luo says quietly, her head tilted down. “What happened to the Zixuan I knew who couldn’t string two words together without accidentally insulting someone?” She looks back up at her old friend. “But you’re still doing good out here, aren’t you?” Before he can respond, she begins to descend the rungs of the ladder. “Fine. I didn’t see anything. Just a man I don’t know.”

“Wait!” Jiang Zixuan reaches out. The lieutenant stops. “Just because I’ve found a family out here doesn’t mean they were my first one. That was you. So if you ever need anything, Mianmian… uh, I mean, Luo Qi –”

She looks back up and lets out a small laugh. “Dammit, Zixuan. I give up. Just call me Mianmian.”

Jiang Zixuan smiles. “Thank you, Mianmian.”

“Here.” Luo Qingyang tosses a card to her friend. “So if you ever need anything…” she echoes back.

Lan Xichen is filled with both relief and questions as the Alliance official disappears down the hatch.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2038 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Wei Wuxian huffs out a breath of exasperation as Jiang Cheng moves to stand between him and the approaching cluster of Alliance soldiers. Wei Wuxian thinks of Wen Ning, tucked away in one of the nearby buildings and wishes once again that they had brought earpieces along for better communication. _This trip wasn’t supposed to be so complicated!_ Wei Wuxian thought with an internal wail.

Suddenly a thought strikes him, and he has to hide a pleased smile. _Since Lan Zhan didn’t get a chance to buy new clothes… he’ll have to wear mine for longer!_

“Identify yourself.” The Alliance officer in charge has stripes identifying him as a sub-lieutenant. Wei Wuxian stares at the pressed and clean lines of the Alliance uniforms and has to fight down his rage.

“Captain Jiang Cheng of the Lotus and my mechanic Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng says as they pass over their IDs.

Wei Wuxian can tell when the officer sees the ‘Former Independent’ stamped across their IDs as the man sneers. “What are you two Browncoats doing here?”

One of the men behind him pipes in with a very unhelpful, “Where are all the people? Did you kill them?”

“No!” Jiang Cheng snarls before composing himself. Wei Wuxian struggles to keep calm. But their position here was already precarious. Wei Wuxian won’t put Jiang Cheng and Wen Ning in danger. “We arrived at Sweetwater at the request of the Sheriff,” his shidi pauses before correcting himself. “Former Sheriff Yao. He sent us a wave five days ago requesting our assistance. But when we arrived…” Jiang Cheng gestures to their surroundings. “The Reavers had already come through.”

“Reavers? That’s your defense?” The sub-lieutenant scoffs. “You have no idea how often we hear that excuse.”

“It’s the truth.” Wei Wuxian is impressed at how well Jiang Cheng is reining in his temper. “Our logs on the ship will show that we only docked today. We set the dead to rest with fire, as is traditional in this part of the Xuan Wu System.”

The annoying Alliance soldier speaks up again. “Our records indicate this settlement had over three hundred people. If you only arrived today, how could you possibly have gathered them all up that quickly?”

A shiver goes down Wei Wuxian’s spine. _Am I destined to be the cause of problems for my family?_ Wei Wuxian wonders in despair. How can they explain this? The truth would be _worse_ than being suspected of the mass murder of hundreds of people. The Yiling Patriarch’s body count was in the thousands, after all.

Wei Wuxian watches his brother’s jaw clench as both of them try to think up something to explain it.

A com crackles to life on the officer’s belt. “Sub-lieutenant. This is Lieutenant Luo. I’ve spoken with the people here. The Lotus crew is free to go. With only their persons. Escort them to the edge of the city to ensure they depart without salvage.”

Wei Wuxian feels his breath rush back in. They’re saved! How? Just what did shijie do? The relief is tempered by annoyance. _We don’t get to keep anything!?_

(At least he saw Jiang Cheng slip the necklace into his pocket.)

Wei Wuxian whistles a tune as the soldiers march them out of the town, much to the annoyance of the sub-lieutenant. Wei Wuxian cheerfully ignores him to continue the song. He has to communicate the situation to Wen Ning after all.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2051 UST.**

**Sweetwater, Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Lan Wangji stands next to ‘Jiang Xuan’ as the missing members of the crew step back onto the ship. Xichen has retreated to their quarters after their near miss, but Lan Wangji wanted to be there when Wei Wuxian returned. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin are hugging their sister and teasing each other simultaneously. Lan Wangji carefully catalogues Wei Wuxian’s smiles and his laughs. They make him feel warm. Wei Qing grabs Wei Ning by the face and is having what sounds like an angry whisper conversation. It ends in another hug.

Lan Wangji glances to the side at his companion. “You were Jin Zixuan,” he states simply. He does not use present tense. The man may no longer wish to go by the Jin name. Until he knows his preferences, Lan Wangji will default to the name he was introduced by.

The man turns in surprise and gapes. “Uh, no…”

Lan Wangji blinks. He has been told his resting expression already conveys ‘I am not impressed’ without him putting in any extra effort. “Do not bother.” There might be another son of an influential person named Zixuan who is presumed dead. But while Lan Wangji had been blessed to never have met Jin Guangshan or his family, the rumors were fairly clear. Lan Wangji is not supposed to listen to rumor (Rule #2041), but the mention of ‘innumerable bastard siblings’ was telling. “Which do you prefer?”

“What?”

“As your name.” Lan Wangji would consider a name change if _he_ were descended from Jin Guangshan.

“Ah.” The ship’s financial manager still looks a little lost. However, it is not Lan Wangji’s job to soothe him. The other man presses his hand to his forehead. “Jin Zixuan, then. But please, use Jiang Xuan any time we’re off the ship or anyone else is on board.”

“Mm.” Considering the conversation concluded, Lan Wangji turns back to continue watching the new light of his life.

Wei Wuxian squeals as Wei Qing presses her fist to the top of his head while Wei Ning darts in to tickle his side.

Lan Wangji smiles on the inside.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 269. 2310 UST.**

**1,035,202,100 km from Sho Je Downs, Xuan Wu System.**

Wen Qing slumps back in the chair with a sigh, letting her eyes close as she breathes in and out. _What a fuck up of a day_ , she thinks. _And really, if this Luo Qingyang is such a good friend of Jin Zixuan, couldn’t she have let us go with at least some of the valuables?_

The man in question is furiously going through their finances.

“Well?” Jiang Cheng asks. “Where are we at?” Their captain is leaning against the wall, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. _He must have a headache again_ , Wen Qing thinks. She’ll go grab him something for it as soon as the meeting is over. In the meantime, there’s nothing wrong with appreciating the look of the very fit man in only a thin shirt. Jiang Cheng has always had a striking beauty to him.

Jin Zixuan grimaces. “Not good. We have enough to cover another week, maybe, but not beyond that. I need a sense of where we all stand. Sound off.”

Wen Qing sighs, before straightening. She always starts. The first priority of the Lotus is the health of its crew. “The infirmary is stocked. No changes from the usual budget.” Every month Jin Zixuan asks that the crew give him itemized lists of what they need for their specialties with expected costs. Wen Qing likes the preciseness of it and always hands in a very detailed request sheet. Wei Wuxian, on the other hand, tends to hand his brother-in-law a scrap of some random paper covered in rambling scribbles.

Wei Wuxian looks up from where he was watching Lan Wangji. “We still need to replace the port catalyzer or the compression coil’s gonna bust. But otherwise I can make do for a little while.”

Jiang Yanli goes next. “We haven’t stocked up on food for a while. We have plenty of protein, but not much else. I’d like to get some more vegetables and fruits. I know with A-Qing’s supplement shots we won’t get scurvy or rickets, but I’d still like everyone to be eating more than just protein.”

“I second that,” Wen Qing adds. The most animated Jiang Yanli has ever gotten about medicine is when they debate nutritional requirements. It wasn’t what Wen Qing had trained in, but she has become rather proficient in the subject over the last fifteen years. And Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and A-Ning especially need to watch their diets. Hm… she should look into Lan Sizhui’s as well.

Jin Zixuan nods, adjusting the calculations on his pad. “Wei Ning?”

“Ah, I don’t need anything,” her brother says, like always. A-Ning never wants to be a bother. But that’s what big sisters are for.

“He needs new boots,” Wen Qing speaks up.

“Jiejie!” A-Ning looks at her, a small frown on his face.

“A-Ning.” Her brother is being silly. “I can almost see your socks through the soles.”

“It’s not a priority!” Wen Ning protests.

Wen Qing just meets Jin Zixuan’s eyes and raises a brow. Wisely, the man makes the change to his notes.

“Captain?” Jin Zixuan asks.

Jiang Cheng sighs. “I’m good.” Their captain is another one whose needs have to be dragged from his throat. But at least this time Wen Qing isn’t aware of him actually needing anything.

Jin Zixuan looks to the Lans. “I have you down for a couple new outfits each, but it might have to wait. Is there anything else you need?”

Lan Xichen looks surprised to be included. Wen Qing barely suppresses a snort. Everyone on the Lotus has some kind of trauma about family and as a result once you’re in, you’re _in_. Sometimes Wen Qing wishes she had spent more time on psychiatry in her med school rotations, other times she’s very glad she’s not qualified to give therapy to these idiots.

Surprisingly, Lan Wangji speaks before Lan Xichen. “A book rotation was mentioned.”

Wei Wuxian leans forward into the other man’s space. Wen Qing is totally saving up things to tease him about later. “With a friend on Persephone, Lan Zhan. Do you want books? I have some in my bunk!” The last line is said with a flirty look. _Ohoho? Trying to get him into your bunk, are you?_ Wen Qing grins to herself.

“Mm. For the lessons. It is not urgent.” Lan Wangji says calmly, but Wen Qing doesn’t think she’s imagining the way he’s staring back at Wei Wuxian. She’s happy for her best friend.

Wei Wuxian beams. “Give me a list and I can send it on to our friend!”

“I’ll make a note for later,” Jin Zixuan says. “In case we can’t get what you want from Persephone.”

“Oh!” Wei Wuxian straightens suddenly. “Didn’t Nie-xiong say he would have work for us?”

Jiang Cheng scowls. As a girl, Wen Qing had never imagined falling for someone who was so perpetually angry. But here she is. “Yeah. But I didn’t like the look on his face when he said it. It reminded me of his expression when he sent us on that job with the snakes.” The whole crew shudders, while the Lans look at them with concern.

Wei Wuxian balances his chair on its back legs. Wen Qing absentmindedly runs through the evaluation and treatment for a head injury in her mind. Wei Wuxian argues, “Mm, but Nie-xiong could buy me the catalyzer. It’s almost my birthday, so we wouldn’t even have to owe him!” Wen Qing sees Lan Wangji perk up at the mention of Wei Wuxian’s birthday. She’ll have to give him the exact date later.

Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes. “Ugh. Fine. Persephone it is. Wei Ning, get us going!”

“Yes, Captain!” The crew disperses.

Wen Qing is halfway to the infirmary when Jiang Cheng catches up with her.

“Wei Qing.” His voice has the slight edge of annoyance that Wen Qing knows is from having to use his brother’s surname for her. Jin Zixuan’s real name may have been revealed but there is a big difference between a runaway Core heir and the Yiling Patriarch’s most famous allies. Wen Qing will keep using Wei for now. She turns to face her captain.

Jiang Cheng is tapping one foot and there’s a light blush on his cheeks. He thrusts his closed fist out, facing down. “Here.”

Wen Qing holds her hand out and feels him drop something in her palm. She looks down.

It’s a necklace. A beautiful one. The jade pendant is especially delicate. A plum blossom. Representing perseverance, hope, and beauty. Wen Qing feels her cheeks heat.

She places it back in his hand and just for a second, he looks crest-fallen before he covers it up. _No, that’s not what I meant_. Wen Qing grabs his wrist before he can turn. “Help me put it on?” she asks, feeling the blush spreading across her face.

A matching flush extends across Jiang Cheng’s cheeks as he lifts the necklace up and over her head. His hand remains with the pendant as he brings it to her chest, letting his hand rest just above her breasts. Wen Qing places her hand over his. “Thank you,” she pauses before deciding to go for it. “…A-Cheng.”

The sweet smile that unfurls on Jiang Cheng’s face is stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information mentioned:  
> -Aberdeen – twelfth planet of the Xuan Wu System.  
> -New Kasmir – eighth planet of the Xuan Wu System. Mentioned in Firefly canon that this is the planet where the Alliance ‘gave’ the Independents apples that had small bombs inside. Mal and Zoe talk about how it blew off the head of one of their fellow soldiers when he tried to take a bite. Yikes.
> 
> (And while we don’t know what military ranking system Firefly actually uses (if it even defined it), I’ve decided to go with the British Royal Navy ranks for the Alliance Navy since the Alliance is a parliamentary system. Sub-lieutenant sounds kinda weird to me, but I’m American xD)
> 
> That last scene has now joined some of my favs to have written yet. I still don’t get how I came out of a BL drama shipping a het ship so hard, but Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing are just so <3  
> I also had fun doing another short LWJ POV! Him and WWX are so smitten <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for all your support! It means the world to my gooey squishy heart! <3 And keeps me motivated to write amidst my studying flurry!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


	14. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the Lotus Crew, three individuals think on family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Since it's been a while, here's a reminder: Lommy was the head of the gang that tried to take the rest of the Lotus' cargo in Chapter 9. The gang members besides Lommy were killed off by the Lotus crew.
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter includes brief descriptions of graphic violence and torture.

**2523 A.D. Day 270. 0420 UST.**

**Unregistered Building, Canyon County, Greenleaf, Zhu Que System**

Lommy wakes with a cough and immediately leans over the side of his bed to throw up. Everything hurts. It is only when he finishes gagging that he realizes…

This is not his bed.

_Where am I!?_

Lommy backs up against the wall with his knees to his chest. He is in a bare room with only the small cot in it. The only light is a small fixture above the iron door that flickers ominously.

 _What is going on?_ Lommy wonders. The last thing he remembers is crawling into bed at home. Home…could he even call it that anymore? It had once been the base of operations for the Sneaky Gliders. Without the rest of his gang… the once-lively rooms feel cold and empty.

And now, here he is in this creepy room that can only be called a _cell_ . Lommy moves to stand and explore the place he’s trapped in, only to realize that there is a shackle around his ankle. _What the hell?_

It’s not like Lommy expects to live a life without suffering. He isn’t no stuffed-up Core brat. Life on the border worlds is hard. It’s even harder in the slums of Canyon County where Lommy had grown up. And Lommy wasn’t living a virtuous life. In the back alleys, all kindness got you was a quicker knife to the gut. So he’s been arrested before. And this certainly isn’t a police cell!

Lommy is starting to hyperventilate when someone knocks and the door opens gently. The contradiction between the politeness of the knock and his dismal surroundings knocks the breath right out of him.

The man who steps into the room is nothing like Lommy expected. The man is dressed in a plain black shirt and pants, his expression concerned. “Oh my,” the man says. “Are you alright?” He rushes forward and kneels before Lommy.

“No!” Lommy cries. “Where am I? Why am I locked up? Let me out of here!”

“I’m sorry.” The man frowns. _His features are so delicate_ , Lommy thinks. _How can such a pretty man be in a place like this?_ “But I can’t let you go.” His eyes flicker back towards the door.

“Are we being watched?” Lommy might have had to drop out of school to cover his mother’s medical bills, but he is far from stupid.

The other man nods. “They want me to ask you some questions. But if you’re helpful, I’m sure they won’t keep you here!” Kindness shines from the man’s dimples as he smiles.

Lommy feels wholly reassured. “Anything!” With his gang brothers dead, his only family dead, there isn’t anyone left he would suffer to protect.

The other man offers another quick smile. “The man who died with your three gang members, how did you know him?”

Lommy is confused. “Who?” None of his men had even _touched_ the crew of that Firefly.

The man’s brows furrow. “There was a fourth body found in the alley where your fellows were found. Are you saying you know nothing of this?”

“No!” Lommy exclaims, before realizing that his ignorance may not bode well for his freedom. “But those guys probably killed him too!”

The man’s gaze focuses back on Lommy with alarming intensity. Lommy ignores the chill that goes down his spine. “What men?”

Lommy quickly explains all he knows. How he heard from a contact that there was someone landing who wanted to sell food and immunization bars. How he had taken his boys to make the deal and how they were turned on. Lommy can’t help but embellish his part in the fight, making it sound as if he fought off that crew and escaped.

“But you don’t know their names?” the man asked.

Lommy’s ribs throb. He really doesn’t want to displease this man’s employers. But he can’t tell what he doesn’t know. “No. They never offered any. But the captain had an unusual weapon!” Lommy is glad to have something else to give them. “It was an electric purple whip. There can’t be that many out there with that!”

The man purses his lips. “You’d be surprised.” He must recognize the confusion in Lommy’s face, because he courteously explains further. “After the fame Jiang Wanyin got in the war, we’ve seen quite a few try to imitate his signature weapon.”

 _Jiang Wanyin?_ Lommy has heard of the famous Independent Sergeant, of course, but the stories _he_ heard hadn’t mentioned such a weapon. Just his bravery and skills. _How cool!_ Lommy can’t help but think. Sergeant Jiang is up there with General Nie as names no self-respecting Independence-sympathizer would forget. They were the most hotly contested heroes in childhood games of pretend. Every kid fought for the turn to be Nie Mingjue or Jiang Wanyin. Eleven-year-old Lommy included.

“And the name of the contact who let you know about the deal?” The man writes on a pad of paper as he speaks.

 _No._ “I, uh.” _Shit_ , Lommy thinks. _There is still one person I won’t give up_. “I doubt she learned their names either.”

“Maybe not,” the man says agreeably. “But _she_ may have other details.”

Lommy keeps his lips pressed tight. _Granny..._

The other man’s gaze cools. “Speak. Or other methods will have to be used.”

Lommy gulps. Suddenly the other man doesn’t look all that friendly. Still, he refuses. His grandmother may be a sketchy back-alley information broker, but she’s his _grams_.

The man sighs. “Very well. But be aware I didn’t want to resort to this.” He looks genuinely aggrieved. “We were having a perfectly reasonable discussion. What happens from here on out is on you.” He makes a gesture with his hand and soon another person opens the cell door, pushes in a cart covered in strange tools and devices, and then leaves.

Lommy closes his eyes.

…

He tried to hold out, but Lommy can’t take it anymore. He just can’t. He gasps out a name, tears flowing down his cheeks even as he does.

“Thank you,” the man says, still smiling, even as he pulls the red-hot chain from where it was buried in Lommy’s chest.

“F-Fuck you,” Lommy grits out.

A small knock echoes off the door. Lommy shudders. _It’s over now, isn’t it?_ He gave up the only family he has left. Even if his body heals, the mental pain may never be over. Lommy feels a fresh batch of tears trace their predecessors’ tracks down his cheeks.

“Yes?” the two-faced man calls out softly to the door. “You can enter.”

A tall woman in black steps into the room and glances at Lommy before turning to the other man. “The two we’ve been watching have made their move. We have someone tailing them.”

The man smiles. On anyone else’s face Lommy would think it a kind smile. But he knows better than that now. “Good.” The smiling man stands, wiping the blood off his hands with a cloth. He makes for the door and the last words Lommy hears are “Take care of him.”

The woman raises her hand and Lommy’s vision is too blurry to make out what she’s holding –

 _BANG_.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 271. 2205 UST.**

**Interstellar Alliance Vessel Viridi, Xuan Wu System.**

Luo Qingyang drops onto her bed with a sigh. _What a fucking month_ , she groans internally. Still… She slips her hand into the breast pocket of her uniform. For such a small, flimsy object it carries so much meaning.

Luo Qingyang looks down at the photograph in her hand and smiles. Jin Ling beams up from the arms of his parents. Jiang Yanli’s face is clear, and Luo Qingyang really wishes she had gotten more time to get to know the woman. The lighting and angle in the photo makes it hard to make out her friend’s face, but it is better that no photo clearly depicting the dead Jin heir is in her possession. It had not been what Luo Qingyang had expected when Jiang Yanli had slipped something into her hand while escorting her off the Firefly. But still, Luo Qingyang can tell the man in the photo is Jin Zixuan. And having physical proof that he’s alive… That she didn’t imagine the whole strange encounter… It means more than she can say.

She flips the picture over and reads the beautifully written characters again.

 _I thought you might appreciate a picture of your nephew_ , Jiang Yanli had written in a delicate hand. _Please know you always have friends out in the black. If you ever find yourself in need:_

Below was the 19 digit code needed for a wave communication.

The terminal in her quarters beeps and Luo Qingyang realizes that it is time for her weekly wave with her husband and daughter. It really had been funny to be called Mianmian again, when to Luo Qingyang, the name now belongs to her daughter.

She slips the picture back into her coat and goes to answer the wave. Zhou Zhuoying doesn’t get worried if she’s late to answer—he’s used to being a military husband—but Luo Qingyang really doesn’t want to go another minute without seeing their faces.

Luo Qingyang accepts the wave and is greeted with her daughter’s beaming smile. “Mom! Guess what happened at school today!” Zhou Mei says exuberantly. Behind her, A-Ying offers a gentle smile.

Luo Qingyang listens to her daughter’s story and thinks again of how blessed she is. After all, she has the faces of her family in front of her and in her pocket.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 271. 2330 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

Grainy footage begins to play on a small screen. In the footage there are two figures leaning over a table and arguing.

“One of us should be here with you, Lord Nie!” Nie Zonghui’s voice is tinny through the speakers. “Jiahao is already laid up in Qinghe with his broken leg, so I should guard you in his stead.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard!” Nie Mingjue argues back. “I can fight my own battles. But Huaisang can’t. I want you there to look after him. And take the twins with you! Lei and Xiuying are driving everyone crazy. They’re supposed to stay with Huaisang anyway.”

“But, my lord –”

“Enough! And stop calling me that when we’re in private!”

A third voice tries to muffle his giggles, but fails. The other two Nies spin towards the camera. “Nie Lei!” Nie Mingjue yells. “What are you doing?!”

“Ah, Mingjue-xiong, don’t be mad!” Nie Lei can’t quite muffle the snicker in his voice and Nie Zonghui just sighs. “A-Sang wanted proof that you were healthy! For _some reason,_ he doesn’t entirely believe you when you wave and tell him you’re fine.”

Nie Mingjue opens his mouth, before suddenly shutting it and giving Nie Lei a narrow stare. “And where, exactly, is your sister?” Nie Zonghui’s eyes open wide for a second as well, before he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Haha, don’t worry about it, Mingjue-xiong!”

“That _brat_! What did Huaisang put you two up to this time!?” Mingjue circles the table towards the camera.

“Ah!” Nei Lei clearly backs up with the camera. “Xiuying’s just running the soldiers through a couple drills!” His voice starts to speed up, as if speaking the words quickly will prevent Mingjue from getting mad, well, madder. “And maybe making sure they all know how important it is to protect you!”

“Huaisang!” Nie Mingjue roars, his face entirely red.

In the background of the video, Nie Zonghui pours himself a shot of whiskey and downs it.

Nie Mingjue composes himself and moves towards the camera in swift but sure steps. “Nie Lei. Give. Me That.”

The screen goes black.

Nie Huaisang buries his face in his arms and cries and cries until his eyes dry up.

He’s startled by a hand on his shoulder and jumps nearly a foot before spinning around.

It’s only Nie Lei.

 _Of course_ , Nie Huaisang thinks, _who else would it be?_ The Nie cousins are always very protective, Nie Lei and Nie Xiuying most of all. Sometimes Nie Huaisang can look at them and feel some warmth at their shared traits with his brother, but today… _Why were you the last ones to see him alive? Da-ge…_

Nie Lei tactfully ignores both Nie Huaisang’s flailing and momentary loss of composure. They have seen him in every possible state in the last fifteen years, after all. His cousin looks over his shoulder at the screen.

“Ah, watching that video again?” Nie Lei’s voice is as brittle as his smile. “You know, right after the video cut off, Mingjue-gege pulled Xiuying off the field to give all of us an hour-long dressing-down about not indulging your schemes.” He scoffs, but there is a small smile on his lips. “As if anyone indulged you more than he did.” Nie Lei places a hand on Nie Huaisang’s head. “He finished the lecture with the reminder that you were the most important one to protect. He loved you the most.” Nie Huaisang’s cousin meets his gaze. “Dry your eyes, A-Sang.” And that brings back memories… _Dry your eyes, A-Sang. You know your da-ge’s not really mad… Dry your eyes, A-Sang! Mingjue-gege agreed to take you to the art opening after all!..._ “We’re going to get our revenge.” Nie Lei pulls Nie Huaisang against his chest.

Nie Huaisang nods into his cousin’s shirt. “And da-ge will be able to rest.”

Anyone from Qinghe could tell you that the most important part of a funeral was returning the body to the earth that gave it, with their weapons so they could fight their way to the afterlife. Nie Huaisang had fought and begged on his knees to go to Shadow and find his brother’s body. But when he finally made it… Everything had been ash, layered thick upon the scorched land. With so much fire, there was no way for da-ge’s body to return to the earth there, let alone back to their ancestral lands on Boros. And if a spirit couldn’t be granted an earthen resting place with his blades and guns… Well. The Nies left behind would just have to clear Nie Mingjue’s enemies for him, so he could pass over in peace.

Nie Huaisang pulls himself back together. “The Lotus will be docking soon. Did you put the whole data packet together? Just the way I asked?”

Nie Lei grins. “Of course, Lord Nie.”

Nie Huaisang bops him on the head with his fan. “Da-ge didn’t let Zonghui get away with that; what makes you think I will?”

His cousin laughs. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say xiao-Sang.”

“Eh! Lei, why are you pulling out that name?!” Nie Huaisang pouts.

Nie Lei snickers. “Come on, Huaisang. Stop brooding in the dark. Everyone else is in the lounge. Xiuying bought cornetto…” He side-eyes Nie Huaisang, before switching to a blatant bribe. “Jiahao-gege made dumplings.”

At those words, Nie Huaisang is already halfway through the door. “Ah, Lei. Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Nie Huaisang leaves the dark memories behind to join his cousins in the light. But he carries da-ge in his heart. _Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you enjoyed the look into non-Lotus crew! Mianmian has been added to the rotation of possible interlude characters! :D They won’t all show up every interlude (especially as more join the rotation) but I like to take sneak peaks around the ‘verse.
> 
> Also – I passed my test!! :D :D :D Yay! Time for job searching – less yay. But I should have more time to write now!
> 
> And sorry, I guess, about the sad NHS scene? I was having sad feels about NHS mourning his bro and watching old videos and since those don’t exist in canon it’s clearly meant to be for this fic. And I can’t resist writing NHS and his cousins. Cause that boy needs support.
> 
> And since I keep forgetting to add the explanation of Companions for those unfamiliar with Firefly. Since I feel like the Firefly wiki explains it really well: “A Companion is a skilled, well-educated and well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans/entertainers, somewhat similar to oiran. While they do frequently engage in a form of state-sanctioned prostitution, they are nonetheless treated with a great deal of respect and deference by nearly everyone.” It’s guild law that they choose their own clients and if a client mistreats them the client can get a ‘black mark’ in the registry after which no Companion will ever service them again. They are well educated, including training in arts, psychology, body language, and self defense. In one episode of Firefly one of Inara’s clients offers an exclusive contract but we never hear much more about that. I’m assuming it’s super rare. Nie Huaisang’s mother took an unusual route by taking an exclusive contract (And I don’t think I mentioned this before, but she was the companion of both Lord Nie and his wife. Not just Lord Nie)
> 
> Thanks to discussion with my beta editor, cornetto is now the Kleenex of ice cream in the Firefly ‘verse. Headcannon accepted :D
> 
> I realized that it’s been over a month since I started this fic! Thank you to everyone who has been following along and giving your support! It means the world! <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter! :D :D :D


	15. Episode 3 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew stops on Persephone to get a new job and restock. As far as they know, everything goes smoothly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by special guest star Zylaa! Thanks for the help this chapter! :D <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the new installment!

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1332 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

“Welcome Jiang-xiong, Wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang claps excitedly from behind his desk when Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian enter the room. Jiang Cheng does not take this as a good sign for their upcoming job. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to his twelve-year-old self and tell his parents no thanks when they introduced him to their business partner’s younger brother. Then again, that might have been interpreted as being mean to Nie Huaisang, and Jiang Cheng had always been a little afraid of Nie Mingjue’s scowling face.

“Hey Nie-xiong!” Wei Wuxian greets cheerfully. He never did have a good sense of when to back away from danger. His brother takes the box of books out from under his arm and places it on the desk. The Nie guards are clearly tracking every movement Wei Wuxian makes in the direction of their lord. Jiang Cheng wonders when they’ll have done enough work to not be considered active threats. Then again, with a master as physically frail as Nie Huaisang, maybe the overprotectiveness is to be expected.

“Here are the books we borrowed,” Wei Wuxian says cheerfully. “Were you able to find the ones we asked for?”

Nie Huaisang beckons one of the other Nies with his fan. “Yes, yes. But those were some interesting titles this time. Pick up some new crew?” One of the Nie cousins, Jia-something, passes a box to Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes. “None of your fucking business,” he says. At the same time, his dumb-ass bother chirps, “Yep!” Jiang Cheng slaps a palm to his forehead.

Nie Huaisang, ever annoying, just laughs. “I see! I see! Well, keep your secrets, Jiang-xiong!” He fans himself as he talks. “Let’s get onto business! First, I have something for you to deliver. But the delivery is a front. While you’re in the residence, I want you to steal a package and bring it back to me.” The lower half of the Nie lord’s face is still covered by his fan, but the curve of his eyes make it clear he’s hiding a grin. Jiang Cheng wants to punch him. What kind of briefing is that?!

“Ne, Nie-xiong,” Wei Wuxian starts. “What’s the package?”

“And where is this manor?” Jiang Cheng grits out.

“Ah, ah.” Nie Huaisang flutters his fan nervously. Behind him, the tall Nie guard rolls his eyes. “I’ll give you directions to find the package within the house. Then it’ll be clear.” The _fuck_ does that mean!? Jiang Cheng is going to break his legs! Nie Huaisang’s eyes go wide. Clearly, he can see the rage in Jiang Cheng’s expression. “Ah, ah. Calm down Jiang-xiong. The location is on Bellerophon.” His eyes crinkle indicating another fucking hidden smile. “And the place you’ll be breaking into is called Mo Manor.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1340 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

Jiang Yanli pokes her head into the passenger dorm. “Lan Xichen?” she calls out softly. She is careful not to be too loud. She knows Lan Sizhui is napping and Lan Wangji is mediating.

The elder Lan slips out of his room. “Yes?” His short hair looks slightly mussed.

Jiang Yanli smiles at the sight. “I was going to start preparing a couple things for dinner. A couple dishes need to sit for a while. Would you like to assist?” After their conversation on Sho Je Downs, Jiang Yanli had been making sure to include Lan Xichen in more of the activities of the ship. Even if it’s as simple as involving him in the chores. He has shown a surprising aptitude for cooking.

“Ah, sure.” Lan Xichen smiled back.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1345 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jin Ling knows he’s supposed to be watching the door while his uncles are out and mom finishes things upstairs, but he’s _bored_ . Lan Sizhui had said “hi” briefly earlier but had quickly been pulled away by _his_ uncle and urged to take a nap. Sizhui had looked pretty dead on his feet. Jin Ling’s still not sure what to think of the Alliance commander turned fugitive. Uncle Jiang is obviously still angry about the war. But Auntie Wen and Uncle Wen were also Alliance once, weren’t they? Ugh, either way, his friend (And thinking that doesn’t make him smile wide. He’s not _that_ soft! _He’s not.)_ wasn’t allowed to sit with Jin Ling—the open cargo bay was too open—and so he has nothing to do. And it’ll only take, like, a second to grab his book from his room...

Jin Ling makes a run for it.

Five minutes later he’s back, book in hand. He rests back in the fold-out chair and flips to where he left off.

For the next twenty minutes, Jin Ling reads while keeping an eye out for any trouble outside the Lotus.

(And never notices the grate behind the stairs is in a slightly different position than it was when he left.)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1349 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

_There’s fire, buildings are falling, people are dead, everyoneisdead, corpsesaremoving, must PROTECT_ _—_

Lan Sizhui wakes with a scream buried in his chest, images racing through his brain that aren’t his, will never be his, but... Lan Sizhui takes in one breathe in, one breathe out, repeat. _Can’t make noise. They’ll be upset. I don’twanttobepunished._

An image of crystalline blue ocean forms in his head, and it doesn’t matter that Lan Sizhui’s never seen the sea in his life, it’s beautiful. He appreciates the calm and gentle scene, and it helps him calm his racing heart and anxious thoughts.

Lan Sizhui glances up, and it’s only then that he remembers he’s been rescued. This is his room on the Lotus. Not his room (cell) at the Academy. Never the Academy. Lan Sizhui will _never_ go back. He buries his face in his knees to muffle the relieved cries.

He wipes his eyes and carefully slips out of his sleep robes. And they’re _his_ sleep robes. The ones with the little rabbits on them that Jingyi got him for his fifteenth birthday as a joke but Lan Sizhui loved. The robes are a little short now, but Father or Uncle Xichen brought them and that… Lan Sizhui feels so cared for. It is a wonderful reminder that he is no longer alone.

(He’s been alone for so long. Promising classes and friendly faces had crumbled to dust, leaving only agony and suffering in their wake. Stone-faced researchers and “teachers” who only taught pain. Endless training and tests and only one person who could even be considered a friend and even he had left. )

Lan Sizhui carefully folds the rabbit-printed fabric and sets it to the side. He runs a finger across one of the tiny rabbits and feels a sudden and sharp longing to see his friends’ faces. Jingyi… Zizhen… They’ll be graduating from Gusu Academy this year. Lan Sizhui takes another breath and reaches for his borrowed clothes. He was too tall for Jin Ling’s clothes, but he’s still too small for Jin Ling’s father’s. They hang off his frame a little.

Lan Sizhui thinks back to how worried Jin Ling had looked when he admitted to his alias. He had also gone on a frankly adorable tangent on how he really considers both family names his and therefore he hasn’t _really_ been lying so Lan Sizhui shouldn’t be mad. Lan Sizhui had to stifle a laugh and had assured his friend it was fine. He had wanted to say “don’t worry about it. I’m glad you have ways to protect yourself if they’re needed,” but all he had been able to say was a garbled ‘Fine. No worry.’

His aphasia is so _frustrating_.

Lan Sizhui slips on the borrowed shirt and pants from Jin Zixuan (They had learned about his death in history class. Meeting him and knowing he hadn’t died but switched sides? Jingyi would call it _wild_ . Zizhen would say it was _romantic_ ). Jin Ling is probably still busy watching over the front of the Lotus but Lan Sizhui can find father or uncle and sit with them. He just wants to be around people right now.

(He’s not alone anymore. He knows that. But the reminder won’t hurt.)

He looks next door and sees his father is meditating. Lan Sizhui knows his father would not begrudge the interruption if Sizhui needs him, but… Father is perceptive. And while Father is very comfortable with silence, Lan Sizhui _wants_ to explain everything to him, and he hates wanting to explain and being unable to.

Lan Sizhui drifts past the infirmary and sees Wei Qing working on something inside. He likes her, she has a dry wit, but he has no interest in going into the infirmary unless he has to.

(Needles, scalpels, _painpainpain_ )

Lan Sizhui walks up the stairs to the upper level. The engine room door is shut. It makes sense with Wei Wuxian off the ship. Still, Lan Sizhui wishes he wasn’t. Wei Wuxian’s cheerful and tangential engineering explanations would be welcome. Lan Sizhui has sat with him multiple times as Wei Wuxian chatters on about the engine and his other inventions. It’s funny, but something about the man makes Lan Sizhui feel very comfortable. And the little mechanical hopping bird he had made was so cute!

(There was something about that bird… about the other little mechanical designs and scraps that litter the engine room… they feel _familiar._ )

Lan Sizhui steps into the dining room and smiles at the sight of Uncle Xichen chopping protein and laughing with Jiang Yanli. Jin Zixuan and Wei Ning are both sitting at the table. Jin Ling’s father looks like he’s working through something on his pad but Wei Ning is… is he knitting?

Lan Xichen notices him first and sends a warm smile his way. “Sizhui! That wasn’t much of a rest. Couldn’t sleep?”

Lan Sizhui nods. That’s an easier explanation than trying and failing to describe his nightmare.

Jin Zixuan looks up at him. “When the captain and Wei Wuxian get back, they’ll be going with A-Li into the market. If they borrowed any money or got an advance from our contact, we can probably get you at least a couple pieces of clothing each. Do you have any preferences on styles or colors?”

Jiang Yanli adds, “They’re won’t be too much variety here, but we’ll do our best to accommodate your tastes. Next time we stop on one of the outer planets you can join us and pick things out yourself.”

Lan Sizhui takes a second to think about it. “Blue.” White may be strange out here, but the other Lan color would not stand out.

Wei Ning looks up with a smile. “Your father and uncle said the same thing.”

Uncle Xichen chuckles. “It’s one of the family colors.”

Jiang Yanli pats Lan Xichen on the shoulder and they share a warm look. Lan Sizhui is happy to see his uncle settling in more. She looks back to Lan Sizhui. “Another other preferences? Loose or tight?”

“Loose!” He says quickly. Tight clothes… no.

(They’re restraining him again. Why? He wasn’t even fighting? That was—)

Lan Sizhui pushes the dark thoughts away. He sits next to Wei Ning. The man seems very kind, and Lan Sizhui likes his calm air. He glances again at the knitting. “Um,” he points to the knitting. “Yarn, me?” Sizhui frowns, his fingers digging into his pants. How hard can it be to say the word teach?

Wei Ning just looks down at what he’s working on. It’s in too early of a stage for Lan Sizhui to know what it is. “Do you want me to make you something? I’d be happy to! I, uh, this is actually the start of a blanket for you,” Wei Ning says the last part quickly. “If you want it! If you don’t, that’s fine. I’ve made blankets for everyone on the crew in the past. I was going to make your father’s and uncle’s next!”

Lan Sizhui blinks at the onslaught. “Ah”. _He’s making me a blanket?_ Lan Sizhui feels warm. “Um, I , needles?” Lan Sizhui tries again.

“Oh! Do you want to learn?” Wei Ning says with an adorable look of surprise. _Am I supposed to find an adult adorable?_ Lan Sizhui wonders. _Oh well, the description fits_. Still, Lan Sizhui is happy Wei Ning figured out his meaning. He nods emphatically. “Yes, please,” Lan Sizhui says without thinking and so it comes out smoothly.

Wei Ning starts to describe different knitting stitches, and Lan Sizhui allows himself to settle into the happy family atmosphere of the room.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1351 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

Wei Wuxian threw his hands behind his head and whistled as they walked back to the Lotus.

“Why the fuck are you looking so cheerful?” Jiang Cheng grumbles next to him. His shidi was always such a grouch. “A-Sang told us jack shit!” It always amused Wei Wuxian to hear his brother call Nie-xiong “A-Sang.” But in the public markets of the docks, there was little choice.

“Mm! But it sounds like fun!” Wei Wuxian says. He’s never had the chance to break into anywhere on Bellerophon, but they’re supposed to have top notch security. _It’s exciting!_ Wei Wuxian thinks. _Oh! I wonder if Lan Zhan has ever been to any of the Bellerophon estates…_ Thinking of Lan Zhan made Wei Wuxian feel a little warm.

Jiang Cheng slaps his arm. “Get that dumb smile off your face! You’re thinking of your boring future husband aren’t you!?”

“Ah, Jiang Cheng! You think we’re going to get married?!” Wei Wuxian practically squeals. He thinks about being married to Lan Zhan… spending every day together… and every night… _Ah! I need Nie-xiong’s fan!_ His face feels entirely too warm. Wei Wuxian has made time with people before, but never has he wanted someone as much as Lan Zhan. Never has he wanted to give all of himself over, body _and_ soul. But still, an eternity with Lan Zhan? Being his husband? Wei Wuxian buries his face in his hands to hide his ridiculous grin and burning cheeks from his brother.

“Ugh!” Jiang Cheng is _such a grump_ . “You’re disgusting. And of course I think you’re going to get married! It’s been over a month and you’re still as horribly smitten as you were when he first came aboard. And he’s _just as gross_. Why the fuck do you think I Iet those fuckers stay?” Ah, Wei Wuxian loves his shidi so much. “But enough of your frigid boyfriend! You can’t really be excited about this job.”

Wei Wuxian leans over to whisper in Jiang Cheng’s ear, “Mom raided a mansion on Bellerophon once!” Wei Wuxian still only knows so much about his mother. But one of the few memories he has of his parents is of his mom tucking him in with the story of how she recovered mounds of platinum from a rich bastard on Bellerophon and returned it to the workers he was underpaying.

Jiang Cheng spins and stares at him with wide eyes. Cangse Sanren was famous for being an extremely successful pirate and modern-day Robin Hood. But with Madame Yu’s unwillingness to have Wei Wuxian’s mother spoken of on Jiangyin, they’ve only heard so many stories. Jiang Cheng composes his face and scoffs, “No wonder you’re so delighted.”

For all his brother’s attitude, Wei Wuxian can tell he won’t get teased about being excited anymore. Not when it’s a rare chance for Wei Wuxian to feel like he can connect with his mom. Wei Wuxian changes the topic by slipping the bag of credits Nie-xiong gave them out of his pocket. “Now come on, Jiang Cheng! Let’s go get ajie for some shopping! We can finally buy a catalyzer too”.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 281. 1924 UST.**

**112,500,000 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System**

Bellies full from dinner, with some fresh ingredients for once, the two Wen siblings followed Wei Wuxian into his bunk.

“Ah, ah!” Wei Wuxian says. “What is this ambush for?”

“You’re being an idiot again.” Wen Qing pushes him down onto his cot, before throwing herself down on his right. Wen Ning quickly takes the spot to his friend’s left. “This is an intervention.”

“We’re just worried, Master Wei,” Wen Ning says softly. He doesn’t want Wei Wuxian to feel trapped.

Wei Wuxian happily pulls both siblings against his sides even as he pouts. “But what have I done!?”

Wen Qing props herself up on one arm and uses the other to brush her friend’s hair away from his face. “Why haven’t you made a move on Lan Wangji yet? The man is obviously as ridiculously into you as you are to him. Yet it’s obvious you haven’t tapped that.”

Wen Ning blushes. “Jiejie!”

Wei Wuxian quickly retorts with, “Like you can talk Wen Qing!”

Wen Qing just raises an eyebrow. “We’re not talking about Jiang Cheng. We’re talking about you and Lan Wangji. Spill.”

Wei Wuxian just groans, covering his face with his hands. When his voice comes out it’s muffled. “But he doesn’t know the truth. What if he hates me when he finds out? And it doesn’t feel right, like it’d be sex under false pretenses.”

Wen Ning has to ask, “But you’ve slept with other people who didn’t know about the Yiling Patriarch…” Wen Ning was too aware of his friend’s conquests at times, but he didn’t really get the sex thing. He never had.

Wei Wuxian peeks out from between his fingers. “Those were just random people. None of them were expecting anything from it. I don’t even remember most of their names! It didn’t matter if we didn’t know anything about each other. But I don’t just want to fuck Lan Zhan…”

Wen Qing speaks up. “You want to build something with him. Something lasting.”

Wei Wuxian nods into Wen Ning’s shoulder. Wen Ning pets his hair.

Wen Qing sighs. “Well, I can’t judge you on taking your time.” _No kidding_ , Wen Ning thinks, _You and Captain Jiang are taking FOREVER._ “But I do recommend being clear about what you want at this stage. I know you don’t have much, if any, prior experience with actual romantic relationships, but I get the sense Lan Wangji has even less. It won’t hurt to tell him you’re interested but don’t want to go any further right now.”

Wen Ning starts braiding a section on Wei Wuxian’s hair as he talks. “I think that’d be a good idea, Master Wei. Lan Wangji seems very respectful and straightforward.”

Wei Wuxian turns slightly to peer up at Wen Ning with another pout, nearly messing up the new braid. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me ‘Master Wei’?”

Wen Ning smiles as he finishes the braid. “At least one more time.”

Wen Qing just laughs, reaching over Wei Wuxian to pull both of them into one squishy hug. “No power in the ‘verse can stop my brother from being polite, Wei Ying.”

The three of them break into giggles.

“Ok, ok,” Wei Wuxian concedes. “I’ll talk to Lan Zhan. I’m not ready to talk about the Yiling Patriarch with him, and I won’t sleep with him till he knows, but I can make the rest clear.” He glances to his right. “But can we talk about you and Jiang Cheng now?”

It's jiejie’s turn to groan. “Jiang Cheng and I know where we stand with each other. There’s nothing to talk about.”

Wei Wuxian gets a sly grin. “But I see you’re wearing the necklace! Spill the deets!”

Wen Qing scowls and grabs the pillow, says “Stop meddling!” and smacks it down on Wei Wuxian’s face.

“Ah! This is war, Wen Qing! Are you ready to face the fearsome Yiling Patriarch!?” Wei Wuxian says in an exaggerated deep voice.

Wen Qing hits him with the pillow again. “Idiot! Who’s afraid of the Yiling Patriarch? I made him!”

“Ah, Wen Qing! Aren’t you supposed to ‘do no harm’?!” Wei Wuxian wiggles, trying to get an arm free and fails. “Wen Ning! Protect me!”

Wen Ning observes the scene. His sister’s attack _had_ messed up the braid he just finished… He darts a hand out to tickle Wen Qing’s side.

“Traitor! I thought I was your precious jiejie!”

As the three descend into an increasingly silly fight of pillows and tickling, Wen Ning thinks on Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian. His two most precious people. Both of their relationships were progressing. That was good. Wen Ning would have to think on what else he could do to help nudge them along. Wen Qing had never told Wen Ning that _he_ couldn’t meddle, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information:  
> -Bellerophon—the 10th planet of the Bai Hu System. There are floating estates for the super-rich with tight security. This is where the Firefly episode “Trash” took place.
> 
> And we start what I’ve been calling Mo Manor arc! :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I’ve decided to change my chapter naming system (the old one was working less and less every time I realized this story might need more chapters - I’ll be going through to edit the old titles soon)
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for your continued support! Everyone’s lovely comments help keep me inspired :D You all are so great <333 Let me know what you thought of the new chapter!


	16. Episode 3 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus arrives on Bellerophon and the crew split up to get the job done. The away team and the home team both run into unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!  
> Theleakypen returns as my amazing beta! Thank you theleakypen <333  
> Hope you enjoy!

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1005 UST.**

**76,100,400 km from Bellerophon, Bai Hu System**

When Jiang Wanyin called for all crew to meet in the dining area, Lan Xichen wasn’t expecting to be invited. But Wei Wuxian pops into the passenger dorms to chirp, “Hey, Lans, you coming?”

Lan Xichen isn’t sure Captain Jiang will want them there, but Sizhui pokes his head out of his room and he looks adorably excited to be involved. “Ah, sure,” Lan Xichen says, knowing Wangji will want to be where Wei Wuxian is anyway.

Wei Wuxian clings to Wangji’s arm as they go up to the dining area.

Jiang Wanyin is leaning over the head of the table, various maps and papers spread out across the surface. He looks up when they step into the room. “Good, we’re all here now.” And Lan Xichen is surprised to see that statement is true. Every member of the crew is there, including Jin Ling who is sitting between his parents on the left side of the table. The boy nudges his father and they switch seats. Jin Ling quickly beckons Sizhui to sit next to him. Lan Xichen is glad the two boys are getting along so well.

Jiang Wanyin starts, “Our target is Mo Manor, one of the Bellerophon Estates. The Mo family was apparently nothing before the war, but Madame Mo managed to get a small officer’s posting on the fringes of the fighting. I’m not sure how, as she sure as fuck wasn’t doing her job. Lieutenant Mo used her position to collect rare and expensive historical artifacts. She’d lead her forces into an area with something she wanted and wipe the people out, leaving the goods she was after ripe for the taking. Fucking disgusting.”

“Truly reprehensible behavior,” Jin Zixuan adds in. And hadn’t that been a surprise. Jin Zixuan’s supposed death had been felt through all of the Alliance forces during the war. Lan Xichen had not expected this ship to be harboring two runaway heirs. It was definitely a strange coincidence. 

Wei Wuxian takes over, “And now she lives fat and happy on a Bellerophon Estate, known both for comfort and security. And she definitely doesn’t deserve either. So let’s go fuck it up!”

“Lord Nie has provided us with the Mo estate's schedule for the next few weeks, the estate ground layout, and their security codes,” Jin Zixuan says, pointing to each document on the table as he speaks.

 _Wait_ . “Lord Nie? As in Nie Huaisang?” Lan Xichen asks, incredulous. “The frivolous socialite from Persephone? How is _he_ involved?” The Lan family companies had made some deals with Nie Industries over the years, but the ‘CEO’ never actually showed up for the meetings. Everything had gone through CFO Nie Shi. All together, it had hardly left a good impression of Nie Huaisang to Lan Xichen.

The original Lotus crew all blink before Wei Wuxian starts snickering. “I forgot we’ve been dodging his name before! But yes, Nie-xiong is an old friend. And he has something from Mo Manor he hired us to steal.”

“Except the fucking dick wouldn’t say what it was,” Jiang Wanyin grumbles. “‘You’ll know when you see it’ my fucking ass.” Lan Xichen really wishes the man wouldn’t swear in front of the boys, but it’s hardly the hill he wants to die on.

“It’s an adventure!” Wei Wuxian exclaims, too enthusiastically in Lan Xichen’s opinion. “Now, our way in is going to be a fake flower delivery. You may have noticed the container Nie-xiong sent over before we left Persephone. It’s got some kind of special breed of flowers that he grows as part of his luxury line or something. But it should get a few of us into the estate! Apparently Madame Mo is throwing a big party for her son this weekend. It’s his coming of age celebration, so at least we’ll be able to blend in easily.”

Jiang Wanyin speaks up again, “Wei Wuxian and I will be taking point. I want everyone back here prepared to leave at a moment’s notice, and to fight our way back to the black if needed. If all goes well, we’ll be in and out quickly. With Nie Huaisang’s info, we should be able to go in and out the front door.”

Lan Xichen sees a fault in their plan. “That might not work,” he says softly. Lan Xichen is still conflicted over a lot of the ‘work’ the Lotus crew does, but he doesn’t want any of them getting hurt or in trouble.

Jiang Wanyin narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Lan Xichen straightens, for a second feeling like he’s reporting to a superior officer back in his Navy days. “I’ve been to the Bellerophon Estates before. The Lans never had one—Uncle says they’re ridiculous posturing with little point—but I have met business partners at their estates before. And I specifically recall a Mr. Haymer bragging about how the local federal police help estate owners tag their valuables. So, if the items in question pass out of the walls of the estates, alarms will sound that call in both security and the local federal police.”

“Fuck,” Jiang Wanyin curses. “All right, how do we get around that?”

Wei Wuxian picks up the blueprints. “Let me take a closer look. Lan Xichen, would you mind going through all you know about the tagging system with me? I might be able to hack through it, but that would take time.”

Lan Xichen sighs. He really is becoming a criminal. “Of course,” he says, setting his doubts aside. This crew makes his brother and nephew happy. And Lan Xichen is starting to feel at home too. “However I can be of assistance.”

“I would like to go as well,” Wangji says. Lan Xichen wants to sigh again. _Wangji, you do not have to follow Wei Wuxian everywhere,_ he thinks. 

Jiang Wanyin scowls and opens his mouth to reply, but Wei Wuxian beats him to it. “Sounds good! Are you sure you won’t be recognized?”

“I am sure,” Wangji replies. Lan Xichen is reasonably sure as well. For the past twelve years, Wangji has left their home only to attend to his duties as a teacher at Gusu Academy. There would be no reason for anyone here to recognize his face.

Jiang Wanyin still looks angry, but his brother bumps shoulders with him and says, “Come on, Jiang Cheng. He’s a good swordsman and an extra pair of hands won’t hurt!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1035 UST.**

**Laodamia Desert, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

After A-Xian figured out the trash chutes as a hole in the security system, the three man team had set off. Wen Ning is in charge of lining things up here, with A-Xuan as back-up. Right now that involves waiting in the desert till the trash collecting system moves towards the Mo Estate. Meanwhile, Jiang Yanli re-organizes the food supplies for the fourth time in two days. Lan Xichen hovers over her shoulder, double-checking her count at her request.

Somehow, and Jiang Yanli is very confused, multiple items have gone missing over the past couple days. When it was just some of the rare sweets, she had been annoyed and planning to interrogate the crew for the culprit. But now some of the protein packages were missing as well. And not the pre-flavored ones. No one would take the flavorless protein as a snack.

Something is fishy, Jiang Yanli thinks, frowning. 

A-Ling comes bounding in the door, Lan Sizhui following at his heels at a more sedate pace. “Mom! I can’t find either of the two throw pillows from outside the infirmary!”

Lan Xichen gives her son a confused look and Jiang Yanli resists the urge to giggle. It must sound strange to the man, but when you’re living on a ship like this for so many years, you get very used to the exact number of things you have on the ship and where they are. “Could Wei Ning have taken them to repair?” Jiang Yanli asks A-Ling. Wen Ning is the most capable on the crew with a needle, as long as you are discussing sewing fabric and not skin. Then, his sister takes the crown.

A-Ling frowns. “I’ll ask,” he says, and runs on down the hall.

Lan Sizhui stays in the dining area, clearly hesitant to enter the corridor with the main crew bunks and cockpit. 

“You are crew now, Lan Sizhui,” Jiang Yanli reassures, concerned that he might not think himself allowed past that point. “You’re welcome to walk through the crew quarters corridor and cockpit whenever you like.”

“Ah, th-thank you,” Lan Sizhui replies, bowing slightly. _What a polite child_ , Jiang Yanli thinks, not for the first time.

Jin Ling comes clambering back in. “Wei Ning says he hasn’t taken them!”

Jiang Yanli frowns. Now food and pillows are missing. She looks to her son. “What did you want them for anyway, A-Ling?”

He flushes and mumbles, “To play The Floor is Lava.”

Jiang Yanli raises her hand to cover her smile, not wanting to embarrass her son. She sees Lan Xichen turning to the side to hide a small grin as well. “I see. Well you’re welcome to grab the ones in the corner,” she says, pointing to the small sitting area on the edge of the dining area. The only other three throw pillows on the ship reside there.

Jin Ling grins. “Thanks!” He collects the pillows, stuffing one of them into Lan Sizhui’s arms to carry, and the two boys disappear back down the stairs.

“That’s two kinds of things missing,” Lan Xichen says, drawing Jiang Yanli’s attention back to him.

She nods. “Yes, it is quite strange.” Jiang Yanli doesn’t have to voice that this is not usual behavior from anyone on the crew; Lan Xichen is perceptive enough to have picked up on that from her behavior.

Wen Qing steps into the room with a frown. “Lan Xichen.”

He turns with a questioning look. “Yes?”

“Your family follows rules very strictly, yes?” Wen Qing asks mysteriously. 

Lan Xichen’s brows furrow. “Yes. Is there a problem?”

Wen Qing purses her lips. “Someone left the communal refresher with hair in the drain and used up the last of my shampoo.” _Oh my_ , Jiang Yanli thinks. While the main crew quarters on the neck of the ship each have their own small showers (thanks to A-Xian), the passenger dorms share one larger one. In the past it was only used by Wen Qing and Wen Ning. When the Lans had first come aboard Wen Qing had made the rules for the bathroom maintenance very clear. This included both never leaving hair in the drain, as well as leaving Wen Qing’s hair products alone. The other woman wasn’t prone to frivolities—her imported shampoo and conditioner were one of her only indulgences.

Lan Xichen blinks at her in shock. “It certainly wasn’t me. Wangji has not left hair in the drain in 34 years, I do not think he is about to start now. And Sizhui has always been a very clean child as well.” He clearly has a sudden thought and chuckles, “The only time there has ever been hair in the drain at home was when our cousins’ son slept over.”

Wen Qing crosses her arms and ignores the tangent. “It didn’t seem like any of your behavior.” The question of who else would be responsible lingers in the air unanswered.

Jiang Yanli and Lan Xichen share another look. _This is getting very strange…_ Jiang Yanli thinks before filling her friend in.

Wen Qing says what Jiang Yanli was beginning to suspect as well: “There’s someone else on this ship.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1042 UST.**

**Mo Estate, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Cheng walks forward with a sure step, even if internally he feels like an out-of-place idiot holding a giant bouquet of overpriced flowers. He is reassured by Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji following close behind him, each with ridiculous bouquets of their own. 

(Jiang Cheng is _not_ going to think about the fucking _surreal_ conversation that had gone into the designing of the bouquets between Jin Zixuan, Wen Qing, and Lan Xichen. They had flitted back and forth between ancient flower language, color theory, prices, and literary references. Jiang Cheng had left them to it.)

Thankfully they don’t have to spend much time in the ugly-ass garden, quickly approaching the manor. _Who designed this place?_ Jiang Cheng gripes internally. _All these sculptures are ugly and there’s clearly no thought to the placement of the different elements!_

Jiang Cheng doesn’t truly start to relax until they make it to the door without an issue.

Technology has rarely been a concern with Wei Wuxian on his side.

Sure enough, his brother has the door hacked in less than a minute and they slip on in. 

(Once upon a time, Jiang Cheng had asked for an explanation for how Wei Wuxian’s door trick worked. What he had gotten was a forty minute rant on sub-par security, over-used programming routines, and ‘how easy it is to sneak an eel through a keyhole. To this day, Jiang Cheng still has no idea what Wei Wuxian was talking about and has decided he is better off not knowing.)

Wei Wuxian leads them into the parlor, but then pauses suddenly, leading Jiang Cheng to crash right into his back. “What are you doing, you idiot?” Jiang Cheng whisper yells.

His brother turns and uses the hand not holding flowers to rub the back of his head. “Ah, I forget where we’re going.”

Jiang Cheng takes a big breath in through his nose and lets it slowly out through his mouth. Hitting his brother would _not_ be productive or helpful in maintaining their cover.

“To the right, passing three hallways before taking the fourth,” Lan Wangji says calmly and quietly from behind them. Jiang Cheng hopes the man is prepared to be Wei Wuxian’s walking memory bank.

“Tch.” Jiang Cheng takes point again. “Let’s get this fucking job over with.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1047 UST.**

**Laodamia Desert, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Wen Qing leads the party to the cargo bay. Both she and Jiang Yanli agreed that if anyone were hiding in the Lotus, it would be in the Firefly-class’ famous smuggling nooks. As they step into the cargo bay, Wen Qing side-eyes Lan Xichen and can’t help but think, _He’s starting to look like he belongs out here_. The former commander had abandoned his white robes for the new outfits from Persephone. In a dark blue duster jacket over a simple white shirt with a sturdy pair of work boots, Lan Xichen looks quite different. Yet despite the new clothes, there is still something regal in his bearing. Wen Qing can’t help but think he looks more like a drug kingpin’s son than a common crook. She muffles a snicker.

Jiang Yanli and Wen Qing scan the hold, Lan Xichen standing at their back. It’s Jiang Yanli, ever aware of all the parts of the Lotus, that notes the section of the walling out of place. She doesn’t say anything, but nudges Wen Qing and Lan Xichen, nodding her head in that direction.

Wen Qing sees the grate behind which there is a relatively large space (which at times has hidden money, precious gems, squirrels, and tiny nesting dolls) and the telltale edge that is not in line with the wall. She pulls needles from her sleeve and stalks forward. Wen Qing is glad to see Jiang Yanli hang back and Lan Xichen follow in step with his pistol in hand.

As they get closer, Wen Qing hears a sharp inhale and the sound of shifting movements. _Got you_. She raises her hand and signals to Lan Xichen to cover her as she opens the grate. If he’s surprised at her use of Alliance military hand signals, he doesn’t show it now.

Wen Qing steps forward and rips open the hidden compartment. Lan Xichen has his weapon raised, but when they see the two inside, it’s dropped quickly.

Wen Qing doesn’t blame him. _What are_ children _doing on our ship?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Lan Xichen looks even more shocked than expected, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. It’s the most undignified Wen Qing has ever seen him.

Then one of the children exclaims, “Uncle Xichen!” 

_What,_ Wen Qing thinks.

“Jingyi?!” Lan Xichen practically breathes the name out. “And Ouyang Zizhen? What in the ‘verse are you boys doing here?”

The two boys— _Children_ , Wen Qing thinks. _They look like they’re only a little older than Jin Ling!_ —jump up and proclaim, stars in their eyes, “We came to help save Sizhui!”

Wen Qing resists the urge to bury her face in her hands, but only barely.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1050 UST.**

**Mo Estate, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian follows his brother and friend (future husband) through the many corridors of the Mo Estate. Thankfully, no one seems to think anything of them, dismissing them as hired help with one glance at the flowers. Wei Wuxian almost misses the trash receptacles as they pass them.

(Wei Wuxian is maybe more than a little distracted by Lan Zhan carrying flowers. The man already looks so pretty, but with flowers? Wei Wuxian feels like he needs to cool down. Lan Zhan had taken his hair out of its usual topknot and has all of it up in a high tail. Wei Wuxian is also maybe distracted by the pale neck the new hairstyle exposes. He wants to lick it. If Wen Qing were here, she would be laughing at him so hard.)

Wei Wuxian sees his brother note the weird trash chutes (and they are strange – why does the Core seem to think a sleek look improves _everything,_ even at the expense of function) as they continue on. After another three similarly boring hallways, they come upon the door marked in Nie-xiong’s blueprints.

Jiang Cheng casually flicks his thumb in the sign for “you take care of this.” (His brother uses that sign for anything from taking out enemies to finishing off the last piece of protein cake.) Wei Wuxian moves to the front and is getting ready to hack into the door when it slides open on its own.

There’s someone inside.

“Welcome!” the young man says, sitting in lotus position on the floor in the center of the room, and wearing a grin that looks a touch unhinged. _Or maybe more than a touch_ , Wei Wuxian thinks, taking in the long tangled hair and messy make-up. He and Jiang Cheng pull their concealed guns on the unexpected occupant of the room. The flower vases, dropped from their arms, shatter on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Wei Wuxian notes with appreciation the martial arts stance Lan Zhan has taken after carefully setting down his flowers. “Ah!” the strange man exclaims. “No need for that!”

“Who the fuck are you?” Jiang Cheng demands, as angry as ever. Wei Wuxian knows the anger masks his anxiety over the job going awry.

The man smirks, and Wei Wuxian’s mind focuses sharply at the intelligence he can see glinting in the other man’s eyes. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the strangers coming into _my_ room with weapons. And you dropped the pretty flowers!” The young man pouts at the abandoned flowers on the ground. 

Wei Wuxian notes that despite the mention of their weapons, the other hasn’t looked even a little alarmed or threatened. _Maybe not so crazy then…_ “Do you have the package?” Wei Wuxian asks carefully.

“As intelligent as Huaisang-ge said! It’s such an honor to meet you, Wei Wuxian,” the young man says to Wei Wuxian’s alarm. Once upon a time, when he was the bright young ward of Jiang Fengmian, hearing such a thing was common. Back then, Wei Wuxian had been a rising star in the engineering world. But everything changes. Fifteen years ago, Wei Wuxian crawled out of hell to deliver it upon his enemies. He had willingly let the name Wei Wuxian slide into obscurity. Let himself be known as nothing more than a soldier who was invalided out. The Yiling Patriarch rose in his place, striking fear into the hearts of enemies and allies alike. There was no reason for anyone to be honored at meeting _Wei Wuxian_. “My name is Mo Xuanyu,” the man says with a grin as he spreads his arms to the side. “And I am the package.”

 _Eh?! What?!_ is the first thought in Wei Wuxian’s mind. And then: _Ah, we definitely can’t put_ this _package_ _down the trash chute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter ended up, like, so long. But I don’t think you all will complain ;D (The next chapter is shaping up to be just as long *sweatdrop*)
> 
> And we have the rest of the junior quartet!!!!! :D :D :D Some of you were worried about the stowaway… Sorry for purposefully making it sound scary! >:D I am such a troll lol. But I am a troll who brings cute things. Such as LJY and OYZZ.
> 
> And Mo Xuanyu! :D It’s interesting writing a canon character that’s at the same time almost an OC since we canonically know very little (Re: nothing but rumour) about MXY. Cue my desire to give him a life and more agency! :D (And good guess, LadyHachimitsu, for thinking he was the package! <3). 
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and support! I love hearing what you all are enjoying and picking up on! :D :D :D Let me know what you think of this newest installment! 
> 
> And while I don't participate much in the wider fandom, I have heard that we're having some negative comments and other issues lately. And at least one person I know of has left the fandom because of it. So this is my plug to encourage everyone to be kind! If you don't like a ship, don't read it. If you're not into a kink, don't open the story. And if you do like a story, hearing kind feedback can mean the world <3 All of y'all on this fic have been fantastic, so I'm sure you didn't need to hear this. But I don't think encouraging kindness ever hurts ^_^
> 
> And thank you all, for already being kind <3


	17. Episode 3 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew must deal with the surprises both on and off the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little later than normal... it had split in two once it got past 5000 words lol. But it ended up making more sense as two! (And yet this one was still over 3500 words... xD) The next chapter won't take as long, I promise <3
> 
> Peeps, manaika-chan made me a thing!!!! So excited!! I'm honored :D The Firefly opening credits but with out lovely Lotus Crew!! <33333 Go check it out! It looks amazing! https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/YCTMSFM/recent
> 
> Also I made some more Alliance Records! Check them out on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polkadotdragonx More to come soon!
> 
> Thanks again to theleakypen for their amazing beta-ing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1055 UST.**

**Mo Estate, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian stares at Mo Xuanyu, this strange person who seems to know more about Wei Wuxian than he should.

Jiang Cheng blows up, but keeps his screaming to whisper level, “What the fuck?! Since when are we stealing _people_?! This is not what we do! Or what we planned for! I’m going to break Nie Huaisang’s legs!”

Mo Xuanyu smirks back at him. “You’re rescuing me! And rescuing people is definitely in character for such an amazing hero, eh, Jiang Wanyin?”

Wei Wuxian stifles a snicker at Jiang Cheng’s muffled scream. “Of course! Jiang Cheng is the best hero in the verse!” His shidi spins to glare at him. Wei Wuxian meets his brother’s eyes as he says, “He definitely saved me.” 

“Now is not the time for sentiment!” Jiang Cheng scoffs and turns to the side, but it’s too late. Wei Wuxian already saw his pinked cheeks. _Ahh, I do love teasing A-Cheng_.

Lan Zhan speaks up, bringing them back on topic. “Will you leaving cause trouble?” he asks. _Thank goodness we have Lan Zhan here to keep us on task,_ Wei Wuxian thinks. _I’m so glad he came with us!_ His brain starts to wander towards all the other things about Lan Zhan he likes before he mentally slaps himself to get back to the current situation. _On task. Right._

“Ah, yes,” Mo Xuanyu replies. “If it were easy for me to just leave, Huaisang-ge wouldn’t have sent you.”

The three men look expectantly at Mo Xuanyu.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1101 UST.**

**Laodamia Desert, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

After a successful run of The Floor is Lava, all Jin Ling wants is something to eat. “Snack break?” he asks Lan Sizhui.

“Mm!” the other boy replies, a slight flush to his cheeks from jumping about on the furniture for half an hour. Jin Ling is super happy having another teenager on the ship with him. Lan Wangji runs lessons for them on most days and Jin Ling is adapting to the man’s strict teaching. Until now, most of his schooling has been piecemeal without any regular schedule. But Lan Sizhui’s father keeps them in lessons for the same hours of the day most days, and Jin Ling has seen the regimented lesson plans the man has drafted. But while they have their classes in the mornings, the two boys are usually free to play games in the afternoons.

Over the past few weeks, Jin Ling has been introducing various games to Lan Sizhui (many adapted from playing alone to including a friend). Maybe The Floor is Lava is a little childish, but Jin Ling delights in finally being able to share his games with someone his age (or close enough). The adults on the Lotus have always been willing to indulge Jin Ling in the past, but it’s not the same.

Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui make their way to the dining area, but they both stop with shock at the doorway.

 _Where did two teenage boys come from?!_ Jin Ling thinks.

“Jingyi?!” Lan Sizhui exclaims quietly beside him.

The other two boys’ heads snap towards them. “Sizhui!” And now the two unknowns are jumping out of their chairs and running forward. “Sizhui!”

Jin Ling watches _his_ friend be pulled into a giant hug and feels jealousy churning in his gut. _Who are these people? They look around Lan Sizhui’s age_ , Jin Ling thinks with a frown. _Will Lan Sizhui still play with me if he has friends his own age on board?_

“And Sizhui, what am I, chopped liver?” one of the boys says. “You only greet Jingyi and not me?”

“Zizhen,” Lan Sizhui laughs. “Silly!”

“Sizhui?” the one who must be named ‘Jingyi’ calls out softly. “What’s wrong with your speech?”

Lan Sizhui shrinks back slightly and Jin Ling jumps forward and elbows his way in front of his friend. “There’s nothing wrong with him! If you’re going to be a dick, you can fuck off!”

“Jiang Ling!” his mom says sharply. _Shit_ , Jin Ling thinks. “Your uncle’s language is not something to emulate! Anything you want to say you can do without such rudeness.”

“I’m sorry, Sizhui,” this Jingyi says with a mournful expression. “I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

“Lan Jingyi!” Lan Xichen exclaims this time. “Language.”

Lan Sizhui smiles at _Lan_ Jingyi nervously. “I-It fine.” _How many Lans_ are _there?_ Jin Ling thinks with annoyance. Lan Sizhui turns to Jin Ling and squeezes his hand for a second, an easy way to communicate thanks that Lan Sizhui often uses instead of words. Jin Ling relaxes a little. _I’m not being replaced_.

“Jiang Ling.” His mother walks over. “Apologize to Lan Jingyi. I know you believed yourself to be protecting your friend, but that language was unacceptable.”

Jin Ling turns to Lan Jingyi. _Hmph._ “I apologize for my language,” he says with a bow, pointedly not apologizing for the rest of what he said.

“Jiang Ling.” Dang, his mom clearly didn’t miss that.

Lan Jingyi laughs, but bows back. “This one is also sorry for his words,” the young Lan starts formally before reverting to casual speech. “I wasn’t trying to insult Sizhui! But I can’t be mad at you for trying to defend him.”

“We’d be more mad if you didn’t,” ‘Zizhen’ adds in.

Lan Sizhui ducks his head with flushed cheeks and a pleased little smile. Jin Ling crosses his arms and matches the gazes of the two new boys. _They’re okay, I guess,_ Jin Ling thinks reluctantly. _Anyone who can make Lan Sizhui smile can’t be too bad._

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1113 UST.**

**Mo Estate, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Mo Xuanyu washes his face and brushes his hair quickly as he explains how he has purposefully been wearing tons of makeup and dressing messily for years, both as a means of disguise and to throw others off. “Now that I want to sneak off, if I dress normally, most people won’t even look at me!” the young man explains as he pulls on an old-looking jacket. “It’s rather depressing, isn’t it? How much people just ignore anything you do, if they think you have mental health problems,” Mo Xuanyu says with a twist to his lips. “If they're going to judge me for my mental illness, I'm happy to use it against them.” 

Lan Wangji eyes Mo Xuanyu carefully. He can tell “the package” is clearly a schemer. “The main problem,” Mo Xuanyu says, “is this.” He tilts his neck and they can see a small scar under his ear. “When I was determined by the courts on Londinium to be ‘mentally incompetent,’ I was tagged with a tracking chip so my ‘guardians’ can always find me.”

“Barbaric,” Lan Wangji says, summing up his thoughts with the single word. He remembers when that law passed through Parliament. Xichen had lobbied hard against it and voted “No” when it reached him. The bill had still passed.

(The Lan seat sits empty in the House of Lords now. Lan Wangji knows this must bother his brother. But Sizhui comes before everything else. They both agree on that. And Uncle Qiren still has his place in the House of Commons.)

“That’s disgusting. Our doctor can definitely get it out,” Jiang Wanyin declares with his arms crossed. “But that’s back on the ship. When does it trigger an alarm?”

“Normally, if I leave the walls of the estate,” Mo Xuanyu replies before turning to Wei Ying. “But I don’t think that will be a problem with you here, will it?”

Wei Ying is still watching Mo Xuanyu warily. _There is something here I am missing_ , Lan Wangji thinks to himself. 

“Probably. Do we have access to the system the alarm runs from?” Wei Ying asks.

Mo Xuanyu passes him a pad and Wei Ying immediately starts pressing keys. The others stand around awkwardly while the man finishes his work. Finally, with a triumphant “ah ha!” Wei Ying sets down the pad. He grins at them all and Lan Wangji feels a little warmer at the bright expression on the other man’s face. “I was able to temporarily disable the alarm, but we’ll have to have jiejie remove the chip as soon as we get back to the ship.”

Mo Xuanyu smiles his crazed smile again, but Lan Wangji has seen enough to understand it is only a façade. “Great! You see why we wanted it to be _you_ picking me up?” the young man says.

“Whatever,” Jiang Wanyin grumbles. “Let’s just fucking go. You’re definitely not staying _here._ ”

Mo Xuanyu looks pleasantly surprised. Lan Wangji frowns. The young man clearly has mental scars. Why has no one helped him leave this place before?

Lan Wangji guards their backs as they slip back out of the corridors they came through. Jiang Wanyin scoffs when they pass the trash chutes that would have been part of their plan had “the package” been anything other than a person.

Everything goes smoothly as they exit the manor. They are less than ten meters from the manor door when it starts to go wrong.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1121 UST.**

**Laodamia Desert, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System**

They’ve just settled the boys back around the table when Wei Ning walks into the dining area. “We got word from the others—the chute plan got trashed.” _Was that a pun?_ Lan Xichen thinks.

“Wei Ning,” Jin Zixuan admonishes as he enters the room behind the pilot. “That was a horrible pun.”

“Nothing can stop A-Ning from punning if he wants to,” Wei Qing says with a smirk. Jiang Yanli giggles.

Wei Ning stops dead as his eyes pass over the table where the four boys are all sitting. “What… Where did we get two new kids?” His eyes are wide. “We’ve only been on the planet for a little over an hour! And I don’t remember opening the doors…”

“They stowed away on Persephone,” Lan Xichen tells him as he rubs his forehead, trying to stave away the headache. _Two more of Uncle’s students have run off, one of them a Lan…_ _He must be having an apoplexy,_ Lan Xichen thinks with an internal groan.

“They what,” Wei Ning says with a blank face before frowning sharply. “Does no one understand I need to know the exact mass of what’s on the ship to fly?”

Most of the room stares blankly at him, Lan Xichen included.

“This ship isn’t a fancy Core-built cruiser with automated systems for everything!” Wei Ning continues in an indignant tone. Lan Xichen has never heard the man so much as raise his voice before. “Master Wei has made a lot of improvements, but I still do a lot manually. An accurately calculated mass is the difference between me plotting a relaxing three day trip through the black and me plotting a course that leads us right into an asteroid where we all die a fiery death.” He points at Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen. Wei Ning is smiling, but it is not his usual sweet smile. Lan Xichen sees Jin Ling shiver out of the corner of his eye. “If you would like to add unaccounted for mass and lead a ship to its doom, please do that elsewhere.”

They all continue to stare. Wei Ning seems to suddenly realize he’s the center of attention and flushes. He bows hastily. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude. I-I just… It can be dangerous!”

Jin Zixuan steps forward, coming to stand behind his wife’s chair. He rests a hand on her shoulder, and she reaches up and takes hold of it. “I would also like to know what is going on,” the man says with a single raised eyebrow.

Lan Xichen sighs, before gesturing to the two boys. “These two are Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen, both close friends of Sizhui’s. They were apparently concerned enough about his disappearance to follow him all the way out here.”

“Hey!” Jingyi objects. “Why was our concern for Sizhui ever in question?”

“Of course we came to make sure Lan Sizhui was alright!” Ouyang Zizhen says passionately. “What kind of friends would be be if we would not go on harrowing quests to ensure his safety and happiness?”

Lan Xichen suppresses another groan. “Young Master Ouyang, this is real life, not one of your novels. Have either of you thought about how worried your parents will be?”

Jingyi gives him a surprised look. “What are you talking about, Cousin Xichen? Who do you think helped Ouyang Zizhen hack the location of Sizhui? Nini and Bibi packed us all our supplies!”

Lan Xichen lets out his groan this time, burying his face in his hands. _Of course_ . Lan Zhenxiu and Lan Huiyi _helped_. Lan Xichen should have known.

“Nini and Bibi?” Jin Ling questions with a furrowed brow.

“My parents,” Jingyi replies, as if that should be obvious. 

“Why Nini and Bibi?” Jin Ling asks. “I’ve never heard those terms before.”

"Mama's for women; Baba's for men. Nini and Bibi aren't either," Jingyi says.

“Oh, makes sense,” Jin Ling says, shrugging.

“They helped you run away from home?” Jin Zixuan asks skeptically, getting them back on topic.

Ouyang Zizhen muffles a giggle. “Zhenyi said they didn’t trust anyone but Professor Lan to properly guide their son! Ah, what was it… ‘No one else can combine the classics so well with rebellious ideology.’ Their help in tracking down Sizhui was instrumental!”

 _What,_ Lan Xichen thinks. _Wangji, what have you been teaching all these years? And god, but doesn’t that sound just like Zhenyi_. And then Lan Xichen wants to sigh again, because now he’s using his cousins’ silly married portmanteau. Lan Xichen has never known whether to be glad Wangji had an example of a happy married couple in his life—their parents certainly were no example to follow—or despair that sword fighting and literary arguments that could be heard across the Cloud Recesses had been a young Wangji’s idea of romance.

Jingyi leans back in his chair, balancing it on the rear legs. “Nini and Bibi set us up with money and fake IDs. And Ouyang Zizhen and I already had our disguises ready!”

 _Ah,_ Lan Xichen can’t help but think, _Were they more prepared than we were?_

“And _your_ parents, Ouyang Zizhen?” Jiang Yanli asks with a concerned wrinkle between her brows.

“Ahh…” Ouyang Zizhen glances to the side.

Lan Xichen resists the urge to curse.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1132 UST.**

**Mo Estate, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

“You!” an angry voice yells. They all turn to see a young servant approach, almost spitting with anger at Mo Xuanyu. “What are you doing out of the manor! The guests have already started to arrive— What if they see you?” The servant pauses, giving the Lotus crew members a strange look. “Who are all of you?” Then suddenly, “Guards!”

“Fuck,” Jiang Cheng says under his breath. _Why can’t things ever go smooth?_

Guards swarm into the garden like flies.

The next five minutes pass in a blur. The guards all have batons ( _And what kind of goddamn pretentious place is this—_ Jiang Cheng thinks— _that security doesn’t even have guns? What, are they unsightly?_ ) All three Lotus members keep between Mo Xuanyu and the guards, as the man has shown no aptitude for fighting. The three fighters are a flurry of punches and kicks, quickly taking out the baton-wielding guards in their tacky outfits. _Seriously,_ Jiang Cheng thinks with outrage, driving a vicious elbow into a security guard’s throat, _Are you trying to hide in a stuffed animal bin?! You do_ not _put camo in pastel purple and baby blue!_

At first, they are trying to take down their opponents non-fatally, but then the feds arrive, and these assholes are packing. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian pull out their own guns in response, covering Lan Wangji as he pulls Mo Xuanyu to cover. Not that the weird sculpture makes much cover. _How is this art?_ Jiang Cheng critiques in his head, even as he takes out two feds with headshots. _There’s a marble dick coming out from between two bronze breasts. That’s not art, that’s a fucking eyesore!_

“Oi, fuddy-duddy, get ready to hightail it with the package,” Jiang Cheng orders Lan Wangji as his brother high kicks a fed’s pistol out of his hand while shooting another through the throat. Lan Wangji's brows incline to a slightly sharper angle and his eyes narrow a fraction, which Jiang Cheng chooses to interpret as annoyance at his absolutely appropriate nickname. Jiang Cheng sees Mo Xuanyu open his mouth and jabs a finger in his direction. “No talking, only running.”

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian split to cover Lan Wangji and Mo Xuanyu’s exit. Jiang Cheng grins as he sweeps through the enemies. _So much for the good Alliance security!_ he sneers internally.

A collection of sharply whistled notes makes Jiang Cheng whip his head in his brother’s direction. _What would make him use_ that _here?_ But Wei Wuxian is looking behind Jiang Cheng with alarm. He turns and sees a corpse grabbing the leg of a fed about to stab Jiang Cheng in the back. _Motherfucker!_ Jiang Cheng takes out the fed quickly, and sees the corpse drop back into stillness. _And people wonder why I find technology creepy! They never had Wei Wuxian for a brother._

Thankfully, they’ve cleared enough of the guards and feds to _get the fuck out_. They run back to the shuttle as fast as they can.

(Jiang Cheng is focused on the job. He does not see the sharp evaluative glance Lan Wangji is giving Wei Wuxian.)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1137 UST.**

**Laodamia Desert, Bellerophon, Bai Hu System**

The speakers crackle to life, and Jiang Cheng’s voice comes through. “Come get us. Now! Plan went to shit and we had to shoot our way out.”

Wen Ning scrambles up out of his chair and races to the cockpit. “This might get rough. Everyone, strap in!” Wen Ning calls out as he disappears down the corridor. Jin Zixuan squeezes his wife on the shoulder gently and then speeds after the pilot.

Wen Ning is already pulling back on the yoke and lifting the Lotus into the air when Jin Zixuan sits in the co-pilot chair. Jin Zixuan reaches under the dashboard and presses a discreet button. With that, multiple control panels flip over, revealing entirely different switches, levers, and instruments. Jin Zixuan moves on muscle memory, his left hand around the joystick of the targeting system as his right hand hovers over the buttons and switches needed to reveal the Lotus’s external artillery.

(From the outside, their ship may look like a standard cargo hauler without weapons, but that is where Wei Wuxian’s genius comes in. “Why make the weapons obvious?” he had said as he hung by a harness off the edge of the Lotus, only one week after the Burial Mounds explosion. Wen Qing had immediately dragged him back inside to finish healing, but he did eventually finish inputting his designs. And the interlocking panels that normally hide the artillery slide away easily when needed.)

(Nie Huaisang had offered a ridiculous sum for the designs. Wei Wuxian had refused, telling their friend and part-time benefactor that his inventions had caused enough death.)

Wen Ning reaches over and activates the communication with the shuttle. “We’re on our way, Captain. What’s our status?”

“Off the grounds,” Jiang Cheng’s voice comes through. “Minimal pursui—” They hear a muffled scream. “Wei Wuxian! There was no need for a barrel roll! If I throw up on you, it’ll only be what you _deserve_.” Jin Zixuan resists the urge to facepalm—he needs to keep his hands ready in case the shuttle needs cover fire. But Wei Wuxian’s piloting really is the stuff of nightmares.

Wen Ning carefully directs the Lotus close and perfectly calculates the swoop of the vessel needed to both collect the shuttle and angle back up towards the black.

Jin Zixuan is filled with relief when the shuttle docks without issue and Wen Ning has brought them out of atmo.

“We’re in the black, Captain. Going to full burn with your permission,” Wen Ning says respectfully.

“Permission granted,” Jiang Cheng’s voice comes back through the com system.

“Moving to hard burn,” Wen Ning replies.

Jin Zixuan relaxes back into his seat and lets his hands fall from the targeting console. He knows the rear thruster of the Lotus will be lit and beautiful now, just like the insect the Firefly class was named for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWX’s ridiculous piloting makes a debut lol. And you all get to see that the Lotus is not as defenseless as she appears >:D
> 
> Jingyi's parents, Lan Zhenxiu and Lan Huiyi, are borrowed with permission from Hunxi-Guilai whose metas and posts I ADORE. Their ship name is Zhenyi :D See original meta post: https://hunxi-guilai.tumblr.com/post/618254268589293568/okay-so-i-accidentally-made-up-two-ocs-in-the
> 
> I decided that since the Alliance is parliamentary I’ll borrow from the British Parliament for how the government works! And while I'm still working out inheritance ideas for the big houses, I'm going with the idea that no one else can step in for the House of Lords except for the Lord himself (I have no idea if that's true in the real British Parliment). Plus I like the idea of LQR having a seat on his own merits.
> 
> I do not actually know anything about space flight or spaceship/airplane controls. All the info I used was based off googling fighter planes and whatnot xD
> 
> Having JC judge everything about that garden, including the security guards uniforms, was so much fun. Thanks theleakypen, for the suggestion! <3 And thank you westiec for the line “Are you trying to hide in a stuffed animal bin?!” I LOL-ed at the suggestion!
> 
> And thanks again to all the kudos and comments! Y'all are so great with comments and I love hearing back from everyone! Let me know what you think about this chapter! <33


	18. Episode 3 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus crew settles down in the aftermath of their escape from Bellerophon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I broke up last chapter for being over 5000 words? How did this chapter, which was supposed to be the second half of the last one, also end up being nearly 5000 words on it’s own? Oh well. I don’t think y’all will complain xD <3
> 
> Much thanks as always to the wonderful theleakypen for great beta-ing! <3
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter contains some flirting with very brief reference to book WWX’s canonical kinks. 
> 
> Enjoy~

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1221 UST.**

**82,801,040 km from Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Yanli shouldn’t find such humor in A-Cheng’s horrified face when he enters the dining area and sees the two stowaways. But she does and has to suppress a giggle.

“What the fuck!” Jiang Cheng exclaims. “Where in the hell did these two brats come from?!”

 _It’s no wonder A-Ling was cursing earlier,_ Jiang Yanli thinks, _when one of his role models has such a foul mouth_.

“Captain Jiang…” Lan Xichen starts, but pauses, seemingly unsure how to explain this.

“Apparently,” Wen Qing continues for him. “… these two boys are friends of Lan Sizhui’s that were terribly worried about him. So much that they tracked him across millions of kilometers.”

Jiang Cheng buries his face in his hands and screams. A-Xian subtly gives a thumbs up to the two new boys. Jiang Yanli sighs.

“Jingyi. Ouyang Zizhen. How did you find us?” Lan Wangji asks, stepping out from behind Jiang Cheng and ignoring the spectacle beside him.

“Yeah!” A-Xian says, hooking his chin over Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “Should we be expecting any other visitors? If you were able to find them…”

“I doubt it,” Lan Xichen answers for the two boys and shares a look with his brother. “Zhenxiu and Huiyi helped.”

Lan Wangji sighs.

“That doesn’t explain anything to me,” A-Cheng grits out, the grinding of his teeth audible. His knuckles are pale with how hard his fists are clenched.

“Who are they?” A-Xian asks, still draped over Lan Wangji. Jiang Yanli hides a smile behind her hand at her shidi’s behavior.

“Our cousins,” Lan Xichen explains wryly to Jiang Yanli’s brothers. “They are both extremely talented and creative programmers. Among the top five in the universe. They helped Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen track us down.” He rubs his forehead. “It’s unlikely anyone else would be able to replicate their methods.”

“Apparently,” Wen Qing adds in, an amused smirk on her face. “Lan Wangji is such a good teacher of seditious ideas via literature that these two Lans sent their son across the ‘verse to finish his education with him.”

A-Xian bends over laughing. “Ah, Lan Zhan! So desirable!” he says between laughs.

Poor A-Cheng looks like he’s resisting screaming again. “I don’t run a fucking children’s home!” he yells.

Lan Jingyi leans forward over the table. “You can’t send us back! We have to protect Sizhui!”

“That’s right!” Ouyang Zizhen chimes in. “A great journey like this doesn’t end in us getting sent right back!”

“Life is not a story,” A-Xuan says dryly as he sits forwards and rests his chin on one hand. “Do you think it easy to just take on two extra mouths to feed? You’re children who need protection, food…” Jiang Yanli glances at her husband with amusement. She knows he’s already calculating how they might support the two boys.

“And you, Young Master Ouyang, did you not say your parents will be wanting you back?” Wen Ning says.

“I left them a note!” Ouyang Zizhen protests.

“Is it safe to send them back?” A-Xian asks with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the very teenage and not-at-all-helpful comment from Ouyang Zizhen. “If the dark underbelly of the Alliance is after you Lans, do you think they’ll balk at ‘interrogating’ children?”

“They surely won’t,” a young man Jiang Yanli doesn’t know says, stepping into the dining room. At everyone’s alarmed looks, the man says, “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything about your many fugitives.” He smirks. “I am one myself now, after all.”

“You!” A-Cheng growls. “You were supposed to stay in the infirmary!” _Ah_ , Jiang Yanli thinks, _this must be the human ‘package’ we ‘stole’ from the Mo Estate_.

“I’ve had enough of ‘staying in my room’” the man retorts sharply. The three who brought him back to the ship all straighten. Jiang Yanli frowns at the implications. “But you are right to think these boys can’t return to the Core. I assure you, the Alliance operatives will have no problem torturing a child.”

“And you know this, how?” Wen Qing asks with an intense stare. “And who are you, exactly?”

“My name is Mo Xuanyu. And I’ve been spying on the Alliance for many years now,” he says with a smirk. “First on the Core, and then on Bellerophon for the past two years. So many people ignore you when they think you’re not right in the head.”

“Wei Qing,” A-Cheng breaks back in. “He has a tracking chip that needs to be removed. And can you give him a more in-depth check-up at some point? His relatives were complete assholes.” _Oh didi, you have such a good heart_ . Jiang Yanli has long known to focus on what is behind what A-Cheng says and not _how_ he says it.

Mo Xuanyu gives him a surprised look.

“I don’t like being sent into a job blind, but it’s obvious you needed to be rescued!” Jiang Cheng says with an annoyed look. “They treated you like shit. Why didn’t Nie-xiong help you earlier?”

“Because I asked him not to,” the young man says, leaning back against the wall with his hands leisurely behind his head. “The information I learned was worth a few bruises.”

“Is no one going to ask?!” Lan Jingyi breaks in. When he receives several blank looks, he continues. “Don’t you two look too similar!?” The boy points at Mo Xuanyu and Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian slips off Lan Wangji and walks closer to Mo Xuanyu. “Really?” A-Xian questions. “I don’t see it.”

“Mm.” Lan Wangji agrees. “You look different.”

The rest of the Lotus crew seems to agree, but Ouyang Zizhen backs Lan Jingyi up. “I see it too! Are you related?”

“I doubt it,” A-Xian says. “Both of my parents were only children of only children as far as I know.”

“I’m pretty sure I have more relatives than I’ll ever know,” Mo Xuanyu says with a wry smile, “But Huaisang-ge would have mentioned it if he had found a connection between Wei Wuxian and me.”

Jiang Yanli has to interject and get them back on topic. “I’d like to talk about rooming. Regardless of whether the boys are staying for good, they still need somewhere to sleep for the next few nights. We were already at nearly full capacity before the children and Young Master Mo joined us.”

The other Lotus members look at her blankly for a second, before realization washes over their faces. The only free room in the passenger dorms right now is the one they occasionally modify into a cell. It’s otherwise used for storage, but Jiang Yanli doesn’t want to put any of their new passengers in a room that only locks from the outside.

“Lan Zhan can take my room,” A-Xian offers with a grin at the other man. “I’ll sleep in the engine room.”

Jiang Yanli nearly laughs. Of course her shidi is offering his room to Lan Wangji.

“Jingyi, Zizhen, room,” Lan Sizhui struggles to say.

“The passenger dorms are small, I don’t know that you can fit two people in them, let alone three,” Wen Ning says, clearly having no trouble understanding Lan Sizhui. Jiang Yanli recalls that he had some trouble with stuttering and several years of speech therapy when he was young. More than anyone else on the ship, Wen Ning understands not being able to say what you want, though his difficulties were different.

“One of you can stay with me,” A-Ling says to the two new boys with a lifted chin, as if anyone was going to argue with him over it. He looks so like A-Cheng had as a child that Jiang Yanli is momentarily transported back to Lotus Pier, when a nine-year-old Jiang Cheng had attempted to argue an equally young Wei Ying into accepting that dogs were cool.

(It had failed.) 

“If we’re ever going to have other passengers again, I’d feel better if the children weren’t in the passenger dorms,” A-Xian says softly, a strange melancholy look on his face. “One of you can stay with A-Ling. The other two should take the spare crew cabin.”

Jiang Yanli draws in a sharp breath. She sees her shock echoed on the others’ faces, those who understand exactly what her shidi is offering.

“Wei Wuxian,” A-Cheng whispers.

(A-Cheng bought the Lotus twelve and half years ago. Although it was meant to help in the war, her didi had also already begun to imagine having all his family with him. The five crew cabins had seemed perfect when he bought the ship. Three rooms for him and his two siblings.

And a cabin each for his two nephews.

Wen Yuan had never got to see the room his uncle set up for him. And none of them have ever had the heart to change the furniture or decorations. So the fifth crew cabin has sat empty and cold for twelve years.)

“Xiongzhang,” Wen Ning says softly. “We don’t have to...”

Jiang Yanli notices the others looking on with confusion. “The cabin once belonged to one of the family who passed away,” she explains. She catches A-Xian’s eyes and sees the sincerity is his gaze. “But it has been a long time.” If her shidi is ready to open the room up, how can she deny him?

“He would be happy to share it with others, I think,” Wen Qing says softly. _A-Qing,_ Jiang Yanli thinks, _you still mourn him too, don’t you?_

The room is quiet for a few seconds.

“Lan Sizhui should be one of the ones in the spare room,” A-Xian declares, a smile fixed back on his face. Softer, he mutters, “He would have liked you.”

“I’m not sharing with that one,” A-Ling says while pointing at Lan Jingyi.

“A-Ling!” Jin Zixuan scolds.

Lan Jingyi replies by sticking his tongue out.

Lan Sizhui just giggles. Ouyang Zizhen laughs and moves to stand next to A-Ling, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “We’ll have fun! Do you like to read?” he asks the younger boy.

Her son glances at the older buy with suspicion. “Yes…”

Jiang Yanli sighs. _Boys_... “And Young Master Mo can take one of the passenger dorms for the rest of our trip to Persephone.”

“Then Lan Wangji can sleep in his own room, can’t he?” A-Cheng says with a scowl.

 _A-Cheng,_ Jiang Yanli wants to scold. _Don’t get in the way of this!_

A-Xian muffles a snicker before getting serious. “I’m sure Lan Zhan and Lan Sizhui will want each other near. It’s no trouble for me to crash in the engine room! Come on, Jiang Cheng. You know that hammock is plenty comfortable!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1618 UST.**

**743,070,250 km from Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Ouyang Zizhen carefully sets down his bag in Jiang Ling’s room.

The room isn’t large, not compared to Ouyang Zizhen’s spacious rooms in Ouyang Manor or even compared to his dorm room at Gusu Academy. But there’s something here, in the posters on the walls, the knickknacks on the shelves, that speaks of _home_. But out of all of it, it’s the small but packed bookshelf that makes Ouyang Zizhen smile.

He moves closer to inspect the volumes. There is a decent variety on the top shelf, but the bottom shelf is entirely filled with the works of Tang Jianku. Ouyang Zizhen has always leaned more towards romance and adventure than murder mysteries. But Tang Jianku is more than just a mystery writer. Amidst the slow discovery of the main plot, are beautiful characters who tell tales of romance in the face of enmity, perseverance despite adversity. Personally, Ouyang Zizhen thinks it’s a disservice to the author to label their works as mere murder mysteries.

“Wow, that’s a lot of Tang Jianku’s novels,” Ouyang Zizhen remarks to Jiang Ling, recognizing that every single one of Tang Jianku’s novels is here, even multiple publications of the same books.

The younger boy instantly pins him with a flat stare. “You have a problem with her work? I’ve heard there are some dickheads in the Core that think women are too delicate for murder stories. Don’t tell me you’re one of _those_ .” The glare clearly states, _If you are, then_ we _have a problem._ Ouyang Zizhen can’t help but feel the other boy has learned how to be scary from his uncle a little too well. And he called Tang Jianku a woman… Ouyang Zizhen had never heard of the author being identified enough to learn their gender. The only picture ever posted in the author’s biography section was a picture of soup. A fun play off the name.

“Not at all!” Ouyang Zizhen protests. “I was just surprised at the breadth of your collection.”

Jiang Ling uncrosses his arms and gives a sharp nod. “All right then. And what kind of filial son would I be, if I didn’t read my own mother’s work?”

If Ouyang Zizhen had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. “Your mother? You mean…” Just because he is more passionate about other genres, doesn’t mean Ouyang Zizhen doesn’t understand exactly how talented an author Tang Jianku is. Ouyang Zizhen nearly jumps with joy. _I’m on a ship with a real author!_ He reaches forward and grabs Jiang Ling’s hands. “Your mother is Tang Jianku? Oh no, do you think she liked me? Did I make a good impression?”

Jiang Ling rips his hands out of Ouyang Zizhen’s grip. “What are you doing?” the younger boy yells.

“All I’ve ever wanted to be is an author,” Ouyang Zizhen says in one quiet breath. It’s been his dream since he was a child. But when his older brother died in the war… He was his father’s eldest son now. The house of Ouyang followed male heirs only, so his seven older sisters mattered little for the politics of the family. Ouyang Zizhen was raised to be the next Lord Ouyang in the House of Lords, no matter how little interest he had in it. Being sent to Gusu Preparatory at the age of eight had been the best thing to ever happen to him. There, he met Sizhui and Jingyi. And he’ll never forget Sizhui, Lan Yuan then, who, when Ouyang Zizhen explained his dreams versus his parents’ expectations, had said “Can’t you do both?”

“Jeez,” Jiang Lin grumbles. “No need to get so grabby. Anyone here will tell you, my mother is the kindest and most wonderful person in the ‘verse. Of course she’ll talk with you about writing.”

Ouyang Zizhen struggles not to faint with joy.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1804 UST.**

**1,002,701,930 km from Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Wen Ning happily stirs the protein stew to the beat of Wei Wuxian’s cheerfully whistled song. The other man likes to whistle as he works and now he’s making an extension to their now-too-small dining table.

Wen Ning is gently setting the finished dishes down on the table, careful not to exert too much pressure on their nicer set of porcelain plates (they have guests!), when Captain Jiang arrives for dinner.

The man stops short at the sight of the addition Master Wei made to their dining table.

“Wei Wuxian…” Jiang Cheng threatens, giving his brother a narrow-eyed stare.

“Yes, dear shidi of mine?”

“Tell me that table’s not what I think it is,” Jiang Cheng responds. Wen Ning takes another look at it. The end of the table now goes out another meter, legs beneath to support it. All of it a shiny dark grey with a metallic shine. As usual to _that sort_ of Wei Wuxian’s work, there are no seams or discernible pieces. “Tell me you didn’t make a table out of _that_.” Wen Ning has to suppress a giggle. After all the years on the Burial Mounds with Master Wei, Wen Ning is very familiar with Wei Wuxian’s irreverent use of his inventions. He thinks fondly back to Wen Yuan chewing on the Stygian Tiger Seal. A pinnacle of technology, still unmatched by anyone else in the ‘verse twelve years later, and Wei Wuxian had happily handed it to his son to teeth on. Wen Ning is careful to think of the memory fondly, and not let himself dwell on their lost little one for too long.

(Twelve years ago they had flown through the wreckage of the Burial Mounds, desperate to find Master Wei, but trying so hard not to see the swollen and bruised bodies of his family floating by. Wen Ning hadn’t wanted to, but couldn’t help himself from looking at every small piece of wreckage to see if it was the body of a child. Was it better or worse, Wen Ning wonders sometimes, that they never saw A-Yuan’s body? Wen Qing has explained that the body neither freezes nor bursts when exposed to a vacuum. Lack of oxygen is the real problem. Without knowing, Wen Ning can imagine that little Wen Yuan passed quickly, falling unconscious from the hypoxia then dying peacefully without ever waking up. But it also means there’s nothing to tell him nightmares aren’t more accurate. That their little radish was exploded in the blasts, before vacuum could even touch him.)

(Wen Ning knows what that feels like, and he would do anything for his baby cousin to have never known that kind of agony.)

Wen Ning gives himself a small shake, focusing back in on Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng’s bickering.

“We don’t have wood lying around,” Master Wei protests. “And the only spare furniture is in our cabins or the passenger dorms. Lugging one of those up here would be a pain! This was easier. Don’t be such a grouch~”

“Wei Qing said—” Jiang Cheng abruptly cuts himself off, noticing the non-Lotus crew starting to arrive. But Wen Ning knows what his Captain was about to say. _Wei Qing said using it too much can be dangerous._ Jiang Cheng yells the loudest when he’s worried, after all. _And isn’t there only so much?_ _Don’t use it for frivolous things_ , Jiang Cheng must want to say.

Wei Wuxian opens his mouth, probably to blow his brother’s concerns off, but Wen Ning speaks up first, “Don’t worry, Captain. Jiejie keeps a close eye on Xiongzhang’s health. And a little won’t hurt.” Wen Ning is also very familiar with Master Wei’s technology and health. It was he who went out on the field with Wei Wuxian during the war, after all.

“Why does he need that assurance?” Wen Qing asks as she steps into the dining room. “I don’t like the sound of that. Wei Wuxian, you’re getting a check-up after dinner.”

Mo Xuanyu follows her into the room. “You have a busy schedule, Doctor Wei. Thank you for taking the time for little old me.” The young man has a fresh bandage on the side of his neck. Wen Ning is glad to know the chip there is gone. _What a horrible practice._

“Ah, ah!” Master Wei protests jiejie’ s earlier words. “But my monthly check isn’t until next week!”

Lan Wangji frowns in Wei Wuxian’s direction. “Are you ill?”

“Ah…” Wei Wuxian looks like he’s not sure what to say to Lan Wangji.

“Don’t look so freaked, Lan Wangji,” Jiang Cheng interjects with his arms crossed. “And it’s not really a secret. Wei Wuxian only has one kidney. Wei Qing just likes to keep a close eye on the other.” _Ah, good save_ , Wen Ning thinks. _And not untrue!_

“Your appointment is tomorrow, Jiang Cheng,” Wen Qing reminds the other man, easily picking up her cues. “Although transplant tech has improved dramatically in the last century, rejection still can occur, even years later.”

“I know, I know. I take my medicine every morning,” the Captain grumbles. Wen Ning sees the instant that Jiang Cheng sees that jiejie is wearing that necklace again, because his cheeks go pink. _My plan worked_ , Wen Ning thinks with a smile. _What else can I do to help give them that little push?_

“Ah, it smells delicious, Wei Ning,” Jiang Yanli says, as she enters in fresh clothes. Since she was helping Wen Qing with the small surgery, Wen Ning had handled the food.

“It’s your recipe,” Wen Ning replies. Jiang Yanli squeezes his hand as she passes.

“C’mon, let’s eat, let’s eat!” Master Wei urges.

“Boys!” Jin Zixuan calls out down the corridor. “Dinner!”

“Okay!” Wen Ning hears Jin Ling reply echo down the hall. He smiles at the four boys who all come into the dining area in a pack. _It’s so nice for A-Ling to be able to make some friends_ , Wen Ning thinks fondly.

They dig in, and Wen Ning can’t help but think it would be nice if the two young boys stayed.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 285. 1920 UST.**

**1,125,305,100 km from Bellerophon, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian carefully carries the box of old decorations and little toys his brother had bought A-Yuan back to the engine room. The others had offered to pack them up for him, but Wei Wuxian had wanted to do it. He sits down and looks though it again. He laughs at the things Jiang Cheng bought, even as he wants to curl up in a ball and sob. Amidst the Lotus decorations, there is also a clock shaped like a radish and multiple rabbit stuffed animals. And a tiny onesie that would have made A-Yuan into a real radish. _So cute_ , Wei Wuxian thinks, his heart squeezed to death in his chest, _A-Yuan…_ Then he wants to cry for a whole different reason. _Jiang Cheng, you really were paying attention to everything I told you about A-Yuan, weren’t you?_

He takes the picture of A-Yuan from his pocket. Normally it sits in his bunk, but today Wei Wuxian wants to keep his son close. He places A-Yuan’s photo above the box of things Jiang Cheng had bought for the boy.

“I’ve told you this before, A-Yuan, but you would have liked your Uncle Jiang,” Wei Wuxian tells the photo softly. “Look at all the things he bought you! Ah… Between the war and our poor finances, we were never able to get you much. I’m sorry for that, A-Yuan. A good little radish like you deserved to grow up with all the toys you wanted.” Tiny A-Yuan grins up at him from the photo. “Ah, ah, my little radish, are you trying to say you had enough? People _are_ worth more than toys. And you, you had the _best_ people around you,” Wei Wuxian whispers, choked up. “And you had the toys I made you! Do you remember the little mechanical bunny I made you? I remember you were not quite three years old when I made that. After everything at Yiling… you were crying all the time and even Granny couldn’t calm you. But when the little toy bunny hopped across the floor in front of you! Oh, A-Yuan, you clapped and laughed! That’s when you stole my heart, you know. You were a thief, just like your grandmother.”

For a few seconds Wei Wuxian lets the tears fall. “I miss you, my little radish. Not a day passes that I don’t think about you.” His hand reaches out to light trace the photo frame. “I thought I knew grief. The bombing of Jiangyin… l thought that was the worst it could get. But nothing could have prepared me for losing you.”

A-Yuan in the picture continues to grin at him.

“Ah, A-Yuan, are you telling me not to be so sad? My bad, my bad. Hmm… Oh! Let me tell you about the new kids on the boat! I’ve already told you about Lan Sizhui, but now there are two more. Children are coming out of the woodwork!” Wei Wuxian wipes the tears from his face and smiles back at his son’s photo. “Ouyang Zizhen’s seventeen! The same age you— And Lan Jingyi is sixteen. I hope the older boys don’t exclude Jin Ling for being younger, but I don’t think they’re the type.”

Wei Wuxian quietly narrates the recent events for A-Yuan until he runs out of things to say. “Goodnight, A-Yuan,” he whispers softly, placing the photo down on top of the box of toys and decorations. “You’ll be staying in here with me tonight. I’ll introduce Lan Zhan to you another time, okay?”

Wei Wuxian has just finished settling the box in an out-of-the-way nook in the engine room when he turns to leave and runs straight into Lan Zhan.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian smiles. The perfect person to help him feel happy thoughts.

“You do not have to sleep in the engine room,” Lan Zhan says.

“Eh, don’t you want to be near Lan Sizhui?” Wei Wuxian questions.

“Mm,” Lan Zhan agrees.

“Then...?” Wei Wuxian is not sure what the other man is saying.

“We could share,” Lan Zhan says with pink tipped ears.

Wei Wuxian glances to the side, wrapping his arms around himself. _Wen Qing said to be honest…_ “I’d like to, but there are things you don’t know. About me. And you should, if we’re going to start something.” Wei Wuxian looks up to meet Lan Zhan’s eyes. “And I want to! But I’m not ready to tell you yet. Because if you stop liking me...” He looks away again. “I can’t take that right now.” His family has been great in helping him recover from the utter wreck he was twelve years ago, but the scars linger.

“You are the Yiling Patriarch,” Lan Zhan says calmly as if he is not upending Wei Wuxian’s entire head. He can feel his heartbeat quicken for more reason than just Lan Zhan’s proximity and general handsome-ness.

“Eh? No I’m not,” Wei Wuxian tries to deny. 

Lan Zhan says nothing, but simply meets his gaze.

Wei Wuxian gives up. “Ah, Lan Zhan, fine. How did you know?”

“The arm moved. Right as you whistled.” Lan Zhan says this calmly as if not discussing the manipulation of a corpse.

“Ah, oops. Lan Zhan is so observant.” Wei Wuxian fidgets with the hem of his shirt, looking at his hands instead of Lan Zhan. “I was hoping to have more time with you before you found out.” He laughs uncomfortably. “I guess things will be different now.”

“No.”

“No?” Wei Wuxian is confused. Now that Lan Zhan, someone so righteous and honorable, knows he is the Yiling Patriarch, famous for massacres and desecration of the dead, how could Lan Zhan still want him?

“It makes no difference. Wei Ying is Wei Ying. The more I know,” here Lan Zhan pauses before deciding on his words “…the better I can help you. So I would like to talk about it. But it does not change how I feel about Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian is floored. “Lan Zhan!” The paleness in his cheeks makes way for a flush of pleasure. _Ahhh, my heart!_ “You have to warn me before you say such sweet things!” 

“Even if you are a necromancer,” Lan Zhan adds with a slight quirk of the lips. _He’s teasing me!_

“It’s technology, not magic!” Wei Wuxian protests. Not that most people believe him about that. _It’s not my fault most people can’t engineer themselves out of a paper bag! Calling it magic is insulting my talents!_

Lan Zhan continues, “But knowing this, there is one question I have for you I would like to ask now.”

Wei Wuxian does not want to hear any questions. None of the questions anyone has for the Yiling Patriarch are ever fun ones. And since Lan Zhan miraculously doesn’t hate him yet, Wei Wuxian does not want to answer anything that might change that.

“No questions right now...” Wei Wuxian sidles in closer to the taller man. “Lan Zhan has found the notorious wanted Yiling Patriarch.” He grabs Lan Zhan’s hands and places them around his wrists. “Aah, you’ve caught me.” He kneels and looks up through his lashes. “What is the righteous Lan Zhan going to do to me?” The taller man stares down at him, pupils blown wide and eyelids heavy with desire. “Tie me up?” Wei Wuxian’s voice has gone breathless. “You could do anything you want.”

He watches Lan Zhan’s throat bob as he swallows. “Mark your words.”

“I meant what I said.” Wei Wuxian licks his lips and drinks in the look of Lan Zhan, heavy with want. “Anything.”

(Jiang Cheng squawks when Lan Wangji rushes by with Wei Wuxian thrown over one shoulder and his stupid shixiong calling out, “We’ll be in my bunk!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Lan Zhenxiu and Lan Huiyi are borrowed with permission from the wonderful Hunxi-Guilai
> 
> WANGXIAN! :D :D :D That last scene I actually wrote somewhere during writing the first couple chapters. It’s been edited a little since, but still! :D One of the early written scenes I’ve been wanting to get to!
> 
> Jiang Yanli’s author pseudonym is written with 湯 Tang, a common last name that can also mean “hot water” or “soup”, for the family name. I was looking through a list of common Chinese last names and looking for water radicals! Then I found soup and that seemed perfect. You could also go for a more depressing read and think about how Jiang Yanli once came from a water planet that got burned. AKA water and hot. Soup is the happier reading.
> 
> The pseudonym “given name” is坚苦 Jianku. I got jianku from the idiom 坚苦卓绝 (jiān kǔ zhuó jué) meaning “persisting despite trials and tribulations” (Thank you Pleco!). When consulting Wangxianbunnydoodles on tumblr to make sure the name didn’t sound completely weird or ridiculous, they said it also made their mind jump to 艰苦 (jiān kǔ – the same pronunciation!) meaning tough, arduous, difficult. A difficult soup to swallow perhaps :O JYL has had a hard life.
> 
> Wangxianbunnydoodles also said the name reminded them of the idiom 良药苦口利于病, 忠言逆耳利于行 (Liángyàokǔkǒu lìyú bìng, zhōngyán nì'ěr lìyú xíng) meaning “Just as bitter medicine cures sickness, unpalatable advice benefits conduct.” I like that too! Isn’t language so interesting? Also that line is now giving me Nirvana in Fire feels… xD


	19. Episode 3 - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus returns to Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I noticed some problems with the current dates so I have gone back and edited ALL the dates since the beginning of the fic. (I was not thinking about it closely enough before, oops). This chapter starts on Day 288 now, three days after we left off the last chapter.
> 
> And I drew some more art for the fic. If you want to see the OG Lotus Crew: https://polkadotdragonx.tumblr.com/post/628252015721644032/the-og-lotus-crew. And WWX squeezing JL's cheeks: https://polkadotdragonx.tumblr.com/post/628251583475531776/cute-little-bun
> 
> Also some more Alliance Records: https://polkadotdragonx.tumblr.com/post/628253353787490304/juniors-alliance-records
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Brief mentions of *past* torture, suicidal ideation, depression, and maladaptive coping with alcohol.
> 
> Thanks again to theleakypen for great beta work! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s something piercing his flesh and he smells the burning and there’s pain, pain, PAIN!

Wen Chao’s face sneers down at him. “Ready for our next session, dog?”

_ No, no, no. It hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS!!! _

Wei Wuxian wakes with a gasp. Uncle Four’s face comes into focus and Wei Wuxian is so relieved. So the rest was a dream?  _ Thank goodness _ .

It’s when he recognizes the scene that his relief turns to horror. The medical bay of the Burial Mounds is in disarray. Uncle Four is talking but what—

“Master Wei, you’re awake!” Uncle Four smiles but it doesn’t hide the terror in his eyes. “The Alliance has us surrounded.” Granny is there, too, A-Yuan looking so scared in her arms.  _ No, no, no _ . He doesn’t want to relive this again.  _ Not again _ . Wei Wuxian goes to sit up and the black rushes in again.

* * *

Wei Wuxian wakes again and Uncle Four looks at him with determination. “We won’t let them take you!”  _ No! _ “Master Wei, you saved us—let us save you!”  _ No, no, no, please! _ Uncle Four pushes the last of his materials from the workshop into his chest.  _ Please stop! _ Granny smiles from behind him and  _ where is A-Yuan? _ “We won’t let them take you, Master Wei,” Granny says, squeezing Wei Wuxian’s hand in hers. “Save yourself,” Aunt Seven is begging.  _ No, no, no _ .  _ Please. Don’t! _

(There was once light in the world. It was there in Jiang Fengmian’s smile, in friendly greetings of the citizens of Lotus Pier, in Uncle Four’s laugh, in Granny’s hugs, in Aunt Seven’s singing. There was light when Wei Wuxian was surrounded by his family, with his son in his arms.)

He’s crying when the ship shakes with the first missile hit.  _ No, please _ .  _ Please! _ Uncle Four is pressing the materials harder into his chest. “Master Wei, you must live!”  _ I don’t want to! _ He wants to scream, but his mouth is as frozen now as it was then, unable to move, unable to tell them how much he loves them. If he could think, maybe he could do  _ something _ . What is the point of his creations if he can’t save his people? He scrambles for a song, a beat,  _ anything _ to help him settle himself, but his mind is blank with terror.

When the next missile hits it lands true—just for a second Wei Wuxian sees fire fly though the room, enveloping Granny— _ No! _ —before the vacuum of space is pulling back and— _ No, Uncle Four, A-Yuan! Where are you? A-Yuan! _ —darkness closes around him.

(He doesn’t want to live, but the brain’s instinct to survive is difficult to overcome.)

His technology moves even as his world ends.

(There is no light anymore).

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 0420 UST.**

**1,031,945,120 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian wakes up gasping. He throws himself from the bed—collapsing on his hands and knees—and empties everything in his stomach. It’s only as his retching turns to dry heaves that he realizes there is a hand on his back.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan’s face is full of worry as he looks down at him. Wei Wuxian gets the sense that this is not the first time he has called out his name.

“Ah, Lan Zhan.” He glances back down at the mess he made. Ugh, sorry, Lan Zhan. How gross! What a lovely morning after, eh?” God, what does Lan Zhan even see in him?

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan pulls him back away from the erstwhile contents of his stomach. “I do not care about that. I care about Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian starts crying anew and throws himself into his lover’s arms. “Ah, Lan Zhan, my heart!”

“Mm. I will protect it.” Lan Zhan carefully leads Wei Wuxian to the corner of his cabin and pulls the sink out from the wall. “You will feel better if you rinse your mouth and then drink something.”

Lan Zhan cleans the floor while Wei Wuxian washes up, as Wei Wuxian discovers when Lan Zhan gently pulls him back to the bed. It could be considered small for two people, but is perfectly comfortable when you like to snuggle.

(And  _ oh _ , does Wei Wuxian like to snuggle.)

Lan Zhan pulls him close and pets his hair. Wei Wuxian feels so warm and cared for.

“Lan Zhan, you didn’t have to do that,” Wei Wuxian murmurs, nestling deeper into the embrace.

“It was not troublesome,” Lan Zhan replies as he rests his head against Wei Wuxian’s.

Wei Wuxian luxuriates in the warmth of Lan Zhan’s body wrapped around his.  _ Not troublesome, _ he repeats to himself. Wei Wuxian has been used to being troublesome all his life. But here with Lan Zhan he almost feels at peace, like he doesn’t have to do or be anything else. Wei Wuxian had asked Lan Zhan if they could wait just a little longer for the rest of the dreaded Yiling Patriarch talk. Lan Zhan had agreed, though he had frowned.

So they haven’t talked about anything serious, but gotten to know each other deeper in other ways, making these last three days with Lan Zhan utterly delightful.  Wei Wuxian has been floating around the Lotus, nearly bursting at the seams with all his feelings for Lan Zhan. Jiang Cheng has taken to straight up turning around when he sees Wei Wuxian coming. Which,  _ rude.  _ Wen Qing has threatened to sew his mouth shut if he talks anymore about Lan Zhan’s, well, ‘private parts.’ But both Shijie and Wen Ning have been happy to let him go on, as long as he leaves the sex out. (Not that he would talk about that with Shijie!)

Sometime soon, Wei Wuxian will actually have to find out what Lan Zhan wanted to ask. But for now, all he wants to do is bury himself in Lan Zhan. Maybe if he can get deep enough, Lan Zhan will agree to never be separated.

_ Ah,  _ Wei Wuxian thinks as he buries his nose into Lan Zhan’s chest _ , even your smell is perfect. _

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian breathes out. “How are you even real?” He clings tighter. “Part of me is worried that I’m still dreaming,” he confesses quietly. “That I’ll wake one morning, and you won’t be here. That you never existed.” His mental state is always at its worst in the wee hours of the morning, especially after nightmares like that. That was one of the worst nightmares Wei Wuxian has had in a while. He’s not looking forward to what will happen as the anniversaries creep closer.

“I will be here,” Lan Zhan says softly.

“Here in my bed?” Wei Wuxian asks with a giggle, lightness once again filling his heart.

“Mm. As often as you wish,” Lan Zhan murmurs. His fingers run through Wei Wuxian’s hair.

“Even if that’s every day?” Wei Wuxian whispers into the crook of Lan Zhan’s neck. For the past three days, Lan Zhan has spent every night in his bed. Wei Wuxian never wants that to change.

Lan Zhan lifts Wei Wuxian’s face up and leans in for a kiss. Releasing Wei Wuxian’s lips, Lan Zhan murmurs, “Mm. Every day.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1020 UST.**

**592,102,700 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

“Wait, you got out of the Core in a cryo cube?” a baffled Lan Jingyi asks Lan Sizhui. Jin Ling is prepared to glare but Lan Sizhui doesn’t seem upset. “The trip is multiple days! I didn’t know cryo was that advanced.” They’re all sitting together in the living space outside of the infirmary. Lan Sizhui has the single chair to himself while Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen share the couch. Lan Jingyi is on the opposite side of the table from them, happily sprawled on the ground with a pillow. Jin Ling’s mom had supplied them with some snacks and even included four bottles of genuine Blue Sun soda, a rare treat in the outer worlds.

“A person could stay ‘frozen’ for years with technology these days,” Jin Ling informs them. When the other boys give him surprised looks, Jin Ling huffs and crosses his arms. “Just because I didn’t go to your fancy school doesn’t mean I’m an idiot!” He glances to the side. “And maybe Uncle Wuxian always used to threaten to put me in cryo if I tried to grow up too fast.” And squeeze his cheeks and call him a cute little bun, but Jin Ling’s not going to share that part.

“Pfff!” Lan Jingyi laughs and even the other two look to be stifling giggles.

They quickly start reminiscing about when they were all younger. At first Jin Ling is feeling a little left out—the other three boys talk about things he has no reference for. But as it devolves into sharing embarrassing stories about each other, Jin Ling can only be amused.

Ouyang Zizhen is gleefully explaining how, when they first met, Lan Jingyi’s robes had been almost brown with how much dirt he was covered in.

Lan Jingyi protests, “Shut up! I fell into a mud puddle! It’s not that funny!”

Lan Sizhui giggles behind one hand. Jin Ling can’t help but snicker at Lan Jingyi’s offended face.

Ouyang Zizhen fakes a tear as he continues. “And here this poor new student had been looking forward to seeing the graceful and majestic Lan family. To have my dream spoiled so quickly!”

Jin Ling grabs his soda from the table and takes a drink to hide his smile. He  _ likes  _ these guys.

“Oh my god,” Lan Jingyi groans, before narrowing his eyes at the still laughing Lan Sizhui. “And you! At least I didn’t get myself dirty on purpose! You’re the one who always insisted if we buried ourselves in dirt it would grow us new playmates and make us taller!”

Lan Sizhui covers his face with his hands; Jin Ling spits out his drink. “W-what!?” He stares at Lan Sizhui in shock. “You thought that too?! I thought Uncle Wuxian made that up!”

Lan Jingyi says, surprised, “Wait, you too?” Ouyang Zizhen’s eyes are wide in curiosity. “I know Sizhui’s first father did that but is that  _ actually _ a thing on the Rim?!” Lan Sizhui peeks out from between his fingers.

Jin Ling frowns in confusion. “First father?”

“Ah,” Lan Jingyi throws a panicked look at Lan Sizhui who smiles and nods. “Sizhui was adopted by Professor Lan when he was five. He used to live in the outer worlds, I think. He doesn’t remember much. But I can’t believe burying your kids in dirt is actually a thing parents do out there! Or… here, I guess.”

“I’m shocked too,” Jin Ling mutters with a frown. He really had thought Uncle Wei was just being a troll.

“Dirt, ah, big,” Lan Sizhui says with a smile, miming burying something and then raising his hands while saying ‘big’.

“Ugh!” Lan Jingyi groans as he flops back onto his back and stuffs a snack in his mouth.

“Ah, roomie,” Ouyang Zizhen says, throwing an arm around Jin Ling’s shoulders. “Want to hear some more embarrassing stories about Jingyi?”

Lan Jingyi sits back up to shake his fist at Ouyang Zizhen. “Bring it on! I know just as many about you!”

Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui share a look and laugh. Lan Jingyi starts chugging his soda.

“You should savor your soda more,” Jin Ling remarks. “You likely won’t get another one for a while. Not genuine Blue Sun soda, anyway.”

Lan Jingyi lowers his drink. “Really?” He glances at the label. “I’m used to getting them free when visiting cousins in the office.”

Jin Ling blinks. “What?”

“B-blue. Lan,” Sizhui offers. Ouyang Zizhen and Lan Jingyi throw the other boy concerned looks, but Jin Ling is used to Sizhui’s speech.

“Wait,” Jin Ling says slowly. “Are you saying the  _ Lans  _ own Blue Sun?”

Ouyang Zizhen leans back on his elbows. “It was founded by the Wen and Lan families, but with the end of the Wen family, the Jin family owns nearly half the stocks now.”

Jin Ling nearly spits out his drink again. Lan Sizhui gives him a small grin and offers up his bottle for cheers. Jin Ling laughs and with a ‘clink’ knocks their sodas together. Jin and Lan. The other two look on in bafflement, but Jin Ling’s not in a hurry to fill them in on that secret. Some things aren’t easily spoken of. And to two other kids, what relevance does his father’s past really have?

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1236 UST.**

**280,722,400 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Wen Qing grins when Wei Wuxian’s shirt slips slightly and multiple dark love-bites peek out.  _ It’s about time _ , she thinks as she takes another bite of A-Li’s special protein dumplings. They almost taste like real meat.

Wei Wuxian catches her eye and Wen Qing waggles her eyebrows. He snorts, nearly coughing out his tea. Jiang Cheng starts scolding his brother for making a mess. Wei Wuxian just laughs, and blows a kiss to Lan Wangji, ignoring his brother’s groan. Lan Wangji’s ears go a little pink, a tell Wen Qing has picked up on because of Wei Wuxian’s gushing. She is truly happy for her best friend, but she does not need to hear  _ every _ detail of Lan Wangji’s anatomy (the size of his dick is  _ not  _ medically necessary information). Still, Wen Qing’s thoughts keep drifting to darker things. She looks over at Lan Wangji and wonders how much he has figured out. Knowing Wei Wuxian’s identity is only one step from hers and A-Ning’s...

(It would have been safer to separate, all those years ago. But separating was never something they even considered. The Wen siblings and Wei Wuxian had their fates tied together when Wei Wuxian took her hand in Yiling. And Wen Qing would not have it any other way. They will live together, and if such a day comes that they cannot escape death, they will die together.)

Lan Wangji notices her looking and gives her a short nod. Wen Qing likes him well enough. He was certainly appropriately motivated when she had told him that Wei Wuxian’s birthday was quickly approaching. He had even asked for her assistance in picking out a suitable gift once they get to Persephone, as she knows Wei Wuxian very well. He had phrased it like that, like she was a textbook he wanted to reference, but it had amused Wen Qing rather than offended. And his face was rather funny when she told him he might want to get something for Jiang Cheng too, seeing as their birthdays were celebrated together.

(It’s always difficult, keeping the celebration happy, when they all know they celebrate on a different day for a reason. When they all know what anniversaries come in the weeks following it.)

Wen Qing reminds herself to stock up on basic bandages while she’s out. They’re always needed when the boys take to Alliance-friendly bars come U-Day.

She turns her attention back to the conversation going around the table.

“My shower this morning felt very nice,” Mo Xuanyu says to Jiang Cheng politely. “Thank you for allowing me the use of your water.”

Jiang Cheng gives him a weird look. “What are you talking about? Do you think I’m some asshole? Of course you can take a fucking shower.”

Mo Xuanyu blinks. “Ah, has the basic fact of water being a valuable resource in space changed while I was on Bellerophon?” He says it so sarcastically that Wen Qing almost chokes on her drink.  _ It’s almost familiar… Ah,  _ she realizes _. He sounds like Jin Zixuan when the tenth person asks him to do their taxes,  _ on the day _ they’re due. _

(”Did you maybe consider contacting someone, anyone,  _ before _ today?” Jin Zixuan rarely comes off as a spoiled rich boy anymore, but there is still that haughty tone of superiority in his voice when he tears into someone.)

“Is water usage a problem?” Lan Xichen asks with concern.  _ Ah,  _ Wen Qing thinks,  _ speaking of rich folk. No idea of what it’s like to live for the rest of the population.  _ Sure, as a Navy man, Lan Xichen has done a lot of space travel. But from his record, he was highly ranked straight from officer’s school. His water usage was probably never rationed. But water is a problem on a  _ lot _ of planets, Core included. There’s a reason it’s a multi-million credit industry.

(For all that she and A-Ning are Wens, they were never the  _ main branch _ .)

“Oh!” A-Ning says with an adorable expression of admiration towards Wei Wuxian. “You don’t have to worry about water usage on the Lotus. Xiongzhang figured out how to recycle the hydrogen and oxygen on the ship a long time ago.” They’ve all long gotten used to it. Wen Qing hadn’t even thought to mention it.

“Really?” Lan Jingyi asks, leaning forward to peer down the table at Wei Wuxian. “That’s amazing!”

“Ah-ah,” Wei Wuxian laughs off their praise with a wave of his hand. “It’s not perfect. There’s a small percentage of loss each cycle. But the system is set up to draw in moisture from the atmosphere of planets we land on, so as long as we don’t go too long without stops, easy water!”

(Wen Qing remembers when Wei Wuxian designed that system. The Burial Mounds had been floating dead in space for too long, and even when all the adults agreed to give parts of their water rations to A-Yuan, the child had still kept crying. When Wei Wuxian finally got the water recycling system to work, the Burial Mounds threw a party that lasted for days. Wen Qing still hasn’t found an alcohol stronger than what Uncle Four made in his still.)

“Amazing!” Lan Sizhui blurts out, and Wei Wuxian blushes a little at the praise.

“That reminds me…” Wei Wuxian continues, turning to his brother. “Jiang Cheng, I have a few upgrades in mind. We’re almost to Persephone. Can we talk materials after this job?”

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes at his brother while leaning back and crossing his arms. “I don’t know if I like the sound of unspecified upgrades.” He pauses. “Technology is fucking creepy,” he says after a few moments of only glaring.

“A-Cheng,” A-Li says with a concerned look, “we live on a spaceship.”

Jiang Cheng just gestures at Wei Wuxian with one hand.

Wen Qing can’t hold it back anymore and bends over in laughter.

“Wei Qing!” Jiang Cheng protests futilely. She couldn’t stop laughing now even if she wanted to. It’s not even  _ that _ funny. But it feels  _ good _ to smile and laugh.

(No one else seems to have noticed the date. Wen Qing is hardly going to remind them if they were able to forget. But she looks at her snickering best friend and remembers. Eleven years ago had marked Wei Wuxian’s lowest point after the loss of A-Yuan. He had been spiraling that entire year, but that day… She thought he had been doing  _ better _ . Until she found him passed out, already pale skin almost blue, and his breaths almost non-existent. Wen Qing will never forget the desperate struggle to keep him alive. Pumping his stomach had only been the start. She can still see the labwork in front of her eyes blurring together as she tried desperately to filter his blood and  _ wake him up _ . His body wasn’t like others, not anymore. She knew if only she could get him to wake it would be okay. And he had.  _ Eventually _ . But those twenty-four hours she spent furiously working on him… the memory is stained on her brain.

Wei Wuxian had cursed and screamed when he realized that she had spaced all the alcohol on the ship. But Wen Qing had been _done_. “Where do you think this leads you?!” she had yelled back. “Are you trying to join A-Yuan and the others in the grave?! What good will that do?! What are A-Ning and I supposed to do then?!” She had collapsed then, a puppet with her strings cut, the past forty-eight hours without sleep catching up to her. “What do we do then?” she had asked between sobs. “A-Xian,” she had cried, “You’re _all we have_ _left_.” His arms had circled her then, pulling her against his familiar chest. He hadn’t said anything; they had just cried until they passed out.

But he had stopped reaching for the bottle when he was upset.)

Now, as Wen Qing’s whole body shakes with laughter, she lets the happiness fill her from crown to sole. There were times she thought they’d never recover from the war, but they did it. Here they are, safe and happy.  _ A family. _

She glances up and sees Jiang Cheng’s offended face and can’t help but fall into another round of laughter. “W-We live on a spaceship!” she repeats through her giggling.

When she looks up again, it’s Wei Wuxian staring back with a warm grin on his face. Wen Qing smiles back and delights in the moment. She glances around the table. Their family is growing, in unexpected ways.

_ But not all change is bad _ , she thinks, watching Wei Wuxian turn back to making heart eyes at Lan Wangji. Lan Xichen looks on in quiet amusement while the kids pretend they can’t see ‘the adults being  _ gross _ ,’ as Jin Ling would say.

Wen Qing smiles, and feels it echo deep in her heart.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1258 UST.**

**280,780,125 km from Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Yanli smiles as she feels warm hands start to massage her shoulders. “Hello, husband,” she greets as she sets down the book she was reading. It’s been over fifteen years since they married, but using that title still sends a thrill through her sometimes.

“Wife,” A-Xuan’s voice whispers into her ear. A shiver of excitement goes down her spine. The dining area is empty right now, and their bunk is not far at all.

Her husband’s hand slides down her back and Jiang Yanli is eagerly awaiting it reaching its destination when a loud yell interrupts.

“Oh, hell no!” A-Cheng stands in the doorway with his hands covering his eyes. “We have bunks for a fucking reason— Ugh, pun  _ not _ intended. Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in some stage of  _ something _ these past few days? I’m fucking  _ done. I don’t need this from you too!”  _ His voice is nearly a shriek, shrill with alarm and anger.

A-Xuan’s hands are gone from her body and Jiang Yanli holds in a sigh.  _ Moment gone _ . She looks at her baby brother, clearly so close to losing it. “Sorry, A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli says as she stands, but he’s already escaping.

Jiang Yanli and A-Xuan stare at the empty doorway for a few seconds. “And to think I wanted a sibling so badly growing up,” he remarks quietly.

She puts her arm around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. “Come now, A-Xuan,” she says with an amused smile. “If you met one of your half siblings today, you’d be overjoyed.”

“True,” her husband agrees with a huff as his arm rises to wrap around her shoulders. “You know… We still have almost two hours before we dock,” he says a moment later.

Jiang Yanli looks up and catches A-Xuan’s gaze.  _ Oh. _

She tries not to giggle too loudly as they practically run to their bunk.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1514 UST.**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

Jin Zixuan leans on the railing of the catwalk, looking down at the cargo bay as Mo Xuanyu says his good-byes. His wife and her brothers stand next to the young man, while the four kids (Jin Zixuan is still in a minor state of shock that they now have four kids) sit on one of the three sets of stairs up to the catwalk.

“You’re a weird guy,” Wei Wuxian says, laughing. “But so are we! So, you know, hit us up if you need anything.”

“As long as it’s not kidnapping,” Jiang Cheng says, still grouchy. Jin Zixuan sees Wen Ning stifle a snicker as he goes to open the cargo bay doors.

A-Li presses a small package into Mo Xuanyu’s hands. “A few snacks,” she says with a sweet smile. “Make sure Nie Huaisang looks after you properly. And if he doesn’t…”

“Ah-ah!” A voice comes from the just opened doorway. Nie Huaisang swaggers in, fanning himself while his two bodyguards do a quick visual sweep of the space. “No need to threaten me, Yanli-jie. That’s scary!” Nie Huaisang says, even as he smiles.

“Hmmm…” A-Li says, clearly enjoying teasing an old friend.

“Yanli-jie!” Nie Huaisang protests with a pout. Jin Zixuan is taken back to the early years of the war when Nie Huaisang would repeatedly show up in the medical bay looking for a ‘doctor’s note’ to excuse him from training. Yanli had humored him most of the time, not that General Nie ever accepted the excuses.

“Huaisang-ge!” Mo Xuanyu says eagerly. “Did you…?”

Nie Huaisang grins and this one actually shows teeth. “Turn on the radio.”

Wen Ning, conveniently standing near the radio, glances at Jiang Cheng, who nods.

“68.5,” Nie Huaisang says.

The pilot turns the knob to the right setting and a woman’s voice fills the cargo bay.

_ “—And in business today, we have an unexpected coup for Armistead, Chapman, & Van Lew. Everyone knows there has been a lot of upheaval in the Core recently—the disappearance of Lord and business executive Lan Xichen and the scandal of General Pei Ming’s latest affair, to name a few—but I never expected this!” _

Standing next to his brother near the doorway to the infirmary and passenger dorms, Lan Xichen groans. Jin Zixuan sympathizes. He is presumed dead and technically not a fugitive (only thanks to the aforementioned dead status), but hearing about yourself on the radio or seeing your face on the cortex is always awkward. Eventually, he had made the decision to stop looking up things about his family. All he had ever really seen were more of his father’s scandals, anyway.

_ “Oh, what happened?”  _ A male announcer joins the broadcast.

_ “For the first time since it was founded in 2251, the controlling shares of the Blue Sun Company are no longer held by one of the founding families.” _

If Jin Zixuan had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out.  _ What _ . Blue Sun, a huge corporate conglomerate, has long been one of the largest providers of both food and basic technological supplies. Jin Zixuan had grown up with many rants from his father about how much he wanted a piece of it. Out of the four founding families of the Alliance—Wen, Jin, Lan, and Jun—the Jins had been the only non-royal family to be left out of Blue Sun’s success. After Wen Ruohan’s surprising death near the end of the war, Jin Zixuan hadn’t been surprised to hear that his father had snapped up the lost Wen shares. But now…

“ _ Armistead, Chapman, & Van Lew took advantage of the chaos left in the wake of the Lan family’s re-shuffling and the Jin family’s recent legal trouble to take control of Blue Sun’s stocks. As of this morning at o-ten-hundred universal standard time, Armistead, Chapman, & Van Lew own fifty-one percent of Blue Sun and they don’t look to be stopping there!” _

“Yes!” Mo Xuanyu grins madly at Nie Huaisang. “You did it!”

“Ah, ah, it’s all thanks to you, my dear Mo Xuanyu,” Nie Huaisang says with a pleased smile.

“This company is one of yours then, Nie-xiong?” Wei Wuxian asks with amusement. “But really, what a weird name...”

“Hm, students,” Lan Wangji says as he glances up to where the four kids are clustered on the stairs. “Armistead, Chapman, & Van Lew. Origins?”

“Oh!” Ouyang Zizhen says, leaning forward to balance his arms on his knees. “I see the pattern. They’re Earth-That-Was references. James Armistead Lafayette was a man of African descent who was a spy for the United States of America during their war of independence against the British Empire. Eddie Chapman was a thief who ended up spying on Nazi Germany for the British Secret Intelligence Service during the Second Earth War. Elizabeth Van Lew was an awesome woman who spied for the Union during the first American Civil War.”

Jin Zixuan blinks.  _ Ah, I suppose Lan Wangji is giving them a very thorough education, _ he thinks dryly.  _ With added emphasis on covert resistance.  _ Then again, Jin Zixuan definitely would have appreciated knowing more about the wrongs of the Alliance before being bombarded by it when he snuck into an Independence base. He shouldn’t have made it to twenty-one before realizing how little he actually knew about the actions of his own government. He is actually quite pleased with Lan Wangji’s instruction of Jin Ling since the man’s arrival.

At a few surprised looks, Ouyang Zizhen protests, “What? I like spies! And Professor Lan did a great unit last year on spies and other subtle ways of resistance in repressive societies.”

Nie Huaisang fans himself lazily. “I’m glad someone can finally appreciate my naming sense. They’re very old and obscure references, but I couldn’t resist.”

“And Young Master Mo was a current-day spy?” Lan Jingyi asks excitedly.

“Yep,” Mo Xuanyu replies with a grin.

“That’s a lot of effort and hardship you went through,” Jiang Cheng says, crossing his arms. “I understand Nie-xiong’s motivations, of course. But you…”

Jin Zixuan can see Lan Xichen’s throat bob as he steps forward. “Why get involved?” Lan Xichen finishes Jiang Cheng’s thought.

Mo Xuanyu gives them both a nonplussed look. “To screw over my father, of course.”

“What?” Wei Wuxian asks, laughing. “Who is your old man?”

“Do none of you keep up with Core broadcasts? I thought you all knew,” Mo Xuanyu replies with a smirk. “I am one of Jin Guangshan’s many bastards,” he says with a short mocking bow. “Fuck him very much.”

_ What? _ Jin Zixuan thinks in shock. He quickly makes for the stairs down and can tell he’s not being as coordinated as usual. He stands in front of Mo Xuanyu and stares. “Y-You’re— Jin Guangshan’s your father?”

The younger man,  _ his brother _ , gives a look that clearly states,  _ You’re acting strange.  _ And Jin Zixuan is suddenly four years old and his grandmother is staring down at him while he tries to hide sweets behind his back. “I-I—” Jin Zixuan isn’t sure what to say. This is Nie Huaisang’s accomplice, so he should be safe to talk to. He glances back at Jiang Cheng. The Captain of the Lotus just raises his eyebrows in a clear  _ This one’s your call _ .

Jin Zixuan turns back to Mo Xuanyu and holds out his hand. His younger brother takes it gingerly, though he is still looking warily at Jin Zixuan. Jin Zixuan takes a careful breath in and speaks clearly. “I didn’t introduce myself properly before. My real name is Jin Zixuan.” He smiles even as his  _ little brother _ gapes. “It is very good to meet you, brother.”

“Wha?” Mo Xuanyu looks down at their still-clasped hands and back up again, as if that would somehow solve his confusion. “B-But… Zixuan-ge died fifteen years ago. He…”

“I wasn’t on the Battuta when it was destroyed,” Jin Zixuan explains. “I had snuck off ship and into an Independence base in an attempt to prove myself. But when I was there, I learned about the kinds of things the Alliance was doing.” He glances over at his wife. “And I met Yanli. The rest was history.” Jin Zixuan looks back to Mo Xuanyu. “But I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed it. I would like to keep in contact, if you are willing.”

Mo Xuanyu just looks at him with an amazed look on his face. After a couple seconds he seems to remember that he has been asked a question and replies, “I-I’d love that.”

Nie Huaisang catches everyone’s attention by clapping. “Wonderful! It’s lovely to see a family together.”

“Thank you,” Jin Zixuan says, realizing that this was part of why Nie Huaisang chose  _ them  _ for the rescue. After all, he never has just  _ one _ reason for doing anything. Thinking of Mo Xuanyu reminds him of another. Jin Zixuan walks over to Nie Huaisang. “Lord Nie, can I make a request?” Jin Zixuan asks quietly.

“You really don’t have to call me that,” Nie Huaisang says with a raised brow. “But yes, go ahead. I can’t guarantee I’ll grant it, but…”

Jin Zixuan meets Nie Huaisang’s eyes. “I know why you are doing this. So I am sure this will not be the end of your plans for my father. And truthfully, I have no issue with whatever you may do to him.” Jin Zixuan had washed his hands of his father many years ago. “But as much as you are able, can you leave the Lady Qin Su and her parents out of your plans?”

“Oh?” Nie Huaisang replies. “An interesting request. Lord Qin is an ally of your father, is he not?”

Jin Zixuan breathes in and out slowly. He promised not to speak of it, but he would see Qin Su protected. There is another word Jin Zixuan would like to use for Qin Su, but Lady Qin had long made her feelings on the subject clear. The least Jin Zixuan can do is listen to her wishes. “You wouldn’t know it, and truthfully neither do Lord Qin or Qin Su herself, but their family has also been grievously harmed by my father,” Jin Zixuan explains. “If there is a price to your acceptance, I will pay it.” Jin Zixuan and Nie Huaisang were friendly once, even after the younger Nie brother had learned who Jin Zixuan really was. But that changed.

Nie Huaisang gives him a searching look. “No need, Zixuan-ge,” he says, after a few moments’ pause, using the nickname that hadn’t been uttered since Jin Zixuan’s cousin bombed Shadow and killed Nie Mingjue. “I’ll comply with your request. I would hate to do Lady Qin more harm.” Jin Zixuan is not surprised that Nie Huaisang picked up on exactly what he  _ hadn’t _ said.

“Thank you,” he says to Nie Huaisang once more. Their relationship will never be what it once was—they are no longer those unburdened youths—but he still considers Nie Huaisang a friend.

Nie Huaisang grins. “You caught me in a good mood,” he chirps, returning their conversation to regular volume. “I didn’t expect to be able to make a move on Blue Sun for years. But events fell in my favor.” Nie Huaisang grins and fans himself some more, the picture of smug.

“Alright, you can celebrate your success in one of your many mansions,” Jiang Cheng says to Nie Huaisang. “Get the fuck off my boat.”

“Ah, Jiang-xiong!” Nie Huaisang whines. “So mean.”

Jiang Cheng levels Nie Huaisang with a flat stare. “And you ever send my crew on a job with purposefully misleading information again, it’ll be the last job we ever run for you. Old friend or not.”

Nie Huaisang gives Jiang Cheng one of his rare serious looks back. “Very well, Jiang Cheng.”

Jin Zixuan looks back at Mo Xuanyu and pulls his little brother in for a quick hug. “You will always have a place here, if you need it,” he says softly into Mo Xuanyu’s ear.

A few minutes later, A-Li holds his hand as Jin Zixuan watches his brother leave with Lord Nie.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1911 UST.**

**Eavesdown Docks, Persephone, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Jingyi slows his run to a walk as he reaches the entrance to the cabin he now shares with Sizhui. He might not have been allowed to  _ go  _ on the shopping trip with the non-fugitive crew, but Jin Ling (And hadn’t  _ that _ been a surprise? Who would have expected to run into a  _ second _ of the founding families way out here. Who was going to turn up next? The King? The dead  _ Wens? _ ) had been happy to pick some things up for him. Armed with a few of the requested snacks, he clambers down the hatch into their cabin. Lan Jingyi opens his mouth to pass on Jin Ling’s invite for more games when he sees Sizhui’s face.

“What happened?” Lan Jingyi exclaims, upset over the tears streaming from Sizhui’s eyes.

“Broken,” Sizhui says quietly. It’s then that Lan Jingyi looks at his cousin’s hands, which are cradling an old toy. Well, calling it a toy is probably demeaning to the complexity of the small mechanical rabbit. The only thing Sizhui has from his life before, the two cousins had played with it often. Lan Jingyi is aware of exactly how advanced the “toy” is. Was. Though rough on initial glance due to the materials it was made of, the rabbit had perfectly articulating legs that used to hop at the sound of a clap. The little light-bulb eyes had long since stopped working, but Lan Jingyi can see that now one of the legs is crooked, as well, with several loose wires exposed and frayed.

Lan Jingyi sits on the floor next to Sizhui and rests his head on his cousin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Sizhui. I know it’s important to you.” Sizhui nods and Lan Jingyi hurts at the muffled sniffle. Finally, his cousin cuddles back against him.

“H-Hurts,” Sizhui says with a stutter and  _ damn _ but Lan Jingyi wants to track down the monsters who hurt his best friend and cousin and  _ eviscerate _ them. Lan Jingyi’s never been a violent person, but when he thinks about what Sizhui suffered… Sizhui used to be so well-spoken. Always happy to elaborate on his father’s succinct sentences. Back at Gusu Academy, everyone knew that Sizhui was the best at comforting, easily saying just the right thing to make the homesick student feel better.

Lan Jingyi would give anything to know the right thing to say right now.

He looks at the old toy again and has a sudden thought. “Hey,” Lan Jingyi says as he nudges Sizhui’s shoulder slightly. “Isn’t that Wei Wuxian guy supposed to be good at mechanics and whatnot? He made that weird table really quickly the other day. And apparently revolutionized water technology when no one was looking. Maybe he can fix it?”

Sizhui rubs the tears from his eyes. “Mm,” he says softly. He sets the rabbit down carefully before throwing his arms around Lan Jingyi. “Thank you,” Sizhui says softly but quickly. “Happy. Y-You,” he struggles to say, “Here.”

_ Aw, hell _ . “Sizhui! Now I’m gonna cry!” Lan Jingyi complains as he hugs his cousin as tight as he can and proceeds to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly information:
> 
> \- U-Day: Stands for Unification Day. The day the Unification War ended and the Alliance won. Made into a ‘verse-wide holiday by the Alliance.
> 
> This was a pretty packed chapter, wasn’t it! (If you thought it was longer than normal, you were right xD)
> 
> Wangxian is going strong, though he’s still avoiding Lan Wangji’s question. But things there are coming to a head soon, whether he’s prepared or not.
> 
> In regards to the bit about WWX and alcohol - His relationship with it in canon hardly looks healthy and I think it’s very realistic that he could get in trouble there. Alcohol is a very common coping mechanism for a reason, and it can be easy to take it too far. I think WWX is someone who needs to feel like he’s helping others. Wen Qing clarifying that she and Wen Ning need him is very important here. And in not quite a year since the war ended, WQ and WN had grown more comfortable in the others’ company, but didn’t yet consider them family yet. But WWX had been family for years already, and they’re in very low supply. Wen Qing is a strong BAMF person, but even the strongest people break. And the fear of losing one of her two precious people left is definitely enough for that, IMO. Her breaking down and needing comfort is also the exact sort of thing that would get WWX to start switching from his own demons to trying to help her (Not that she’ll let him ignore his own problems for long).
> 
> On the changing of what time of year it is: I had said we were getting close to WWX’s B-day, but then did not have it in the right time of year xD I’m also making my own dates for U-Day and Alliance Day. Not that the assumed dates were ever canon. (Did y’all know U-Day was on Mal’s birthday if you take the fan assumed day for U-day? Ouch). Thank you Manaika-chan for making me realize my dates were fucked and letting me bounce ideas about the new dates off of them :3 :D
> 
> Everyone, your support has been really lovely! Your comments definitely cheer me up when a lot of my life is stressing me out. So thank you <3333 It means a *lot*
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D <3333


	20. Episode 3 – Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Sizhui asks Wei Wuxian to fix his broken toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve given up on keeping chapters to lower word counts. So enjoy another long chapter xD
> 
> Also! Manaika-chan made their amazing Firefly opening credits with the Lotus peeps into GIFS!!! :D :D :D They look beautiful so y'all should check it out!! I'm so honored and dazzled <3 https://manaika-chan.tumblr.com/post/628884571308572672/remember-how-i-said-there-might-be-a-gifset-yeah
> 
> Thanks as always to the delightful theleakypen for beta editing! <3
> 
> Are you ready? ;)

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1930 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Wei Wuxian is half in the cargo bay and half in a maintenance shaft when he hears a soft, “Ah, W-Wei Wuxian?” behind him. He quickly connects the wires of the new mechanism he was adding. (Leaving them unconnected would be… bad. Jiang Cheng would  _ not _ appreciate it if part of the Lotus exploded. And it would be totally counter to the upgrade he’s trying to work into her.) Wei Wuxian wiggles out of the crawl space.

As he lands back on the cargo bay catwalk, he turns to face Lan Zhan’s cute son. “Hey, Lan Sizhui. What’s up?”

The boy bites his lip briefly before talking. “Ah, o-old. Toy. Uh, mechanical. B-Broken…. You.”

Wei Wuxian tilts his head to the side as he considers the words and possible meanings. “Ah,” he says after a few seconds. “Do you want me to fix a broken mechanical toy?” Lan Sizhui nods rapidly.  _ Ah, what a cute little bun _ , Wei Wuxian thinks. “Sure! I’d be happy to. What kind of toy?”

Then Lan Sizhui lifts his hands up and the object within them makes all the breath leave Wei Wuxian’s chest. He would recognize that rabbit  _ anywhere _ . He had made it, after all. _ A-Yuan _ . Seeing it again, especially after the nightmares last night, sends Wei Wuxian reeling. He barely hears Lan Sizhui murmur, “Old. B-before. Adopted.” When the words register, Wei Wuxian’s gaze snaps from the small mechanical toy,  _ A-Yuan’s toy,  _ to Lan Sizhui’s face.  _ Seventeen _ -year-old Lan Sizhui, whose birth name is  _ Yuan.  _ Not the same character, but the same pronunciation. Whose bright smiles have reminded him of A-Yuan. Wei Wuxian frantically starts scanning Lan Sizhui’s face and it feels as if a veil has been lifted from his eyes. It’s been twelve years but suddenly all Wei Wuxian can see are the features that could have grown from little A-Yuan’s.

Wei Wuxian suddenly grabs for Lan Sizhui’s (A-Yuan’s?) head. “Ah!” the boy exclaims as Wei Wuxian turns his head and tilts the malleable ear cartilage forward. There, nestled right between ear and skull, lies a small red birthmark. Wei Wuxian’s hands fall from Lan Sizhui’s head ( _ A-Yuan’s head _ ) as he stumbles backwards.

(Once upon a time, a lovely Granny with the surname of Wen had teased a young Yiling Patriarch that obviously the small greenhouse they had painstakingly built should grow radishes, not potatoes. She had happily picked up a squirming three-year-old and showed Wei Wuxian the birthmark behind his left ear. “See,” Granny had said, as if A-Yuan’s radish-shaped birthmark was a sign from the heavens that they were meant to grow radishes. Of course, the fearsome Yiling Patriarch did not give up his potato campaign, but from then on calling A-Yuan his little radish carried extra meaning.)

_ A-Yuan. _

Wei Wuxian throws himself forward, ignoring A-Yuan’s (it’s really A-Yuan!) alarmed look, pulling _his son_ into the tightest hug he can bear. He can feel the tears stream down his face but Wei Wuxian doesn’t care. He has _his_ _son_ in his arms again. He never thought he’d have this again. _A-Yuan. A-Yuan. A-Yuan._

“A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian gasps out, pulling his son tighter against him. “ _ A-Yuan _ .”

“W-What?” A-Yuan asks and then Wei Wuxian is suddenly reminded of the unknown terrors Lan Sizhui,  _ A-Yuan _ , suffered at the hands of that damned Alliance Academy.

“They’ll be begging for death when I’m through with them,” Wei Wuxian says as his mind spins, connecting all he knows about Lan Sizhui to his little baby A-Yuan. Bad enough to look at the teenage Lan Sizhui and imagine faceless doctors hurting him. But now all Wei Wuxian can see is the chubby baby he once carried in a sling on his chest while he fixed up the Burial Mounds. “And after they’re dead, I’ll raise their corpses to tear down anything and everything they care about. Fuck peace. The Alliance will regret the day they ever touched you.” Wei Wuxian’s mind spins with ideas and plans that even at the height of his notoriety as the Yiling Patriarch, he had abandoned as  _ too much _ . There is no  _ too much _ when those Alliance monsters had hurt his baby boy. Streets running red is the  _ least _ of what he’s going to do to them.

“What?” A-Yuan asks again, and finally the boy’s, _ his son’s _ , confusion pierces the red haze that had settled in Wei Wuxian’s mind.

Wei Wuxian jumps back slightly to face A-Yuan, but can’t quite bring himself to let go of the boy, keeping his hands resting on his son’s arms. A-Yuan looks at him with confusion, but Wei Wuxian is relieved to see no fear in his eyes, despite the ominous words Wei Wuxian had just been saying.  _ Ah, how to explain?  _ Wei Wuxian thinks. “Lan Sizhui,” Wei Wuxian starts. “Did I ever tell you about my most wonderful and adorable son?” For the first time in over twelve years, Wei Wuxian can say those words without anguish. “His name was A-Yuan and he went through a terrible phase where none of his family could calm him. Now I was only a young man then, and had no experience with children. But my greatest talent has always been mechanics and technology. So naturally, I sought to fix the crying child through my tech. I carefully crafted a toy, with spare wires and bits of steel I had lying about, for we were terribly poor.” Here Wei Wuxian pauses, and lifts one hand from his little radish to grab the boy’s wrist, lifting the rabbit toy between them. Wei Wuxian tilts the rabbit so the broken foot is facing the ceiling. “And like I do for all of my hand built tech, I carved my signature on the bottom.” There in the small steel plate that made up the pad of the rabbit’s foot, were the characters spelling out ‘Be envious’. A-Yuan stared back at him with wide eyes, and Wei Wuxian could see the dawning understanding in his brown eyes. “See, my courtesy name means ‘to be without envy’, and since my technology is  _ the best _ , I made my signature a joke on that.” Wei Wuxian’s hand trembles where it rests on his son’s wrist. “When A-Yuan was five-years-old, our home was destroyed. I only survived because of the technology inside my body. I thought A-Yuan had died that day.” He offers A-Yuan a tremulous smile. “But here you stand, the toy I crafted in your hands and the same radish birthmark behind your ear. And I look at you and see Aunt Seven’s dimples, Granny’s eyes, and Uncle Four’s forehead.”

A-Yuan stares at him and his voice is soft when he asks, “F-Father, um, little. On birth family. S-surname.” Wei Wuxian realizes the truth in that statement, how would Lan Zhan know anything about the Burial Mounds family? All the Alliance had ever really known was that it housed one family.

Wei Wuxian and his son maintain eye contact as they both say, “Wen.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1933 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Xichen watches indulgently as Jingyi enters the dining area and immediately sits next to Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen in the corner of the room with comfier chairs. Seeing the boys get along is very nice. He has been pleased to see Jin Ling fitting in well with the older boys.

“Dude, I still can’t believe your dad is Jin Zixuan!” Lan Jingyi exclaims. He tries to put his arm over Jin Ling’s shoulder, but it is immediately thrown off.

Ouyang Zizhen leans back in his chair with a dreamy smile as he says, “Your parents’ origin story is  _ so _ romantic!”

Jiang Wanyin rolls his eyes from his place at the table working through something with pen and paper. Lan Xichen shares a smile with Wei Ning. Lan Xichen has come to enjoy Wei Ning’s presence greatly. Others may not understand the simple pleasure in sitting quietly with another person and not talking, but the peace is very calming. He and Wei Ning seem to have come to an understanding without ever speaking of it. Every evening after dinner, Wei Ning makes a pot of tea and slides a mug over to him without asking. Lan Xichen had given Wei Ning some of his own credits to pick up a few more types of tea, eager to introduce new flavors to his new friend. Sometimes they drink their tea in companionable silence while the others talk and run around. Other times they’re the only ones there. It makes no difference to the comfort of the new routine.

Wei Qing appears in the doorway suddenly. “A-Ning,” she calls to her brother. Wei Ning looks up from his tea. “It’s the fifteenth. Come on.”

“Oh!” Wei Ning sets the mug down and stands from the chair. “Yes, jiejie.”

Lan Xichen frowns in concern. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

“Oh, no need to look so worried, Lan Xichen,” Wei Ning says with a smile. “Jiejie just schedules our physicals carefully. Mine are on the 15ths.”

“I thought people normally get physicals once a year?” Lan Jingyi interjects.

Jin Ling puffs up and angrily snaps out, “Some people get injured and sick when they don’t grow up on the Core with silver spoons in their mouths!”

“A-Ling!” Jiang Wanyin scolds. “The kid wasn’t trying to offend. Don’t be rude. And really, you may have grown up on this ship, but consider the backgrounds of the rest of us.”  _ Ah _ , Lan Xichen thinks,  _ that’s right.  _ The Jiangs might have been from the Rim, but they  _ were _ rich. Once upon a time, anyway. And Jin Zixuan was richer at his birth than most of the population will ever be in their entire lives. It’s then that Lan Xichen realizes he doesn’t know much about the Weis’ background. He knows Wei Wuxian was raised for a time with the Jiangs, but where were his siblings during that time?

Jin Ling scoffs and turns his head to face away from the other boys. But Lan Xichen can still see the flush on his ears.

“I’m sorry if I was insensitive,” Jingyi says, also looking vaguely annoyed.  _ Oh no, _ Lan Xichen thinks.  _ And here I was just thinking about them all getting along. _

“It’s really fine!” Wei Ning insists. “I wasn’t offended. I have a condition, that’s all. But I would rather not talk about it.”

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry,” Jingyi says, actually looking apologetic this time. “My mouth gets away from me sometimes.”

“It’s no problem,” Wei Ning replies.

“A-Ling,” is all Jiang Wanyin says, but Jin Ling immediately turns to Jingyi.

“Sorry for jumping to conclusions and being a jerk,” he grumbles, but Jingyi clearly takes him as being sincere, because his lips quirk up in a small smile.

“It’s okay,” Jingyi replies. “You were trying to protect your family. Again. Just take a second to remember I’m not actually an asshole, okay?”

“Says who?” Ouyang Zizhen chimes in. The other two boys immediately jump on him, and all three fall in a tangle on the floor. Lan Xichen smiles. He is glad they are in a place where the children can just be children.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 1945 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Lan Sizhui stares at Wei Wuxian as his mind races with all the new information. He would have a hard time believing it—it seems too great a coincidence that he would end up on the same ship as a member of his old family. But there’s something in Wei Wuxian’s smile that Lan Sizhui has always found familiar. And despite the shock of the man hugging him seemingly out of nowhere and talking about killing people, Lan Sizhui had never been afraid. Wei Wuxian’s embrace felt like safety, the feeling of being wrapped in a soft blanket surrounded by artillery turrets pointing outward.

An image flashes in his mind, of the back of a young man dressed in red and black walking away, accompanied by a sharp feeling of sadness. It fit, the scattered memories of his first childhood

“Y-You,” Lan Sizhui says softly, “Um, surname Wen?” With all of the other fake names on this ship, Lan Sizhui won’t be  _ that _ surprised if Wei is a false one as well. But then… What about Wei Qing and Wei Ning?

“What?” Wei Wuxian says in shock. “No, it’s Wei since I was born.” He looks at Lan Sizhui quizzically as if he isn’t sure why Sizhui asked.

Lan Sizhui is still confused. “Wens, um, Burial Mounds?” Lan Sizhui mumbles out, trying to say he thought there had only been Wens on the ship. Though realistically, Lan Sizhui should have known better than to believe the  _ Alliance’s _ records on that sort of thing.

Wei Wuxian looks away, to Lan Sizhui’s surprise, for in the months knowing the man, Lan Sizhui has never seen him show anything resembling shame. “Ah,” Wei Wuxian says with a wince. “I think you should know the Burial Mounds was famous for holding one person who was not a Wen.”

Lan Sizhui’s mind shorts out for a second at the implication in those words. _Oh my_. “The Yiling Patriarch,” he says in one breath without trouble. _Wait… was he serious about the raising corpses thing earlier?_ Lan Sizhui thinks with alarm, even as he laughs internally. The Alliance has spent years and billions of credits on trying to figure out the ‘dead’ Yiling Patriarch’s technology. Enough of his own suffering and blood spilled had been in pursuit of that goal. And yet, it was only after Lan Sizhui escaped that place that he met the man with all the answers the Academy had tried to use him to get. _Irony,_ Lan Sizhui thinks, _is rarely as funny as it is in stories._ _Though shixiong would definitely laugh._ He glances back up and realizes Wei Wuxian is still looking uncomfortable and nervous. _Oh_ , Lan Sizhui thinks, _he’s worried about what I think_. _What do I think?_ Thanks to the Academy, Lan Sizhui is intimately familiar with the Yiling Patriarch’s deeds, even if they never had been able to figure out his methods. Lan Sizhui understands exactly why so many Alliance soldiers would turn and run at even a hint of the ‘Independence’s demon’. But that is not the man Lan Sizhui has gotten to know. And there’s another part of his mind that, if he lets it ‘speak,’ brings up odd memories. And they paint a very different side to Wei Wuxian than blood and terror.

Wei Wuxian is starting to look distinctly hurt and Lan Sizhui blurts out “It doesn’t bother me!” without thinking. Then again, when he speaks without thinking his sentences actually sound how he wants them to. Too bad he’s the type that  _ over _ thinks things. Actually, on that note, Jingyi would probably do much better with this kind of aphasia, Lan Sizhui thinks with a small laugh.  _ He _ blurts out things all the time. Wei Wuxian looks at him with surprise. Lan Sizhui racks his brain, trying to think of anything that would lighten the mood. This was a reunion. Hard as it is to believe, this is his first father. The man who Lan Sizhui could only remember in faint memories of warm hugs and laughter. In the end, Lan Sizhui just presses forward and finally hugs his other father. Wei Wuxian’s arms shake as they wrap back around him and Lan Sizhui finds they’re both crying as they cling to each other.

Some half-forgotten memory makes him whisper, “A-niang.”

Wei Wuxian makes an injured noise that sounds half laugh, half surprised cough. “What? A-Yuan! How is it, that of all things, you remember that old joke?” Wei Wuxian whines, but there is a pleased undercurrent in his voice. “I’m a man! A man! Great-Auntie Five was just a mean old crone.”

Lan Sizhui smiles into his father’s shoulder. One of his fathers’? His first father? Lan Sizhui needs a better way to differentiate. His father, Lan Wangji, that is, has long been A-die. “Yes, b-baba,” Lan Sizhui says with a giggle.

“B-Baba?” Wei Wuxian responds wetly. “Oh, A-Yuan, do you mean it? Can I still be your baba? I know you barely know me, and you were too young then to really remember me. I won’t blame you, i-if…” He trails off there, as if unable to say the words.

“M-memories, little,” Lan Sizhui acknowledges. “B-But… Warm, laughs. Smiles.” He lifts his head off the man’s shoulder. “L-Lan Wangji, a-die. Y-you, baba.”

“A-Yuan!” Wei Wuxian exclaims as he beams, drawing Lan Sizhui back into a tight embrace. “My adorable little radish!” Lan Sizhui feels his cheeks heat at the nickname. “Oh, what a wonderful son I share with Lan Zhan!” His baba pauses there for a second. “Ah, Lan Zhan… Come, A-Yuan, let’s go share the good news!” Wei Wuxian finally lets him go, but only for a second as he throws an arm over Lan Sizhui’s shoulder. “And I can definitely fix the rabbit! I can improve it even…”

Lan Sizhui ducks his head and grins. How lucky he is, to have two fathers like Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.

“What do you think about having it shoot lasers from its eyes? Extra defenses are always good…”

_ Wait, what?  _ “Baba!” Lan Sizhui protests with a laugh, “No!”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 2001 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Jiang Cheng is just getting ready to get up and swing by the infirmary to talk with Wen Qing, when he hears someone running down the corridor.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian exclaims as he runs into the dining area, arm wrapped around Lan Sizhui. Jiang Cheng gives his brother a weird look. Just because he’s sleeping with Lan Wangji, that doesn’t mean Wei Wuxian has any claim over the man’s son. Actually… Jiang Cheng takes a closer look at Wei Wuxian.  _ Who the fuck has been making my brother cry?! _ Jiang Cheng snarls internally as he recognizes the red eyes and wobbly smile. Yet… that grin looks truly ecstatic. Lan Sizhui is wearing a small pleased smile, but he also looks like he was crying recently.  _ What the hell?  _ Jiang Cheng wonders.

Wei Wuxian barrels over to where Lan Wangji is sitting at the table across from his brother and lets go of Lan Sizhui just long enough to plant a kiss on Lan Wangji’s lips. “Lan Zhan!” he says again, even as Jiang Cheng bemoans internally,  _ I don’t need to see that! _ “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” his brother continues with his irritating love for saying that man’s name. “You’re supposed to marry me before you give me a son!”

_ What. _

“What,” Lan Wangji echoes Jiang Cheng’s thoughts, his face blank, but the slight twitch of his eyebrows probably indicates confusion.

Wei Wuxian positively beams, cuddling Lan Sizhui into his side. “Lan Zhan, I already knew you were amazing, but now you are truly the bestest husband in the world!”

“You’re not fucking married!” Jiang Cheng yells, but is promptly ignored.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji replies, using his name to, presumably, ask for clarification. Watching Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji converse is just fucking  _ weird _ . For one, they seem to like to repeatedly say each others’ birth names. The different intonations apparently  _ mean things _ . Jiang Cheng would ask, but he actually doesn’t want to know.

“To give me the best son a man could ask for…” Wei Wuxian says, voice choked up.  _ What,  _ Jiang Cheng thinks again. What is wrong with his brother? Wei Wuxian would never put  _ anyone _ above Wen Yuan. Even A-Ling knows not to be offended when Wei Wuxian declares him the second-best child in the ‘verse. “Thank you, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian lets go of Lan Sizhui and, to Jiang Cheng’s increasing alarm, drops to the ground and bows to Lan Wangji, forehead touching the carpet. “ _ Thank you _ .” His brother’s voice is teary and Jiang Cheng is  _ so fucking lost _ .

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji immediately rises and grabs Wei Wuxian's arms, trying to pull him back up. “No need.”

Wei Wuxian resists, pulling his arms out of Lan Wangji’s grip. They’d look comical, Lan Wangji half stopped and frozen over the kneeling Wei Wuxian, if the scene weren’t so tense. “No, Lan Zhan, you don’t understand.” Wei Wuxian glances up at Lan Sizhui. “You gave me back the most important thing in my life.”

“Wei Ying. I do not understand,”  Lan Wangji says, showing a whole-ass facial expression. He looks distressed in a manner approximating human, brow furrowed, lips parted.

“Wen Yuan,” Wei Wuxian says, and Jiang Cheng wishes he would just hurry up and explain what the fuck is going on. Lan Wangji freezes at the name. Jiang Cheng notices Lan Xichen start at the name as well, and his confusion (and irritation) grows. “Born in 2506. Last known location: the Independence Vessel Burial Mounds on the day it was destroyed.” Jiang Cheng sees understanding dawn in Lan Wangji’s eyes, but Jiang Cheng still has no fucking clue why his nephew is being brought up now.

(”I’m confused,” Ouyang Zizhen says in the background. “Me too,” Jin Ling says and at the same time Lan Jingyi says, “Ditto.”)

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji repeats softly. “The question I wanted to ask. If you knew him.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian exclaims, faking a swoon, even as Jiang Cheng snarls, “How do you know anything about Wen Yuan?” He’s tired of being confused.

Wei Wuxian turns to beam at Jiang Cheng as he stands and pulls Lan Sizhui to his side again. “A-Cheng! You can finally meet your other nephew!”

“What,” Jiang Cheng grits out.  _ The hell is going on?! _

“A-Cheng, don’t you get it? Lan Sizhui  _ is _ Wen Yuan! My baby, returned to me,” Wei Wuxian says with a sniffle. Jiang Cheng’s brain struggles to make sense of what his brother’s saying, even as Wei Wuxian turns to Lan Sizhui. “Oh, A-Yuan, you ended up in your own room after all! I have all the decorations your Uncle Jiang picked out for you, if you want to put any up.”

(”Holy shit,” Ouyang Zizhen whispers. “Did you know about this?” Jin Ling demands of Lan Jingyi. “Everyone knows Sizhui’s adopted. But I didn’t know from where,” Lan Jingyi tells them.)

Lan Wangji is still standing somewhat stiffly, and Lan Sizhui (Wen Yuan?) turns to him and grabs his hand with the arm not trapped between him and Wei Wuxian. “A-die,” he says while looking at Lan Wangji, then turns to Wei Wuxian. “Baba.” Lan Wangji’s expression loses some of its harshness.

Jiang Cheng covers his face in his hands and tries not to scream. “Someone, explain. Please!”

Lan Xichen walks over to them. “I told you Wangji was dishonorably discharged for refusing to execute a civilian. That civilian was Sizhui. Wangji was posted on the I.A.V. Suzhou during the attack on the Burial Mounds. His ship recovered the only escape pod to leave the Burial Mounds. He could only be a Wen, and his supervisors ordered him to—” Lan Xichen runs a hand over Lan Sizhui’s head. “To execute the child. Wangji refused. Instead he brought the boy home. Sizhui knew his name was Yuan, but that was it. We had no idea what character to use, so Wangji picked one.” Here he looks at Wei Wuxian. “You’re Sizhui’s birth father?”

“Ah, no actually,” Wei Wuxian replies. “A-Yuan’s birth father was killed before he was born and his birth mother not long after.” Lan Sizhui looks surprised at this and Wei Wuxian is quick to give him another hug. “Wen Qing and Wen Ning could tell you more.” Those not previously in the know stare at Wei Wuxian in shock. Jiang Cheng buries his face in his palms again and stifles a groan.  _ Discuss with us before you break other people’s covers!  _ he wants to yell.  _ This should be Wen Qing and Wen Ning’s choice.  _ “Oh, haha, I guess that hadn’t come up yet,” Wei Wuxian says sheepishly “They can’t exactly go by their real names anymore. A-Yuan’s mother was their first cousin, I think?”

(In the background, Lan Jingyi exclaims, “ _ Wait _ , the dead Wens are actually here?!”)

Meanwhile, Jiang Cheng is staring hard at Lan Sizhui, apparently his nephew. He wants to believe this is true, that his brother has truly had his son returned from beyond the grave, but Jiang Cheng can’t help but be suspicious. Rarely in life has anything good happened to their family without a whole lot of bad following. When Jiang Cheng received his acceptance to the University of Osiris’ business program, war broke out five weeks later. Four of the Rim’s most powerful families backed the beginning of the War for Independence. Three years later, two of their lords had been lost in planetary bombardments, one family’s planet fell into civil war, and the last family’s planet literally broke into pieces in the worst terraforming event known to date. A-Li married her star-crossed lover and had a son with him. Almost two years after Jin Ling’s birth, Wei Wuxian’s home ship exploded taking his friends and son with it.

If this is truly A-Yuan, alive, where is the bad coming from?

Then Jiang Cheng connects what he knows of Lan Sizhui’s past to his identity as Wen Yuan.  _ Oh _ . Maybe the bad has already occurred.

He looks back over at  _ his brother’s son _ . Wei Wuxian has pulled both the boy and Lan Wangji into one big hug, looking as if he is trying to put all the love he’s missed out on giving in the past twelve years into one giant squeeze. Jiang Cheng is surprised that Lan Wangji and Lan Sizhui don’t look uncomfortable. He knows exactly how tight his brother can cling in a hug.

Lan Xichen is looking at the scene with a warm gaze. Jiang Cheng realizes that not only is he likely to become brother-in-laws with the man, but they now share a nephew as well. Ugh, he’s actually going to have to put an effort into getting to know the former Alliance Commander isn’t he.

“A-ah. Baba. A-die.” Lan Sizhui’s soft voice brings Jiang Cheng’s attention back to them and he is appalled to see Wei Wuxian kissing Lan Wangji over Lan Sizhui’s head.

“Hey!” Jiang Cheng yells. “Bad enough you traumatize me! Don’t do the same to my nephew!” The word flows off his tongue without thought. He has said nephew,  _ waisheng _ , sister’s son, many times. But it has been twelve years since he’s said _ zhizi _ , brother’s son.

Lan Sizhui looks at him with wide eyes. Before Jiang Cheng can tense up defensively, his older nephew rewards him with a wide and warm smile.

_ Oh, _ Jiang Cheng thinks.  _ I see the resemblance to Wei Wuxian now _ . Not that that thought makes much sense. Despite Wei Wuxian’s old jokes about giving birth to A-Yuan, there isn’t actually any blood relation. But still, that warm smile is just like the boy’s baba.

Jiang Cheng grins back.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 2022 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Wen Qing takes a small gauze pad and efficiently folds it in half twice, placing it against the vein as she pulls the IV catheter out. She keeps pressure with one hand, while the other drops the IV in the sharps bin. Picking up the piece of tape she prepared earlier, she places the tape over the gauze tightly. A-Ning reaches up and puts pressure on it himself out of habit, without Wen Qing needing to ask. With both her hands free, Wen Qing quickly cleans up the rest of the space.

“I’ll have the lab results in an hour,” she tells her brother, though she really needn’t bother. Every month for fourteen years, these appointments are nothing new. “Where is Wei Wuxian?” Wen Qing grumbles. “He should have been here twenty minutes ago.” A-Ning doesn’t just need a check-up from her.

As if summoned by his mention, Wen Qing hears her best friend calling from a distance, likely from all the way up the stairs. “Wen Qing! Wen Ning!” She snaps to attention at Wei Wuxian yelling their actual goddamn names.  _ What the hell. _ A-Ning also looks surprised, but less angry.

Wei Wuxian appears in the infirmary doorway, dragging Lan Sizhui by one hand and Lan Wangji by the other.  _ Great, so they definitely know our identities now _ .

It’s not that Wen Qing doesn’t understand the Lans are here to stay. That this reveal was inevitable, even more so after Lan Wangji discovered that Wei Wuxian is the Yiling Patriarch. But it was ingrained in Wen Qing long ago not to extend her heart and trust easily. There were only so many times it could be broken, you could be broken, before you gave it up for a bad job. Twenty-two-year-old Wen Qing had stood alone in the ‘verse, except for her little brother who she stained her hands and conscience to protect. That Wen Qing had been sure that the universe was a dark place, that her little brother was the only good in a sea of bad.

(It was Wei Wuxian who taught her differently. She had seen a beaten and tortured prisoner, a man she had patched up after every session so he would make it to the next, and offered him everything she had if only he would help A-Ning. Wen Qing had waited for him to wake from the surgery and fully expected she would not see the next dawn. But that was acceptable, if the exchange meant A-Ning could have the long life he deserved.

Wei Wuxian had taken all her expectations and thrown them away like the trash she later realized they were. She had barely begun to explain A-Ning’s condition when Wei Wuxian enthusiastically promised his help. Then he had smiled at her and  _ thanked her _ , as if his blood wasn’t on her hands. Wei Wuxian extended a hand and said, “What they’re doing isn’t right. I might die, but I can’t let them do this without a fight. Will you stand with me?”

Wen Qing had said “yes” without a thought, the answer coming from a part of her heart she had thought long dead. But Wei Wuxian didn’t just give her a worthy fight, but a new friend, a  _ best _ friend in a way she had never experienced. Wei Wuxian taught her there were still good people in the ‘verse, that she could still be one of them. And that to find the few people who would be worthy of your trust, you had to  _ try. _ )

Wen Qing pushes down her old instincts, the ones that say flee, the ones that say kill anyone whose actions threaten her family, much larger now than it was. She meets Lan Wangji’s eyes and lets herself trust. If nothing else, she trusts in his devotion to her best friend. It’s only then that she notices Wei Wuxian and Lan Sizhui have reddened eyes and barely dried tears on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” she snaps.  _ Who hurt them? _ Lan Sizhui may be new, but she’ll be damned if she lets anyone hurt this strong boy who has already been through too much. Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen, and the other boys catch up and peer in from outside the infirmary.

“No one!” Wei Wuxian declares with a delighted laugh. No, not just a delighted laugh. This is a Wei Wuxian who is happy, truly  _ happy _ , down to every cell in his body. He looks young again, like the nineteen-year-old Wen Qing had first met and not the burdened thirty-four-year-old she normally interacts with. “I’m happy, Wen Qing! So, so, happy,” he repeats, looking at Lan Wangji and Lan Sizhui like they’re the answer to every question he’s ever asked. He lets go of Lan Sizhui only to throw his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Wen Qing, Wen Ning,” Wei Wuxian says, looking straight at them. “Sizhui is A-Yuan!”

_ What. _

“He has the rabbit and the radish,” Wei Wuxian says excitedly as if that makes  _ any  _ sense. “Granny must have gotten him out in the only escape pod and Lan Zhan picked him up! The gods must favor us, since he was found by the only one who would not only spare a Wen, but take him home.”

A-Ning steps forward, eyes wide, and stares intently at Lan Sizhui’s face. At the smile that steals across his face, Wen Qing can see he is already starting to believe. A-Ning is a person of intuition, feeling, and abstract ideas. Wen Qing doesn’t work that way.

Wen Qing is a doctor, a woman of medicine and  _ science _ . Sure, she can see—has seen—similarities in Lan Sizhui’s face. But she is well aware of how fallible the human mind is. Simple promoting can make an eyewitness remember details that are outright false. There is a reason physical evidence is taken over witnesses in the courtrooms. Memories can’t be trusted. Wen Qing wants to believe. But she has wanted her family to be alive for the past twelve years. That had never changed reality before. She needs the proof.

A-Ning already has Lan Sizhui in a hug while Wei Wuxian looks on with pride.

“Can I take a blood sample, to compare your DNA against mine?” Wen Qing asks Lan Sizhui, outwardly calm.

A-Ning turns to her. “Jiejie?”

Lan Sizhui looks a little hurt. Wen Qing does not let that bother her. She can’t. This  _ might not _ be A-Yuan. Jiang Cheng meets her eyes from over Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and gives her an understanding nod. A bit of her tension eases.

Wei Wuxian pats Lan Sizhui on the head. “It’s okay, A-Yuan. Wen Qing just likes her science. I’ve been standing in front of her talking and she won’t believe I’m okay until she’s run at least ten different labs and checked over every inch of my body, inside and out.”

Wen Qing rolls her eyes. “That’s because you’re  _ never _ honest about how hurt you are, dumbass,” she says back. “Lan Wangji, keep that in mind: if he ever says the words ‘I’m okay,’ he is probably lying.”

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian protests, but Lan Sizhui giggles.

When Lan Sizhui gives the okay, she carefully draws a blood sample, from herself and then him. It takes all of five minutes to do this and enter the samples into the computer. In thirty minutes, they will have the results. Wen Qing will not believe it until then, she cannot. She knows intellectually that the chances of the others being wrong about this are small. But there’s always a chance. And if she believes that A-Yuan is alive and they are wrong? She can’t handle that heartbreak.

She just can’t.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 2043 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Wen Ning watches as his sister reads the lab results and her hands begin to tremble. He takes her hand in support and reads the screen that confirms what Wen Ning could see in the boy.

_ Sample One: Female, 37 y.o. Type O- _

_ Sample Two: Male, 17 y.o. Type O- _

_ Genetic match: 5.01% - Familial relation confirmed. Suspected relation: First cousins, once removed or second cousins. _

Wen Ning tugs her hand and they both walk out to the living space outside the infirmary. The boy sits on the couch, squished between his  _ two  _ fathers.  _ A-Yuan _ .

“A-Yuan,” Wen Qing says with a gasp, rushing forward to pull him into her arms. Wen Ning quickly joins them.

The last three Wens in the ‘verse hug.

Wen Qing catches Wei Wuxian’s eye over A-Yuan’s head. He beams. Lan Wangji smiles too, a more subtle expression, but no less pleased from what Wen Qing can tell. Lan Wangji, the man who saved her little cousin.

(Those three years on the Burial Mounds had been bleak. They had barely scraped by with supplies. A-Yuan was their bright spot. Their hope for the future.)

She has never been someone who has been overly affectionate. With A-Ning yes, but she practically raised her brother. Wen Qing has always been more reserved with others. Part of her adjustment to the Lotus had been getting used to all the  _ hugs _ . Wei Wuxian loved them, of course, but she hadn’t realized that it was a habit gotten from his sister. And the toddler Jin Ling had long learned to expect a hug from any of the adults around him whenever he pleased. Wen Qing found she was not an exception. Jiang Cheng and Jin Zixuan were more restrained with her, but even they were prone to hugging when in an exceptionally good mood.

(A-Yuan meant so much to them all, from Granny to Wen Qing. To Wei Wuxian most of all.)

Lan Wangji’s eyes widen in surprise as she pulls him into a quick but ferocious hug. “ _ Thank you.” _

(Perhaps bowing would have been more appropriate. But this is Lan Wangji, the man who raised her cousin, the man she is now doubly sure will marry Wei Wuxian. He’s  _ family _ .)

“Ah, yes!” A-Ning says, bowing next to her. “We are ever in your debt for saving A-Yuan.”

Lan Wangji huffs. “No need. I would not let a child be hurt.”

“Sizhui is very easy to love,” Lan Xichen says from the other chair.

A-Yuan blushes.

(A-Yuan breathes. His heart beats. A-Yuan is  _ alive _ .)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 288. 2045 UST.**

**Somewhere in Space, Bai Hu System.**

Jin Ling, slightly out of breath after having run to get his parents from their cabin once the results had been confirmed, watches as his mother sweeps Lan Sizhui into the biggest mom hug she can manage. His mother’s hugs are the best. He is happy to share with his cousin.  _ His cousin _ .

(He can’t help but be pleased that Lan Sizhui is no longer just Lan Jingyi’s cousin, but Jin Ling’s as well. Ha.)

His father doesn’t hug Lan Sizhui, but gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Look at my son, shijie!” Wei Wuxian says excitedly, as if Mother is not already hugging said son. “Isn’t he so cute! And so smart! And kind!”

Lan Sizhui flushes again, looking pleased but embarrassed, too.  _ Welcome to my life _ , Jin Ling wants to tell him. Wei Wuxian’s enthusiasm as an uncle, which has always been great, seems to be magnified by a thousand to become his enthusiasm as a father. Thinking of many years of overly pinched cheeks, Jin Ling is happy to share.

(Most of all, Jin Ling is pleased that, since Lan Sizhui is his cousin, the other boy is definitely going to be staying for good.)

While the adults chat, Jin Ling sees  _ his  _ chance to give Lan Sizhui a hug. “It felt like it was my turn,” he tells his cousin, slightly embarrassed after the fact. Lan Sizhui laughs. “I’m glad you’re my cousin, Lan Sizhui,” Jin Ling blurts out, just in case there was any doubt, as he fiddles with the seam on his shirt.

“Mm!” Lan Sizhui agrees with a warm look in his eyes.

(Both ignore the “Ah, look, shijie! Our two sons are so cute together!”)

“Sizhui,” Lan Sizhui says. Jin Ling looks at him in confusion. Most of the time he can follow along with the other boy’s expressive aphasia, but not always. “You. N-No Lan,” Lan Sizhui clarifies.

“Oh!” Jin Ling says, “You mean I should just call you Sizhui?”

“Yes,” Sizhui confirms.  _ Sizhui.  _ His  _ cousin _ .

Jin Ling grins. “Call me Rulan.”

“Wait, that's your courtesy name?” Ouyang Zizhen asks. “Since when? I thought you didn't have one yet.”

Jin Ling feels himself flush. “Since last week,” he mutters. “Yes, it’s the character for orchid but I know Uncle Wei based it off  _ that _ Lan. I'm not an idiot.” 

The other boys laugh. Jin Ling rolls his eyes. It’s kind of embarrassing, but at least now it’s another connection to his cousin, not just an example of his stupid uncle’s infatuation.

Lan Jingyi steps up and throws his arms over both their shoulders. “Sup, cousin. Cousin’s cousin.”

Jin Ling scowls as he says, “You’re not as funny as you think you are.” But he still smiles afterwards anyway, because he has friends  _ and _ a cousin now.

“Think we can all fit in one of the cabins tonight?” Ouyang Zizhen asks, hooking his arm though Sizhui’s. “Cousin celebration sleepover!” Jin Ling can see why some writers will say a character’s eyes ‘sparkle’ with excitement. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

Three gazes come to rest on Jin Ling’s face. Ah, he is the resident expert, isn’t he.

“There’s a spare futon in storage,” Jin Ling offers.

(”Ahhhhh, Lan Zhan, look. Our son is so cute with his friends!” “Mm.” “Shijie, A-Cheng, did you —” “I fucking saw!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, done! XD This chapter kept getting longer but I needed to get ALL the Sizhui/A-Yuan feels out. (I almost listed this chapter summary as just “Hugs”)
> 
> You all have been so excited for the A-Yuan reveal! :D :D :D Now you have over 6,000 words of it lol. Writing this was fun! Pretty much a chapter of feels!
> 
> Thank you all as always for all your amazing support! :D I never expected to have this many people reading and kudosing and commenting on this fic! You all give me life <333


	21. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouting, promotions, pride and plotting. Oh My.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we had lots of Lotus feels. Now it’s time to check on the others 😊
> 
> (I worked with Manaika-chan to turn her amazing GIFs into a vid. Please check it out at: https://youtu.be/Wb9h4KO6YFg)
> 
> My eternal thanks to theleakypen for wonderful beta-ing <3333

**2523 A.D. Day 290. 1304 UST.**

**Persephone City, Persephone, Bai Hu System**

“Well, I’ll be outside the door then, Lord Nie,” Nie Jiahao says as he slips out of the room at the last minute. The Nie twins have already made themselves scarce. In contrast, Nie Zonghui sits calmly in his chair, though Nie Huaisang can’t help but note that he’s still out of view of the video camera.

Nie Huaisang double checks the encryption on his system in an attempt to stall before finally connecting the call.

A familiar wizened face scowls at him on the screen. “Lord Nie,” Nie Shufen says darkly. Nie Huaisang fans himself and tries not to whimper.

“Hello, Auntie Shufen,” he greets nervously. There’s not a Nie living (and probably a good portion of their dead) that isn’t at least a little afraid of Auntie Shufen. Actually the elder sister of his grandfather, she refuses to be called great-aunt, insisting that she’s still as young as she ever was. “How are things in Qinghe?” Nie Shufen is in charge of the family properties while Nie Huaisang is legally forbidden from returning to Boros.

(That’s not to say Nie Huaisang hasn’t been back multiple times. What the Alliance doesn’t know… will only hurt them when he wants it to.)

“Everything is fine, boy. Except our rightful leader is off embarrassing the Nie name instead of doing his duty here on Boros,” Nie Shufen says grumpily. She knows full well exactly what Nie Huaisang is doing. The Nies are united in this. But she never misses the chance to remind him that his rightful place is in Qinghe.

_ It’s almost nice _ , Nie Huaisang thinks, _ if you think of it as a reminder that I always have a home there under the scolding _ . “Auntie,” he whines despite his thirty-four years. If she’s going to call him a boy, he’s going to act like one.

“Where are your cousins? Last time I spoke with A-Shi, he said he had barely seen the twins recently.”

“Ah, they’re fine.” Nie Huaisang always struggles to hear his cousin, a man in his sixties, continually referred to as ‘A-Shi’ by Auntie Shufen. Nie Shufen is supposedly only eighty, but Nie Huaisang is pretty sure her records have stated that for the past twenty years at least.  _ How old is she really?  _ he wonders as he tunes out her scolding.

He tunes back in at “…and make sure A-Ying keeps up her training. I won’t have her turning into one of those useless Core girls. She’s a  _ Nie _ .”

Nie Huaisang laughs awkwardly. “Ah, ah. No need to worry about that. Xiuying is as Nie as ever.” He can’t help but think that Xiuying is the most Nie of them all.

Now, that is. There was no one more Nie than da-ge, when he was alive.

Nie Huaisang grabs one wrist with the other hand and squeezes tight, before he can do something stupid like hang up on Auntie Shufen to cry.

An hour of torturous conversation later, Nie Huaisang finally reaches out and hits ‘end’.

When Nie Shufen’s face disappears from the screen, he lets out a big sigh and leans back. Peeking at Nie Zonghui with one eye, he whines, “Zonghui-gege, you could have  _ helped _ .”

His cousin looks back sedately. “I am sworn to serve you and protect you.” Nie Zonghui pauses. “Nowhere in there does it require me to talk to Auntie Shufen.”

Nie Huaisang pouts.

A light knock precedes Mo Xuanyu opening the door and sticking his head into the room. “All clear?” the younger man asks with a smile that says he thinks this caution is all very silly.  _ Clearly, he has never met Auntie Shufen _ , Nie Huaisang thinks.

“All clear,” Nie Huaisang responds dryly.

“Good,” Mo Xuanyu says as he saunters in and perches on Nie Huaisang’s desk.

Nie Huaisang takes in Mo Xuanyu’s smirk and narrows his eyes. “What do you want?”

Mo Xuanyu grins. “No need to look so worried, Huaisang-ge. I’m not here to cause trouble.” His face sobers. “But I know you’re planning something new. I want in.”

Nie Huaisang smiles, reaching forward to pass the keyboard to his partner-in-crime.  _ Perfect timing, my dear Mo Xuanyu.  _ “We have access to all of Blue Sun’s servers now,” Nie Huaisang says. “I could use your hacking skills.” He has always kept track of the people with the best skills.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Mo Xuanyu says, taking the keyboard with glee. “What do you want to bet that I can piggyback from their system into my father’s?”

“That’s a sucker’s bet,” Nie Huaisang says wryly as he leans back in his chair. “And I’m no fool.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 290. 1640 UST**

**Interstellar Alliance Vessel Viridi, Xuan Wu System.**

Luo Qingyang groans as she drops onto her bed. Sometimes she wishes she had been assigned to any sector but the Xuan Wu System. Other sectors had their problems, but they didn’t have the  _ Ghost Kings.  _ She thought they had disguised the shipping manifest well enough, but apparently not.  _ Or else we have  _ another _ spy,  _ she can’t help but think. Damn that Black Water.

A beep from her doorway alerts Luo Qingyang to the presence of someone on the other side. She quickly gets to her feet and straightens her clothes. “Enter,” she says, the door smoothly opening in answer to her voice command. Luo Qingyang straightens even further when she recognizes the golden rank markings on the figure silhouetted by the light of the corridor. Admiral Mu’s face comes into clarity as she steps into Luo Qingyang’s quarters.

Lieutenant Luo’s hand snaps up into a salute. “Admiral!” Luo Qingyang’s mind races as to what the Admiral could possibly be doing  _ here _ . In Luo Qingyang’s quarters. She didn’t even know the Admiral was in this  _ system _ .

“At ease,” Admiral Mu says with a slight smirk. The braids looping around her head match the braids of her command uniform. There’s not a soldier in the navy that wouldn’t recognize Admiral Mu. An icon to all female soldiers, Admiral Mu kicks ass and takes names. Rumour has it that General Pei once tried to proposition her. The general denies it, but  _ something _ ended up with him delaying his campaign for a month due to a sprained wrist. 

(Luo Qingyang has met General Pei. She doubts it was just a training accident.)

Luo Qingyang drops out of parade rest, but can’t truly relax. Why is her idol here? She glances around her quarters. What is the protocol when a superior officer (so many ranks higher than you they might as well not be in the same navy) shows up in your rooms? Should she offer the Admiral tea?!

“Would you like some tea, Admiral?” Luo Qingyang asks, deciding it can’t  _ hurt,  _ and offers the other woman one of the two chairs in her quarters.

Admiral Mu smiles. “Sure, why not?” she says as she sits gracefully.

Once they both have tea, Luo Qingyang awkwardly sips at her cup.

“I heard about your actions with the new Governor on New Kasmir,” the Admiral says suddenly, breaking the silence. “Prime Minister Jin will personally hear about the situation if it isn’t fixed, hmm?

Luo Qingyang straightens in her seat. She opens her mouth to explain, but the Admiral raises a hand, forestalling her.

“Governor Clark is an odious little man with more ambition than sense,” Admiral Mu says with a smirk as Luo Qingyang struggles not to let her eyes pop out of her head. “Threatening to use your connection to the Jin family to get him to shape up seems to be working quite well.” The Admiral crosses her legs and Zhouying doesn’t mind if she just  _ looks _ . “I enjoyed your ingenuity.”

“Oh,” Luo Qingyang says softly.

“More than that,” Admiral Mu says, “I was impressed with your principles. Morgan Clark has been causing problems for far longer than he’s been a governor. But he’s gotten as far as he has because his family has money and influence. Far too many people, our officers included, have let things slide for him.” The Admiral sets her tea to the side and rises from her chair. Luo Qingyang hastens to follow. “I wanted to meet the person who not only saw a problem with his behavior, but was able to get it to stop.” Admiral Mu smiles for a second before leaning forward in a slight bow. “Good job.”

“Thank you, sir,” Luo Qingyang replies as she bows deeply in return, honestly touched. She follows the Admiral as the other woman makes for the door.

Admiral Mu is just stepping through the doorway when she turns back and says, “One needs integrity  _ and _ cleverness, to be an effective officer. If someone has only one, their actions cannot better the system. You have attributes I like to encourage.” Here, Admiral Mu smirks again. “So congratulations, Lieutenant Commander.”

Luo Qingyang stares at the empty doorway long after the other woman disappears.

Lieutenant  _ Commander _ ?!

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 290. 2034 UST**

**Cloud Recesses, Gusu, Sihnon, Bai Hu System.**

“I-I’m sorry!” the man says as he prostrates on the floor. “But we lost their trail on Persephone. There’s no sign of either of the boys.”

“You failed in your duty,” Lan Qiren judges harshly. “Report to the disciple officer for punishment.” The young Lan backs out still bowing.

Lan Qiren turns to face the other elders. “If there is nothing else,” he says, anger still audible in his voice, “it is almost nine.” Nothing more needs to be said there. The Cloud Recesses keeps a strict curfew.

“There is still more to discuss,” Lan Zhongyu grumbles. “Like what are we going to do about the deserters. It was embarrassing enough that our Lord and heir ran off,”—Lan Qiren ignores the pang in his heart at the mention of his nephews—“but now even the second-in-line is missing! Traitors, the lot of them!” Sometimes Lan Qiren wishes the rules of inheritance in the Lan Sect were less strict. Their records indicate it was different once, on Earth-That-Was. But after multiple power struggles and in-fighting between possible heirs on the arks’ journey to this solar system, and many lives lost, the Lord who established their family in the Bai Hu System set down new rules. Eldest son to eldest son. Male heirs only.

Which left them with the current succession crisis. Xichen was gone, Wangji with him. Lord and heir, gone in one swoop. But that wasn’t the main problem. Lan Qiren had long known the family would not be getting heirs out of either of his nephews. Next in line was Lan Qiren himself, as the younger brother of the late Lord Lan Cenrong. But considering Lan Qiren’s age and the two younger nephews in line before him, it was extremely unlikely that Lan Qiren would ever actually sit as Lord of Gusu as more than a regent.

(He was regent again now, acting in that capacity for his missing nephew. Sitting in that position again… it brought back far too many memories.)

Tracing the male line back further brings them to Lan Qiren’s father and the man’s younger brother. Little is ever said of Lan Qiren’s uncle. But saying he is the father to Lan Huiyi is explanation enough of what kind of person he was. And with Lan Huiyi being neither male nor female (and happily telling them all they had no interest in the position anyway), the succession falls to their only child. Thankfully for the Lan Family succession, a male child.

Lan Jingyi.

Technically the third in line, after Wangji and himself, it is generally expected that Lan Jingyi will be the one to succeed Xichen or Wangji, depending on which of his nephews passes first. The poor boy has been referred to as the second-in-line since he was a baby, and faced much pressure because of it. The elders have long despaired over Jingyi’s personality. While the majority of the family is calm, Jingyi is loud. Where the others are disciplined, Jingyi never stops challenging  _ everything _ . One of Lan Qiren’s elder cousins once complained that it was as if Lan Jingyi had never grown out of the toddler stage of asking “why?” repeatedly.

But even he is missing now. Likely run off to join Lan Qiren’s disobedient nephews.

“And even worse,” Lan Zhongyu continues, “he took that Ouyang boy with him! Lord Ouyang is livid. He’s already threatened to pull his daughters out of the Academy and University. This is a catastrophe even worse than when young Wangji threw away his career over that  _ Wen _ .” The elderly man scowls even further. “You must despair, Qiren, what has become of those boys.”

“I have many regrets,” Lan Qiren says stiffly. “But we have been discussing this all day. We can take this back up tomorrow, if anyone feels there are additional points to consider.”

Lan Qiren holds himself upright until the last of the elders have left the room. It is only when the door shuts that he allows himself to slump. He rests his elbows on the desk and buries his face in his hands.

_ Xichen… Wangji… Where are you? _

Lan Qiren never wanted to be in this position again. He can’t sit in the Lord’s place and not remember the dark years after his brother’s ‘marriage.’ Handing the reins over to Xichen on his nephew’s eighteenth birthday had been a relief. Fuck his brother—that man had never been present enough to be called a father. It had been Lan Qiren who changed their diapers, tucked them in at night, comforted them after nightmares and cleaned their faces when they cried, on the rare occasions the boys let themselves. He had taught Xichen and Wangji everything he knew and watched with pride as they grew from quiet children to distinguished men. Lan Qiren had been angry with Wangji at first when his younger nephew had gotten himself dishonorably discharged, shaming himself and the family name. He had cursed at Wangji to remember the family rules. But as Lan Yuan grew to become Lan Sizhui, Lan Qiren had come to realize that maybe it had always been Wangji who had a better grasp on the tenets. That maybe Wangji was such a good man in spite of his teachings, rather than because of them.

_ Jingyi… You’d better have found your cousins. _

Between his place in the succession and his supposedly un-Lan-like personality, Jingyi had always had a hard time making friends with his cousins. A-Yuan had been a delight to more than just Wangji. Jingyi, A-Huai then, had been overjoyed to have a new companion who cared little for issues of inheritance and had no concept of how a Lan should act. As the boys had grown, many of the more uptight Lan cousins had made snide comments about how even the outsider made a better Lan than their heir. But A-Yuan and A-Huai were inseparable. A-Huai was the future of their clan. So Lan Qiren had taught him as he did his nephews. But when he saw Wangji take his son and A-Huai aside for extra lessons, Lan Qiren said nothing. Xichen may never have noticed the thread Wangji weaved through his lessons at the Academy, but Lan Qiren is the headmaster. What kind of headmaster would he be, if he didn’t even know what was being taught?

Lan Qiren does have regrets. But it has nothing to do with how much or little his nephews have retained of what he taught them. And everything to do with whether he taught them the right things.

Lan Jingyi may be the most Un-Lan-to-ever-Lan (Lan Qiren still wants to punish whoever came up with that), but Lan Qiren has no doubt the boy is exactly what the family needs. Lan Jingyi won’t be as good a lord as Lan Qiren has been a regent.

He’ll be better.

_ Sizhui… _

His nephews were not as subtle as they thought. Lan Qiren had never been unaware of what they were up to. But he had to uphold the family. And despite the temptation, he really is too old for dramatic adventures across the ‘verse. But it had been simple enough to smooth the feathers his nephews rumpled and cover their tracks as they searched for his grand-nephew.

_ Be safe. _

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 290. 2034 UST**

**Unregistered location, Londinium, Bai Hu System**

The agent keeps quiet as the man types. A sense of self-preservation is always an important skill to cultivate as a federal agent working with the elite Operatives. Though this one has not executed any agents for saying the wrong thing yet. Regardless, when he had requested she accompany him on this mission, there had been no response but ‘yes, sir.' No matter her feelings on his work.

A part of her was honored at his trust. The agent’s background was, well, sketchy, to say the least. Most of her superiors kept her to menial tasks because of it. But this Operative has been using her to the full extent of her capabilities.

“Sir?” she asks when he sits back from the keyboard. “We have their ship name now. I have the warrant request all filled out. We’ll have them grounded within a week.”

"No,” the Operative replies absentmindedly. “No warrant.”

The agent stills. “Sir?” she asks again, the word containing multitudes she doesn’t dare to speak.  _ Aren’t our orders to bring the fugitives in immediately? Isn’t it treason to disobey? _

The Operative turns slowly, glances at her first through the corner of his eye before coming to face her fully.

“Have you read the records of the fugitives?” he asks.

The agent‘s mind blanks. Sure, she has read the records, but what does that have to do with their current conversation?

The Operative raises a single eyebrow. “Read them again,” he instructs, before asking another question: “What is our mandate?”

“To build a better ‘verse,” the agent responds promptly, the words falling easily from her tongue.  _ This  _ has been drilled into her head from day one of training. “Through whatever means necessary.”

“Our work takes us through dark places,” the Operative tells her. “Our actions would likely be deemed evil by the masses, had they any clue what we are doing. But we do it anyway. Because it must be done.” His eyes shine with passion, more emotion in these seconds than she has seen in years of working near him. “We will give them a better ‘verse. One of peace and security. Even if they never know the extent of what we will do for them.” The agent notes a different glint in the Operative’s eyes and can’t help but feel that this one never fully accepted the idea of service without acknowledgment. How much has he suffered in pursuit of the mandate? she wonders. Why should he not desire recognition for his work?

Recognition isn’t important to the agent. She has other priorities. But she understands the appeal. Her family give their thanks for the money she sends, but they don’t really understand what she does. It has been a lonely life since leaving home. Her most common companions are Operatives, people so zealous they don’t even  _ have _ misgivings about their work. With no one else she interacts with, she has modeled herself on their example, resigning herself to obscurity. She has seen the harm being too noticeable brings. 

“What do you think will occur if local police forces attempt to apprehend the fugitives?” the Operative continues, going back to their earlier exchange. “It will be just that, an attempt. The elder brother may be best known for his beautiful way with words and kind smile, but he was ruthless defending his brother when he was court-martialed. Normally the man never would have escaped the death penalty. But the elder brother somehow was able to convince the judge to lower it from high treason to low treason. And he is gifted in multiple forms of martial arts and sword fighting. His brother is equally trained. Their family considers it a form of meditation and self-discipline. It would take multiple  _ squads _ of federal agents to take them down. And that’s not even accounting for their new shipmates. The fact that the fugitives are  _ still _ on that ship suggests the captain may be willing to defend them. And that particular captain is not one to be trifled with.” He swivels back to face his terminal, his back to the agent once more. She cannot see his face when he says, “This is a delicate matter. It will have to be handled carefully."

“Yes, sir,” the agent replies. She will do as he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Admiral Mu based off a certain someone? Abso-fraggin-lutely!
> 
> On that note, is anyone familiar with the show I took Morgan Clark from? :D Hint, abso-fraggin-lutely is also from that show. Bonus cookie to anyone who knows it! (That show was my childhood, ngl).
> 
> Lan Zhongyu is the characters 忠 (zhōng) - loyal - and 雨 (yǔ) - rain. Thanks to theleakypen for the name suggestion <333
> 
> Credit for Qingheng-jun’s name being Cenrong comes from drwcn’s tumblr posts on names for the previous generation here: https://drwcn.tumblr.com/post/623404266055516160/%E5%A7%91%E8%8B%8F%E8%93%9D%E6%B0%8F-gusu-lan-sect-%E8%93%9D%E5%B2%91%E5%B5%98-lan-cenrong-%E4%B8%98%E7%99%BE%E5%95%BC
> 
> Thank you everyone for your amazing and lovely views, kudoses, and comments! Knowing y’all are following along and enjoying my fic keeps me going <3333


	22. Episode 4 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus celebrates the Twin Prides’ joint birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, this in an arc where you want to watch the dates listed for each scene ;)
> 
> (Are you ready for some flashbacks? :D :D :D)
> 
> Thanks as always to theleakypen for being such a fantastic beta editor! <3
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 0540 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Lan Xichen wakes precisely at five and dresses and makes his way to the kitchen without hurry. The ship is silent this time of morning, but when Lan Xichen reaches the dining area, he sees that Sizhui beat him there today.

“Good morning, Sizhui,” Lan Xichen greets Sizhui, taking a seat next to him. His adorable and dutiful nephew quickly takes the tea pot and pours Lan Xichen a cup. It is a regular routine for uncle and nephew to spend the early hours together. Jingyi has taken to the freedom of sleeping in, but Sizhui told Lan Xichen that he finds comfort in the habit.

“M-Morning,” Sizhui says softly.

Lan Xichen reaches over and ruffles Sizhui’s hair and is rewarded with his nephew’s blush and sweet smile. “Are you excited for the birthday celebration tonight?” he asks Sizhui.

“Mm!” Sizhui agrees.

They are both surprised when someone else enters the room.

“Wangji?” Lan Xichen says with surprise. His brother used to be a regular member of the oh-five-hundred kitchen club, but since falling into bed with Wei Wuxian, he tends to leave the room hours later.

(Lan Xichen doubts he’s  _ sleeping _ any later. He has been trying to find the right time to tease Wangji about those missing hours.)

“Xiongzhang, Sizhui,” Wangji greets them as he slips into a chair across from them and pours himself a cup of tea.

Lan Xichen leans forward and feels his lip curl into a smile. Too bad Wangji isn’t looking and can’t take the smile for the warning that it is. Lan Xichen is sure his brother would recognize his expression. Sizhui certainly does, as Lan Xichen sees him suppress a laugh out of the corner of his eye. “Wei Wuxian too tired this morning?” he teases to start.

Wangji quickly faces him, a flush to his ears and an alarmed expression on his face. “Xiongzhang,” he protests.

“You haven’t joined us for morning tea in weeks. I know you would  _ never _ be sleeping past five. But clearly you’ve been finding other ways to have a pleasant morning,” Lan Xichen says with relish. Sizhui almost chokes on his tea, giggling while also blushing a bright red.

“Xiongzhang, please,” Wangji says, the closest to a whine that his brother ever gets. But Lan Xichen knows his brother well enough to know that he is not truly upset.

Lan Xichen grins with delight. “But Wangji, don’t you know it’s against the rules to look so pleased in the morning?” he quotes an old discussion from when they were both teens.

Wangji sighs and gives him an annoyed look. “I should not have scolded you so,” he says simply, probably hoping that will end the discussion. But Lan Xichen still vividly remembers slipping back into the house in the wee hours at fifteen and the mixed amusement and embarrassment of being chastised by his younger brother for looking too satisfied. Lan Xichen remembers being grateful that Wangji did not realize exactly what and where he had been coming from. He had not wanted a lecture on the evils of promiscuity from a twelve year old, even if it was from his brother. Maybe especially when it was from his brother.

(Lan Xichen has been waiting for  _ decades _ for his brother to find someone so he could return the favor. Even when he was trying to keep to the rules, Lan Xichen admitted to himself that it was really payback he wanted, no matter that the rules forbade it.)

“Rule 506,” Lan Xichen continues to tease, “Do not indulge in debauchery.”

Wangji scowls, but when he catches sight of Sizhui still laughing, his harsh expression softens. Lan Xichen looks between them and decides he can give Wangji a break and stop teasing.

Well, maybe after one more.

Lan Xichen carefully waits for Wangji to take a sip of his tea to ask, “You’d talk to me before giving Wei Wuxian your ribbon, right?”

“Xiongzhang!” Wangji sputters as his ears go red, his tea cup clanking down hard on the table. Their oldest records suggest their family once wore their ribbons every day. Nowadays, a Lan is gifted a ribbon by their parent or guardian upon reaching adulthood. The ribbon is carried until the Lan meets one they would spend their life with. The tying of your ribbon to that person symbolizes tying your life to theirs. It’s a marriage ceremony in all but name. His younger brother glances up at him, then looks to the side “…Not yet.”

Lan Xichen and Sizhui trade pleased grins.

“My. Uh, b-blessing,” Sizhui says with a sweet smile, before adding, “R-Rule, eight hundred. And ten.”

In that moment, Lan Xichen could not have held back the burst of laughter if he tried.  _ Rule eight hundred and ten, oh my. Nice one, Sizhui!  _ Lan Xichen cheers internally while Wangji turns his unimpressed look on his son. Rule eight hundred and ten was one of the older rules, with rather archaic language, but it pertained to doing the right thing if one ‘ruined’ a young maiden. It was one of the  _ many _ rules that Jingyi had declared he would get rid of when he was Lord, much to the elders’ consternation. Lan Xichen had considered trying to at least change the wording himself. It truly was outdated. But considering all of Wei Wuxian’s jokes about Wangji giving him a son…  _ hilarious. _

Wangji sighs again, sending both his son and brother into a new round of giggles.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1822 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Lan Wangji looks on with fondness as Wei Ying grins from inside the embrace of both Jiang siblings.

It is a good change from the somberness the former Browncoats had all worn the day before. Lan Wangji, having no issue connecting their moods with the date, had quietly informed Sizhui, Jingyi, and Ouyang Zizhen that the Battle of Serenity Valley had ended twelve years ago that day. Xichen did not need to be told; Lan Wangji recognized the sadness in his brother’s eyes as soon as he saw him.

Today, Wei Ying is beaming, he and his brother both wearing newly knitted hats from Wen Ning. Lan Wangji is pleased to see Wei Ying so happy. They are all full from Jiang Yanli’s delicious lotus root and pork rib soup, apparently a longstanding treat for the Jiang family. The real meat in the dish is a present from Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, bought from their personal account. Lan Wangji did not understand what exactly the present Jiang Wanyin had given Wei Ying was—something electrical—but the man seemed very happy over it. Jiang Wanyin seemed equally pleased with Wei Ying’s gift, a voucher for one visit with a tailor back on Persephone. Wen Qing has already handed over her gift, and now both Wei Ying and Jiang Wanyin have matching purple beads braided into their hair. Apparently, such beads are part of a symbol of brotherhood on many of the outer worlds, Jiangyin included. Wen Qing had picked them up from a post station while they were shopping on Persephone, apparently having requested them from the Jiangs’ cousins on Freya many months ago.

Shopping with Wen Qing had been an informative experience. She told him about their birthday traditions, explaining how Jiang Wanyin and Wei Ying celebrate both their birthdays early together, on the day Wen Qing saved Jiang Wanyin’s life. Lan Wangji’s heart hurts when he thinks too long on Wei Ying’s life back then. Wei Ying is it for him, Lan Wangji knows. They have both suffered greatly over the years. Lan Wangji wishes he had been able to help Wei Ying back then. And he can’t help but wonder in turn how much brighter Wei Ying would have made his many years of loneliness.

“It’s your turn for presents, Professor Lan!” Ouyang Zizhen says brightly, pulling Lan Wangji back to the present. Both as in the period of time and the physical object.

Wei Ying looks at Lan Wangji from the corner of his eye. “I’m pretty sure I already got one of my presents from Lan Zhan,” he purrs with a wink. Lan Wangji feels his ears go red while Jiang Wanyin groans and thumps his head on the table.

“What? You’re supposed to do present exchanges as part of the party!” Jin Ling complains.

“Ah,” Ouyang Zizhen says with a blush. “Not  _ that _ kind of present.”

“Wha?” Jin Ling says before understanding flashes across his face. “Gross! Uncle!”

Wei Wuxian cackles even while Jiang Wanyin gets him in a headlock. Jin Zixuan is actually bent over the table laughing, while his wife pats his back.

“A-die, don’t laugh!” Jin Ling complains.

Lan Wangji gets the conversation back on track by pulling his two wrapped gifts from the bag by his feet. He carefully places them in front of Wei Ying and Jiang Wanyin.

Wei Ying eagerly snatches his up and starts tearing through the paper. Lan Wangji feels a sudden lurch in his chest. What if Wei Ying does not like his gift?

His fears are quickly dispelled. “Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying gasps out as he stares down at the paint set. A pleasant warmth fills Lan Wangji’s chest at the sight of his love happily inspecting the inkstone and brushes.

“You mentioned you used to paint,” Lan Wangji says softly.

Wei Ying beams back. “Only once! Ah, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. I am truly blessed with such an observant lover,” he says with a delighted grin before his smile turns a little wicked. “In all ways…”

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji protests. His ears will be permanently red at this point.

“Oh my fucking gods!” Jiang Wanyin interrupts his brother’s teasing. “Shut up!” He reaches for his own gift and carefully unwraps the package. Lan Wangji is satisfied to spy a quick smile before Jiang Wanyin covers it up and gives him a simple nod. 

“Thank you, Lan Wangji,” Jiang Wanyin says as he looks back down at the journal. Lan Wangji cannot take all the credit for this gift idea. He may have suggested it, but only after his previous ten suggestions had been rejected by Wen Qing. Truly, her assistance in the shopping trip had been invaluable. Apparently Jiang Wanyin and Lan Wangji do have something in common besides Wei Ying: a shared love for writing on paper instead of typing.

Lan Wangji watches as Jiang Yanli rises from her chair and heads back to the refrigerated storage, Xichen accompanying her. Jin Zixuan leans forward and gets Jiang Wanyin's and Wei Ying's attention, clearly on assignment to distract them. When Lan Wangji sees Jiang Yanli and his brother return, he realizes why.

“Happy birthday to you…” Jiang Yanli starts to sing, the kids quick to join in. Lan Wangji does not, but enjoys watching Wei Ying beam and his brother singing along with a slightly out of tune voice.

Lan Wangji has never entirely understood his brother’s humor. He knows very well that Xichen has an amazing voice when he wants to, so why he thinks it is amusing to sing off-key…

Still, it warms Lan Wangji’s heart to see his brother’s impish smile and relaxed manner. His brother had taken a little longer to settle in, but settling in he is.

In Jiang Yanli’s hands is a silver platter, a large cake with lit candles on top of it.

But what immediately catches everyone’s eyes are the bright red and  _ real _ strawberries set into the icing of the cake.

“Strawberries!” Wei Ying exclaims, and even Jiang Wanyin is smiling a bright and unguarded grin.

“You can thank Lan Xichen for those,” Jiang Yanli tells her brothers. “As well as for the fact that this cake  _ isn’t _ protein.”

Jiang Wanyin’s jaw drops open. “It’s a real flour and sugar cake?” he whispers with an awed voice.

At Jiang Yanli’s nod, Wei Ying jumps out of his seat to glomp onto Xichen. “Thanks, dage!” Wei Ying says gleefully.

Lan Wangji watches with amusement as Xichen reddens and sputters, “Dage?”

Wei Ying laughs, and Lan Wangji drinks in the picture of his lover, happy and beautiful. “Is that okay?” Wei Ying asks Xichen. “I figured since you’re already my kid’s uncle and all.” His smile curves from a gentle smile to a smirk, and Lan Wangji sees him dart a look in Jiang Wanyin’s direction. “And since Lan Zhan and I…”

“For the last time, you two aren’t already married!” Jiang Wanyin argues, just as Lan Wangji expected. What he does not expect is for Jiang Wanyin to pivot towards him and point a finger in his face. “And you’ll do things properly, if you want our blessing!” Lan Wangji feels the tips of his ears go red once again. His mind jumps back to the conversation he had had with Xichen just this morning. Lan Wangji sees his brother hide a knowing smile and suppresses a sigh.  _ Brothers _ .

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin lean in to blow on the cake when a sharp beeping noise interrupts and the lights flash on and off ominously.

“Ah! One of my engine alarms,” Wei Ying says as he scrambles up from his seat. “Let me go see what it is.”

Wei Ying has just reached the doorway to the corridor when the  _ boom _ rocks the ship and fire explodes from the engine room toward Wei Ying. Lan Wangji feels as if time is slowed as he races to reach his beloved, but he’s not going to be fast enough.

In that split second, Wen Ning rushes past him and simultaneously pushes Wei Ying to the side while reaching for the door handle.

Lan Wangji catches Wei Ying, crashing to the ground with him but keeping Wei Ying’s head from hitting the floor. Light out of the corner of his eye brings his gaze back up, and Lan Wangji can only watch in horror as the flames blast right through the middle of Wen Ning’s arm.

“A-Ning!” Wen Qing yells, simultaneously with Sizhui’s “Cousin!”.

Jingyi’s scream pierces through the yelling and Lan Wangji’s stomach lurches when he realizes why.

Wen Ning is swaying on his feet but keeping upright. But his right arm ends just past the elbow.

* * *

**2508 A.D. Day 336. 2205 UST.**

**Independence Vessel Burial Mounds, Huang Long System**

Wen Ning presses a hand against the glass. On the other side, Wei Wuxian lies on a rickety old medical bed, covered in bandages and hooked up to all sorts of wires and lines. But he breathes.

Wen Ning matches his breathing to Master Wei and lets the decision he just made settle in his heart.

Wen Qing steps back into the observation room, freshly showered and in blood-free clothes. “A-Ning, are you all right?” she asks softly as she makes her way to his side.

“He could have died today,” he says. It's nothing she doesn’t know. But Wen Ning knows his sister won’t like the next bit. 

Wen Qing scoffs. “Like Wei Wuxian could get killed by such a troop of idiots.”

“He was alone out there,” Wen Ning says quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. He made his choice; now he just needs to tell his sister.

“Alone?” Wen Qing gives him a concerned look. “A-Ning, he’s never alone on the battlefield.”

“He controls them jiejie. But they won’t protect him unless he directs them too. And Master Wei doesn’t care about himself.” Wen Ning nibbles on his bottom lip.

Wen Qing slaps his hand away. “Stop that. You’ll bite your lip raw.” She glances back through the glass and sighs. “And I know, A-Ning. I’ve tried to talk to him. But he won’t listen. The idiot,” she spits out as she scowls at the sleeping figure.

“He needs someone to watch his back.” Wen Ning takes a deep breath. In and out. “Next time he goes out,” he states clearly, “I’m going with him.”

Wen Qing spins back to face him. “Absolutely not,” she commands.

But Wen Ning won’t listen to her this time. He can’t. “Jiejie, he’ll die if I don’t.” He meets her eye and lets her see his resolve. “I refuse to let that happen.”

His sister never gives up either. “You’re not a soldier! What good will you do?!” she yells. Wen Qing is always sharpest when she’s worried.

“Even my just being there will help! Master Wei is never as reckless when he has someone to protect,” Wen Ning argues back.

“So you’re just gonna stand there and be walking bait? Don’t be ridiculous!” Tears are beginning to gather in her eyes. “What are you even going to do if someone tries to attack him?”

Wen Ning looks back at Master Wei. For the feared Yiling Patriarch, the Demon of the Independence, Wei Wuxian just looks thin and frail. Wen Ning doesn’t care about how useful Master Wei is to the Independence. He doesn’t care about his technological genius, or his success rate.

Master Wei is his friend.

“Whatever it takes,” Wen Ning says simply.

Wen Qing takes in a sharp breath. “A-Ning, you can’t mean…” She pauses. “We’re a family of  _ healers _ .”

Wen Ning glances down at his sister.

(And when did that happen? When did he get taller than jiejie? It doesn’t seem right.)

“I have my rifle. Even if I’m protecting him from the sidelines… Jiejie, I need to do this.” He wants her to understand.

“I forbid it!” Wen Qing snarls. When she opens his mouth to respond, she cuts him off. “A-Ning, you’re only fifteen!”

“Newsflash, jiejie, we’re not on the Core anymore!” Wen Ning argues back, and then goes in for the kill. “And the Independence allows enlistment at fifteen. If you won’t agree to me accompanying Master Wei, I’ll just enlist. How long do you think I’ll last in the infantry? As  _ a Wen _ ?”

Wen Qing looks back at him with horror.

Wen Ning continues while he has the advantage. “Jiejie, I don’t actually want to hurt anyone. I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone. But if Wei Wuxian dies? How can I put keeping my hands clean above his life?!” His sister rears back, and _wait,_ _no._ He backpedals, words rushing out of his mouth as he tries to reassure her. _“_ That’s _not_ what I meant! Jiejie, you’re a doctor. You’ve sworn to do no harm. I understand that. You’re amazing, jiejie. I’m so proud to be your brother. There’s no one more amazing in all the ‘verse. You keep us all healthy. That’s your role.”

Wen Ning looks back at Wei Wuxian on the bed.

“Now I’ve found mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha did anyone see birthday and think of poor Simon’s and go ‘uh oh’? XD Here we begin the ‘Out of Gas’ arc! (Which I have totally been calling ‘the flashback episode' in my head lol.)
> 
> I have also been calling that first scene “Lan teasing tea time” xD
> 
> Sorry this chapter is later than usual! I’ve been struggling with writing lately, but you all give me life and inspiration <3333 Thank you for all your wonderful support! <333 I love you all <3333
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter >:D <3
> 
> (P.s. I am mean and wanted to end the chapter here, but never fear! The next chapter is done and will be posted in the next few days :) I am not so mean that I would leave you hanging for long!)


	23. Episode 4 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Wen Ning and the Lotus need fixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Let's check in with best boi Wen Ning, yes? :D
> 
> Remember, this arc is a good one to be paying attention to the dates!
> 
> Eternal thanks to theleakypen <333
> 
> Enjoy!

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1856 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s fine!” Wen Ning says from where he stands next to the door, slightly swaying.

Jin Zixuan watches in amusement as the newer crew members all stare in shock, before remembering the door still isn’t properly shut. He rushes up and slams the door the rest of the way.

Everyone is talking over each other, the happy event turned into a panicked disaster.

Jiang Cheng snarls, “Enough! We need to seal off everything leading to the lower decks. Now!”

Jin Zixuan, Wen Qing, and Lan Xichen are all racing to obey when Wei Wuxian yells out, “Wait!”

Jiang Cheng pauses on the threshold. “What?!” he yells impatiently.

Wei Wuxian gingerly gets to his feet with Lan Wangji’s assistance. “I retrofitted one of the cable-spaces branching off of the engine room to an emergency hatch to the outside a long time ago. We don’t need to space the whole lower level. We need to get the door to the stairs connecting the engine room corridor and the lower level closed off.”

“I can get that door,” Lan Xichen says, and disappears out the door and down the other stairs.

“Good,” Jiang Cheng says with a sharp nod. “How do we open this hatch?”

“On the emergency console, it’s listed as ‘Open Optional Postern Space’,” Wei Wuxian instructs from where his head is resting on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “Password is the date Jiang Fengmian brought me home.”

Jiang Cheng has been gone barely five seconds when Wen Qing dryly says, “How long do you think it will take him to realize that spells out ‘oops’?”

Wei Wuxian shakes with his barely suppressed laughter. “Why do you think I made it?”

Jin Zixuan covers his eyes with his hand and groans. “Jiang Cheng is going to kill you.”

Ignoring him, Wei Wuxian says, “Thanks for the save!” cheerfully to Wen Ning.

Lan Jingyi jumps to his feet, exclaiming, “His arm! What’s wrong with you people?!”

Wen Qing moves to stand next to her brother, quickly checking him over. Based on her expression, Jin Zixuan can tell she is not  _ too  _ worried.

“Really, I’m fine,” Wen Ning says earnestly to Lan Jingyi. He lifts his arm and uses his other hand to pull back part of the skin at the stump: Beneath the very realistic-looking skin there is metal and wires. “Master Wei and jiejie can make me another one.”

Lan Jingyi’s eyes look like they’re about to bulge out of his head. “What.”

Next to him, Ouyang Zizhen’s mouth is wide open for a few seconds before he manages to whisper, “Awesome.”

Lan Sizhui looks surprisingly unsurprised that his cousin has a cybernetic arm.

Jin Ling moves to stand in front of Wen Ning, who is starting to look uncomfortable with all the staring. “Don’t you know staring is rude!” Jin Ling snaps, crossing his arms. Jin Zixuan feels himself simultaneously very proud of his son and bemoaning the resemblance to Jiang Cheng. Aren’t sons supposed to take after their  _ fathers _ ?

“Ah.” Wen Ning speaks softly, but Wei Wuxian and Wen Qing immediately look back at him. “Master Wei? Can you… I’m getting feedback,” he says with a small frown.

“Oh!” Wei Wuxian exclaims as he lets go of Lan Wangji and walks gingerly over to Wen Ning. Lan Wangji walks right behind him, looking like he  _ might _ be worried that Wei Wuxian will fall over. But Jin Zixuan still hasn’t quite figured out Lan Wangji’s expressions.

Wei Wuxian lifts up Wen Ning’s right arm and examines the new stump. “Wen Qing, can you…?”

She crowds in next to him. “Ah,” Wen Qing murmurs. “Yeah, let me…” Jin Zixuan can’t possibly understand the bizarre combination of medicine and technology that Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian make together, but he can tell they were successful from the slight relaxation of Wen Ning’s face. ‘Feedback’ is Wen Ning’s way of describing the pain of mismatching electronics and natural neural pathways, not that Jin Zixuan knows anything about what  _ that _ really means. But he does understand that Wen Ning is avoiding mentioning pain in front of the kids so as not to scare them, while still getting the help he needs from his sister and friend. Jin Zixuan approves.

A sudden whooshing sound grabs everyone’s attention and they see the fire race by the closed door’s window and disappear.

A few moments later Jiang Cheng runs back into the dining area. “The fire is out. We need to figure out what the fuck happened.”

Wei Wuxian straightens from where he was leaning over Wen Ning. “Lemme take a look at Wen Ning’s arm, then I’ll get to the engine.”

Jiang Cheng nods shortly before turning to Jin Zixuan. “Come help me run the ship diagnostics,” he commands.

“Of course,” Jin Zixuan responds. Normally it would be Wei Wuxian or Wen Ning doing that, but with both of them heading to the infirmary, Jin Zixuan is the next most knowledgeable about the ship’s workings.

“Come on, little brothers,” Wen Qing says to Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning.

A-Li steps forward then, laying a hand on Wei Wuxian’s arm as she looks at Jiang Cheng. “A-Cheng, you’re sure there’s no more fire?”

The three from Yunmeng share a heavy look and Jin Zixuan feels his chest tighten.

The siblings have always been very protective over each other.

“I’m sure, a-jie,” Jiang Cheng tells her, not at all offended by her question. It has nothing to do with doubting his actions or words.

The three from Jiangyin could not stand to have another family member turned to ash.

* * *

**2508 A.D. Day 68. 1920 UST.**

**Eros City, Aphrodite, Huang Long System.**

Lieutenant Jin Zixuan has been in the enemy’s base on Aphrodite for two weeks and feels truly useful for the first time in his life.

(He should mean all the intelligence he’s acquiring here.)

He slips into the large medical tent. One of the older workers sees him and hands him a PPE kit. “They could use some help in the back,” the older man says. Jin Zixuan nods, but can’t help glancing around. Rows and rows of wounded soldiers lie in their cots, some awake and talking, others unconscious, either sleeping or kept under for their own health.

(But that’s not it at all.)

The other worker raises an eyebrow before saying, “She’s back there too,” with a laugh and a wink.

Jin Zixuan flushes.  _ Am I so obvious? _

(Most of what he’s learning here isn’t something he would put in a report to his commanders. Not that they know he’s here.)

Jin Zixuan walks quickly to the back tent where the worst of the injuries are treated. As he gets closer, he hears Doctor Lin complaining.

Business as usual.

He pokes his head in the tent and before he can even offer his help, Doctor Lin is already speaking. “You! You’re here. Good. We need another pair of hands.” The doctor’s own hands are half buried in the poor soldier’s abdominal cavity, his gloves barely showing their original tan color under all the red.

(They told him the purpose of this war was to help the outer planets.)

The female soldier is bare, surgical cloths only covering her pelvis and upper chest to preserve some measure of privacy, but Jin Zixuan has become used to such sights. Her face is more bruise than not, but it is the jagged piece of metal still embedded in her abdomen that is the most distracting. A shrapnel bomb, most likely. It’s not the worst wound Jin Zixuan has seen.

(Is this really  _ helping _ ?)

Jin Zixuan pulls open the PPE, donning the protective paper gown, fastening the mask and face shield around his head, and carefully opens the packet of sterile gloves. Two weeks ago he didn’t even know there was a procedure for putting on gloves for surgeries. Now he moves through slipping the sterile gloves on easily, making sure to never touch the outside of the gloves with his non-sterile hands.

“Ready,” he says as he turns back to the others.

(What he’s doing now,  _ that’s _ helping. But every single wound he’s helped treat… the Alliance,  _ his _ government, is the cause of every single one.)

“Good,” Doctor Lin says. “I need you to clamp the hepatic artery here—” he points with his forceps and Jin Zixuan carefully takes note, “—and here.” Doctor Lin points to the other side of the metal. “Then we’re going to pull the metal and hope we’re not missing any other major blood vessels.” Doctor Lin scrunches up his face and Jin Zixuan knows him well enough to know that it’s because he hates working in these kinds of conditions.

(He had done a tour of the Royal Hospital in Lanling with his mother once. Some kind of fundraiser thing. But Jin Zixuan remembers the way everything gleamed. The way the director went on and on about their new technology. The computer-assisted surgeries. The best of imaging. If the Alliance wants to  _ help _ the outer planets… then where are those devices out here?)

Jin Zixuan glances across the soldier and comes face to face with Lady Jiang.

(Jin Zixuan has never met a lady like her.)

He can’t see most of her face—she’s decked out in the same protective coverings as him—but he can tell by the crinkles at the sides of her eyes that she’s smiling at him.  _ God, she’s beautiful _ , Jin Zixuan can’t help but think, before jerking his attention back to the soldier on the table.  _ Focus, Zixuan _ , he tells himself.

(The last lady he had been introduced to on Londinium had screamed when she saw a caterpillar on her sleeve.  _ A caterpillar. _ )

Jin Zixuan carefully takes hold of the two forceps and clamps the severed artery in the two places where Doctor Lin directed. He keeps his hands steady as the doctor carefully inspects further around the metal. “So, Soup,” Doctor Lin says, addressing Lady Jiang with his usual irreverent nicknames, “I’m going to start pulling this out. Are you ready?” Lady Jiang stands at his side with surgical cloths and a variety of tools.

(Jin Zixuan had been floored when Lady Jiang told him she had no medical training prior to the war. But she felt there was no choice when people were hurting and she could help.)

A few hours later, Jin Zixuan carefully scrubs down at the sink next to Lady Jiang. He opens his mouth to greet her respectfully but just says, “Coffee!” They blink at each other and Jin Zixuan feels the blush creep up his face. “Uh, I mean, I was thinking to head to the cafe. Um, w-would you like to go? With me, I mean.”

Lady Jiang smiles, but if there could be a pit to swallow Jin Zixuan in that moment, he would step in it gratefully.

She accepts with a slight laugh, and Jin Zixuan is too pleased to be offended.

(It could have been a nice first date.)

They’re just about to step out of the medical tent when someone comes running. It’s only when the person gets close, that Jin Zixuan recognizes the irresponsible younger brother of General Nie.

“Yanli-jie,” the teen’s eyes are wide, the horror in them leaving Jin Zixuan’s body cold.

(What new atrocity could the Alliance have committed?)

“Huaisang,” Lady Jiang places her hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Fear starts to seep into her voice. “Did something happen to A-Cheng? A-Xian?”

“T-They’re fine,” Nie Huaisang gets out. “It’s… Wen Chao’s forces.” Jin Zixuan watches Nie Huaisang’s throat bob as the younger man gets the courage to continue. “Jiangyin…”

“What?” Jiang Yanli’s face scrunches up in confusion. “What do they want there? Did they attack the training camp?” Her hands start to shake. “I know a lot of the people there. Do we have a casualty list?” One of her hands rises to her mouth as her eyes widen further. “Or did they attack Lotus Pier? I…”

“Yanlie-jie,” Nie Huaisang sounds tortured. “There’s nothing left.”

Jin Zixuan feels all the breath leave his body, but he still has the mind to raise an arm to stabilize Lady Jiang as she sways. “W-Which? Huaisang, the training grounds or Lotus Pier?!” She reaches out and grabs the front of his robes. “Which is it?!”

(Jin Zixuan feels the answer in his bones before Nie Huaisang opens his mouth.)

“All of it,” Nie Huaisang says softly. “They used mass drivers. The early reports indicate the entire planet has been turned to ash.”

(How could his people do this?)

Jin Zixuan barely catches Lady Jiang before she hits the ground. Sobs wrack her frame as Jin Zixuan pulls her to his side. Nie Huaisang drops to hug Lady Jiang too and the three of them sit there on the medical tent floor in shock.

(Are they still his people?)

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1910 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Ouyang Zizhen watches in horrified amazement through the med bay window as Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian peel back the artificial skin on Wen Ning’s arm.

_ So gross! So cool!  _ Ouyang Zizhen thinks.

“… can’t, because we’re fucking dead in the water!” Captain Jiang yells from somewhere up the stairs. Ouyang Zizhen, hearing the approaching footsteps, moves to the side to not get in their way. Jiang Wanyin descends the stairs with an expression of fury on his face, Jin Zixuan and Lan Xichen following him.

“I ran the systems check,” Jin Zixuan is telling Lan Xichen. “The problem originates in the engine room. But that’s not the real problem.” His voice drops quieter as the three men cluster together. Ouyang Zizhen is careful not to look too closely at them, so they won’t realize he’s still close enough to eavesdrop.

_ ‘Do not listen to others' private conversations,’ _ Ouyang Zizhen thinks ruefully. He can’t remember what number rule that is. Well, he’s not a Lan and they’re no longer at Gusu Academy.

“How is that not the real problem?” Jiang Wanyin snarls. “We’re in the middle of nowhere and we can’t fucking move!”

“With the engine down, life support is out,” Jin Zixuan whispers urgently and Ouyang Zizhen feels a chill go down his spine.  _ Shit _ .

Lan Xichen straightens one sleeve, a nervous tick Ouyang Zizhen recognizes. “There’s a back-up, surely?”

“Of course there is!” Jiang Wanyin bites out. “You think I’d be running a ship without auxiliary life support?”

“Not right now there’s not,” Jin Zixuan whisper-yells back. “It’s not even on. I don’t know why, we’ll need Wei Wuxian for that, but I’m telling you, it’s. Not. On.”

“Fucking hells,” Captain Jiang curses, scrubbing his face with his hands. He strides off towards the med bay doors and throws them open. “Wei Wuxian! If Wen Ning is stable, I need you in the engine room.”

“Excuse me?” Wen Qing grits out with a glare.

“Ah, jiejie, it’s fine,” Wen Ning says, ever playing the peacemaker.

Meanwhile, Ouyang Zizhen watches Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin exchange a series of looks and jerky gestures, Wei Wuxian looking increasingly alarmed.

_ Do they have a secret language?  _ Ouyang Zizhen wonders.  _ So cool! Hmm… I wonder if the others would want to make one? That would be so much fun! _

“Sorry, A-Ning,” Wei Wuxian says softly as he tussles Wen Ning’s hair.

Wen Qing huffs and crosses her arms, but, after sharing a look with Captain Jiang, makes no further attempts to argue. Wen Ning simply smiles back at Wei Wuxian and says, “It’s okay, Master Wei. Making me a new arm can wait. Go fix the Lotus.”

Wei Wuxian laughs as he backs out of the infirmary. “Sir, yes sir,” he says, his tone flippant but not mean. Ouyang Zizhen can’t help but notice something slightly off in his gait. He did hit the ground pretty hard earlier, even with Professor Lan’s help.

Captain Jiang must agree, because he slings Wei Wuxian’s arm over his shoulder as they make for the stairs up to the engine room.

* * *

**2511 A.D. Day 309. 0211 UST.**

**The Lotus, 650,000km from Aphrodite, Huang Long System**

Wen Qing finishes her diagnostics and suddenly all the emotions she’s been suppressing for the past five days come rushing back.

_ Granny! A-Yuan! Uncle Four, Auntie Seven… _

The sobs burst out of her and she lets her face fall against Wei Wuxian’s arm, her tears running down his skin.

Her family is down to two, she can’t help but think.  _ No _ , Wen Qing turns just enough that she can see Wei Wuxian’s chest rise and fall.  _ Three _ . She focuses her vision on his breaths, trying to bring her own to match.

Wei Wuxian is  _ alive _ and Wen Qing clings to the thought. Everyone else is gone but her best friend is still here. He survived.

A miracle.

Or a curse.

How will he feel when he wakes? Wei Wuxian has given everything to the war and protecting the Wens this past year. And now…

The war is over. The final surrender has not come yet, but after Serenity Valley… it is only a matter of time.

And the other Wens are gone now too.

Wen Qing’s breaths stutter as she tries to get her crying under control. She can’t afford to break down completely right now. Not with everything so uncertain. It isn’t  _ safe _ . She brings her hand up to rest over Wei Wuxian’s heart, letting the steady beat and regular breathing soothe her.

He is alive thanks to her, she knows. Not in her actions in the past day, but because of what she did to him all those years ago. It was his plan, his technology… But it was her knowledge, her creation and medical expertise that allowed it. The whole ‘verse speaks of the Yiling Patriarch as if he is a sorcerer, or a demon born of unspeakable means. Very few know the Yiling Patriarch is as much her doing as Wei Wuxian’s. He has done much, with what they created in those dark days on Yiling. But Wen Qing, for all she is a doctor, does not begrudge him the rivers of blood he created. She can’t regret her actions, especially not now that Wei Wuxian lives on in front of her.

A pointed cough shocks her out of her musing and she shoots to her feet as she struggles to wipe the tears off her face and make herself more presentable in front of Sergeant Jiang. Though she supposes he’s Captain Jiang now.

He leans against the doorway, and his eyes are on his brother, not her.

“Any changes?” Jiang Wanyin asks, his voice gravelly. Wen Qing does not judge; they have all spent many of the past days crying and screaming at each other.

“No,” she says, turning her eyes to Wei Wuxian as well. Wen Qing reaches out and runs her hand through his fringe. “I don’t expect him to wake for a while, but he is stable.”

“Good,” Jiang Wanyin whispers before clearing his throat. “Wen Qing… what are your plans now?”

Wen Qing’s hand freezes where it is as her mind blanks.  _ Fuck _ , she thinks, in a rare curse. What is she to do now? Where can she and A-Ning go, as the last Wens in the ‘verse? Wei Wuxian has been sheltering them for so long, she has no idea what to do now that the Burial Mounds is gone. So many conversations, both joking and not, of what they’d do after the war, swept away like dust. None of them had ever even considered splitting up. All the plans revolved around the Burial Mounds. But those will never come to pass now. The Burial Mounds will never be the traveling market they joked about, selling produce and the various Wens' artisan products. She will not function with them as a doctor-for-hire, nor will A-Ning as a pilot, or Wei Wuxian as a mechanic.

It’s all gone, Wen Qing thinks again and bites back the tears building. Her family, her home, their hopes and dreams… gone.

Where can they go?

Wen Qing racks her mind for an answer. The Alliance would never take them back, and Wen Qing is really so relieved that they’re believed to have died on the Burial Mounds. But nor did the Independent Planets ever accept them, the last name Wen enough to permanently bar them from help. Some may have had  _ sympathy _ , but never would anyone move to help them. No one but Wei Wuxian. He had been their savior, because for all he struck fear into everyone else, the Wens had always considered him their safe harbor. But the landscape has changed. Wei Wuxian will stay with his brother and sister, Wen Qing is sure. And Jiang Wanyin has never even attempted to hide how much he dislikes the Wens.

Wen Qing looks down at her hands, her knuckles whitening with how hard their grip on each other is.

The silence having apparently lasted too long, Jiang Wanyin speaks up again. “Look, I get it if you don’t want to tell me what your plans are. But I’m not a complete fucking asshole. I owe you my life, and my brother’s too,” he says with a grimace, and Wen Qing has heard enough from Wei Wuxian to know Jiang Wanyin isn’t overly fond of emotional conversations. “You’ve got a free ride to wherever the fuck you want.”

Wen Qing looks to the side. She has nothing and nowhere to go. But she won’t beg for pity from anyone, let alone a man who has lost more than her.

"But, uh,” Jiang Wanyin mumbles, scratching the back of his neck and not looking at her. “Youcouldalsostayhere,” he blurts out in a jumble. Wen Qing just blinks in shock. Did he just say what she thinks he did? A flush crawls up Jiang Wanyin’s face and Wen Qing is suddenly struck by how young he is. Considering his war record and strong leadership it has been easy to forget he is still so young, only a few years older than A-Ning. He also looks surprisingly attractive without the scowl, Wen Qing thinks briefly before pushing the thought away for more pressing concerns.  _ Stay? _

“It’s just an option,” Jiang Wanyin says while crossing his arms defensively. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

“If we stay would we be full and equal crew members?” Wen Qing asks sharply. “The rest of your crew is your family. And A-Ning and I are  _ Wens _ . I won’t keep my brother somewhere where he’ll be treated badly.” She isn’t speaking of herself. She can handle difficulty if it means Wen Ning would be safe. A part of her already desperately wants to say yes anyway. They don’t have any other options. And to stay with Wei Wuxian… the thought of leaving his side hurts her very soul, but she wouldn’t ever ask him to pick them over his siblings.

“What part of I’m not an asshole—” Jiang Wanyin starts before biting off the last part of the sentence. “I know I haven’t always treated you well. After Jiangyin, even hearing the name Wen…” He grits his teeth. “But you and your brother had nothing to do with what happened. And I’m not entirely unsympathetic to losing your family and home all at once.” Wen Qing closes her eyes at that—the grief is still a gaping wound in her chest, one her medicine can do nothing about. “Plus, you’re already family to Wei Wuxian. I’m not—” He blinks back tears. “I’m not going to make my brother lose any more than he already has.” Wen Qing can’t think about A-Yuan now. She  _ can’t _ . “The Lotus is a family-run ship, sure. But there’s a place in it for you and your brother, if you want it.”

Wen Qing can’t help the tears then. “Yes,” she whispers half in a sob. “Th-Thank you, I—” Her knees tremble in relief and she stumbles. Jiang Wanyin catches her and before she can pull away in shame, pulls her into a rough hug.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying,” Jiang Wanyin says softly into her ear and she can hear that he is on the verge of tears too. “I’ve got you.”

And Wen Qing lets herself break.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed reading all your reactions last chapter! I hope you enjoyed part 2! 
> 
> And heehee, I‘ve been waiting for the Wen Ning reveal! Did any of you see it coming? :D I tried to drop some small hints in previous episodes/arcs, but made them small on purpose for this part. Kudos to Love_Psycho for saying he would need a robotic replacement! :D But did you guess it was already robotic? :D :D :D
> 
> Doctor Lin is also loosely based off a character from another show. Anyone able to tell who? :D
> 
> Also, I am a nurse, but I have never worked surgery. If anyone with better knowledge notices any glaring errors, let me know! :D
> 
> The idea mass drivers as the means of bombing a planet came from one of my all time favorite sci fi shows. Practically the show I was raised on. Anyone familiar with Babylon 5? :D 
> 
> Meanwhile, Ouyang Zizhen is definitely a teenager lol.
> 
> In regards to Wen Qing’s thoughts on Jiang Cheng’s age - Wen Qing IS only a few years older than Jiang Cheng, but she has long been playing a role of someone much older than she is, from raising Wen Ning to passing through her schooling much quicker than others her age. I see her, especially in the early years, seeing the others as more WN’s generation than hers.
> 
> Thanks for all your continued support! Love you all <3333 Let me know what you liked! :D :D :D


	24. Episode 4 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus Crew struggle to deal with the current crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so sorry this chapter has taken so long to be done.  
> Thanks as always to the amazing theleakypen for beta-ing! <333  
> As in the previous chapter, mind the dates.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1922 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Wei Wuxian curses as he pulls the piece free of the engine. The wires that used to connect it hang free and loose nuts and bolts are scattered on the floor.

“What is it?” Jiang Cheng asks from where he leans against the wall behind Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian pulls himself out of the engine and holds the  _ former _ port catalyzer up. “I’m going to track down the asshole who sold us this and make them bleed,” Wei Wuxian says viciously. The part is still smoking slightly and Wei Wuxian is incensed.  _ No part of this should be smoking! _

“That’s the catalyzer, isn’t it?” Jiang Cheng asks with a groan. “The one we just fucking bought? What the hell went wrong with it?”

Wei Wuxian stands and holds back another curse when his shidi has to stabilize him.  _ Ow _ . Lan Zhan may have caught his head earlier, but they still hit the floor at a weird angle and  _ hard.  _ Wei Wuxian is pretty sure his ankle is sprained, but the engine was too big of a problem to put off. He’ll tell Wen Qing after.

The raised eyebrow from his brother says Jiang Cheng is questioning his wisdom in that again. Wei Wuxian gives him a playful shove on the shoulder and gingerly hops over to his main tool chest. He pulls out his hex wrench set, finds the right size, and goes about stripping the catalyzer. “If I’m right…” Wei Wuxian mumbles as he pulls pieces open and off. “Ah ha!” He stares down at ruined wires and burnt metal. “Yep, that asshole is going down.”

Jiang Cheng looks over his shoulder. “Faulty somehow, I presume?”

“The compression coil takes a  _ lot _ of heat—everything in it, catalyzer included, should be made with materials able to resist it,” Wei Wuxian explains, gesturing to different pieces as he talks. “But someone put in these wires with standard cable sleeving. It lasted us the past few weeks, but it couldn’t handle the prolonged exposure. And when it melted it fucked up this whole section, letting the areas that should have been protected catch spark. Hence the fire.” Looking at the melt-y mess just makes him depressed.  _ A good and hardworking part! Ruined for no reason!  _ Wei Wuxian hobbles back to the engine and starts pulling the rest of the ruined pieces. “It took the whole compression coil with it.”

“Can you fix it?” Jiang Cheng asks grimly.

Wei Wuxian nibbles on his lip as he thinks. His mind races through possible work-arounds, the materials he has, the time it would take… “I don’t know,” he concedes, angry at himself for not having inspected the catalyzer more thoroughly before using it. Replacing the sleeving would have been an easy fix,  _ before _ . But in his defense, what kind of idiot used regular sleeving?! “With my tech I can do a lot, but I’m not an alchemist. Magic doesn’t actually exist and I don’t think that we have the base materials I’d need.”

“Fuck,” Jiang Cheng says and thumps his head back against the wall. Wei Wuxian winces in sympathy. That looked like it hurt.

“I’ll try,” Wei Wuxian says softly. He moves to rest his shoulder against Jiang Cheng’s. His shidi lets his head drop to rest on Wei Wuxian. This will be one of the nights they crawl into each other’s bed, Wei Wuxian knows. Or maybe…  _ Hm,  _ Wei Wuxian thinks _. That might be even better. _

After a few moments of comfort, Jiang Cheng stands back straight and tugs at Wei Wuxian. “You can let Wen Qing see you first. Thanks to your engine room hatch thingy we still have a lot of breathable air. We can afford the time for you to get your fucking leg wrapped.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Wei Wuxian says with a grin as his brother helps him back towards the infirmary.

They’ve just gotten to the stairs leading downstairs when Lan Zhan materializes at their side.

“Where the fuck did you come from?!” Jiang Cheng exclaims as Wei Wuxian throws himself at his love.

“Lan Zhan! I’ve missed you!” he says, snuggling into the other man.

His brother makes an annoyed sound and protests, “It’s been less than thirty fucking minutes since you’ve seen him!”

“Mm. I missed you too,” Lan Zhan murmurs, ignoring Jiang Cheng. “You hurt your leg.”

Wei Wuxian nuzzles into Lan Zhan’s neck. “Sprained probably,” he replies before straightening, a brilliant idea coming to his mind. “You should just carry me!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jiang Cheng gripes, throwing his hands in the air.

“Mm,” Lan Zhan agrees and sweeps Wei Wuxian into a princess carry. “Anytime.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian squeals before attacking his love’s face with kisses.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan says softly and captures Wei Wuxian’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Fuck this, I’m going to check in with Jin Zixuan on the bridge. Come join me when Wen Qing releases you!” Jiang Cheng orders as he spins and stalks down the hall, his brown trench-coat fanning out behind him. Wei Wuxian really has a cool-looking shidi.

Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian kiss a few more times before Lan Zhan begins walking them towards the infirmary. Wei Wuxian squirms slightly, adjusting his position to be just right.  _ Ah,  _ he thinks.  _ Life-threatening mechanical problems or not, this is the life. _

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1934 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Jiang Cheng holds back a growl as the cortex fails to connect for the eighth fucking time.

Jin Zixuan runs a hand through his hair in frustration. His hair, usually with every strand just so, is in complete disarray.

Leaning forward, Lan Xichen flips a few switches and presses another button. “Maybe if we try...”

—Message failed— the computer informs them once again.

“Fucking shit!” Jiang Cheng yells as he slams his fist into the bulkhead. Then, “Ow, dammit!”

A smaller hand takes his fist and Jiang Cheng looks up to see his sister giving him an admonishing look.

“A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli says, reaching forward with her other hand to rest it on his shoulder. “Hurting yourself is not going to make the Lotus capable of long distance communication again.”

Jiang Cheng closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the top of his sister’s head. He hates this. Jiang Cheng had really been enjoying the celebration before it all went to shit. Now Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning are both in the infirmary and the Lotus is dead in the water. Are they not allowed to have nice things? 

“Our best bet is going to be hoping someone comes by and catches our short distance signal,” Jin Zixuan says, the frustration clear in his voice.

“How likely is that to happen?” Lan Xichen asks, leaning against the side of the console. He points to the map on the screen. “We’re floating in the dead zone between the Bai Hu and Zhu Que systems.”

“Yeah,” Jin Zixuan agrees, letting his head drop down onto his hand. “We just had to be in this area when this happened. At least the area near the Xuan Wu System has more people around, even if they are pirates. We can take pirates.”

“Technically, aren’t  _ we _ pirates?” Lan Xichen asks with a small wry smile.

“Only sometimes,” Jiang Yanli says. She reaches forward and pats Lan Xichen on the cheek.

Jiang Cheng straightens back up and crosses his arms. “What options do we have for increasing the signal?” he asks Jin Zixuan.

Jiang Cheng really wishes the best two people they have for these kinds of issues weren’t in the infirmary.

After they do all they can to boost the signal, Lan Xichen clears his throat. “Captain Jiang, if I may...” he says.

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes. “What?”

“There is no guarantee that the person answering will have good intentions,” he points out.

“No shit,” Jiang Cheng snaps back. Which of the two of them has been living in the black for the past twelve years?

Lan Xichen just smiles. Jiang Cheng really wants to punch the expression off his face sometimes. The man smiles too much. Jiang Cheng probably  _ would _ punch him if the smiles weren’t so sincere. “I only meant that when a fight is likely, it is best to stack your deck, no?” Lan Xichen says. “I arrested this one pirate during the war. She had a trick that let her choose how many life signs her ship would show on scan. When we pulled the ship in, we thought it abandoned. We were quite shocked to find more people than we expected.”

Jin Zixuan leans back in the chair and gives Lan Xichen an assessing look. “You think you can replicate it?” he asks the former commander.

Lan Xichen nods.

“Do it,” Jiang Cheng orders.

Any advantage they can get.

* * *

**2508 A.D. Day 68. 1920 UST.**

**Eros City, Aphrodite, Huang Long System.**

Jiang Yanli stares at A-Cheng’s deployment papers with dismay. A-Xian hops up behind her and peers over her shoulder.

“Whaaa... Jiang Cheng!” A-Xian exclaims as he pulls the papers from Jiang Yanli’s hands and holds them close to his eyes, as if squinting at them from closer up will change what he reads. “What is this?!”

A-Cheng snatches the papers back. “My deployment orders. What are you going on about?! You enlisted too!” he argues back.

“Well yeah,” A-Xian replies. “But why the hell are you only a private?! You’re the heir to Jiangyin! You should be an officer!”

Jiang Yanli frowns. “We should talk to Aa-niang,” she suggests. “She can sort this out.”

A-Xian starts to shuffle towards the door. “Well then,” he mutters. “I’ll just head out.”

“Wha—?! Stop it!” A-Cheng protests. “And no one is talking to A-niang!” He crosses his arms and pouts. Jiang Yanli is sure he thinks he looks dignified, but all she sees is the five-year-old about to cry when he thought he had missed out on her soup. “I’m a private because I asked for it!”

Jiang Yanli and A-Xian stare blankly at him.

“I don’t want handouts just ‘cause of who I am!” A-Cheng declares. “I’m not some posh kid with a silver spoon in his mouth! If I’m going to get a higher rank, I’ll work my way up like anyone else.”

_ Oh no _ , Jiang Yanli thinks. “A-Cheng, did someone make fun of you?” she asks with concern. Her baby brothers are going to war. They’ll be in danger no matter what. But she had been reassured by the fact that their family background would at least mean they weren’t _ infantry _ . A-Xian had already got his posting as a Lieutenant. A-Cheng should have been given an even higher rank. If someone is responsible for A-Cheng making this brave but  _ stupid _ decision…

A-Cheng flushes even as he protests a weak, “No!”

_ I’m going to kill them,  _ Jiang Yanli thinks even as she moves in to hug her little brother. Wrapping her arms tightly around A-Cheng, she uses her fear to fuel her anger and determination.  _ Nie Huaisang is skilled with computers _ , she thinks. Jiang Yanli can surely bribe him to track down who else was at the enlistment office when A-Cheng was there. Then she can have  _ a talk  _ with them _. _

Then, she can make sure A-niang  _ talks _ with the new generals. A-Cheng is not to be risked unnecessarily. Jiang Cheng is the heir, a symbol of hope to all of Jiangyin and many other local planets too. But more than that, he is her little brother. Her didi may take after their father with his sense of honor, but Jiang Yanli takes after their mother. And Yu Ziyuan, for all of her mistakes in parenting, would do anything to ensure her children survive.

_ Whatever it takes _ , Jiang Yanli thinks.  _ I just want my family to live and be happy. Is that so much to ask? _

As A-Cheng and A-Xian continue to squabble, Jiang Yanli plots out what she needs to do.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 1940 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Wen Qing would normally be amused to see Lan Wangji carrying Wei Wuxian around. But when Lan Wangji sets down her best friend onto the second examination table ever so gently, Wen Qing narrows her eyes.

“What did you do?” she asks, even as she starts running through an assessment. She cuts Wei Wuxian off before he can say anything stupid. “And consider that you’ve already been in here once today and  _ left without getting treated. _ Choose your next words carefully.”

Wei Wuxian pouts, but dutifully reports, “My ankle’s sprained, I think. It hurt when we hit the ground, but then only a little so I thought it’d be okay. But when I stood up again in the engine room, it hurt worse.” He swings his good leg as he talks, and Wen Qing can’t help the curl of fondness in her chest at the sight. It is good to see Wei Wuxian in a good state, even during a minor crisis.

“Alright, get your boot off,” she instructs her foolish patient.

Lan Wangji kneels in front of Wei Wuxian and carefully begins unlacing his boot, each movement graceful as always. Wei Wuxian stares down at him with wide eyes and a dark flush slowly spreads across his face.

She pointedly turns her back on them and isn’t surprised to see A-Ning making an expression that screams, ‘Awwwww.’

When the two lovebirds finish their somehow-erotic-shoe-removal, Wen Qing nudges Lan Wangji out of the way to examine the ankle.

_ Yep _ , she thinks, palpating the joint and running through range of motion,  _ definitely sprained _ .

Wen Qing finishes wrapping Wei Wuxian’s ankle and promptly smacks him on the back of the head.

“Oww,” Wei Wuxian whines. “Didn’t you vow to do no harm?”

Wen Qing rolls her eyes and, in a fit of childishness, sticks out her tongue. “That’s for trying to hide an injury, dumbass.”

A-Ning giggles from where he sits on the center patient bed. “You know jiejie only refrains from doing  _ lasting _ harm,” her little brother says with a laugh. The damaged parts of his arm were removed, leaving the limb even shorter. A-Ning sits on the other patient bed, the table in front of him completely covered. Wei Wuxian’s kit lies open next to hers, the small pliers and wires mixed in with her scalpels and needles.

Movement out the corner of her eye pulls her attention and Wen Qing sees A-Yuan hovering in the doorway.

“Here to check in on your cousin?” Wei Wuxian asks, his fake wounded expression gone in an instant at his son’s appearance.

“B-Baba too,” A-Yuan says.

Wei Wuxian fakes a swoon. “Such a good son! Gallant just like your A-die!” Wei Wuxian exclaims like the silly idiot he is. A-Yuan giggles though, A-Ning laughing too. Wen Qing notes the slight pink tinge to Lan Wangji’s ears in amusement. She’s learning his tells. The ears are definitely the most obvious.

“Your baba is fine,  _ as long as he stays off his ankle _ ,” Wen Qing says the last part with a pointed glare. “And A-Ning needs a new arm, obviously, but is not otherwise hurt.”

“Sorry, A-Yuan,” Wen Ning speaks up. “I won’t be able to teach you any new knitting stitches for a little while.”

“N-No need. For s-sorry,” A-Yuan replies.

“We still have my crutches from last year, right?” Wei Wuxian asks Wen Qing. “Lan Zhan can’t always be carrying me around.” Wen Qing does not want to remember ‘the incident,’ though she is pretty sure the crutches are still in storage somewhere.  _ Why am I stuck with a friend who is so injury prone? _

“I can,” Lan Wangji says, leaving the two in another tooth-rotting exchange of loving looks.

_ By the gods _ , Wen Qing thinks,  _ watching them is enough to get diabetes.  _ She needs to stock up on insulin.

A-Yuan glances at the tray of scattered mechanical and medical tools. “I-I,” he struggles with his words, and gestures towards the tray.

Wen Qing feels her heart melt a little. “You want to help?” she guesses.

“Mm!” A-Yuan agrees.

“Well, Wei Wuxian will have to be the one who does the precise mechanical work,” Wen Qing explains, “but I can show you a few things.”

“Oooh! Me too!” Wei Wuxian exclaims, leaning forward towards his son. Lan Wangji’s arm shoots out to stop Wei Wuxian from toppling right off the examination table.  _ Thank the gods for Lan Wangji. _

A-Ning sticks his arm out proudly, always happy to brag about ‘his super talented sister and friend.’

A-Yuan gives them his full attention as Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian guide him through the basics of their biomechanical creation, Lan Wangji looking on fondly.

* * *

**2512 A.D. Day 319. 1856 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Wei Wuxian tightens his fist where it rests against the edge of the door of the empty passenger cabin. He watches his knuckles whiten.

(He should turn around. Go find Wen Qing or Jiang Cheng to bother. Find shijie for a hug.)

He hurts. There’s not a scratch on him but it doesn’t matter. His pain isn’t something Wen Qing can fix. 

(He had only been going to buy some fruit for Shijie while they were in town. It had been going fine. Until he saw a child walking ahead of him. It must have been a hallucination. He was probably dehydrated. Or maybe it was only a product of his grief.)

Wei Wuxian rests against the bulkhead, trying desperately to breathe.

(But the boy had looked just like A-Yuan.)

_ Fuck _ .

Wei Wuxian tries to follow Wen Qing’s breathing exercises. Five seconds breathing in. Five seconds breathing out.

In. Out. In. Out.

(The child had looked so scared when Wei Wuxian had spun him around. Suddenly it wasn’t A-Yuan, but an unfamiliar child looking oh so frightened.)

The breathing exercises aren’t working. Wei Wuxian can feel his panicked heart race in his chest.

(Is that who he is now? A crazy person who scares children?)

What he wants is a drink to numb the pain.

(But has it ever really  _ helped _ ?)

“Uncle!”

Wei Wuxian stumbles as he whips around. A-Ling, toddling on his two chubby legs, is standing behind him carrying a small book.

“Uncle!” the two year old repeats, his tiny milk teeth on full view with his grin.

“Hey, A-Ling,” Wei Wuxian says shakily as he kneels in front of the toddler. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Birthday!” A-Ling exclaims in excitement. He wobbles slightly as he waves his arms. His nephew turns three very soon.

Wei Wuxian laughs and almost falls over at the surprise of it.

(How long has it been since he laughed?)

“A-Ling…” Wei Wuxian leans in as if to share a secret. His heart lightens at the excitement in A-Ling’s face as the child leans forward too. “Your uncle really needs a hug. Can I have one?”

“Yeah!” A-Ling yells as he jumps on Wei Wuxian. His abandoned book clatters to the floor. His tiny arms can’t reach all the way around Wei Wuxian’s torso, but Wei Wuxian is happy to wrap his adorable nephew in his. Wei Wuxian stands back up and swings A-Ling up onto his shoulders in a practiced move, grabbing A-Ling’s dropped book at the same time.

Wei Wuxian takes a deep breath and purposefully doesn’t think about when he learned to get tiny people up for a piggyback ride so easily. He’s having a good moment with his nephew.

“Thank you, A-Ling. I feel much better already,” Wei Wuxian says truthfully as he starts walking back towards the more populated areas. He shouldn’t isolate himself in these kinds of moods. Wen Qing and shijie both say so. And Jiang Cheng, in his own way.

“No sad, more hugs,” A-Ling says with the wisdom of a child born from shijie.

Wei Wuxian laughs again. “You’re so smart, A-Ling!” He grounds himself in the now, the child on his shoulders and not the child-shaped hole in his heart.

A-Ling rests his chin on the top of Wei Wuxian’s head. “A-Ling always hug Uncle.”

“Ah, thank you!”

It’s not too bad a day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you liked <333
> 
> Again, sorry this chapter has been the slowest coming yet. I’ll try not to let the next one take as long! But I can’t promise any particular speed. I’ve been having some serious writer’s block so… -_-
> 
> Dr.Lin last chapter was a reference to Nirvana in Fire! :D I love me some Lin Chen <333 (But why did we never get more of that library??? xD)
> 
> Thanks again to y’all for the wonderful feedback. I’m so glad that people are enjoying what I write!


	25. Episode 4 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lotus’ problems come to a head and the crew likes one of Wei Wuxian’s ideas a lot more than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! :D
> 
> As always, thanks to the wonderful theleakypen for beta-ing <3
> 
> And as always with this arc: Mind the dates!
> 
> Enjoy!

**2514 A.D. Day 342. 1856 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space**

Jin Ling glances to both sides. Seeing no one there, he quickly reaches forward and pulls on the hatch. It’s a little hard—his arms aren’t that big like a-die’s, but he manages it. The slight screech of the hinge makes him cringe, but no one shows up to scold him. Having gotten the door open, he carefully sets his foot down on the first rung.

A-niang says big boys like Jin Ling can use the ladder on their own, but only if they’re  _ very _ careful.

Jin Ling’s socked feet hit the floor and he eagerly looks around.

(Socks are best for secret adventures! His boots make too much noise.)

The secret room isn’t what he expected.

In the stories, locked rooms hold unimaginable treasures or dark secrets. But nothing in here shines or glitters like a-die describes treasure rooms. There’s no creepy skulls or rats like in Uncle Wei’s stories.

It just looks like a child’s room.

There’s a bed just Jin Ling’s size. The bedsheets are decorated with totally random vegetables. In fact, there seems to be a vegetable theme, though Jin Ling has no idea why. Sure, veggies are a planet-side benefit, but they’re not a luxury like fresh fruit. What even was that veggie? A turnip? No, that was the other one…

Jin Ling is already feeling guilty for sneaking in here, but he can’t leave _ just _ yet. What kind of secret adventure would that be?!

He pads forward and peers around. Oh! A chest!

Jin Ling happily runs forward to investigate.

(Jin Ling knows lots of big words! A-niang writes stories where there’s lots of investigating. Not that anyone will read them to Jin Ling. He’s tired of hearing, ‘When you’re older.’)

Lifting the lid, Jin Ling sees jackpot.  _ Toys! _

Jin Ling has only started to sift through the contents of the chest when it starts to feel weird. He stops. All of these toys are brand new. Jin Ling can tell ‘cause there’s not a single tear or stain like his favorite stuffed panda who has been on lots and lots of adventures with Jin Ling.

Almost nothing on the Lotus is brand new.

Auntie says it’s good to keep using things unless they break. That it’s respectful. The only thing they get new is food and medicine. And that’s ‘cause old food gets  _ gross. _

So why are there so many new toys locked away in this room?

For some reason, it makes Jin Ling feel a little sad.

That’s where his a-die finds him. And Jin Ling learns about his cousin A-Yuan, who he never met and never will.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2110 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Lan Jingyi plops down on the couch next to his cousin and promptly throws an arm over Sizhui’s shoulders. On his other side, Zizhen tries to replicate his movement with Jin Ling, but his arm is quickly thrown off. Sizhui gives him a small smile before they both focus on the conversation across the room.

The four kids are listening from the couch and chairs while the adults all cluster around the infirmary doors.

“That’s a neat trick, dage,” Wei Wuxian says to Uncle Xichen after he explained how any other ships would read the Lotus as having only one life sign. “But we still have no guarantee anyone will come by. And the air will only last so long. Why not make the lie the truth? Just in case, everyone else can split in the two shuttles and head out in opposite directions, broadcasting out distress calls. And I’ll stay here and work on the ship.” Lan Jingyi sucks in a breath in shock as the others begin to protest. Tucked against his side, Lan Jingyi feels Sizhui freeze. Jin Ling is already on his feet, Zizhen right at his back. The adults are all yelling over each other and it’s starting to hurt Lan Jingyi’s ears.

“No,” Uncle Wangji’s voice cuts through the arguments. “Wei Ying, no.” He turns to face Wen Qing. “Why are you not saying anything?” Uncle Wangji’s eyebrows turn down slightly, a sure sign that he’s  _ really  _ mad. 

It’s only then that Lan Jingyi thinks back and realizes it is true. The others all protested, but Wen Qing had stayed silent.

Wen Qing raises an eyebrow. “Do not talk to me as if I do not care about Wei Wuxian,” she replies, her face cold and words clipped. “You have known him for two months. I have been his friend and his doctor for fifteen years. I stayed quiet because I know  _ exactly _ what he can survive.”

Wei Wuxian jumps in between them and grabs Uncle Wangji by his shoulders. “Ahahaha, sorry Lan Zhan. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He glances around the group. “Any of you. I’m not trying to go down with the ship. It’s just that I can survive a few days in space if need be. It’s been proven!”

_ What. _

“What,” Uncle Wangji unknowingly echoes.

Captain Jiang slaps Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, and Wei Wuxian gives out an exaggerated yelp. “Those were the worst three days of my fucking life!” he yells at his older brother. “We’re not doing that again!”

“Ah,” Uncle Xichen says softly, “Perhaps an explanation for those of us not in the know?”  _ Yes, exactly _ , Lan Jingyi thinks.  _ Thank you, uncle, for continuing to be the voice of reason. _

“It would take too long to explain,” Wei Wuxian says,  _ annoyingly.  _ “But there’s a reason everyone assumes I died on the Burial Mounds. I was on it when it exploded.”

_ What _ , Lan Jingyi thinks again.  _ How?!  _ He wants to yell  _ all _ his questions but there’s a tremulous aspect to Wei Wuxian’s smile that makes him think better of it. The others must agree, because the subject is quickly dropped.

“We’ll wait to see if our signal bears fruit.  _ When _ someone shows up, one of us will go down to bargain for our part,” Captain Jiang declares. “The rest of us will be just outside in case of any trouble. Anyone have any other non-suicidal suggestions?”

“A-Cheng!” Wei Wuxian whines with a pout, throwing his arm over his brother’s shoulders. “So mean to your shixiong.”

“You’re mean to me by suggesting it!” Jiang Wanyin argues back. “You scared me!” The captain’s face immediately shutters, and Lan Jingyi imagines he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Ah,” Wei Wuxian breathes, eyes wide. “Sorry, A-Cheng. I just don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

“A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli says softly. “We don’t want you hurt either.”

“Mm,” Uncle Wangji agrees, coming to stand behind Wei Wuxian and immediately wrapping an arm around him.

Lan Jingyi follows Sizhui as the older boy goes to hover by his fathers, Jin Ling and Zizhen just behind them. When it looks like his cousin isn’t going to make that last step, Lan Jingyi walks forward confidently, pulling Sizhui with him. “You scared us, too!” Wei Wuxian blinks back at him when Lan Jingyi stops in front of him. “I think I need a hug,” Lan Jingyi declares, motioning to Sizhui with his eyes.

“Sure,” Wei Wuxian says with a delighted grin, and pulls both boys into a hug. “What an adorable friend my son has!”

“Gah! Stop!” Lan Jingyi yelps. 

Wei Wuxian quickly wraps his arms around the other boys as well. Lan Jingyi starts sputtering when Uncle Wangji joins in.

It’s only when he thinks on it later, that Lan Jingyi realizes Sizhui had seemed _worried_ , but not _scared_. And he hadn’t seemed all that surprised at Wei Wuxian’s revelation. _How much does he remember after all?_ Lan Jingyi wonders. _And how often did that crazy man test this ‘ability’ if Sizhui even remembers it?!_

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2119 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

“Lan Zhan, I’m sorry,” Wei Wuxian says again as Lan Zhan sweeps him back into his arms and takes them up the stairs. “I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lan Zhan meets his gaze resolutely, before declaring with complete surety, “If Wei Ying is going into dangerous places, I will come with you.”

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying whispers back. “That won’t always work, sometimes there’s jobs that I work best with one of the others.”

Lan Zhan frowns, but concedes, “As long as you have backup.”

Wei Wuxian cuddles deeper into Lan Zhan’s arms. “Love you,” he murmurs into Lan Zhan’s neck.

“Mm, I love you too,” Lan Zhan replies, nuzzling his nose against the top of Wei Wuxian’s head. 

Wei Wuxian is surprised when Lan Zhan carries him not to their cabin but to the engine room. 

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian asks softly, his head resting comfortably on his most amazing lover’s shoulder. 

Lan Zhan sets him in the hammock carefully before reaching into Wei Wuxian’s nook to retrieve several blankets and pillows. Wei Wuxian watches — both amused and fit to burst with affection — as Lan Zhan gently surrounds him with pillows and blankets.

“You’re most comfortable here,” Lan Zhan says eventually, staring down at Wei Wuxian with a satisfied expression.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases, “you’re missing one thing. How can I be truly comfortable without it?”

Lan Zhan’s brows crease as his lips turn down. “What,” he demands.

“You,” Wei Wuxian says with a grin. “I’m most comfortable in your arms.”

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan exclaims with a fierce blush.

“So come on,” Wei Wuxian coaxes. “Get your perfectly toned ass in here.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan says again, now in _ that  _ tone. It’s a tone Wei Wuxian can totally get behind. 

_ Hehe, behind _ , Wei Wuxian thinks.  _ Maybe we should have gone to our bunk after all. _

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2245 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Jiang Yanli hums as she sets the cake back on the table. Thankfully it wasn’t harmed in the earlier events. After she finishes setting all the place settings, she turns to the intercom and pushes the button.

“The cake is ready — everyone report to the kitchen,” she says cheerfully. “Or else.”

A-Cheng tromps into the room first, griping, “A-jie, is this really the time?”

Jiang Yanli pulls him to her side when he reaches her. “My understanding is we’ve done all we can, hmm?” She murmurs as she pats his hair. “No reason not to finish celebrating two of my favorite people in the ‘verse.”

One pair of footsteps brings two people. “Sounds good to me!” A-Xian chirps from his place in Lan Wangji’s arms.  _ So cute. _

“Mm,” Lan Wangji agrees.

As the others all arrive, everyone settles down at the table. No one is entirely relaxed, but Jiang Yanli has always believed that good food makes everything better. That holds true today: the tension slowly leaves their bodies as they eat and joke with each other. Jiang Yanli laughs as A-Xian hand-feeds Lan Wangji and Lan Jingyi smears whipped cream on A-Ling’s face, much to her son’s annoyance.

At the end, they all sit back, bellies full and smiles returned.

“So...” A-Xian says as he leans forward, a small smear of icing on the tip of his nose. “I had an idea for tonight!” Jiang Yanli hopes it’s a better idea than his last one. Honestly, A-Xian is so silly sometimes. There was no way any of them were going to leave him behind. Ever.

Just then, the alarm beeps and the lights flash red.

“Ahh,” Lan Jingyi yells. “What is it this time?!” 

“Is something else going to explode?” Ouyang Zizhen asks with wide eyes.

“It’s the proximity alert,” A-Xuan explains, already half out of his chair. A-Cheng and Lan Xichen quickly get up and follow him. Wen Ning moves to go as well, but Wen Qing yanks him back down. Jiang Yanli knows A-Qing is very strict about these things. When you’re off duty for injury or sickness, you’re  _ off duty _ . Answering a proximity alert is not an emergency worthy of an exception.

They all stay perfectly silent, straining their ears to hear anything from the cockpit, but after a minute or two of fading discussion between the three who left, they hear little.

Jiang Yanli aggressively takes another bite of cake.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2304 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Lan Xichen catches Jiang Wanyin’s arm before he can hit the reply to the incoming call. “Wait.”

The captain scowls at him, gesturing at his captured arm with a jerk of his head, but Lan Xichen holds his ground. “What is it?” Jiang Wanyin snarls.

“It’s my understanding that your face is quite famous around here,” Lan Xichen explains. “Let me answer.”

“And if they recognize your face from the warrants?” Jiang Wanyin shoots back.

“I think I look quite different to how I did then,” Lan Xichen replies softy. He hasn’t cut his hair since they left, his once perfectly styled hair now falling messily around his face. There’s also the fact to consider that the PR department of Lan Industries always insisted that he wear make-up for official pictures and videos.  _ It’s a wonderful thought to want to look natural, my lord,  _ department head Feng Linyin had said,  _ but in the end all that will happen is your associates will look more put together than you. And considering you’re the prettiest man around, that would just be a lie! _ The make up team had always done something called ‘contouring’ to ‘accentuate the angles of his face’ which a young Wangji had once said made his face look ‘weird’. Lan Xichen didn’t think the make-up made his face look  _ that _ different but he certainly doesn’t look like the polished CEO he once was.

Jin Zixuan stands awkwardly at their side, looking like he does not want to get involved. But still, he offers, “Lan Xichen does have the more innocent-looking face.” Lan Xichen would protest the description except his senior executives often said his angelic looks helped others believe his ideas more readily.

Jiang Wanyin smothers a laugh, but relents. “Fine. You know what to say?”

Lan Xichen smiles. “I do,” he tells the captain. “We need a new compression coil and have items in the cargo bay to trade for it. I’ll invite their captain to come in and discuss their price.”

Jiang Wanyin nods sharply and says, “Good. Do it. We’ll be right out of sight in case anything goes wrong.” He and Jin Zixuan position themselves where Lan Xichen can read their expressions. His captain gives the final nod, so Lan Xichen prepares an affable-but-down-on-his-luck expression on his face and flips the switch to accept the call.

“This is Yan Huan of the Firefly-class ship Wukong, requesting assistance.”

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2317 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

They all hang just out of sight as Lan Xichen meets with the other crew, clustered around the monitor in Uncle Wei’s hand, their eyes glued to the meeting shown on the screen. Jin Ling feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. There are _ eight  _ of the other crew and Jin Ling knows his uncles were hoping for less. The captain looks friendly enough, but Jin Ling can’t help but feel there’s something off about him. Next to the captain there are the ones Jin Ling has dubbed ‘Dumb Hat’ and ‘Beard.’ He can’t see their weapons, but no one gets on someone else’s boat without carrying. Three of the other crew are lingering near the airlock. Jin Ling doesn’t like how shifty they look. The one closest to the exit has long blonde hair and Jin Ling is well aware of what a dare that is. Uncle Wei likes to leave his hair down in fights with the hope enemies will try and go for it. Gods knows he makes them pay for it, even if the whole thing drives Uncle Jiang crazy. Next to blondie is someone who looks so buff that she could crush a skull between her biceps. Hanging off her arm is a woman who looks like she’s taking her “Old Western Theme” too far with a cowboy hat and boots. Recreations, obviously. Anyone rich enough to own preserved artifacts from Earth-That-Was would not be out _ here _ .

Jin Ling feels unusually nervous. Their family has had their share of jobs going bad, but this was the first time something with the engine went  _ so  _ wrong. Uncle Wei normally keeps it in excellent shape (when it’s not a disaster of his own making), and they can usually limp to the nearest port of call, if nothing else. But this time... Jin Ling feels all too aware that their lives may depend on this interaction and he can’t help his nerves. Sizhui grabs his hand and Jin Ling squeezes it desperately.

“Do you know he said the ship name was Wukong with a totally straight face?” Uncle Jiang whisper-grumbles to Uncle Wei.

“Like Sun Wukong the trickster from old legends?” Uncle Wei whispers back with delight. “That’s hilarious! Lan Zhan, your brother has hidden depths!”

“Mm,” Lan Wangji says simply, but Jin Ling spies a slight quirk to the edge of his lips that makes it look like he might be smiling.

The first few minutes of the exchange go fine, Lan Xichen’s eloquent tongue working out for them. With no weapons drawn and not even any insults, it’s a suspiciously easygoing meeting. Jin Ling isn’t particularly happy with how the last two members of the other crew are poking around in the Lotus’ things, but they do need to make a trade. A really short guy is half in a crate, and Jin Ling can see the bulge of a pistol holstered under his jacket. The lady next to him throws her arms behind her head as they talk quietly, unveiling the huge knives strapped to the sides of her chest.

But then, as Uncle Jiang would say, everything goes to shit.

“You know what,” the other captain says, his eerily pale eyes looking around the cargo bay of the Lotus.  _ It’s something in his gaze,  _ Jin Ling thinks, pinpointing his earlier bad feeling. _ Something cold and dark.  _ “I think we’ll just take it all.” Jin Ling hears a pistol cock and darts after his uncles as they rush out, guns up and pointed at the enemies. Uncle Wei winces slightly even as he focuses on the group below and Jin Ling realizes Uncle Wei just ran on his sprained ankle.  _ Ow _ . Auntie Qing scowls at Uncle Wei even as she pulls her needles from her sleeve. Jin Ling inches away. He  _ knows _ what she puts on those.

“So you were lying!” Dumb Hat yells.

“But the life signs…” Beard murmurs.

Jin Ling thinks things are going their way at first. Their fighters may outnumber the Lotus’, but it’s quality, not quantity that matters. And with both his uncles here, a mere band of eight shouldn’t stand a chance. It’s right as Jing Ling finishes that thought that the captain thug darts forward and pulls Lan Xichen back towards their group, the muzzle of his gun right under Lan Xichen’s throat.  _ Shit! _ Jin Ling screams internally. Lan Xichen looks afraid, his hands shaking. Jin Ling gives Sizhui’s hand another squeeze, knowing how utterly freaked he’d be if that was one of his uncles down there.

“All of you, put your guns down or this boy gets it,” the captain growls.

Jin Ling kind of wants to strangle Lan Xichen for getting himself captured as his uncles slowly lower their guns. His uncles are all scary strong, but how can they fight with the enemy holding a gun to Lan Xichen’s throat? And poor Sizhui, having to watch and not be able to help!

He  _ never _ could have expected what happens next.

Jin Ling doesn’t even notice it at first — that Lan Xichen’s trembling has stopped; that Lan Xichen’s fearful face has faded to calm calculation. It all happens in a flash, so Jin Ling barely catches it all.

Lan Xichen reaches up and yanks the gun out of his face.

The captain fires but it only hits the wall.

Grabbing his arm, Lan Xichen throws his would-be captor over his shoulder and into Dumb Hat  _ and _ Beard, sending all three into a very painful looking crash.

Before the other crew can do more than exclaim their surprise, Lan Xichen is moving.

He goes for the ones by the crates next. Ducking under her blades, Lan Xichen takes Knives down with a brutal elbow to the face, the crack of her newly broken nose echoing across the cargo bay.

Shorty gets a fan kick to the face, Lan Xichen spinning in graceful violence.

From there he runs straight towards the three by the airlock. Buff tries to rush Lan Xichen, but from his vantage point, Jin Ling can tell she just blocked the angle of her friends’ shots. Lan Xichen dances around her fists and she collapses from a punch straight to her throat. Jin Ling feels his breath catch in his throat when the move puts Lan Xichen’s back to Blondie and Cowgirl.

Then, as Jin Ling stares in complete and utter shock, Lan Xichen flips backward, and while still balancing on his hands, spins and kicks the last two right in the faces like something straight out of an action flick, sending them crashing to the ground.

Cowgirl recovers quickly, rolling back into a stand but it’s too late.

Lan Xichen finishes the fight by wrenching the themed thug’s arm back and forcing her to the ground. Pinning the thug with a knee in her back, Lan Xichen calmly pulls a pistol from the woman’s own holster and aims it at the back of her neck.

“We’ll take that part now,” Lan Xichen says calmly, only a little out of breath. Jin Ling knows his jaw has dropped but he can’t help clutching Sizhui’s shoulders and flailing at that display of  _ utter badassery _ .

_ Holy shit. _

Lan Xichen picks up the engine part and stands amidst the groaning and unconscious bodies he put there, and dusts off his hands. “Well,” Lan Xichen says, turning to look at Wei Wuxian. “Let’s get this part installed so we can all get some rest, hmm?”

_ Holy fucking shit. _

Uncle Wei starts clapping.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 300. 2337 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Wen Ning watches in amusement as Master Wei and Captain Jiang squabble over how to best fit the futons and mattresses across the floor of the dining area. Master Wei had already unbolted the main table from the ground with Jin Zixuan and Jiang Cheng lugging it to the pantry.

The kids spill back into the room in a jumble, piles of cushions practically overflowing from their arms. Looking at their collection, Wen Ning is betting they really did find  _ every _ pillow on the Lotus.

Jiang Yanli jokingly scolds jiejie for not helping more, but when his sister motions to the two brothers (still arguing over whether or not the beddings should go lengthwise along the side of the room or widthwise), Jiang Yanli just laughs and lets it go.

Wen Ning struggles to hold in his own giggles when he sees Lan Wangji just starting to lay the mattresses down while Lan Xichen gets the futons. The Lan brothers have most of them down and have already started adding blankets and pillows when Master Wei and Jiang Cheng finally notice. At Master Wei’s offended squawk, Wen Ning really can’t help it anymore and breaks into full-bellied laughter.

“Wen Ning!” Master Wei protests. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Jiejie bops Master Wei over the head. “Don’t be such a baby, Wei Wuxian. And look, Lan Wangji did the pillows how you said.”

“Awww,” Wei Wuxian coos in delight, even as Jiang Cheng protests.

Jin Ling throws himself down onto one of the mattresses, the surrounding pillows bouncing up as he lands.

“Yes! Slumber party is a go!” Ouyang Zizhen declares before flopping next to Jin Ling. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi follow with giggles.

Master Wei watches with a smug grin, his hands on his hips. “I told you all I had a good idea!” he declares.

Lan Wangji slides his hands between Master Wei’s arms and torso, pulling his lover against him. “Mm,” he agrees. “Slumber parties are a much better idea than needless self-sacrifice.”

“Wha? Laaaan Zhaaaaaaaan,” Master Wei says with a pout. “I said I’m sorry.”

Lan Xichen looks on with amusement, only adding, “Rule 2645: Trust in actions above words.”

“Dage! Everyone’s picking on me!” Master Wei fake cries.

Wen Ning walks over and uses his only hand to pat him on the head. “There, there, Master Wei.”

Jiang Yanli giggles. “Is Xian-Xian still three?”

Master Wei, getting the attention he wants, grins. “Yes! Now c’mon everybody! The kids have the right idea!” He brings his arms down to secure Lan Wangji’s against him and purposefully unbalances them, sending them both spilling onto the nearest mattress. Master Wei wiggles into some of the blankets like a feisty caterpillar, before looking up at the others. “Jiang Cheng, sleep on my other side!”

Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes, but falls onto the next mattress. “I’m not sleeping too close to  _ you _ two!”

“Jiang Cheeeeeng” Master Wei whines, rolling over and grabbing at his brother. “This is a family sleepover! We can all cuddle!”

“You aren’t family friendly!” Jiang Cheng argues back.

Wen Ning happily settles in a futon near his sister and little cousin and carefully arranges his blankets with his one hand.

“Sizhui, sleep next to me!” Ouyang Zizhen coaxes. “Your cousins have been hogging you!”

A-Yuan laughs, but acquiesces, ignoring both other boys' offended faces to cuddle up next to his friend.

Wen Ning rests his head back and listens for the quiet sounds of the engine, once more powering their family safely through the black.

* * *

**2523 A.D. Day 304. 1430 UST.**

**The Lotus, Somewhere in Space.**

Lan Sizhui sits quietly as Wen Qing reaches forward and lights the carefully arranged candles. Forty-three of them. One for each of the Wen lost twelve years ago. A single candle from the box was set to the side unlit and Lan Sizhui realizes it must have been intended for him.

“We are Wen, born of the flame,” Wen Qing intones softly. “And so we light these candles for ones who are no longer with us.

Wei Wuxian runs a hand along Lan Sizhui’s back. He leans into his baba’s support.

The others have spent the last few hours reminiscing, sharing stories that ranged from gleeful to tragic, of the friends and family that are lost. Lan Sizhui has sat and listened. He knows now that his great-grandma liked to tell raunchy jokes, but only to Wei Wuxian so she could watch his scandalized face. Wen Ning had grinned when revealing that part to Wei Wuxian, and Lan Sizhui is pretty sure he has now seen the expression his great grandmother enjoyed so much. Wei Wuxian told him all about how Uncle Four had played at being a Casanova, but was secretly a die-hard romantic who had been pining after a lost love in his youth for forty years. Wei Wuxian spit out his drink when Wen Qing revealed Auntie Seven had once seduced the High Priestess on Delphi. The stories go on and on. Lan Sizhui focuses on the words, carefully engraving every single one into his memory.

He may not really remember them, but they were his family. He wants to honor them as such.

Lan Sizhui is surprised when the conversation changes from remembrance to updating the deceased on the last year of their lives.

“You all must have known that A-Yuan was alive,” Wen Ning says cheerfully, “since he wasn’t with you, but it was such a surprise to us!” He turns to face Lan Sizhui. “The best kind.” Lan Sizhui feels his face pink as he smiles back. “A-Yuan was top of his class at Gusu Academy and clearly has Auntie Seven’s charm ‘cause he convinced a vendor at the last planet to give him a free dessert with only a smile.” Lan Sizhui’s face gains a whole new hue as Wen Ning continues to compliment him excessively. “Other than everything with A-Yuan, it’s been a pretty uneventful year for me… Oh! I learned a new technique for knitting socks where I can do two at once on one needle!”

Lan Sizhui isn’t surprised that Wen Ning completely fails to mention his own injury or the incredible new mechanical arm he’s now sporting. Wen Qing is apparently still ‘growing’ the fake skin for it, so Lan Sizhui is free to marvel at the exposed wires of the articulating prosthetic.

(He’s never studied mechanics in-depth but the information is  _ there _ .)

“A-Ning’s taken your lessons far, Granny,” Wen Qing says to one of the candles with a gentle smile. “And this year Wei Wuxian has only nearly blown us up two times!”

“Wha—” Wei Wuxian protests. “Of all the rude things to say! There have been  _ at least _ three more new g _ roundbreaking _ inventions that could have killed us all if I wasn’t  _ so supremely talented _ .”

“Don’t  _ brag _ about that!” Wen Qing says, looking appalled.

Lan Sizhui can’t hold back his giggles anymore when Wen Ning leans towards the temporary shrine and whispers, “See, they’re still the same.”

When the last candle melts down to the bottom, they bow one last time.

“Your fires may have gone out,” Wen Qing says softly, “But memories of your love will keep us warm on cold nights. Thank you.”

“See you next year,” Wei Wuxian adds.

Lan Sizhui curls into his father’s side and has almost fallen asleep when he feels a soft kiss pressed against his forehead.

* * *

**2511 A.D. Day 274. 1640 UST.**

**Eros City, Aphrodite, Huang Long System**

Jiang Yanli follows Jiang Cheng through the wide cargo bay doors.

“What do you think?” he asks his sister.

“Ah, A-Cheng…” Jiang Yanli bites her lip. “Did you already pay for it?”

Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes and resists the instinct to pout. “What does  _ that _ mean?” He barely keeps back an instinctual  _ what the fuck _ . Jiang Cheng has learned a lot of curse words from his troops. He finds them the perfect way to express exactly how done he is with everyone around him. But he’s not gonna swear at  _ a-jie _ .

“It’s just…” Jiang Yanli looks around and wrinkles her nose slightly.

Jiang Cheng throws his hands up. “I didn’t buy it for a beauty contest!”

His sister walks around a little, peering at what’s visible in the cargo bay. She eyes all the stairs, the sharp angles… “A-Cheng, is it safe? A-Ling is not even two years old yet.”

Jiang Cheng crosses his arms. “We can babyproof it! And you haven’t even seen the living areas yet. We can keep the doors in-between shut. The buttons to open them are too tall for a one-almost-two-year-old.” He starts leading her towards the stairs.

“What about a five-year-old?” Jiang Yanli asks. “A-Yuan’s a package deal with A-Xian now, from my understanding.”

“Did you see the adoption papers?” Jiang Chen asks eagerly with an excited grin. “Wei Wuxian asked me to sign on as an emergency guardian if anything happened to him.” Jiang Cheng is very excited to have an older nephew. Little A-Ling is adorable (He clearly got all of Shijie’s genes and none of  _ that man’s _ ) but he’s still so young and can only do so much. Jiang Cheng hasn’t had the chance to meet A-Yuan yet, but he’s absorbed everything Wei Wuxian has said about him. He’s bought plenty of games and toys that the store clerk’s assured him were appropriate for a five-year-old.

Jiang Yanli gives him an approving smile and Jiang Cheng straightens at the look and tries to suppress his blush. “I’m glad you’re excited, A-Cheng. You haven’t always thought well of A-Xian’s companions.”

“Tch,” Jiang Cheng scoffs. “They’re  _ Wens _ . As long as I don’t have to spend too much time with them, it’s fine. But a kid’s a kid. And he’s going to be a Wei soon, anyway.”

“A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli scolds.

“Whatever.” Jiang Cheng bounds up the stairs. “You need to see the main bunks! There’s five, it’s perfect. One for me, you, and Wei Wuxian. And one for each of the boys when they’re older!” His mind runs through all his plans for the ship. “Ajie, think on what it can be, not what it is.”

“And what’s that?” Jiang Yanli asks with indulgence. Jiang Cheng would complain about being treated like a child, but then she might actually stop.

“Freedom,” Jiang Cheng responds as he looks back at his sister. “The war isn’t looking great right now,” he admits. “But either way… I refuse to live like mice under someone else’s heel. Our old home is gone. It’s time to make a new one.”

“A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli whispers, pulling him into a hug.

“My deployment to Serenity Valley is tomorrow, so I’ll leave the codes and keys with you,” Jiang Cheng says, hugging back just as tightly. “I’ve been thinking about the name. What do you think about calling her ‘the Lotus’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen being an angel-faced BAMF is just one of my favorite things in life. I hope you enjoyed that scene as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Sun Wukong also known as the Monkey King! I found him by looking up tricksters in mythology but haven’t studied it in-depth. 
> 
> On another note:
> 
> Guys, gals, nonbinary pals… I’m sorry this one was an even longer wait. I think I had burned myself out, honestly. More than half this chapter was sitting on my hard-drive for a while and I was just not happy with it. But recently I started to get my inspiration back. Scenes that refused to be written were finally flowing! Now I’ve had a good break and I’m super excited for the next arc!! (Are you ready for some new characters to join the fray? :D :D :D)
> 
> Let me know what you think <3 Your comments give me life!


End file.
